Misao, una Chica en Apuros
by Blankaoru
Summary: Después de tanta espera... GRAN FINAL... y gracias, gracias por escogerla el mejor AOSHI MISAO el año pasado.
1. Default Chapter

keishMi serie favorita, Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen... buaaaa... son obrta intelectual de mi sensei Watsuki Nobuhiro... y de la Sony...

------------

Misao, una Chica en Apuros.

Acto uno.

El Amigo fiel

------------

Misao tomaba una bolita de arroz, mirando de reojo a su hermano menor, Kenshin, quien ya iba por la cuarta bolita. El pelirrojo comía bastante comúnmente, pero en estos últimos días su ansiedad había aumentado debido a los problemas que tenían encima y a la reciente pérdida de su padre, único sostén y familiar cercano.

Era tan solo un chico de catorce años... y según Misao, lo ideal sería que él se preocupara por estudiar y sacarle provecho al enorme potencial que tenía, en vez de trabajar para demostrar a la asistente social que se las podían bien los dos solitos. En realidad, esa mañana, cuando Kenshin le mostró los billetes que había ganado como lustrabotas en el centro de la ciudad, sin proponérselo... empeoró la situación.

-Mañana mismo veré lo de la internación de este chico en el hogar de menores... me aseguraré personalmente que sus estudios no decaigan y que no vuelva a trabajar en la calle, exponiéndose a los peligros de caer en la delincuencia y la droga, Misao. Es evidente que no puedes hacerte cargo de él.- le había dicho la asistente social al visitarlos temprano.

-Pero no puede separarnos, señorita... yo sólo lo tengo a Kenshin... es mi única familia... lo quiero mucho. Por favor... le prometo que trabajaré más y ganaré más dinero, podré mantenerlo.- rogó la joven que llevaba su largo cabello sujeto en una interminable trenza.

Sin embargo, la asistente social no podía pensar en "posibilidades", sino en situaciones concretas. Y lo concreto es que Misao a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no podría cumplir esa promesa.

-Kenshin necesita estudiar y a ti no te alcanza el dinero más que para comer. Misao, entiendo tus sentimientos, pero si realmente quieres a tu hermano, debes aceptar la propuesta de llevarlo al hogar... será sólo hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años. Entonces saldrá de allí y podrá verle. Y mientras tanto, lo podrás visitar los fines de semana o bien él venir a verte.

Misao miraba a su hermano menor sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza gacha y os billetes arrugados en una mano. Kenshin era un chico muy sensible y Misao adivinó que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Por favor, señorita, deme una semana más... no le pido ninguna otra cosa. Sólo una semana. Y si no he encontrado entonces un trabajo estable y decente, permitiré que se lleve a Kenshin. Por favor...-

La asistente social se dejó conmover por las lágrimas que notó en los ojos de Misao. Suspirando, accedió a su petición.

Ahora, la chica comía su bola de arroz y trataba de idear un modo de encontrar un trabajo estable, decente y que le pagaran lo suficiente para mantener a Kenshin a la escuela. Ella misma hacía muchos años que no asistía a clases asi que al menos debía luchar para que su hermano estudiara y fuera alguien importante.

Misao cumpliría los dieciocho dentro de un mes más, en Octubre, por lo que esperaba que le resultara más fácil encontrar trabajo, aunque sin estudios sus posibilidades eran escasas. Pero si no lo hacía, pasaría el cumpleaños más triste de su vida sin su amado hermano al lado y sin su padre.

Kenshin levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su hermana mayor. Habiendo acabado su bolita de arroz iba a tomar la quinta cuando meditó; ya bastantes problemas había causado como para más encima, dejar sin comida a Misao. Colocó ambas manos sobre sus piernas, conteniendo su hambre.

Misao lo observó... era su único hermano... todo lo que le quedaba y ahí estaba, sintiéndose culpable. La cara de Kenshin siempre era para ella como un libro abierto, con esos ojos violetas tan expresivos, como los de su padre, por lo que la chica le alargó el platillo con las bolitas que él estaba rechazando.

Ella por su parte tenía la desgracia de haber heredado los ojos verdes de su madre.

-Come, hermano. Yo no tengo hambre. No puedo comer más.-

-Pero si sólo has tomado una...-

-Si, pero no quiero más... tengo un nudo en el estómago.-

Kenshin bajó la cabeza.

-Discúlpame... yo no sabía que sólo empeoraría las cosas... yo tampoco quiero separarme de tí.-

Misao se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

-No es culpa de nadie, Kenshin...- dijo dulcemente.-... son cosas que pasan, supongo. Escúchame. Tú sólo preocúpate de estudiar, hacer todas tus tareas y sacar buenas calificaciones en los exámenes que vienen. Yo me ocuparé del resto. Ya lo verás... nadie nos separará.-

Kenshin sonrió quedito. Él confiaba plenamente en su en su hermana porque ella era la única mujer que lo amaba. Ni su madre lo amó lo suficiente cuando los dejó solitos con su padre, al irse con otro hombre de mejor posición social. Por eso él tenía sólo a Misao, su cariño, y por eso creía ciegamente en ella como retribución a su afecto. Si, Misao era capaz de todo.

Kenshin se animó y tomó otra bolita de arroz. Pero recordó que estaba haciendo dieta. Lo mejor sería dejarla...

Los hermanos recogieron los platos sucios de la cena y mientras se encaminaban al fregadero, Misao sintió un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Kenshin pronto tomó su bate de béisbol, el deporte favorito de su padre y Misao el palo de la escoba. Estaban listos para defenderse de lo que sea.

Kenshin se puso tras la puerta y Misao la abrió.

Fue cuando cayó sobre ella un hombre enorme de cabello oscuro.

Kenshin vio en ello un ataque a Misao y de inmediato le dio un batazo en la cabeza al agresor pero el hombre estaba inconsciente desde antes. Misao cayó bajo el peso del hombre inerte sobre ella y su hermano cerró la puerta antes de ayudarla a deshacerse del bulto.

Se asustaron un poco al ver que no reaccionaba, pero Kenshin le tomó el pulso y supuso que estaba medio dormido, asi que como pudieron, entre los dos lo sentaron en una silla y lo amarraron con las corbatas de su padre.

Rato después el hombre abrió los ojos poco a poco, enfocando con dificultad a los chicos que tenía frente a si.

Observó frente a él a un chico regordete, de un vivo cabello rojizo como característica principal. A su lado, una niña de cabellos oscurísimos y preciosos ojos verdiazules. Los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Ante ella, el desconocido sólo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta, contemplándola un poco embobado.

Misao por su parte se encontró mirando a un sujeto muy pálido, pero era el pálido más endemoniadamente guapo que había visto en su vida.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Tenshi trató de explicar lo que le sucedía, pero esos chicos lo miraban como si fuera el peor de los asaltantes.

Y para más remate lo tenían amarrado, según constató cuando quiso tocarse la cabeza que empezaba a dolerle.

Tenshi pensó en que quizá debía de haberle hecho caso a su hermano en vez de embarcarse en aquel extraño viaje.

-Dinos quien eres de una vez- alegó Kenshin haciéndose el duro ante el joven amarrado. – O no te soltaremos en toda la noche. Te dejaremos afuera y créeme que hará frío.-

Tenshi meditó. Era 25 de Septiembre, había empezado el Otoño y sabía que en ese lugar, por las noches la temperatura bajaba considerablemente. De todos modos pensaba hablarles sobre él a los habitantes de la casa.

-Claro que te diré quien soy, chico pelirrojo. Pero antes quiero que llames a tus padres para explicarme ante ellos. – Tenshi notó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pronto sintió un hirviente chichón crecer en ella...

- Pues escúchame tú a mí, hombre extraño – continuó Kenshin, para quien la protección de su hermana era lo más importante.- Eso no es posible, así que habla con nosotros, quienes vivimos aquí.-

Misao miró nuevamente a Tenshi... éste la miraba asustado también, con unos enormes ojos azules, bordeados de oscurísimas pestañas. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Veinticuatro?... ¿veinticinco?...

Tenshi maldijo en silencio. No tenía muchas opciones debido a que estaba amarrado y estaba seguro de que esos chicos lo echarían afuera durante la noche. Además, ya sentía frío. Lo mejor sería hablar.

-Mi nombre es Tenshi...- comenzó.- Tenshi Shinomori. Provengo de la ciudad de Kioto y estaba haciendo un viaje por estos lados, pero... pero tuve problemas y me preguntaba si podrían permitirme pasar aquí la noche. Estoy dispuesto a pagar por el alquiler de la habitación-.

Kenshin alzó una ceja, expresivamente.

-Olvídalo... al abrirte la puerta, te abalanzaste sobre mi hermana. Si buscas mujer, este no es el sitio.-

Misao se ruborizó un poco ante el dicho de su hermano, pero siguió mirando desafiante a Tenshi.

Éste tuvo que seguir explicándose. Demonios... odiaba tener que inspirar lástima, pero no podía seguir su viaje sin descansar al menos unos días... y esa era una de las pocas casas que había visto en ese caserío costero.

-Escúchenme... por favor... esto es verdad... yo... lo último que recuerdo es estar tocando a vuestra puerta y nada más. Suele sucederme en esta etapa de mi enfermedad... y yo... necesito descansar un poco. Serán solo dos días. Por favor... permítanme quedarme.-

Misao prestó atención a Tenshi.

-¿Enfermedad, dices? ¿qué clase de enfermedad?.-

Tenshi la miró directamente a los ojos, expresando toda la sinceridad que tenía en ellos.

-Un tumor cerebral. Trataron de extirparlo hace poco, pero sin resultado. Me han dado poco tiempo y estoy recorriendo el Japón antes de regresar a mi casa a morir entre los míos. Si no me creen, en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón hay una billetera. En ella encontrarán el número de mi casa. Llamen allá y digan que estoy bien y de paso, comprueben lo que les he dicho.-

Kenshin quedó turbado e inmóvil ante esa revelación. Misao tomó la billetera del hombre.

-Tenshi Shinomori... edad... veintisiete años... vives en Kyoto – leyó la chica desde la credencial de identidad de Tenshi. Los hermanos se miraron. Si algo había que los dos habían heredado de su padre, era su enorme corazón. Kenshin, sin necesitar más palabras soltó a Tenshi, en tanto Misao le servía las bolitas de arroz que Kenshin había rechazado.

Tenshi comió con apetito y pronto se tomó algunas medicinas que traía en el pequeño bolso de viaje. Los hermanos lo miraban, apoyados sobre los codos en la mesa. Ahora ya no sentían ni antipatía, ni compasión ni miedo. Solo curiosidad.

Tenshi acabó con sus bolitas de arroz y felicitó a Misao por ellas. Pero Kenshin carraspeó quedito.

-Las felicitaciones dáselas a él... mi hermano cocina de maravilla, en cambio yo sé muy poco.-

-Pero lo hace muy bien – dijo Kenshin... mintiendo un poquito.

-¿Y cómo es que ustedes viven solos? Tú, chico pelirrojo... no debes tener más de quince años.-

Misao tomó la palabra.

-Su nombre es Kenshin y tiene catorce años. Yo soy Misao Makimashi y tengo diecisiete. Nuestros padres... murieron. Mamá hace ocho años y papá hace tres semanas.

Tenshi se sintió mal por preguntar sobre los padres... debió imaginarse algo así al notar que vivían solos. La casa se notaba de aspecto humilde, si bien estaba bien aseada.

-Ya veo... comprendo que hayan sentido miedo al verme. Lo lamento mucho... no era mi intención. Pero supongo que tendrán algún familiar cercano que se haga cargo de ustedes.-

-Tenemos un par de tíos... pero al morir nuestro padre, saltaron sobre nosotros para rapiñar todo lo que pudieron.- dijo Misao, escupiendo cada palabra. – Por culpa de ellos estamos como estamos.-

Tenshi prestó atención a las palabras de Misao... de pronto era él quien quería saber más de ese par de hermanos.

Mirándolos bien... su parecido no era tan evidente debido a que los colores de cabello y ojos eran diferentes en ellos. Pero las facciones del rostro eran muy similares. Supuso que pronto de eso no quedaría mucho en cuanto el rostro de Kenshin tomara las formas masculinas, cuadrándose un poco.

-Por favor... explíquenme eso de que "están como están".-

Kenshin sacó de su bolsillo una barrita de chocolate y empezó a mordisquearle distraído, en tanto Misao lavaba los platos y él se quedaba con el nuevo amigo contándole lo que él quería saber.

-Verás... nuestro padre tenía algunas deudas con sus hermanos, que eran de una vez que Misao estuvo en el hospital. Las estaba pagando ahora último y muy rápido, pues nuestro padre trabajaba muy duro. Calculaba que dentro de dos meses las deudas estarían saldadas. Pero cuando él murió en un accidente... los hermanos se desesperaron porque pensaron que no les pagaríamos y que nos gastaríamos la herencia.-

Misao regresaba de la cocina con un te caliente y prosiguió el relato.

-Me obligaron a pagar cada yen que les debía mi padre en ese mismo instante o nos embargarían la casa. Uno de mis tíos es abogado y nosotros no sabíamos qué hacer. Al principio pensamos que se interesaban en nuestra herencia para asegurase de que estaríamos bien pero en realidad era para quitárnosla. Al final, pagamos toda la deuda pero... nos quedamos sin un yen. No tenemos nada, ni siquiera en el banco. Por eso, una asistente social tomó nuestro caso y quiere separarnos para que Kenshin estudie. Yo ni siquiera he podido pagar su escolaridad y nadie quiere darme trabajo, porque dicen que me veo muy joven... que aparento quince años y no los dieciocho que digo tener... bueno... tengo diecisiete, pero cumpliré años muy pronto.-

Tenshi meditó en esos chicos. Era injusto lo que sus familiares les habían hecho... quizá eso les había hecho aferrarse mucho a la relación entre ellos. Pero se notaba que eran muy buenos, pues le habían creído su historia y le compartían su comida.

Un momento... le compartían su comida... y quizá no tenían ni para ellos.

Kenshin acabó su chocolate y le enseño a Tenshi una cama para descansar. Era la suya propia. Desde la muerte de su padre, Kenshin usaba su cama. A veces Misao lo acompañaba, como cuando eran pequeñitos ya que después del abandono de su madre, los hermanos iban a acostarse con el padre. Kenshin recordó en ese momento que cuando él pegaba su mejilla a la de su padre, sentía en ellas la humedad. Su padre siempre lloraba por las noches, pero jamás le negaba cariño a sus hijos, su único consuelo.

A Kenshin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su padre había sido muy bondadoso, pero la gente que lo rodeaba no era así. Aunque había que reconocer que sus amigos del taller mecánico si reconocían ello: siempre los proveían de comida y eso al menos nunca faltaba. Y se preocupaban de que estuvieran bien.

-Así que tienes una semana para encontrar trabajo y deshacerte de la asistente fastidiosa... –

Kenshin volvió al presente. Misao hablaba con Tenshi.

-Sep... debo encontrar trabajo de lo que sea... bueno, siempre que sea considerado "decente" o bien casarme con alguien que sea capaz de sostenernos a los dos.-

-Hum... ya veo... –Tenshi entrecerró los ojos. Él amaba profundamente a sus hermanos y no podía permitir lo que le sucedía a este parcito.

De pronto, su mirada cansada se iluminó por completo. Tenía una idea. Total... él no tenía nada que perder. Y de paso hacía una buena acción.

-Misao... escúchame... haremos un trato. Yo me quedo con ustedes durante dos semanas... y pagaré todos y cada uno de mis gastos. Además, les pagaré el alquiler de un cuartito y vuestros servicios como... como guías y enfermeros... ¿te parece bien?-

Misao abrió sus enormes ojos verdes de par en par... Kenshin hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué?-  
-Déjenme explicarles... yo estoy de paso por esta ciudad. De hecho, creo que es la última que visito antes de regresar a mi casa, pues, aunque no me guste recordarlo, no me queda mucho tiempo. Quiero conocer este lugar. Quiero que me lo enseñen todo. Y quiero que me cuiden, que me administren mis calmantes y que cada noche me preparen un lecho para descansar. Y que Kenshin cocine bolitas de arroz para mí.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Los tres amigos miraban conmovidos el atardecer en el mar, sobre el techo de su casa acomodados sobre una manta. Kenshin bebía un te caliente junto a Tenshi. Éste sentía la brisa de Octubre acariciar su rostro, pensando en que el Cielo debía ser un lugar muy similar a ese. Se sentía completamente en paz.

Misao en cambio, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas que se habían pasado volando. Tenshi consiguió que la asistente social les concediera un mes más para que Misao encontrara trabajo y se quedara con Kenshin, quien sacó excelentes calificaciones en sus exámenes. Y Tenshi demostró ser buen hombre y buen amigo.

Claro que en dos semanas no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, recordó la chica... en una ocasión debieron partir con Tenshi al hospital cuando se desmayó y no reaccionaba. En dos ocasiones sufrió crisis de personalidad... se ponía rabioso y gritaba mucho. Incluso rompió un par de cosas. Cuando las crisis pasaron, él les pidió perdón por el susto que sin querer les dio y por las cosas que rompía, pero no lo podía evitar... era normal en quien sufre tumores al cerebro, sufrir cambios terribles de actitud.

Ahora el joven se notaba más pálido que antes y delgado. Pero siempre sonreía. Era un chico que amaba la vida, quizá por el hecho de saber que se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos. Tenshi siempre mostraba interés genuino por cada cosa que quisieran contarle y era muy amable con todos. Misao sentía crecer en ella un amor genuino hacia él. Pero sabía que ese hombre no estaba destinado para ella. A pesar de ser tan dinámico y alegre, él se estaba despidiendo de todos con cada una de sus acciones. Por ello, Misao más se aferraba a Kenshin... parecía que las personas que ellos amaban estaban destinados a desaparecer.

El sol se ocultó finalmente y la oscuridad y el frío cayeron sobre ellos, envolviéndoles. Bajaron con cuidado del techo y entraron a la casa. Una estufa encendida desde antes tenía el hogar temperado.

Kenshin tropezó con el bolso de Tenshi en el recibidor. Era cierto. Él se iba al día siguiente de regreso a Kyoto, como había prometido a sus familiares. Kenshin no quería que se fuera, pero no podía evitarlo. Y con el dinero que habían obtenido, Kenshin podría seguir estudiando ese semestre.

Pronto todos se fueron a dormir, pero Tenshi tenía algo en mente y después de dar muchas vueltas en su cama, se levantó y se dedicó a escribir algunas cartas. Kenshin, quien se levantó para servirse un bocadito nocturno, sorprendió a su amigo.

Tenshi se disculpó por estar levantado y Kenshin dijo que no había problema. Entonces... Tenshi tomó las cartas y le entregó algunas a Kenshin.

-Por favor... mi joven amigo... necesito que me hagas un par de favores después de mi marcha.-

-Lo que quieras, Tenshi. Sabes que eres como mi hermano.-

Tenshi reprimió un par de lágrimas.

-Tú también eres como mi hermano, Kenshin. Y Misao, como mi hermana mayor.-

-Ella te ama... sé que eres un gran tipo... pero no estoy en condiciones de pedirte que la ames y la cuides si finalmente nos separan. – dijo Kenshin.

Tenshi sonrió.

-¿Sabes, Kenshin? Tú y yo nos parecemos... yo también amo mucho a mis hermanos... y a mis padres que son muy buenos. También quiero a mi nana... una señora que está en mi casa y es como mi segunda mamá. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ellos y por su felicidad.-

Tenshi prosiguió, luego de una pausa.

-En éstos días, viendo la relación que tienes con tu hermana, he recordado sobremanera a los míos y quisiera hacer algo bueno por ellos y por ustedes también. Sé que si mis hermanos los conocieran, los amarían... me gustaría que se conocieran... tengo un plan que, si funciona... será beneficioso para todos. Pero necesito tu colaboración. Usualmente se la pediría a Misao, pero... si he de confesarte algo... prefiero no verla más de lo estrictamente necesario, porque estoy demasiado conciente de que yo... no me puedo permitir amarla.

"Es algo extraño. Cuando tenía tu edad, siempre tenía muchas novias. A veces más de una a la vez. Pero después me iba sintiendo solo cuando terminábamos. Llegué a pensar que el amor no existía... eso hasta que llego aquí y me enamoro de una chica diez años menor que yo y que tiene aspecto más de chico ¿sabes?... si no estuviera tan conciente de mi inminente final, la haría mi esposa y te llevaría con nosotros. He soñado muchas veces con que conocen a mis hermanos y a mi familia y yo siempre estoy velando por ustedes. Son sueños bobos y eso, no sé, es tan extraño, porque yo hacía mucho, desde que me diagnosticaron este mal, que no tenía ese tipo de sueños."

Kenshin escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Tenshi y sufría con ellas. Misao tenía razón... las personas buenas que los rodeaban, siempre se iba antes y los dejaban solitos.

-Escúchame, Kenshin... no puedo hacer mucho por ustedes, pero... tengo un plan, algo intentaré... pero para eso, necesito que entregues estas cartas a Misao en las fechas que en los sobres se indican...por favor... no puedes olvidarlo. Y si todo resulta bien... recordarás siempre este momento y al hombre que se convirtió en tu amigo y protector.-

Tenshi tenía los ojos enrojecidos y lloraba un poco. Abrazó a Kenshin y éste lo abrazó a su vez... su nuevo mejor amigo.

-Kenshin... recuerda siempre que mis flores favoritas son los jazmines. Huelen muy bonito. Siempre me dije que si encontraba a una mujer con ese aroma, la haría mi esposa sin pensármelo demasiado... Kenshin... ¿le dirías a Misao que lleve de esas flores para mí, cuando yo no esté?-

-Claro que sí, Tenshi... cuenta con ello. Es palabra de hombre.-

Tenshi sonrió.

-Prométeme que serás el mejor de tu clase.-

-Lo seré, Tenshi.-

-Prométeme que cuidarás de Misao... que harás todo lo que digan esas cartas... llevo horas escribiéndolas.-

-Claro que si, Tenshi.-

Los hombres se estrecharon las manos. Amanecía y Tenshi tomaba su maleta.

-Es hora de partir. Me espera un viaje de regreso y despedida. Es curioso... odio las despedidas y ahora es lo único que me queda.-

-¿No te despedirás de Misao?

Tenshi se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la manga.

-No... es mejor así... de lo contrario, no respondo de mí – sonrió.- por favor... procura que para cuando lea esas cartas, ya no esté enfadada conmigo...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¡Eres un cretino! ¡No debiste dejar que se fuera!

Misao lloraba a mares y deseaba patera y romper cosas. Pero estaba conciente de que nada de lo que hiciera retrocedería el tiempo.

-Ni siquiera se despidió de mí... ¡¡¡¡ni un solo beso en la mejilla!-

Kenshin bebía su leche matutina... le alargó a Misao un sobre. La chica lo tomó ávida y leyó la carta que había en él.

En la carta, Tenshi le pedía disculpas por no poder despedirse y hablaba de sus sentimientos por ella. También de sus temores de no poder soltarla si la llegaba a abrazar... de su desesperación por descubrir tan bellos sentimientos en el último tiempo o en su tristeza por no haberla conocido antes. La reflexión final era que una persona que ama y es amada no muere y Tenshi le pedía que no lo dejara morir.

"No te pido que me ames o sigas amando... simplemente, acuérdate de mí y llévame de mis flores favoritas. Cuando yo sienta el aroma de ellas, sabré que es el amor que anda cerca de mí eterno lecho. Pregúntale a Kenshin cómo se llaman"

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

La segunda carta para Misao fue abierta dos semanas después, justo para el día de su cumpleaños. Era una carta extraña, pues en ella, Tenshi le pedía a la joven que hiciera una visita a una dirección en especial en Kyoto, y que portara con ella otra de las cartas que tenía Kenshin. Dentro del sobre habían dos pasajes de tren de ida y vuelta.

"Y si todo sale bien... deberían tener más pasajes para viajar. Con un amor profundo, mi querida Misao, Tenshi."

La chica se animó... ya nada perdía. La asistente social vendría al día siguiente y no la encontraría ni a ella ni a su hermano. Estarían alegremente en Kyoto, en misión desconocida. Con un poco de suerte, vería a Tenshi nuevamente.

Los hermanos se prepararon y partieron a la que fuera en alguna época la ciudad capital de Japón... Misao vestía parte de las ropas de su padre, que le quedaban muy holgadas, pero al menos estaban buenas: una camiseta blanca, sobre la cual vestía un abrigo color gris y una bufanda de vivos colores, roja y morada, de lana. Y unos pantalones cafés. Se tomó el cabello y lo ocultó en un enorme sombrero, también de su padre. Kenshin vestía muy similar a ella, porque le gustaba mucho que los confundieran con gemelos en el tren... era un juego que tenían desde pequeños y su padre fingía que los confundía... aunque ahora era difícil, debido a que Kenshin estaba gordito.

Ya en Kyoto, el problema era ubicar la dirección de la casa que Tenshi les había indicado. Kenshin entonces tomó un croquis que había hecho Tenshi para ellos, según el cual, podían llegar a la casa caminando tranquilamente desde la estación.

Al llegar a la calle, Kenshin y Misao se repartieron la búsqueda. Misao caminaría al sur y Kenshin al norte y el que diera primero con la casa gritaría y llamaría al otro hermano.

Misao entonces notó un enorme auto estacionarse junto a ella a medida que avanzaba. La chica se detuvo, paralizada por un momento ante un presentimiento. El automóvil se detuvo entonces completamente. Era del año y de color negro.

De él salió un hombre alto de lacio cabello negro peinado perfectamente hacia atrás. Vestía un terno oscuro, así como su corbata que era negra y llevaba puestas gafas oscuras. Misao se lo quedó mirando como boba... el sujeto notó el gesto y enfrentándola, se paró en frente de ella y se quitó las gafas.

Cuando Misao descubrió sus maravillosos ojos azules bordeados de oscurísimas pestañas, se abalanzó riendo sobre su amigo.

-¡Tenshi! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Tenshi...!-

Kenshin escuchó los gritos de su hermana y echó a correr hacia ella. Al notar la figura alta junto con Misao, apuró el paso.

Pero el hombre abrazado por Misao le puso las manos encima y la apartó de él. Miró a Kenshin, fatigado y vestido casi igual a ese chico extraño que lo había abrazado. Quizá eran parientes.

-Creo que me confundes, muchachito... Tenshi ha fallecido hace tres días... yo soy Aoshi, su gemelo.

Misao entonces, sorprendida y triste cayó sobre su trasero. Kenshin sólo miraba a Aoshi, con la boca abierta. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención al hecho de que este "Aoshi" había confundido a Misao con un chico. Sólo sabían que su amigo ya no estaba...

Aoshi aun los miraba extrañado porque le parecían un par de chicos estrafalarios. Kenshin entonces reaccionó cuando el hombre trató de entrar a la casa, tomándolo de la manga de la chaqueta, en tanto Misao se incorporaba.

-Ten... perdón... señor Aoshi... hemos hecho un largo viaje para entregarle algo que Tenshi ha dejado para usted. Por favor, recíbalo. Después, si lo desea, nos iremos. Pero Tenshi me ha pedido que permanezca junto a usted hasta que termine de leer la carta.

Aoshi suspiró. La muerte de su gemelo no dejaba de dolerle... y de pronto aparecía este chico extraño. Pensó un poco y los hizo pasar a su casa.

Los tres se sentaron cómodamente en los sillones, si bien Kenshin y Misao estaban muy tiesos en sus puestos... Aoshi leyó un rato y conmovido, reconoció que esa letra era de su hermano.

Misao no dejaba de mirar a Aoshi... ¡era idéntico a Tenshi! Como dos gotitas de agua. Tenshi jamás había mencionado que uno de sus hermanos fuera gemelo. De pronto, Aoshi levantó la vista y la sorprendió mirándolo. Se aclaró la garganta y les habló, con su voz profunda y modulada.

-Esta carta... yo ignoro de dónde ustedes conocen a mi hermano, pero aquí me pide que los cuide y me haga cargo de ustedes. De hecho dice textualmente: "Aoshi... te heredo a los hermanos Makimashi. Cuida de ellos. Procura que terminen la escuela y consigan empleo. Te pido esto sólo durante seis meses. Si después quieres quedártelos, es decisión tuya. Ellos me brindaron cariño y hospitalidad. De hecho, cuando quise pagarles el alquiler y los servicios que me brindaron, no recibieron mi dinero. Hicieron mucho por mí y te pido que en mi nombre, les devuelvas la mano."

Aoshi siguió leyendo: en la carta se explicaban los problemas que tenían los chicos. Misao y Kenshin estaban conmovidos por el gesto de su amigo y pensaron en que Tenshi (Angel para el caso de esta historia) le hacía honor a su nombre... Aoshi entonces terminó de leer.

Los miró durante unos momentos. Los hermanos Makimashi eran menuditos y estrafalarios para vestir. De pronto, Aoshi recordó la conversación final que tuvo con su hermano, en la que le prometió hacer lo que le pidiera.

-Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás qué favor puedes hacer por mí, Aoshi. En ese momento recuérdame y confía.-

Aoshi se levantó de su asiento...

-Ignoro los pormenores de vuestra historia con mi hermano, pero... pero algo les digo: confío plenamente en esa carta y en ustedes, no sé por qué. Quizá por que quiero que ustedes me hablen de la temporada que pasaron con mi hermano y que yo me perdí. Cuidaré de ustedes, pero tendrán que mudarse a esta casa, como estipula la carta. Pero quiero que algo les quede bien claro. Esto sólo lo hago por mi hermano. Cuando pasen los seis meses, ustedes se irán de aquí. ¿Está claro? Si sacamos la cuenta... veamos, estamos a 26 de Octubre. Ustedes se marcharán el 26 de Abril.

Los hermanos asintieron, dichosos. Durante seis meses no tendrían preocupaciones de ningún tipo... lástima que Aoshi pareciera no ser tan buenito como Tenshi...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto uno.

Junio 10, 2004.

Notas de la Blankaoru:

Bueno... se supone que debí haber actualizado el final de actuación y la historia por siempre mía hace algún tiempo, pero no he podido. Por el contrario, he subido esta nueva historia, siguiendo el calendario que propuse en alguna ocasión.

Quiero agradecer todo vuestro apoyo a pesar de que no he actualizado, pero espero que comprendan que es por cuestión de estudios y no por no querer hacerlo. De hecho, alguna personas tienen parte del final actuación sin Libreto, lo que demuestra que no he estado ociosa.

Bueno... esta historia es la nueva de Misao... en el próximo capítulo la chica se tomará el poder de protagonista, así que espérenla y disfrútenla. La actualización será dentro de tres semanas y el final de actuación se verá dentro de algunos días más.

Me despido, ya que no me queda mucho tiempo. Les aclaro que esta Misao se vió algo apagada debido a los duelos y problemas. Pero a partir del segundo capítulo, ella tomará fuerza...

Un besote a todas y todos.

Blankaoru.


	2. La Primera tarde

Misao, Una chica en Apuros.

Acto 2

"Primera tarde"

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao miraba su enorme habitación de paredes celestes... la que tenía que compartir con Kenshin.

-¿Es que a ese estúpido nadie le ha dicho que Misao es un nombre de mujer?-

Kenshin la miraba fruncir el ceño, desde su posición sentado sobre la cama, permitiéndose un bocadito antes de la "once" (N. de B.: no sé como llaman en otras partes a la comida que se hace después del almuerzo o la merienda y antes de la cena), bastante contento de tener techo y sobretodo, comida.

Lo mejor de todo es que además, estaría con Misao.

Y nadie ponía en duda su género sexual a pesar de sus rasgos finos... jejeje.

Asi que Kenshin estaba bien feliz (Dentro de su duelo personal por Tenshi), pero Misao no.

-Encima de ser un pedante, un idiota... ¿viste la cara que puso cuando nos trajo hasta aquí?... ¡¡nos miraba como si nos fuésemos a robar algo en cualquier momento! ¿¡Qué demonios se cree!.-

Misao se quitaba la enorme gorra que contenía su cabello, el cual cayó como una cascada azabache sobre sus hombros y espalda. Kenshin miró nuevamente a su hermana mayor, menos preocupado de su sándwich de jamón y más preocupado por ella. La chica se estaba exasperando y eso no era bueno... para él.

Asi que apartó el sanguchito de su boca y decidió pronunciarse.

-Hermana... hum... yo no veo mucha razón para enfadarse con el señor Aoshi...-

Misao se dio la vuelta, furiosa ante lo que consideraba una traición de parte de su hermano: ponerse de lado de Aoshi. Kenshin se repuso al temor de ser golpeado y prosiguió.

-Si el señor Aoshi no fuera una buena persona, no creo que Tenshi le haya pedido el cuidarnos. Además... pienso que él tiene razón por portarse así con nosotros, porque después de todo, para él somos unos desconocidos. Recuerda cómo reaccionamos nosotros al conocer a Tenshi. ¡lo amarramos a una silla!. Le teníamos miedo... pero después se hizo nuestro amigo.-

Misao cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho... Kenshin tenía razón.

Pero asi y todo, Aoshi no tenía derecho a ser tan antipático... ya que ella por un momento pensó... que tal vez... que quizá un milagro finalmente...

La chica movió la cabeza, intentando evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de su control cuando descubrió que Tenshi si había muerto ¡y hacía tres días!... la desilusión había sido enorme. Si tan sólo hubiera soportado un poco más se habrían reencontrado.

-Hermana, no juzguemos al señor Aoshi y démosle tiempo para que nos conozca. Yo prometo portarme muy bien para que él no tenga quejas nuestras y nos permita quedarnos acá los seis meses... con un poco de suerte logramos que sean más meses y entretanto, consigues empleo... yo también buscaré.-

Misao reaccionó.

-Ah, no... ¡eso sí que no! Tú estudiarás y serás lo que desees, yo cuidaré que así sea.-

-Pero Misao... no es justo... tú también deberías...-

-No se discuta más sobre el asunto, Ken. Yo trabajaré para que tú puedas estudiar. Y ahora voy a cambiarme de atuendo. Y no quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre el que vas a trabajar.

Misao ingresó al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Kenshin miró tristemente su pan con jamón, del que le quedaba solo un pedacito.

-Pero yo también quisiera que tú estudiaras, Misao... digas lo que digas... porque tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que te pasó... -

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi salió de su ducha, limpio y relajado. Era increíble todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo con él y su familia pero ya no tenía mucho caso lamentarse, sino intentar adaptarse desesperadamente a la nueva situación.

Lo primero y sin duda más doloroso fue el descubrir que su gemelo estaba desahuciado. El hombre al que más quería... su hermano, su compañero, su cómplice... su mejor amigo... su hermano, su hermano...

El joven se sentó en la cama y se recostó en ella, tapándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Había cubierto el espejo de su habitación porque era incapaz de contemplarse en él sin largarse a llorar como un niño... y desde luego que no podía permitirse eso, pues debía ser fuerte por su madre, su hermana... por su nana Saori que vivía con ellos.

Se pasó los largos dedos por entre sus oscuros y húmedos cabellos. ¿por qué su hermano, que era una persona tan buena y alegre tuvo que morir? Y los funerales habían terminado el día anterior... no... Tenshi.

Lo mejor era no pensar más en eso, porque ahora tenía un asunto mucho más importante en el que pensar.

¿Qué diablos haría con los hermanos Makimashi?

Aoshi escuchó el motor del vehículo de su madre. Ya llegaba de su reunión junto con la nana Saori. El joven se levantó de la cama y decidió vestirse, en tanto se quitaba la toalla que tenía atada a la cintura. Se puso una camiseta con el cuello subido, de color negro, asi como pantalones de tela del mismo color y un jersey gris muy oscuro. Se calzó las pantuflas y salió al encuentro de su madre.

Mientras, pensaba en cómo se tomaría su madre la noticia de que tenían dos nuevos habitantes en la casa, cortesía de Tenshi.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao salió del cuarto de baño, envuelta en una toalla gigante. Kenshin la miró de reojo. Parecía tan solo una niña pero su hermana era muy fuerte. Decidió salir del cuarto para que ella pudiera vestirse con tranquilidad yse topó con Aoshi en el pasillo.

Éste se detuvo y se quedó contemplando al muchacho. Se había cambiado de ropa también y vestía más juvenil y... normal, con unos jeans desgastados, pero limpios, y un jersey que le quedaba un poco grande, en tonos grises. Llevaba el cabello rojizo tomado en una coleta baja y le llamó la atención la enormidad de sus ojos violeta. Era un chico que se adivinaba sería apuesto en el futuro. Kenshin le sonreía y se dirigió a él.

-Señor Aoshi... - empezó muy cortésmente el pelirrojo- ... quería agradecerle el permitirnos quedar aquí, en su casa. Sé que no nos conoce, pero le aseguro que no lo lamentará.-

-De nada. Era una petición de mi hermano y si les he permitido quedarse, es para que me cuenten qué hicieron con mi hermano en los días que estuvo junto a ustedes.-

Kenshin sonrió nuevamente.

-Tenshi fue un gran amigo a pesar del poco tiempo... era una gran persona y siento que usted no puede ser de otro modo. Es una promesa. Le relataré cuanto desee saber.

Aoshi sintió las voces en el primer piso e hizo ademán a Kenshin para que lo siguiese.

-Es hora de presentarte a mi madre. ¿Y tu hermano Misao?-

Kenshin miró a Aoshi de reojo... ¿realmente no se había dado cuenta que ella era ella?

-.Hum... Misao se está dando un baño.-

-Ya veo... supongo que se lo presentaré a mi madre más tarde.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Definitivamente no estaba resultando el plan.

Y desde luego, eso no le hacía feliz, en lo más mínimo.

Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Tenshi miraba la pared celeste de la habitación, tratando de tramar un nuevo plan para conseguir que Aoshi y Misao se acercaran. Él sabía que una mujer como Misao era lo que su hermano necesitaba para ser feliz.

Por que él mismo, junto a ella, había olvidado por aquellas dos semanas que moriría pronto. Y había disfrutado intensamente de las cosas. Aoshi había perdido su alegría habitual y se estaba consumiendo en el trabajo y amargándose sobremanera. Tenshi decidió, antes de partir, cuidar que entre él y Misao surgiera alguna amistad o romance... y el cielo milagrosamente le concedió poco más de seis meses para verificar que todo estaba en orden antes de partir definitivamente.

Desde luego, que Aoshi jamás sabría la bella mujer que podía ser Misao si antes no descubría que era mujer. Entonces...

Tenshi miró de reojo el esbelto y menudo cuerpo de la muchacha que se secaba. Era muy bonita... quizá él debiera aprovecharse de un momento así y darle una sorpresa. Después de todo, sería por una buena causa.

Misao sintió de pronto que la habitación se enfriaba. Pensó que quizá Kenshin habría apagado el calefactor antes de salir. Asi que se dio la vuelta para verificar su estado.

Fue cuando se topó frente a frente con Tenshi, que le sonreía. El joven hizo una mueca burlona y dijo, tranquilamente:

-Bu.-

Misao hizo lo único que una mujer puede hacer en un caso semejante si no se desmaya.

Gritar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi presentó a su madre al joven Kenshin Makimashi. El muchacho saludaba con cortesía a la señora Setsuna y la nana Saori, haciendo gala de los modales que le enseñó su padre. Aoshi por su parte estaba hilvanando mentalmente una explicación sobre la estancia de Kenshin en la casa para cuando su madre dejara de preocuparse por el color de pelo del chico y la nana dejara de preguntarle si le quedaría igualito a ella si se teñía el pelo del color zanahoria. Kenshin en tanto, soportaba estoicamente los mimos de las señoras maduras porque debía demostrarle a Aoshi que era un buen chico.

Viendo esa escena, Aoshi sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y miró sin saber por qué, hacia el cuarto en que sabía Misao se preparaba para salir. Fue entonces que todos sintieron el grito.

Aoshi sintió gritar a una dama y no se lo pensó demasiado al subir las escaleras de dos en dos y abrir la puerta de la habitación de los hermanos Makimashi, seguido muy de cerca por Kenshin.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao se tapó la boca con una mano en cuanto se percató de que estaba gritando... ¡¡¡diablos! Atraería la atención de todos y ella ¡no estaba vestida!

Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, lanzó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta pero Aoshi fue más rápido.

Y Misao encontró freno a su salto entre los poderosos brazos de ese hombre, que la miraba sumamente asombrado.

Porque de pronto se encontraba abrazando a una chica que olía demasiado bien para su gusto y que... por todos los cielos e infiernos... estaba desnuda bajo la toalla... y con su piel aun húmeda.

Sin contar que tenía los más impresionantes ojos verdes que él había visto en su vida, mirándole aterrorizada...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto dos.

Notas de Blankaoru.

o.O... JAJAJAAJAJAJ. Seguro que ahora alguien viaja a Chile para acabar conmigo.

Bueno, las excusas de siempre... odio la universidad y escribo este corto capítulo a sabiendas que tendré dificultades para las entregas de fin de semestre. Lo bueno es que salgo de vacaciones la semana que viene. Lo malo es la tendencia de mi familia de disponer de mi tiempo libre...

Bueno... yo pensaba que el año más difícil en la universidad era tercer año... y de pronto me veo sin dormir y colapsada... Diox... asi que duermo dia por medio... ¿cómo la ven?

Bueno, entre mis buenas noticias, esta el hecho que cumplí 23 años este martes 6 de julio... y fue un cumpleaños extraño... pues trabajé toda la vispera y la madrugada del 6 de julio, sin para hasta las 12 PM. Asi que después de eso colapsé y dormí hasta las seis de la tarde. En eso llegó mi novio, con un regalo para mí... y era... tatatataaaaaan... el tomo 28 de Kenshin! Diox, es maravilloso, es hermoso... ahhh, lo amo...

También me regaló una taza amarilla con la imagen de Piolin en ella y ahora es mi taza especial y solo en ella tomo mi leche y mis cafecitos nocturnos.

El caso es que me saludaron algunos amigos por internet y solo UNA de mis dos hermanas... buuuuu... está bien... puedo sobrevivir al hecho de que no se hayan preocupado de hacer algo lindo y especial para mí... yo no pedía mucho, a lo más que nos sentáramos todos a la mesa a compartir galletitas en mi honor... no sé... algo lindo... y puedo sobrevivir al hecho de que no haya torta ni esas cosas... incluso a que solo hayan llegado obsequios de mi novio, pues ni soy materialista... pero al menos... esperaba que se acordaran de mi y me llamaran por teléfono para saludarme.

Bueno... hummmm, una vez pensé que pedía demasiado cuando esperaba que mis "amigos" de entonces me regalaran algo lindo. Por eso ahora yo solo espero que la gente me diga "¡hola, feliz cumpleaños!"... pero ni eso llega y me entristece un poco... aunque debo entender que también están las presiones del trabajo y esas cosas... pensándolo bien, cuando tenga tiempo me prepararé un enorme pastel... para mí solita y quien venga a compartirlo...

Ya no importa, porque ya pasó. Les agradezco a mis amigos virtuales que enviaron postales. Kirara... ¡Gracias! Se me saltaron las lagrimitas cuando vi tu postal... pero no pude responderla de inmediato por mis actividades de esa hora. Gracias Gracias...

Bueno... qué más les puedo decir? Que amo el tomo 28... que eso me hizo feliz... que estoy de buenas con mi novio... ahhhhh... jejejeejejejejejejejeje... bueno, no sé qué más comentarles... ah, si... Muchas gracias a quien sea que me inscribió en el concurso de fanfics... lo que es a mí, se me había olvidado.

Y desde luego, si votan por mí, no me enfadaré.

También quiero agradecer a la persona que escribe para el sitio "Please no Reviews" que comentó mi obra Actuación sin Libreto... Jajaja... lo descubri de un modo divertido, buscando el nombre "Blankaoru" en google para ver si era yo la única persona con ese seudónimo... y descubroel link a la página... es un artículo pequeño, pero que me ha levantado la moral de un modo que ni se imaginan.

Sobre las fechas... he aquí el nuevo y tentativo calendario de Blankaoru.

Viernes 16 de Julio: Por Siempre mía, acto 8 (o el que sea que venga... ups, tendré que releerla...)

Viernes 23 de Julio: Epílogo Actuación sin Libreto (de ese tengo ya la mitad... en una de esas la tiro antes.

Viernes 30 de Julio: "Misao, una chica en Apuros" Acto tres... y si, será mucho más extenso que este... de los que normalmente escribo.

Bueno, gracias a todos quienes aun apoyan a esta ya adulta escritora de fics de Kenshin... me pregunto si creceré algún día... creo que no. Mejor asi... supongo... ah, ahora lo único que tengo claro es que para mis vacaciones, mi único anhelo es... ¡DORMIIIIIR!

Y Escribir, por supuesto, pero en ese orden.

Dormir Dormir dormir dormir dormir escribir y seguir durmiendo.

Me pegaré como lapa a mi camita, si señor...

Bueno, acá les contesto sus reviewcitos... ya que no escribo en semanas y para colmo hago un capítulo tamaño económico, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responder sus mensajes.

Besitos a todos y cada uno de ustedes... los amo.

Sumire-chan: Desde luewgo que mi Kenshin y Kaoru no pueden faltar en mi obra, pues la vida me es inconcebible sin ellos... aunque es algo que se verá más adelante en la historia, pues de momento quiero encaminar el tipo extraño de relacion que tendrán Aoshi , Misao y el fantasma de Tenshi... uuuuuuu... Por lo demás, ya tengo internet en mi casa y eso me hace feliz... pero lo he usado casi estrictamente por motivos académicos, como el hacer trabajos on-line con mis compañeros de curso y prestar asesoría técnica con algunos programas 3d.

Arline: Lamento de todo corazón no haber actualizado por siempre mía en tanto tiempo... prometo por mi colección de Kenshin ponerme al día pronto... más ahora con el incentivo de los fanfics awards o como sea que se llamen. Un abrazote a ti de vuelta y muchos besos!

Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S: Disculpa no haber actualizado antes... bua... me siento pésimo por ello, pero ya estoy de vuelta... Diox... no quiero regresar a clases. Gracias por escribirme.

Naoko L-K: Hace días que no parlamos por MSN... discúlpame... por ahora, espero de todo corazón que te encuentres bien y te estés cuidando como Dios manda para que no vuelvas a darnos esos sustotes. Como ves, la escena en este capítulo termina de un modo confuso para el pobre Aoshi... ya veremos que pasa posteriormente. Sobre tu pregunta... nones... no es Kaoru...

Un besito.

Crystal: Bueno, no los castigo adrede, pues de veritas que amo escribir sobre Rurouni Kenshin y sus amigotes... especialmente de él y Kaoru... Entonces, procuraré que todo empiece a normalizarse con las actualizaciones.

Rurouni Andre: Pues sep, Misao ya conoció a Aoshi... y por lo visto él la está conociendo a ella... O.o

Bien, gracias por la suerte que me deseas y si, habrá romance en este fic...

Shanshito con cola: Hola! Tanto tiempo... Bueno acá tienes el nuevo capítulo, y gomen por la tardanza que ha sido inhumana... y quieres ver a Aoshi derretido?... veremos como podemos cumplir tu petición.

Gaby (Hyatt: Jajajajaja... bueno, sep.. Kenshin de catorce años... más o menos la edad en la que en la historia original de Watsuki se mete en lío tras otro... me gusta mucho Kenshin y por ahora, lo dejaré descansar de ese pasado de mierda que tiene y le daremos un nuevo comienzo... ups... sólo espero no alejarme demasiado del personaje original... Sobre la mamá... sep... más adelante.

Mego: Bueno, te advierto que tengo una mente muy, pero muy cerrada y para mí es impensable una historia con parejas alternativas... no estoy en contra de ellas, pues he leido una muy buenas, como unas de mi amiga Kirarar26... pero yo, personalmente no me siento capaz de escribirlas... de imaginarlas si, como mucho...

Asi que, a menos que lo diga en el sumary... para Blankaoru existen los Aoshi- Misao, Kenshin-Kaoru... Tsubame-Yahiko y Sano-Megumi... a veces un Saito Tokio... habría sdo lindo que ella pareciera en el manga para darnos más material al respecto.

M.S Aráis Sumeragi: Gracias por tus halagos y creo que 14 reviews par a el primer capítulo es un nuevo y chido record. Besitos.

Misao-20: O.o... Bueno... jejejeje, si me dejas review en este capítulo, te agradeceré infinitamente el no abandonarme por incumplidora... aunque al menos soy una chica buena que busca cositas de Aoshi, aun. Pero por estos lados... sigo encontrando solo chapitas de él, como mucho.

Este capítulo está más condensado, asi que no creo que sufras demasiado. Desde ya un besito y espero encontrarnos pronto.

Alpha-Jack: Sep... Tenshi... creo que era lo más parecido al nombre del personaje original... jajajajajaajajajaja... Besitos!

Blue Ningyo: Bueno, de tres semanas pasaron como cinco... pero acá estoy, demostrando que sigo viva, contra lo que piensa mi madre y mi novio cuando me quedo dormida donde me agarre el sueño...

Sobre los videos... hummmm... mira... yo instalé el kazaa, ese buscador algo famoso por esto lados, es gratuito y te permite buscar música, videos, lo que quieras... yo busque por Rurouni Kenshin y aparecieron muchos videos para mí... de hecho, encontré los originales de la serie en japonés, sin subtitulos de ningún tipo. Tambien encontré el seisohen, en buenísima calidad, pero... hummm... subtitulado en inglés. Y estaba bajando también los ovas de la cicatriz en forma de cruz. Si te permiten instalar ese buscador o ya lo tiene... sería algo muy bueno... ahora que también puedes buscar en google por "Rurouni Kenshin dowloads" donde tienes también páginas para bajarte los videos.

Hay algunos que te piden instalar el E-dokey, otro programa como el Kazaa, que dicen es un excelente buscador y más rápido que Kazaa (yo tardé una semana en bajar el seisohen) asi que quizá sea mejor que tengas el E- donkey. Trata de asesorarte por un amigo de estos genios para la computadora... que con un buen buscador, te bajas la serie completa sin mayor problema. (salvo el donde almacenarla)

Nury: Jejejeje, acá tienes el nuevo episodio... disculpa la tardanza! Besitos y abrazotes.


	3. ¡¡¡Seguiré la mentira, pedazo de burro!

Misao, una chica en Apuros.  
  
Acto tres.  
  
¡¡¡Seguiré la mentira, pedazo de burro!!!  
  
-----------  
  
Tenshi miraba atento la escena... ¡No le pudo haber resultado mejor! Ahora se sentaría a contemplar cómo se iniciaba el romance... estaba seguro que sería amor a primera vista.  
  
Bueno... Aoshi, en cambio, no sabía ni qué pensar, simplemente porque no estaba pensando. Sólo reaccionando, mientras estrechaba a esa chica contra él.  
  
Misao podía sentir cada uno de los músculos del duro pecho de Aoshi... y ese pensamiento la descolocó un poco... sin embargo Aoshi aún trataba de mantener el equilibrio. No pudo evitar caer hacia atrás cuando la fuerza del salto de Misao y su propia fatiga vencieron su cuerpo.  
  
La joven Makimashi cayó sobre él. Aoshi quedó descolocado un momento, justo cuando Kenshin miraba a su hermana sin poderse creer lo que sucedía y Aoshi quedaba inconsciente.  
  
Misao no se lo pensó demasiado para levantarse de un salto y cubrirse lo que pudo para entrar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y metiéndose en el baño para vestirse tan rápido como pudiera.  
  
Cuando la madre y la nana de Aoshi llegaron junto a él, Kenshin trataba de reanimarlo dándole de golpecitos en la cara. Y el chico Misao salía de la habitación, con una enorme gorra sobre la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué... qué me sucedió?- preguntó Aoshi en cuanto volvió en sí.  
  
-Sufrió un desmayo, señor Aoshi- Mintió Kenshin.- llegó hasta aquí y se desplomó.  
  
-Hijo... te he dicho que no puedes descuidar tu alimentación por el duelo que estamos viviendo... lo importante es que te cuides... yo no soportaría ver morir a otro de mis hijos...- terminó la madre de Aoshi en medio de un sollozo.  
  
-Mamá- dijo el joven, aún confundido.- lo siento... pero... aquí había una chica. Yo la vi.  
  
-¿Una chica?- Preguntó una voz tras Aoshi. Él se volteó y contempló a ese chico Makimashi... Misao.- Yo llevo aquí un rato y no he visto a nadie.  
  
Aoshi contempló a Misao...claro que había una chica... y muy hermosa. Pero evidentemente, mirando bien a Misao, no podía haberse confundido. Misao era muy desgarbado para su edad. Y estaba muy vestido.  
  
-Quizá fue mi imaginación- dijo Aoshi para sí, levantándose con ayuda de Kenshin y su nana. Sentía la frente helada y recordó que no comía nada desde el día anterior. Tenía una buena fatiga.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de recostarse en su cama, sintió nuevamente ese aroma floral invadir el cuarto.  
  
--------------  
  
Esa noche, enfundada en su pijama celeste, Misao se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de desenredar su cabello.  
  
-Te dije que es un cretino... ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo soy yo. Pero mejor así. No deseo mostrarme ante él.-  
  
Kenshin trataba de resolver un crucigrama.  
  
-Mira, sin importar lo que digas, tanto él como su madre son muy amables. Y la señora nana también. Aunque según recuerdo, Tenshi hablaba mucho de su padre y una hermana, que no he visto aún.-  
  
-Kenshin, no seas bobo... recuerda que la señora dijo que estaban de viaje y que pronto vendrían.  
  
-Hummm, es cierto. Oye, Misao... y por lo demás... ¿Por qué gritaste hace un rato?  
  
A Misao se le erizaron los pelitos de la nuca al recordar. Miró hacia todos lados y se acomodó junto a Kenshin.  
  
-Es que yo... yo... vi a Tenshi.- confesó la joven, tiritando.- Vi a su fantasma.-  
  
Kenshin dejó de lado el crucigrama. Esto era algo nuevo y... extraño.- ¿Que qué dices, Misao? ¿Fantasma?  
  
Misao abrió al máximo sus expresivos ojos.  
  
-Te lo juro, hermano... lo ví de pie, en esa esquina. Yo lo... -  
  
Misao se puso blanca como el papel mientras Kenshin sentía la habitación enfriarse notoriamente. Volteó la cabeza y también lo vio.  
  
Tenshi.  
  
Pronto el fantasma les sonreía, aunque dudaba que los hermanos le vieran desde debajo de las mantas de la cama.  
  
------------------  
  
Cuando Kenshin se aventuró a mirar hacia fuera, ya llevaban media hora bajo las mantas con Misao. Y del fantasma ni las luces. Sin embargo el no encontrarlo le dio cierta tristeza a Kenshin, porque justo ahora él había reunido el valor para tratar de hablar con él.  
  
Sin embargo, Misao no podía hablar... sólo llorar.  
  
-Ya no está, hermana... no te preocupes... ya se ha ido.-  
  
Misao también dejó el refugio bajo las mantas.  
  
-Me dan miedo los fantasmas, Kenshin.-  
  
-A mi no- respondió una voz tras ellos.  
  
Los hermanos observaron nuevamente a Tenshi ante ellos. Iban a esconderse otra vez, cuando pensaron en algo. Que era maravilloso el que pudieran volver a ver a su amigo. Por eso se incorporaron para abrazarlo con efusividad, siendo recibidos por la dura pared.  
  
-Las incomodidades de no tener un cuerpo material- reflexionó Tenshi, con sentimiento, en tanto Misao y Kenshin se sobaban los brazos y volteaban hacia él.- Lo siento, amigos... pero así están las cosas ahora.  
  
En el cuarto del lado, Aoshi había sentido unos golpes contra la pared... sin duda eran ruidosos esos chicos Makimashi. Mejor le seguiría prestando atención a su libro.  
  
-Pero... por qué... es decir... no comprendo el que tú... y yo no sé...- empezó Misao, incapaz de hilvanar una frase completa y entendible a causa del estupor.  
  
-Permítanme hablar a mi, por favor...- empezó Tenshi, sentándose sobre una de las camas.- Sucede que soy su fantasma amigo y estoy aquí para ayudarles. El cielo me ha dado un plazo de seis meses para estar con ustedes y nadie más puede verme u oírme. Considérense afortunados. ¿Preguntas?-  
  
Misao empezó.  
  
-¿En qué vas a ayudarnos? Ya has hecho demasiado. Kenshin entrará a estudiar apadrinado por tu familia y estamos juntos. Y yo encontraré pronto un empleo.  
  
Tenshi iba a responder la pregunta de Misao cuando Kenshin se le adelantó.  
  
-Y sobre todo... nos sorprendió mucho el conocer a Aoshi... es igualito a ti. Lo confundimos contigo.-  
  
-¡Eso fue cruel!- saltó Misao, empezando a pasearse por la habitación, enfadada nuevamente. Alguien decía "Aoshi" y a ella le saltaban chispitas de los ojos.- Ese cretino es un idiota que no puede distinguir a una mujer de un hombre. Además, es un pesado, un tarado y un... y un... ¡un feo!-  
  
Tenshi alzó una ceja divertido y Kenshin miraba a su hermana ofender apasionadamente al gemelo de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Misao, debes darle tiempo a mi hermano para conocerlo mejor. Es una gran persona en el fondo. Ya lo querrás tanto como si fuera yo.-  
  
-¡Eso nunca, Tenshi, porque él no es tú!... y eso, eso... lo hace odioso.- terminó la chica que se limpiaba los ojos discretamente. Tenshi se acercó a ella y lamentó no tener sus manos materiales para consolarla limpiando su mejilla, al menos, si bien le agradó saber que ella pensaba así de él, aún.  
  
-Misao... no seas así con mi hermano, él es un gran tipo.-  
  
-Pues no se le nota- porfió Misao.  
  
Tenshi contó hasta diez. Y optó por cambiar el tema.  
  
-Bueno, de todos modos, yo venía a decirte que le contaras la verdad sobre tu identidad a mi hermano. Convivirán seis meses y no es bueno basar en mentiras una relación.-  
  
-¿Relación? ¿Con Aoshi?... jajajajaja... primero chofer de carro que amiga de Aoshi.-  
  
Tenshi ignoró el comentario de Misao.  
  
-Aoshi odia las mentiras, así que cuéntenle la verdad. Además, no tiene sentido hacerse pasar por chico, Misao. Es algo infantil. Y a veces hasta peligroso.-  
  
Kenshin al principio apoyaba a su hermana en la idea, pero escuchando los argumentos del fantasma, debía reconocer que eran válidos. Abrió la boca para apoyar a Tenshi, pero la mirada de Misao lo enmudeció.  
  
-Bueno, por ahora debo retirarme, amigos míos- anunció Tenshi.-mañana podremos estar otro momento. Pero por ahora, les dejo la inquietud. Misao, dile la verdad a Aoshi. Y trata de conocerlo mejor. Verás que si es una buena persona.-  
  
-------------------------  
  
Aoshi se levantó temprano para partir al trabajo. Le había costado quedarse dormido, pues a cada rato evocaba a esa joven mujer que creía haber visto. Decidió levantarse cuando supo que ya no dormiría más. Y llegaría temprano a ponerse al día en sus labores descuidadas tras el fallecimiento de Tenshi.  
  
Sin embargo al tratar de poner su auto en funcionamiento, este sonó de manera extraña y se negó a partir.  
  
Kenshin, quien iba a conocer colegios para inscribirse, también estaba en pie y no dudó en ofrecer su ayuda a Aoshi.  
  
-Lo que sucede que nuestro padre era mecánico automotriz y algo aprendí yo también. Pero Misao es mejor que yo... - dijo el pelirrojito, tratando de llevarse bien con Aoshi como le había recomendado Tenshi la noche anterior.-... él aprendió el oficio mejor que yo.- Kenshin tenía casi medio cuerpo encima del auto de Aoshi, examinándolo. Entonces movió algo con la llave francesa y el auto arrancó estupendamente.- Ya está. Era una falla pequeña, pero creo que debería revisarla Misao más tarde. – Luego Kenshin recordó una frase de su hermana la noche anterior y sonrió- de hecho... Misao es un excelente chofer y tiene licencia. Sólo por si llegara a necesitar de sus servicios, señor Aoshi.-  
  
-Gracias, Kenshin... ya no llegaré tarde al trabajo. Y sobre lo de tu hermano, parece una buena idea... yo... a veces pierdo tiempo conduciendo, pudiendo emplearlo en estudiar las propuestas de las empresas para las cuales trabajo. Además, así le doy trabajo y la asistente social tendrá menos motivos para separarlos, ¿verdad? Bueno, me retiro. Te prometo que pensaré en Misao durante el día.- Aoshi se subió al auto y partió a trabajar. Kenshin en tanto, sonreía.  
  
Tenshi tenía razón. Aunque fuese muy serio, Aoshi era un gran tipo.  
  
Y Aoshi claro que pensaba en Misao, aunque sin saber que esa imagen grabada en su mente era de ella. De lo que menos se acordó era del chofer.  
  
---------------  
  
Fin capítulo tres.  
  
Otro capítulo muy corto... uf... bueno, en realidad, es así. Les escribo falta de tiempo, para variar, pero la culpa es mía. Me entretuve mucho escribiendo la continuación de "por siempre mía" y olvidé que tenía que subir este. Y mañana salgo de la región...  
  
Bueno, al menos ese capítulo está listo y lo subiré el domingo. Por ahora, les dejo este y agradezco a todos quienes dejaron review.  
  
Bueno, saludos y besos a todos. Los quiero un montón y disculpen el corto capítulo.  
  
Blankaoru. 


	4. Ups!

Misao, una Chica en Apuros.

Acto 4

Ups!!!

----------

Kenshin regresaba bastante contento de su visita a las diferentes escuelas de la zona. Había una que le había gustado bastante y en la que se inscribiría en cuanto Aoshi pudiese acompañarlo. Porque él sería su tutor.

Cuando habían visto las calificaciones que traía, los encargados de la recepción de alumnos nuevos enseguida iniciaron los trámites para quedarse con tan estupendo chico. Sólo faltaba la presencia de Aoshi para las firmas.

Kenshin iba silbando alegremente cuando un escaparate llamó su atención. Era una tienda de manga. Eso lo puso más contento aún, porque a él le gustaba ver las portadas de las revistas, si bien debido al poco dinero que tenía, no podía permitirse comprar las historietas que tanto le gustaban. Antes que muriera su padre, Kenshin visitaba una vez al mes la tienda de su ciudad con la mesada que lograba reunir, y traía sagradamente la historieta que coleccionaba. Poco antes de morir su padre, la historieta había finalizado y desde entonces no pudo comprar otra nueva debido a los problemas de herencia.

El joven entró al lugar y su vista vagó sobre las portadas de colores. Una portada en especial llamó su atención.

"Rurouni Kenshin"

Kenshin frunció el ceño y observó el rostro del personaje que sin duda debía ser "Kenshin". Era pelirrojo, como él, y tenía una cicatriz en la cara.

Guaus... Kenshin se sintió importante durante un momento al comprender que esa historieta tenía a alguien como él como protagonista.

-¡Genial! ¡¡Ya salió el tomo tres!!-

Una voz a su espalda hizo que Kenshin se volviese sorprendido. Un chico con una gorra de béisbol sobre la cabeza le miraba con unos ojos azules que despedían chispas debido a la alegría.

Extrañamente el chico tenía el cabello negro y bastante largo, tomado en una coleta... y sonreía abiertamente a Kenshin. Esto le reconfortó mucho. La gente de ese lugar era amistosa. La mañana no podía ir mejor.

-Hola, Kaoru... de nuevo por aquí... - saludó el dueño del local al "chico" junto a Kenshin. – Ya ves que finalmente ha llegado el tomo que tanto querías.-

-¡¡Sí!!... es que me gusta mucho esa historia... Kenshin es genial... pero... hum...- Kaoru bajó la vista un tanto apenada.- ¿Me podría guardar la historieta algunos días? Me falta dinero para comprarla... -

Kenshin observaba a Kaoru, quien estaba de semilado a él. Asi que era una chica... debía tener unos doce años para tener ese cuerpo espigado, pero sin las protuberancias de una joven. El rostro de la niña era sumamente expresivo. A Kenshin se le ocurrió que a Kaoru se le debía dar muy mal mentir porque su rostro siempre la delataba.

-Si lo deseas, puedes llevarte el tomo ahora y pagármelo después.- Dijo el dueño del local a la jovencita. A Kaoru se le iluminaron los ojos durante un momento, pero luego puso expresión que según ella era de chica ruda, bajando levemente el rostro y haciendo una adorable mueca con la nariz.

-No, señor Hideaki, pero muchas gracias... el viernes tendré dinero suficiente y vendré por el tomo. Prefiero que me lo guarde.

El caballero entonces tomó el tomo tres y lo guardó bajo el mostrador.

-Está bien, Kaoru. Cuando quieras ven a por él.-

-¡¡Gracias!!- dijo la jovencita. Luego se volvió hacia Kenshin. –Hola... tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Kenshin quien se empezó a sonrojar un poco.

-A ti también te debe gustar Kenshin... por eso te pintaste el pelo rojo y te lo estás dejando crecer... - especuló la jovencita, acercando su mano al fleco de Kenshin y moviéndolo graciosamente.

-Esteee... yo... jejeje... mi pelo es asi, no es pintado. Y he llegado hace poco a vivir a esta zona- respondió el muchacho un poco nervioso, aunque sin saber por qué.

-Vaya... ¿y no conoces a Kenshin?... es muy bueno. Yo te prestaré mis tomos, porque acabo de decidir que me caes bien.-

Kenshin sonrió quedito y miró el tomo que aun tenía en su mano y que era el primero de la serie.

-No te preocupes, Kaoru... porque... compraré este tomo hoy.- Kenshin quería gritar de alegría... él le caía bien a una chica por ser pelirrojo... a él generalmente ese hecho lo acomplejaba un poco, pues no le gustaba llamar la atención, porque siempre acababan molestándolo en la escuela por su color de pelo. Pero esta chica estaba decidida a prestarle lo que por lo visto era su tesoro sólo por ello. -Además, Kaoru, no me conoces... no deberías prestarme tu historieta favorita. Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre ni donde vivo ahora...ni sabes de donde vengo.

Kaoru seguía sonriendo.

-Bueno... sé donde vives, porque esta mañana te he visto salir de la casa de mi vecino, el joven Aoshi. Después te ví en mi escuela... asi que ya te conozco un poco. Cuando quieras te prestaré el tomo dos de Kenshin. Y el tres cuando lo compre...-

-Kaoru...- intervino el vendedor, que envolvía la compra de Kenshin.-... No asustes a este jovencito... eres una chica muy parlanchina.

Kaoru bajó la vista un momento, levemente ruborizada.

-Jeje... lo siento, joven... joven... -

-No te preocupes... - dijo Kenshin-... tu charla es agradable.- Cuando la frase salió de la boca del joven, él supo que lo decía en serio.

Un grupo de chicos entró a la tienda y uno de ellos llamó a Kaoru.

-Hey, Kaoru, apúrate, que tenemos que ir al partido.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Ya voy, ya voy... - Kaoru tomó un bate de béisbol que estaba apoyado en una estantería y salió sonriendo de la tienda, despidiéndose del jovencito pelirrojo con la mano. – Estos niños no entienden las necesidades de lectura de una chica como yo... ¡Espérame Sanosuke!- Kaoru salió corriendo agitando sus delgadas piernas.

Kenshin se quedó mirando hacia donde había salido la niña, entre divertido y sorprendido. Era sin duda una pequeña dama especial.

-Joven, su compra...- dijo el dueño del local a Kenshin, al notar su distracción y pasándole el libro envuelto.- ... Kaoru es muy entusiasta por esta lectura... generalmente compra algunas historietas, pero nunca la había visto con tanto entusiasmo por una en especial como esta. Más porque no es un género para jovencitas. Quizá la entusiasma el hecho de que la amiga del protagonista se llame como ella y ella, bueno... es imaginativa y por eso siempre se mete en problemas, pero es una gran chica. Sí señor.

Kenshin se quedó pensando unos momentos. Vaya... por lo visto, Kaoru era una versión más juvenil de su hermana Misao.

----------------

Misao estaba aburrida. Había limpiado la casa con gran eficiencia, había ordenado su ropa y la de Kenshin... sola en casa, no sabía que otro quehacer podía inventarse para matar el tiempo, ya que la nana Saori habia ido a visitar a una hermana y regresaría en dos dias más.

Buscar empleo no estaba resultando, nuevamente. A una semana de haberse instalado en la casa Shinomori, las cosas no funcionaban tan maravillosamente bien como Tenshi había prometido. Aunque dependía del punto de vista. Kenshin había llegado el día anterior con la noticia de que ya tenía escuela y se llevaba estupendamente con Aoshi, con su madre y la señora nana. Seguía siendo un chico en cierta forma retraído, pero como tenía un "algo" especial, pronto todos le tomaron afecto.

Claro... imposible no querer a un chico como él, pero... ¿y ella?... ¿Nadie la notaba a ella? Desde luego había de parecerles extraño, pues aun lo consideraban un chico. Engañar a la madre no era difícil escondiéndole las gafas debidamente... y cuando Aoshi llegaba a casa, Misao se encerraba en su habitación. A Kenshin entonces le encomendaban la tarea de agradecerle el que se ocupara de la casa aunque no fuese necesario.

-Yo le diría la verdad de una vez y me dejaría de todo este juego estúpido e infantil-

Misao dio un respingo ante la voz de Tenshi. La chica se dio vuelta y se encontró mirando a su fantasma amigo.

-Sabes que tengo razón, Misao. No prives a mi hermano de tu compañía.-

-Tu hermano no me dirige la palabra, asi que, ¿para qué incomodarlo con mi compañía? Seguro ni le interesa.-

Tenshi miró a Misao por unos momentos. La chica se acomodaba el cabello bajo la gorra. Esa maldita enorme gorra... ¿cómo podía Aoshi enamorarse de Misao si no la conocía?

-Por más que trato de entender tus motivos no logro comprender esa insistencia tuya de mantener la farsa. Misao, son seis meses... en los cuales no podrás evitar que descubra que tú eres tú... y se enfadará. Ahórrate problemas futuros, aún estás a tiempo. Además... tampoco me gusta que engañes a mi madre.

Misao solo miró a Tenshi antes de colocarse un sweater ancho sobre la ropa y salir de la habitación dejando al pobre y bien intencionado Tenshi a solas.

¿Cómo decirle... cómo decirle que una mirada a esos ojos azules, cuando estaba sobre él el otro día, había bastado para inquietar su corazón, al punto de tener miedo?

Miedo a enamorarse de Aoshi.

¿Cómo decirle que era preferible encerrarse en la habitación para que los presentes en la casa no notaran el rubor que le subía al verlo?

Misao suspiró. Se había enamorado de Tenshi y había sufrido lo indecible cuando él se marchó. No quería pasar por lo mismo en seis meses más, cuando fuera ella quien tuviera que retirarse de esa ciudad, dejando su corazón con Aoshi.

Lo mejor era evitarlo. Y concentrarse en buscar empleo.

-----------------------

Las tres de la mañana y ni luces de la madre ni de Aoshi. Misao se paseaba impaciente por la habitación, mirando de reojo a su hermano tan asustado como él.

Y ahora, nadie de la casa aparecía.

Misao marcó nuevamente el número del teléfono móvil de Aoshi, aunque sabía que no tendría respuesta nuevamente. Fue cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa.

Misao y Kenshin corrieron hacia ella. Aoshi entraba solo, con expresión cansada y triste y absolutamente desolada.

Misao no hizo preguntas y se apresuró a hervir agua para hacer té, bastante aliviada de verlo sano y salvo. Desde la cocina escuchó a Aoshi disculparse con Kenshin por no contestar el teléfono. Al salir corriendo de la oficina seguramente se le habría caído. Momentos después los tres habitantes de la casa se tomaban un té en tanto Aoshi explicaba la temporal ausencia de su madre.

-Mi madre no lo reconoce, pero está en exceso afectada por la muerte de mi hermano. Además, mi padre tuvo que viajar casi el mismo día del entierro a Milán, donde mi hermana termina un curso de Diseño de Interiores, para acompañarla. Ahora la familia está dividida y mi madre sufre mucho, aunque no le gusta demostrarlo... por eso ahora último ha estado haciendo cosas arriesgadas. En un semáforo se encontró con un par de chicos sobre un precioso auto y se retaron a carreras... pero ella perdió el control del vehículo y chocó contra un árbol. Afortunadamente sólo se rompió una pierna y la muñeca de la mano derecha, pero pasará una semana en el hospital.-

Misao se imaginó el momento en que llamaban del hospital a Aoshi para informarle que su madre estaba accidentada. Pensó que tal vez él en ese momento se derrumbó pensando que tal vez no alcanzaría a llegar a verla viva... Misao supo que Aoshi habia vivido un momento de pánico y terror absoluto al imaginar el modo en que le avisaría a su padre y hermana que se quedaban solitos también. Recorrió con la mirada las ojeras que ya evidenciaba ese hombre, fruto de la preocupación. Y deseó consolarlo y abrazarlo de alguna manera. Pero al notar el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, optó por retirar las tazas de la mesa de cocina y se puso a lavarlas.

Aoshi notó a ese chico Misao lavando las tazas mientras Kenshin le ofrecía de su chocolate como símbolo de comprensión y amistad.

Misao era un chico extraño, con una enorme gorra tan extraña como él. Rara vez hablaba y era muy misterioso. No era tan adorable como el pelirrojo a quien Aoshi veia ya como un hermanito menor. Por algún extraño motivo que prefería ni imaginar, él no podía ver a Misao como un hermanito. Pero algo que le había comentado Kenshin días atrás le estaba dando una idea.

-Misao- dijo Aoshi.

La joven se dio vuelta extrañada. Aoshi rara vez se dirigía personalmente a ella.

-Misao...- volvió a decir Aoshi-... he estado pensándolo y te necesito de chofer. Para mi madre, porque no permitiré que vuelva a subirse sola a un auto. Y ocasionalmente serás chofer para mí.

-----------------------

Misao se probaba el uniforme de chofer oficial de los Shinomori. Se veía bastante varonil una vez pudo aplastar bien sus pechos con una polera especial bajo la camisa blanca.

El traje era gris, de cuello militar color negro, asi como los bordes del pantalón y de los puños. El corte era perfecto y Kenshin pensó que Misao se veía muy bien. La joven se trenzó el cabello e hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultarlo debajo de la gorra de chofer.

-Parezco idiota con este traje- Se quejó Misao, colocándose un par de guantes que iban con el uniforme.

-En mi humilde opinión, tienes muy bonitas piernas, asi que si le dijeras a Aoshi que eres una mujer, quizá te deje vestirte con falda y te verías mejor.-Mencionó Tenshi, recordando la visión de Misao sin ropa el día en que la asustó.

Si Misao hubiera podido golpear a algo inmaterial como un fantasma, lo habría hecho. Pero en vez de eso solo pudo contener su rabia. Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana, Misao se acomodó el gorro de chofer y salió al encuentro de Aoshi. Se subió al auto y Aoshi hizo lo mismo, acomodándose en el asiento de atrás.

Misao arrancó el auto con seguridad y confianza en sí misma. No le daría a ese pedante motivos de queja y al menos ya tenía resuelto momentáneamente lo del empleo. Habían transcurrido cinco días desde el accidente de la madre de Aoshi y ese día la darían de alta debido a que

habia mejorado bastante de los golpes del accidente.

-Pasaremos al hospital a buscar a mi madre y regresaremos a casa. Después me retiraré al trabajo, asi que me llevaré mi auto. Quiero que cuides de mi madre y le prohíbas salir sola de la casa.

La mañana pasó rápido y Misao demostró su eficiencia como chofer. Aoshi sonrió complacido al despedirse de Misao antes de partir al trabajo. Sería joven, pero conducía mejor que un mayor.

-"Conducía los autos de papá antes de caminar"- Le había dicho Kenshin el día anterior.

--------------------

La señora Saori acompañaba a Misao y a la madre de Aoshi en el auto cuando había que hacer compras. Notaba extraño a Misao. Era un chico muy callado, aunque respetuoso. Sin embargo a ella le daba la impresión de que ese chico escondía algo grande.

Kenshin salió de una de las tiendas con el uniforme escolar recién comprado. Al día siguiente entraba a clases y estaba muy animado. Había retrasado el proceso el hecho de que antes tuvo que contactar con la asistente social que llevaba su caso para que conociera a la familia de Aoshi y realizaran el papeleo para que Aoshi asumiera como su tutor y pudiera firmar por él en la escuela.

Kenshin estaba muy agradecido de Aoshi por su buena disposición a cuidar de él. Tenshi tenía razón... su hermano era muy generoso, aunque no sonreía nunca.

Misao arrancó el auto con Kenshin a su lado, la nana Saori y la madre de Aoshi en el asiento de atrás. La señora Shinomori tampoco sonreía últimamente. Parecía una mujer dura... pero reprimiendo las lágrimas se estaba dañando. Misao suspiró... bueno, ella misma no sonreía mucho tampoco, cosa que no iba con su personalidad. Y reprimía en exceso sus acciones... quizá Tenshin tuviera razón y era mejor decir la verdad. Lo meditaría por la noche y tal vez asi ella misma pudiera encontrar la sonrisa perdida al ser ella misma.

---------------------

Kenshin fue presentado por el profesor a su grupo de compañeros en la nueva escuela. El joven fue acogido con poco entusiasmo, pero no era algo que le preocupara.

Tercero de secundaria... aunque entraba a mitad del año escolar, sabía que sin problemas aprobaría las materias. Lo malo era que seguramente sus compañeros serían muy unidos entre si. Y Kenshin por naturaleza era tímido... quizá se le haría difícil encontrar amigos allí.

Llegó la hora del recreo y Kenshin salió a comer algún bocadito. Tenía una sensación extraña en la base del cuello, lo que solo podía anteceder problemas.

-Hey, bola pelirroja... si quieres estar en esta sección del patio, debes pagar comisión.- dijo un chico alto con el cabello pintado de azul.

Kenshin envolvió el chocolate que se estaba sirviendo y se dispuso a una retirada pacífica. Pero el otro no le dejó escapar y pronto aparecieron más amigotes de él para apoyarlo.

-He dicho, bola pelirroja... que ya me debes dinero. Si quieres salir con tu linda cara ilesa, será mejor que desembolses.-

Kenshin estaba hastiado de que por su cuerpo pequeño y regordete y su color de cabello, lo molestasen tanto.

-Mi nombre es Kenshin. No "bola pelirroja". Y por lo demás, no sabía que la escuela te pertenecía.- Kenshin mismo se sorprendió de su voz. No sabía de dónde había nacido su valentía para enfrentarse a ese chico del cabello azul.

-O sea que además de bola, eres un insolente, ¿no, chiquillo? Gohei, Kihei, vamos a demostrarle que la escuela si nos pertenece.

Gohei le dio un golpe en el estómago a Kenshin, en tanto Kihei se aprestaba a darle un puntapié en el rostro. Eran tan altos como el otro chico, Kajiki, pero sus cabellos lucían negros.

Una manzana rebotó en la cabeza de Kihei.

Lo que le provocó bastante dolor, porque... ¡¡¡estaba durísima!!!

-Buuuu... se me resbaló la manzana de las manos... me he quedado sin almuerzo.

Kenshin reconocería esa voz y esas piernas delgadas en cualquier lugar, a medida que subía su vista. Aunque en este día una de las rodillas de la chica estaba adornada con una vendita adhesiva.

-Mocosa entrometida... ¡¡nadie se mete con Kihei Hiruma!!-

-¿¿¿Bobalicón Hiruma??? Eres una paria igual que esos otros dos... ustedes se aprovechan de sus fuerzas para amedrentar al resto. !!!Pero conmigo no se la podrán!!!

Kenshin, incorporado ya y con las manos sobre el estómago, vió como Kaoru saltó sobre Kihei para montarse a su espalda. Mientras con las manos le arrancaba mechones de cabello, con las piernas rodeaba la cintura del chico para no caer. Y gritaba espantosamente.

Tanto como Kihei, que trataba de quitársela de encima. Gohei reaccionó y tomó a la chica por el cuello del sweater escolar que usaba, lanzándola contra un árbol.

Sin embargo Kaoru no se golpeó contra el duro tronco como esperaba, sino contra algo ás bien blandito. Al mirar hacia un costado notó la mata de cabellos rojos. Kenshin se habia interpuesto para amortiguar su golpe. Aunque ahora tenía los ojitos en forma de espiral y repetía "Oro" como si fuera la única exclamación que conociera.

La chica se levantó rápidamente, pero Kajiki la tomó por el tobillo cuando ella le lanzó una patada, haciéndola tambalearse.

-Maldito mapache- le dijo- te romperé esta pierna a ver si así escarmientas. ¡¡¡Siempre te entrometes!!!-

-Inténtalo, maldito seas... y juro que yo romperé todos y cada uno de tus huesos- dijo otro chico a sus espaldas.

Kaoru notó con alivio la presencia de sus primos Yahiko y Sanosuke. Afortunadamente para la comunidad estudiantil, Sanosuke, de unos diecisiete años, pertenecía a los "buenos", asi como Yahiko, de quince años...

-¿Asi que molestando a los recién llegados? Ustedes son una vergüenza para nuestra escuela...- escupió Sanosuke a la cara de Kajiki, en tanto sus amigos detenían a Gohei y Kihei.- ... además, ya saben las cosas que se dicen sobre quienes molestan a las damas. Pero como sea... me han hecho enfadar y ya veremos como puedo desenfadarme con ayuda de ustedes... -

--------------------------

Kenshin tomó un poco de agua acompañado por Kaoru y Yahiko.

-Ya nadie va a ese sector, debido a esos indeseables que se instalan alli a molestar. Y es una lástima, porque es un jardín muy agradable para comer cuando hace calor - decía Yahiko a Kenshin.- Tuviste suerte de que Kaoru rondara por allí... pero tú, Kaoru, deberías ser más prudente. Si Sano no hubiera llegado... ya te lastimaste esa pierna... lo mejor es dejarla en paz.

-Señorita Kaoru, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Sin duda me ha salvado de una buena paliza.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Na, no es nada. Gracias a ti que me evitaste un golpe muy feo... eres un chico amable... pensé que te irías y me dejarías sola.

-No, no... yo no podría hacer eso... soy muy malo peleando, pero no podía intentar al menos, hacer algo... - dijo Kenshin algo avergonzado.

-Kaoru lo dice porque a veces la han dejado peleando sola.- dijo Yahiko.- Esta niña aún no asume que será una señorita y que las damas no andan repartiendo patadas por la vida.-

Este comentario bastó para que una llama de furia ardiera en lo azules ojos de la niña...

---------------

Misao avergonzada, se aseguraba de que Tenshi no estuviera metido en el cuarto de baño con ella. Pronto se dio un baño reparador y recordó que Aoshi le había pedido que ese dia lo pasara a buscar al trabajo. Se secó, se puso las braguitas y la polera especial, y se dedicó a vestirse de chofer.

-Díselo hoy, Misao... no pierdas más el tiempo.

A la joven se le erizaron los pelitos al comprobar la presencia de Tenshi... ya la costumbre le había ayudado a superar las ganas de gritar cada vez que lo veía. Pero no podía evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

-Mi hermano te comprenderá, sea cual sea tu motivo para ocultarte de él. Además, ya eres su chofer oficial. Créeme, él no te despedirá por ser mujer. Es un tipazo, como yo.

"Pero tan, tan diferente de ti" pensó Misao con tristeza.

-Vamos, él no te comerá. Hoy es el día, Misao.

"¿El día?"... Misao no estaba segura de que ese fuera "el día" para hablar con Aoshi, pero al menos le había prometido a Tenshi intentarlo y ella era mujer que cumplía sus promesas.

Cuando abría la puerta de atrás del coche para que entrara Aoshi, Misao sintió nuevamente ese aroma varonil que despedía. Aoshi vestía siempre de impecable traje negro en un constante luto que no se pensaba quitar. Y había que reconocer que se le veía estupendo. Pero en fin...que ella debía trabajar, asi que pronto se ubicó ante el volante.

-Joven Aoshi... quisiera decirle algo.- aventuró Misao.

Aoshi venía atrás, sentado, revisando unos papeles y no le prestó mayor atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Esto... - "díselo ahora" repetía la mente de Misao... pero otra parte le decia que era mejor otro momento en que Aoshi no estuviera trabajando.- Nada, señor. Nada.

Aoshi levantó la vista y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Misao a través del espejo retrovisor. Esa mirada asustada le recordó otra que él conocía... pero no recordaba de dónde... mientras Misao desviaba la mirada hacia el camino, y Aoshi se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Una extraña sensación le inundó cuando miró nuevamente a Misao por el espejo, quien se concentraba en seguir el camino y no le miraba ya. Apartó cualquier idea extraña de su cabeza y se dispuso a seguir con la revisión de sus papeles.

Aunque por alguna razón, le costó sobremanera concentrarse... quizá no había sido tan buena idea pedir a Misao que le llevara a casa.

---------------

Fin acto cuatro.


	5. Dia agitado

Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí. A Kirara26, quien cumplió años el 3 de Septiembre y a Justary, quien celebró el 26 de este mes. Espero que la torta haya sido abundante, así como los buenos deseos y esas cosas buenas.

Misao, ni Aoshi, ni Kenshin ni nadie... BUAAAAAAAAA... me pertenecen. Surgieron primero en la mente de Watsuki Nobuhiro y él tuvo la suerte de inscribirlos y hacerlos propios. Yo sólo puedo tomarlos prestados y deformarlos alegremente para presentarles una historia. Y acordarme del autor par no meterme en problemas legales.

Misao, una chica en apuros.

Capítulo 5

Dia Agitado.

---------

Misao miraba de cuando en cuando a Aoshi a través del espejo retrovisor. Él iba especialmente concentrado en sus papeles del día, documentos importantes y gráficos. Ese negocio nuevo que se traía entre manos le resultaba especialmente atrayente al hombre que siempre vestía de negro y que, a un mes de los funerales de su hermano, no tenía ni pensado en sacarse el luto.

Misao a veces se sentía un tanto culpable por el hecho de que ella podía ver a Tenshi y Aoshi en cambio, habiendo amado tanto a su hermano, no pudiese verlo. Si ella no pudiera ver a Kenshin nunca más, se moriría de la tristeza.

Hacía dos semanas que, fiel a la promesa que le había hecho a Tenshi, Misao intentaba decirle a Aoshi la verdad sobre su persona. El problema radicaba en que Aoshi siempre venía concentrado en su trabajo y no le prestaba mayor atención. Como ahora.

¡Si supiera esa chica lo equivocada que estaba!

Aoshi miró de reojo hacia el espejo retrovisor, descubriendo, como siempre, los ojos de Misao fijos en el camino, atento al tráfico. Misao podría ser un chico más retraído que Kenshin, pero era ya su hombre de confianza.

Hacía una semana que Misao había sido encargada de ir a dejar a uno de los socios de Aoshi a su residencia. Misao así lo hizo, pero al caballero se le había quedado su maletín en el asiento posterior. Tenía papeles muy importantes, además de cheques y algo de dinero. Cuando Misao se dio cuenta, dio marcha atrás y regresó a devolver las cosas.

El caballero le dio las gracias por su acción, no así Aoshi, quien reprendió durísimo a su joven chofer por llegar tan tarde a buscarlo. Misao nada dijo. Realmente se estaba conteniendo las ganas de darle una soberana patada, pero... más que mal por ahora él era el jefe y ella necesitaba el trabajo.

Al día siguiente, el socio de Aoshi se presentó en la oficina nuevamente. Y pidió hablar con él. Ahí le comentó lo de su chofer el día anterior.

-Le tendí una trampa a tu chofer ayer por la tarde, cuando me fue a dejar a casa y dejé a propósito mi maletín. Tu chofer me devolvió todo, sin haber tocado nada. Superó la prueba, amigo Aoshi, y te digo que no cualquiera lo hace, porque otras personas si han tomado el dinero que he dejado en el maletín otras veces. Considero que Misao es un chico de confianza.-

Aoahi sonrió un tanto al recordar ese día... que su socio hablara bien de su chofer ese día lo había puesto especialmente contento. Aunque tuviera que pedirle disculpas después a Misao por la reprimenda. Además de honrado, Misao era discreto, al no comentarle el incidente ni su acción. Por eso Aoshi ni pensaba en despedirlo.

Pero intuía que algo se agitaba en el interior de Misao y no sabía precisar qué podía ser ese algo. Aoshi regresó al presente, y apartó la vista de aquellos ojos verdes que le estaban empezando a acarrear una serie de dudas... lo mejor sería absorberse en el trabajo un poco más y no prestar atención a esas extrañas emociones...

--------------

Kenshin salía de la escuela, acompañado de su amiga Kaoru. Era menor que él en tres años, pero asi y todo se llevaban estupendamente, aunque ella a veces no paraba de hablar. Pero a Kenshin le gustaba escuchar sus monólogos. Se veía una chica especialmente animosa y feliz.

Ese día visitarían la tienda de manga para que Kenshin pudiese comprar el tomo dos de "Rurouni Kenshin". Ambos iban emocionados ante la idea. Sanosuke y Yahiko habían ido directamente a sus casas a cambiarse para el juego de béisbol de la tarde.

Los jóvenes ignoraban que Gohei, Kihei y Kajiki les seguían con tres amigotes más. Ese día estaban dispuestos a dejar bastante mal a la bola pelirroja y la maldita chica mapache, por culpa de quienes habían sido golpeados tan duramente por Sanosuke y sus amigos.

Kenshin y Kaoru salían de la tienda momentos después bastante contentos.

-Hoy me gustaría presentarte a mi papá. Es un hombre estupendo... te va a caer súper bien. Y mi mamá es la mujer más hermosa que te puedas imaginar. Ella si es toda una dama. Mis padres dijeron que hoy te invitara a la casa a comer pasteles. ¿Puedes ir?... si quieres yo le pido permiso al señor Aoshi o a tu hermano Misao para que te dejen ir... es más... si quieres, podemos invitarlo a él también. –

Pasteles... hum...

La boca de Kenshin empezó a hacerse agua ante la idea de pasteles caseros. Pensándolo bien, hacía tiempo que no comía de esos... seguramente que Misao no se opondría a que fuera a comer donde Kaoru.

-No creo que haya problema alguno en que me den el permiso... - repuso el joven, guardando momentáneamente su chocolate en su maletín. En ese momento pasaban por un callejón y Kenshin sintió cómo era fuertemente tironeado hacia adentro... escuchó un gemido de Kaoru y supo que ella también estaba allí...

----------------

Misao conducía calmadamente y tranquila... jejeje... Aoshi revisaba sus papeles y por ser día viernes, había optado por regresar temprano a casa.

La joven divisó la inconfundible figura regordeta de su hermano saliendo de una tienda de manga, por lo que pudo apreciar. Iba a hablarle cuando él desapareció por un callejón. Y por lo visto... la niña que lo acompañaba también.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo la chica, sacando a Aoshi de su concentración recién lograda. Dando un repentino giro que dejó los papeles de Aoshi en el piso del vehículo y a él mismo acostado en el asiento trasero, Misao aparcó y luego de sacar algo de la cajuela, salió corriendo del vehículo.

Aoshi no entendía que podía estar pasando y se enfadó bastante con Misao. La divisó avanzar con paso rápido y decidido por un callejón bastante oscuro. Algo muy grave parecía estar pasando después de todo.

-------------

Kenshin era golpeado sin piedad por el quinteto de indeseables. Habían intentado empezar con Kaoru, pero él de alguna manera se interpuso en cada golpe que iba para ella. La chica no podía gritar porque alguien le tapaba la boca con una mano y llorando, veía impotente cómo golpeaban a su amigo. La niña se revolvía en los brazos de su captor sin lograr posibilidad alguna de escape. Y agitaba sus piernas en el aire sin poder darle a cuerpo alguno.

Kenshin intentaba ponerse en pie nuevamente. Sabía que cuando terminaran con él, seguirían con Kaoru y aunque él no podía defenderla, intentaría al menos ganar tiempo, ver si con suerte alguien aparecía. Estaba agotado, pero no podía permitir que atacaran a la niña...

-Suelten a mi hermano, tropa de cobardes.- dijo Misao con una voz ronca, debido a la sorpresa y la rabia que le provocaba la escena que estaba viendo.

Kajiki se volvió hacia Misao. No se veía más alto que Kenshin y en cambio si bastante más delgado. E iba vestido con un ridículo traje de chofer. Podían golpear a ese tonto también

-¡Misao!- exclamó el pelirrojo. Sangraba de la boca y por lo visto, tendría un ojo morado durante varios días. Misao ni quería pensar en qué tanto daño le habrían hecho a Kenshin. Ella no había tardado más de dos minutos en aparecer, pero, por lo que veía, le habían estado atacando entre cinco chicos... -aléjate... pide ayuda... -

Misao notó como uno de los tipos sostenía a Kaoru por la cintura en tanto le tapaba la boca... la niña tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, pero estaba, como Misao, llena de rabia por lo que le había tocado presenciar.

-¡Vengan a por mí, malditos cobardes... a ver si se la pueden conmigo... atacan a niños indefensos... traten de golpearme a mí, si pueden!- gritó Misao.

La voz de Misao llegó hasta los oídos de Aoshi, quien luego de hacer una llamada bajó del vehículo, siguiéndola. Se oía lejana, asi que Aoshi apuró el paso.

Gohei se acercó a Misao para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero Misao se agachó y le dio un potente golpe en el estómago mientras Gohei golpeaba sin querer a la estructura metálica que estaba tras Misao. Todos escucharon perfectamente la crujidera de huesos de esa mano... Gohei quedó en el piso encogido y aullando de dolor.

Pero Misao no tuvo tiempo de saborear esa victoria, porque Kihei la tomaba de un pie y, como si no pesara nada, la lanzaba contra un poste metálico. Kenshin y Kaoru miraban sorprendidísimos la escena sin podérselo creer... Misao en el aire contorsionaba su delgado cuerpo, y aprovechaba el impulso que le había dado Gohei al lanzarla, cerrando sus manos en torno al poste metálico y usándolo... ¡de eje! De ese modo Misao pudo girar para regresar hacia la cara de Gohei saludándolo con el pie en plena nariz...

Dos fuera de combate y quedan cuatro...

Aoshi finalmente llegó al lugar cuando Misao giraba en el poste. Luego de la sorpresa de tal movimiento, Aoshi observó en torno suyo y pronto supo de qué iba la cosa... pero una parte de su cerebro estaba bastante atontada... era impresionante ver el modo en que Misao protegía a su hermano.

Kaoru en tanto aprovechó un leve momento de confusión general de su captor, para apartar lo suficiente la boca de esa manota horrible que la acallaba, dándole un mordisco fuertísimo. El hombre la soltó en el acto para mirarse la mano atacada, en la cual se veían perfectamente las marcas de los dientes de Kaoru y algunas gotitas de sangre empezando a manar... pero la chica no se iba a quedar quieta y dirigió la peor de sus patadas a la entrepierna de su ex captor. En seguida corrió hacia Kenshin, para ver cómo estaba. Kajiki en tanto tomaba un enorme tarro de basura para arrojárselo a la chica por la cabeza. Fue cuando Misao sacó la llave francesa que traía entre sus ropas y le dio un golpe fuertísimo tras las rodillas con ella. Kajiki cayó al piso y sobre él, el famoso tarro. Pero uno de los dos hombres que aún quedaban en pie decidió que ya era tiempo de eliminar a ese chico ridículo disfrazado de chofer, y tomando un enorme tubo metálico, se dispuso a atacar a Misao por la espalda.

-¡¡Misao!!... tras de ti – rugió Aoshi aun demasiado lejos como para intervenir. Misao se dio la vuelta y se lanzó al piso. El metal dio de lleno en el tarro de basura, con Kajiki adentro... la joven entonces aprovechó su posición desde el suelo para hacer un "barrido" con una de sus piernas hacia el estúpido indeseable y tomándolo desprevenido, lo derribó. Se puso en pie en cuanto vio que Gohei se incorporaba para atacar a su hermano. Pero otro de los chicos matones la tomó por la espalda, elevándola varios centímetros del suelo.

-¡ Suéltame, cobarde! – exigió Miso, revolviéndose entre los poderosos brazos... Kaoru en tanto veía como Gohei y Kihei se acercaban con palos a Kenshin y ella enseguida se puso delante del pelirrojo, en guardia.

Misao no tenía mucha posibilidad de escape, sin embargo no dejaba de retorcerse. Recordó la llave francesa aún en su mano, pero no fue hacia la cabeza del chico a donde apuntó, si no más bien a su entrepierna, en cuanto ella en sus contorsiones lograba apartar su espalda de tal lugar.

Gohei y Kihei alzaron sus palos para atizarle a Kaoru, sin embargo no pudieron cuando una alta sombra se movió en torno a ellos. Y cada uno recibió un certero puñetazo en la nariz, cortesía de Aoshi Shinomori, quien hasta se daba la maña de esbozar una sonrisa.

En tanto, Misao, libre de su captor, apenas y se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, debido a que Kajiki y el captor de Kaoru estaban de pie y listos para intentar nuevamente acabar con ella. Pero Misao no estaba ni dispuesta a rendirse. Ya les iba a partir a cada uno la cabeza con su llave francesa, cuando repentinamente Kajiki y el otro fueron lanzados contra la pared.

Y Aoshi aparecía tras ellos.

Misao no se lo pensó demasiado para tomar ventaja de la debilidad de sus agresores (o debiera decir "agredidos") y se acercó a ellos para abrirles la cabeza a golpes, pero Aoshi la tomó por la cintura y la alejó del lugar, cuando se escucharon los silbatos de la policía.

-¡Suélteme... tengo que ir a rematarlos... malditos cerdos... mire lo que le han hecho a mi hermano!-

-Quédate tranquilo, Misao- repuso Aoshi, notando como los seis agresores empezaban a levantarse.- Por ahora no hagas nada. Mejor preocúpate de Kenshin.

Misao miró en torno suyo y notó a Kenshin sin poderse levantar aunque intentándolo. El jovencito emitía un gemido de dolor y pronto cayó sobre la falda de Kaoru al escupir un buen poco de sangre.

Los muchachos se acercaban amenazantes a Aoshi, pero él no se iba a amedrentar y les miraba desafiante desde su metro ochenta de altura y sus ganas de molerlos a golpes, causándoles cierta inquietud. Fue cuando apareció la policía.

-Señor policía – dijo Aoshi- Yo los llamé, porque estos sujetos intentaron abusar de la niña y de mi protegido, el jovencito aquí presente. Si no hubiese sido por Misao que los vio e intervino, quizá y qué les hubiese sucedido a estos niños. Mire como han dejado a Kenshin.-

El jefe de policía miró a Kenshin y le recordó bastante a su hijo, que tenía edad similar. Asi que prometió duras condenas para esos matones de niños. Y asi cumplió.

--------------------

Kenshin pasó ese día en el hospital, en observación. Tenía diversas contusiones, un brazo roto y afortunadamente su ojo derecho estaba bien, así como su cabeza en general, luego de los scanner a los que fue sometido.

Kaoru en tanto tenía algunos hematomas en los brazos y cintura donde su captor la apretó tan fuerte, pero, fuera de eso estaba bastante bien. Había prestado declaración ya y estaba decidida a quedarse al lado de su amigo. Sólo que los doctores le recomendaron regresar a su casa a descansar. La niña no quería irse, pero Aoshi le dijo que no era bueno preocupar a sus padres y que él les acompañaría a hablar con ellos.

Afuera del cuarto de Kenshin, Misao, apoyada en la pared, se encontraba cabizbaja y haciendo guardia a su hermano. Aoshi observó a Misao. Su gorra de chofer seguía en su sitio, pero traía la chaqueta abierta y la blanca camisa se veía salpicada de sangre de cuando Misao intentó levantar a Kenshin. Pero no tenía tanta fuerza y fue Aoshi quien finalmente llevó al chico en brazos hasta su auto y desde allí, al hospital, escoltados por un carro de policía. Esto hizo meditar a Aoshi y pensó en que después de todo, quizá Misao no tuviera tanta fuerza, pero que era en extremo ágil. El hombre entonces se acercó a Misao.

-Vamos a casa. Mañana regresaremos a ver a tu hermano.-

Misao no tenía ganas de irse. Asi que allí se quedaría.

-Vamos, Misao... ya es tarde. Tenemos que regresar. Aquí ya no puedes hacer nada por él y los doctores dijeron que el lunes lo darían de alta.-

Misao a duras penas estaba controlando sus lágrimas. Pero se supone que los hombres no lloran ¿verdad?

Aoshi se acercó más a Misao, haciéndole alzar el rostro. Notó un corte en el pómulo derecho. Y sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciarlo. Al darse cuenta de su acción, tomó enseguida distancia, bastante turbado.

Misao también estaba sorprendida. Y lo miró a los ojos. Aoshi se dio la vuelta, porque sentía cierto calor subir por sus mejillas y no quería que ese chico lo notara.

-Vamos a casa, Misao. Es una orden.- dijo con su voz clara y profunda, antes de tomar a Kaoru de una mano y salir con la niña de allí.

Maldito Aoshi... no la dejaba estar con su hermano...

Misao, a regañadientes, lo siguió.

-----------------

El señor Kamiya abrazaba a su hijita, contento de verlo sana y salva. Aoshi en tanto daba las explicaciones de lo sucedido a la madre, quien escuchaba atentamente.

Misao en tanto observaba la situación. Y Kaoru pronto hablaba con entusiasmo a su padre sobre sus aventuras del día.

-Papá... Kenshin no dejó que me golpearan... es muy valiente aunque no sepa pelear... por eso me dio tanta rabia cuando él no podía defenderse. Pero en eso pareció Misao... ¡¡él es formidable!! Les dio su merecido a todos y cada uno de ellos... ¡¡¡es muy valiente!!!

El señor Kojiro en seguida adivinó que Misao sería el nuevo tema de conversación de su hija por muchos días. En su voz se notaba la admiración que despertaba en Kaoru. A la señora Tomoe, en tanto, le parecía extraño aquél chico Misao, pero... no importaba, porque había salvado a su hija.

-Y Kenshin... ¿dónde está ese muchacho? Quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por nuestra hija.- dijo el señor Kojiro.

A Misao nuevamente le entraron ganas de llorar, en tanto Aoshi explicaba la suerte de Kenshin.

--------------------------

Misao entró a la casa rápidamente. Quería llegar a su habitación, quitarse ese estúpido traje y reunirse con su hermano... en tanto Aoshi entraba pacíficamente y contaba a su madre las aventuras del día. La señora se mostraba en extremo preocupada del jovencito y preguntaba por Misao.

La chica entraba al cuarto de baño para asearse. Se mojó varias veces la cara y se quitó la gorra de chofer, que llevaba fija a la cabeza con numerosas orquillas estratégicamente puestas para que no se notaran. Se dio la vuelta y se topó con Tenshi.

Su corazón ya no dio un vuelco al verlo, como le sucedía generalmente. Misao salió del cuarto envuelta en una toalla bastante grande y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

-No tiene corazón, ni derecho alguno a prohibirme ver a mi hermano. El médico dijo que yo sí podía quedarme esta noche con él y es lo que haré.- decía la chica atropelladamente.- Aoshi no podrá alejarme de Kenshin y maldito sea si lo logra.-

Misao se quitó la toalla sin importarle que Tenshi la estuviera mirando tan tranquilo y se puso su ropa interior.

-Bueno, por una vez celebro que mi hermano piense que eres un hombre. De lo contrario no te habría ni dado el trabajo ni dejado pelear. De todos modos deberías decírselo... -

Misao se desarmó la trenza y peinó con cuidado su cabello.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes tanto?-

Tenshi sonrió y Misao pensó que si Aoshi se dignara de vez en cuando a sonreír un poco, se vería bastante atractivo... mmmmhhh... mejor ni pensar en eso. Aoshi era un descriteriado sin corazón...

-Allá arriba uno se entera de muchas cosas, Misao amiga más querida. En fin, siguiendo con este asunto, creo que deberías decirle ya a Aoshi la verdad sobre tu persona. Posiblemente te toque ir ante la policía a declarar y bueno... allá no puedes mentir sobre tu sexo, ¿o si?-

Tenshi tenía razón... bueno, ya pensaría en ello más tarde. Misao se puso una camiseta y una blusa sobre ella y un jersey verde esmeralda, regalo de su padre. Luego una larga falda de lanilla café y botas. Encima un viejo abrigo. Estaban en invierno y no pensaba matarse de frío.

-Bueno, si... tienes razón... - concedió la chica. No podía darse el lujo de mentirle a la policía.- Te prometo que lo pensaré.-

-No hay nada que pensar, Misao... hace semanas que me vienes con lo mismo. Dile la verdad a mi hermano... por cierto... ¿qué haces?-

Misao hacía un montoncito de ropa sobre su cama. Enseguida lo cubrió con las mantas.

-Desde ahora en esta casa, ese soy yo – dijo la joven apuntando hacia el bultito sobre la cama.- si alguien entra, creerá que duermo y no me molestará. Yo me voy a ver a mi hermanito.-

Tenshi sonrió ante la convicción el la voz de la joven.

-Bueno... en ese caso permaneceré por estos lados para cubrirte las espaldas. Ve y ten cuidado. Se hace de noche y puede ser peligroso. Y dale saludos a Kenshin de mi parte.

Tenshi admiró en silencio cómo se iluminaban los ojos de Misao. Ella era muy bonita. ¿Cómo era posible que Aoshi no se diera cuenta de que ella era ella? La joven antes de decidirse a cómo escaparse de la casa, pasó por el espejo y se aplicó un poco de brillo en los labios. Se envolvió el cuello con una bufanda verde y se puso un gorro de lana a juego.

-Ahhh... mujer otra vez... nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto ser quien soy...- suspiró. Luego tomó un bolso.- Hasta luego, Tenshi... prometo regresar por la mañana.-

-Cuidate, preciosa. Por cierto... veré si puedes salir por la puerta de entrada, ¿te parece? Espérame aquí, no tardo.-

Tenshi observó el salón. Su hermano y su madre, junto con la nana, estaban en la cocina. El fantasma apareció ante Misao nuevamente.

-No hay moros en la costa. Apresúrate.-

Misao bajó con cuidado las escaleras y la alfombra del salón amortiguó sus pasos. Pronto estaba afuera.

El sol de la tarde caía lentamente. Misao lo sintió tranquila, sobre la cara. Estaba preocupada, era cierto, pero, por otra parte... demasiado contenta de ser ella misma. Había dado ya una gran cantidad de pasos cuando recordó que... que el hospital quedaba del otro lado. Apuró el paso mientras regresaba.

Iba tan ensimismada caminado que no notó que Aoshi salía de la casa. Y la colisión no se hizo esperar.

----------------------

Aoshi se quedó sin aire cuando alguien chocó con él. Rodeó a ese alguien menudito con sus brazos, de modo instintivo para evitarle caer.

Misao alzó el rostro hacia él y se le subieron los colores al rostro... ¡demonios!

Tenshi en tanto miraba divertido la escena... jejeje... cuando vio que Misao caminaba en dirección opuesta al hospital, ideó en cosa de segundos un plan estupendo... y abriendo y cerrando la puerta de entrada, llamó la atención de Aoshi quien salió a investigar.

Aoshi sufrió un leve shock cuando observó ese rostro... le recordaba mucho a uno que había visto tiempo atrás, cuando llegaron los hermanos Makimashi a su casa.

¿Habría sido ese un dejavu?

La chica lo miraba tan asombrada como en su sueño de aquél día... y sus ojos sacaban chispas.

Desde luego que ahora estaba bastante vestida, pero... pero se veía adorable igual.

-Disculpe, señorita.- decía Aoshi sin atinar a soltarla.

Misao en cambio se apartó suavemente de él.

-Discúlpeme usted, joven... esto... yo iba apresurada a un lugar y no me fijé cuando usted salía.-

Para Aoshi esa voz tan educada era maravillosa... Tenshi no podía creer lo bien que iban las cosas.

- Ya veo...- repuso Aoshi, queriendo alargar ese momento todo lo que fuera posible. Ella tenía algo que le atraía sobremanera.- ¿y se puede saber hacia donde va usted?

-Al hospital...- respondió Misao sin pensar demasiado. Y odiándose enseguida por ello.

-Oh... ya veo – repuso Aoshi un poco decepcionado. Si ella iba al hospital, seguramente iría con prisas.- Pero... este barrio no ha estado tranquilo últimamente. Si lo desea puedo escoltarla al hospital.

Misao miró evidentemente confundida a Aoshi. Y meditó un momento en ello... tenía razón... sería mejor tener su escolta hacia el hospital. Ya allí se desharía de él. Y era mejor tenerlo con ella que husmeando en su habitación.

- Pero... ¿no es inconveniente para usted acompañarme?-

-No, desde luego que no. No queda muy lejos de aquí y necesito tomar un poco de aire. Espéreme unos momentos, por favor.- Aoshi entró a la casa y avisando a su madre que saldría un momento, tomó su abrigo negro y se reunió con Misao. Sentía su corazón latir especialmente acelerado cuando se puso a caminar con ella.

Mientras, Misao había mirado hacia la ventana de su habitación... y distinguió claramente cómo Tenshi bailaba y se reía a carcajada limpia. De hecho, su sonora alegría llegaba claramente hasta los oídos de Misao, no así a los demás ocupantes de la casa. Luego Tenshi le lanzó un beso a la joven y desapareció muy alegremente. Misao pensó en averiguar algún método que pudiera ayudarle a golpear a ese Tenshi.

-Señorita... ¿y cual es su nombre?- preguntó Aoshi, de pronto muy interesado en ella.

-Misa... Misato.- repuso Misao, enmendando a tiempo su error. – Misato Maki. ¿y usted cómo se llama?-

-Aoshi Shinomori. Es extraño, pero... ¿no nos hemos visto antes?-

A Misao le tiritaron las piernas ante tal comentario.- Claro que no, joven... nunca antes le había visto... jejeje... si no me acordaría.-

-Por favor, Misato, llámeme por mi nombre.-

-Oh... está bien, Aoshi... hum... no hay problema.-

Aoshi miraba a Misao de reojo y se preguntaba en tanto qué edad tendría. Unos diecisiete seguramente... pero era muy jovencita para él...

Un momento, Shinomori... ¿en qué estás pensando?

La acabas de conocer y ya estás imaginando un futuro con ella... quizá y ya tiene novio.

-Y... Misato, dígame... ¿a qué va a al hospital?-

- Bueno, voy a ver a mi... a mi novio.-

Oh... golpe bajo para Aoshi.

-Hum... ya veo, Misato. ¿Y qué le pasó?-

Maldito Aoshi... ¿por qué tenía que ser tan preguntón con ella? Se supone que es una desconocida....

-Bueno... tuvo un accidente. Y vengo a... a enterarme de cómo está él. Podría haber llamado por teléfono, pero preferí aprovechar de caminar un rato.

Corría brisa muy fresca. Aoshi vio cercano al hospital una cafetería. Necesitaba retenerla con él unos momentos más.

-Permítame invitarle un café. En este sitio hacen uno estupendo.-

Misao por poco y se tropieza. ¿de cuando acá que Aoshi era tan amable?...

-No creo que deba... mi novio...-

-Creo que es mejor que tome algo caliente y que le suba el ánimo antes de preguntar por su novio o verlo. Vamos, acompáñeme.-

-Aoshi... no creo que sea correcto... además ni siquiera le conozco... -

Unos niños que pasaban corriendo lograron que Misao perdiera un tanto el equilibrio. Y como era de esperar, Aoshi aprovechó de sostenerla aunque realmente no era necesario, acercándola a su pecho.

Simplemente no sabía qué le pasaba... él que siempre era tan propio de sí y tan controlado... ahora de pronto conocía a una chica con la que soñó y se comportaba como un chiquillo de quince años en plena revolución hormonal. Misao fruncía el ceño y le miraba sin comprenderlo...

Aoshi pensaba en demasiadas cosas y muy rápido. Si él estuviera soñando nuevamente... si ella se alejara nuevamente de él... entonces... lo mejor era hacer algo al respecto ahora, ¿no?

Algo así como besarla.

--------------------

Apenas y había alcanzado a rozarla... a sentir la tibieza de sus labios y disfrutar de su aroma frutal tan juvenil, cuando la mano de Misato se estrelló contra su cara. Aoshi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y sorprendido miraba cómo ella se alejaba corriendo en dirección al hospital.

Pero él se quedó allí. Quieto. Sin moverse. Y sobándose la mejilla castigada.

Misao en tanto, al entrar al hospital, se aseguró de que no la seguía. ¿Qué se creía ese sucio inmoral? Ella le comentaba que tenía novio y el muy cretino la besaba. Aoshi Shinomori era un asco de persona.

Pero un asco de persona sumamente atractivo.

-Déjate de pensar idioteces, Misao tonta... y si ese cretino vuelve a tocarme un pelo, juro por todos los infiernos que vivo no va a quedar- se decía la jovencita, a pesar de las deliciosas sensaciones que llegaban a ella cuando evocaba lo sucedido.- Bueno... parece que después de todo si le gusté... ¿no?...- y no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea.

La chica suspiró y pidió autorización para permanecer con su hermano. Habló con el médico y presentó su identificación, asi que le permitieron pasar. Kenshin dormía tan tranquilo, ignorante de las últimas aventuras de su hermana.

Misao, sentada junto a la camilla, acariciaba el cabello de Kenshin, pero, no era a él a quien acariciaba realmente...

Aunque la chica no estuviera dispuesta a reconocerlo.

-------------------

Afuera Aoshi sentía el frio de la noche llegar hasta él. Se había tomado un café después de todo, aunque solo, y pensando en Misato. Y luego esperó allí más de una hora esperando a que ella saliera del hospital. Tenía la secreta y estúpida esperanza de que ella se reuniera con él.

Se sentía tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había levantado lentamente de su sitio cerca de la ventana y habiendo pagado la cuenta, se retiraba.

Y no la veía aún.

Quizá si le habían dejado quedarse con su novio. Era sin duda un hombre muy afortunado por tener a esa chica de novia, pero... de pronto Aoshi sentía ganas de golpear a alguien.

Y ahora, caminando por la calle solitaria, pensaba en que tal vez ella había sido nuevamente un sueño, como la primera vez que la vió, saltando hacia él, como si hubiera salido de tomar su baño recientemente.

Sonrió al pensar que si hubiese sido un sueño, no le dolería tanto la mejilla.

Entonces, si no era un sueño, existía la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Pensando en ello, Aoshi regresó a su casa bastante más animado. Estaba seguro de que nuevamente daría con ella.

--------------------

Kaoru, en tanto, se daba una vuelta más en su camita. Pensaba en Kenshin, su mejor amigo... y su hermano Misao... vaya...

Misao por lo visto era muy varonil... y atractivo. Tenía unos ojos verdes increíbles. Era genial... peleaba como el Kenshin de su historieta.

Kaoru sonrió. En la vida real ya tenía un mejor amigo y un nuevo héroe con quien soñar.

Misao.

-------------------

Fin capítulo cinco.

Octubre primero, 2004.

Notas de Autora.

Hola!!!!

Jajaja, como ven aún tengo tiempo de escribir. En verdad, hoy era mi día libre y opté por usarlo en algo tan productivo como esto.

Bueno... y... ¿qué les pareció?

Creo que finalmente Misao se está empezando a parecer más a la original, aunque todavía no está toda babosa por Aoshi, pero supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

Me gusta pensar en que Misao pueda defender a su hermanito. Pienso que ello da prueba de su personalidad decidida... y con respecto a Aoshi, le pasan cosas con Misao disfrazada de chico, aunque también cuando ella se viste como toda una damita que es.

Estaba pensando que como la idea es meter a Misao en cuanto problema se me ocurra, la dejaré con sus dos personalidades un tiempo más, hasta que me canse. Y es que Misao como mujer tendrá a Aoshi a sus pies y como chico, parece que está generando sin saberlo, una admiradora. Pero no se preocupen, que no habrán escenas lésbicas bajo ningún motivo ni dudas en Misao sobre su género.

Sep.

Bien, entonces ahora les contesto sus reviews y les aviso que lo próximo que subiré será la continuación de Actuación sin Libreto Tsukio-Hen.

Pórtense bien y sean felices.

Misao Shinomori Aoshi: Jaja, ya ves que actualicé...

M.S Aráis Sumeragi: Bueno, como soy un tanto caprichosa con mis historias, dejaré a Misao disfrazada de chico al menos hasta la próxima entrega. Pero como pudiste notar, es bastante irresistible como mujer.

Justary-san: Hola, Kawai deshi!! Bueno, como no, la historia de Aoshi y Misao avanza finalmente... Y trataré de que sea bastante interesante. Aunque Kenshin y Kaoru son mis favoritos de siempre, me contendré para que su historia no empañe a la de nuestros protagonistas. Un besote.

Naoko LK: Sep, he actualizado y ya no me estoy demorando tanto... sep... recupero el training, después de todo. Asi que no te preocupes tanto y no, Misao aún no le dirá lo que sucede, pero cuando suceda... huuuuuuuy.

Mer1: Kenshin y Kaoru por ahora serán compañeritos de cuanta aventura surja en este fic. Pero Misao se callará su secreto un tiempo más, porque ahora las cosas empezaran a complicarse un poco. Besitos.

Sumire-Chan: Ups... estaba meditando en un papel para Megumi y seguro que se lo daré en los próximos capítulos. Sobre Sanosuke... bueno, acá quería realzar a Misao, asi que lo saqué un momento de la historia. Espero que a esta fecha tu amor haya regresado, porque supongo que el viaje no era muy argo, ¿verdad? Sobre la edad de Kaoru, tiene doce años y Kenshin quince, Sanosuke diecisiete y Yahiko quince también. Misao dieciocho y si no me equivoco, Aoshi debiera estar entre los veintiséis y veintiocho. Un besote y una brazo fuerte.

Mikomi Shinomori.: Hola, amiga!! Sep, Kenshin es un dulce aunque un poco inútil a la hora de agarrarse a combos con alguien... pero estoy segura de que va a superar eso a lo largo del fic y se convertirá en el caballero andante con el que sueña Kaoru. Sobre Tenshi... él está muy muertito, pero como era buena persona, le dejaron ayudar a quien él escogiera durante seis meses y bueno, escogió a Misao y a Kenshin y sólo ellos pueden verlo. Lamento tanto haberme demorado en actualizar, pero ahora parece que soy más constante.

Chao, un besote.

Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S: Bueno... si tu amor se enamora de ti como mujer... y luego te busca como loco... y de pronto se da cuenta de que estuviste siempre al lado de él... huyyyy, que Dios te pille confesada, Misao. Es todo lo que puedo decir, asi que será mejor empezar a hacer méritos. Más aun porque Misao guarda un secreto que será develado en los capítulos siguientes. Un abrazo.-


	6. Más Apuros

Misao, una Chica en Apuros.

Acto 6.

Más apuros...

---------------------

Kaoru se levantó temprano y partió al hospital a saludar a Kenshin. Kojiro le dio algunas flores para él, un regalo y un poco de dinero, si es que Kaoru deseaba obsequiarle algo más y Tomoe la acompañó. Desgraciadamente, Kojiro no podía acompañarlas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kaoru notó que el pelirrojo no estaba solo. Una chica preciosa se desperezaba estirándose y restregándose los ojos. Sin duda había pasado la noche allí.

Kaoru se sintió enfadada por un momento... ¿quién sería esa extraña chica? ¿Por qué ella podía cuidar de Kenshin y a ella no la dejaban?

Misao notó el ceño levemente fruncido de Kaoru. Recordó que tanto la madre como la niña la conocían por su alter ego "chico chofer" y decidió inventar una mentirita.

-Buenos días- dijo alegremente.- ¿Son amigas de Kenshin?- preguntó con aire inocente.

-Claro que si- respondió educadamente Tomoe, adelantándose a Kaoru, quien de pronto se sintió demasiado niña muy a su pesar.- Mi nombre es Tomoe Kamiya y ella es mi hija, Kaoru. Es amiguita de Kenshin.¿Y usted, señorita?-

-Hum... mi nombre es Misato Maki. Un placer conocerlas.-

-Veo que ha pasado la noche aquí, señorita Maki. ¿Es usted pariente de Kenshin? Pensaba que Misao, su hermano lo cuidaría.- dijo la señora Tomoe, mientras Kaoru se acercaba a la camilla de Kenshin con las flores.

Misao notó el gesto de la niña y de pronto recordó la hora. Tenía que irse y simular que había dormido en casa. Y tenía veinte minutos para llegar o moriría... Aoshi trabajaba medio día los sábados y salía cerca de las diez de la casa. Y Misao debía estar allí.

-Estoo... verán, Misao no pudo venir, pues el señor Aoshi lo requería para trabajar hoy. Por eso me llamó a mí. Si me disculpa, tengo que marcharme ahora mismo, de lo contrario llegaré tarde a mi... er... trabajo. Y no es bueno que eso suceda. Veo que ustedes son buenas personas. Les encargo mucho a mi her... digo... er... Kenshin.- dijo antes de salir apresuradamente.

Kaoru suspiró cuando Misato salía de la habitación y movió un poco a Kenshin. Este abrió los ojos lentamente y notó sobre él la brillante mirada azul.

-Hola, Kaoru.-

-Hola, Kenshin... ¿cómo te sientes?-se interesó la niña, acercando una silla a la camilla.

-Me he sentido mejor otras veces- respondió. Dirigió su mirada a la hermosa mujer parada al lado de Kaoru. Era impresionante.

Tomoe miraba a Kenshin. Tenía la cara bastante hinchada y un ojo morado. Un corte en la mejilla izquierda que requirió bastantes puntos y la boca... bueno... el resto del regordete cuerpo se adivinaba un poco peor y Tomoe pensó que su hijita pudo haber quedado asi de no haber intervenido él y enseguida decidió que Kenshin sería como un hijo más para ella.

-Mi esposo te manda un obsequio – dijo la señora, extendiéndole un paquete a Kenshin que Kaoru abrió para él. Era un libro de aventuras, lo que hizo feliz al chico que gustaba mucho de leer. Aunque apenas podía abrir su ojo lastimado.

Kaoru también traía algo para él, y no eran las flores... sacó la barrita de chocolate de entre sus ropas.

-Pensé que aquí no te darían de éstas- le dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice.- Pero debes esconderla bien o te la quitarán. Si te dejan más días, te traeré otras.

Kenshin sonrió desde su rostro un tanto deforme y vendado temporalmente. A pesar del poco tiempo, Kaoru lo conocía bien.

-----------------------

Uno de los poderes que Tenshi como fantasma amigo había descubierto recientemente era aquél de abrir puertas. Lo que naturalmente ayudó mucho a Misao para ingresar a la casa de Aoshi sin ser demasiado vista. Esquivando los sofás y a la nana que salía de la cocina a ver qué pasaba con la puerta, Misao finalmente llegó a su cuarto, metiéndose rápido al baño en cuanto sintió que unos pasos se acercaban al dormitorio que ocupaba.

Dos golpecitos a la puerta la hicieron responder.

-Pronto estaré contigo, Aoshi- dijo la joven roncamente, sintiendo un leve temblor en su corazón al pronunciar ese nombre.

-No tardes.- Respondió él, siguiendo su camino hacia el comedor para desayunar algo sin duda delicioso. La nana Saori cocinaba estupendo. Y él ese día se sentía tranquilo, en paz y bastante contento, lo que declararon el desahucio de su hermano.

Tenshi ingresó al cuarto de baño de Misao cuando ella se lavaba los dientes. Quería conversar con ella.

Misao admiró la belleza de su amigo fantasma. Idéntico a Aoshi, como era natural, Tenshi se diferenciaba de su hermano por la forma en que llevaba el cabello. El de Aoshi siempre estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, con algunas mechas cayéndole hacia delante. Tenshi en cambio llevaba el cabello en un desorden que le sentaba de maravillas y levemente ondulado. Misao pensó que sin gomina, el cabello de Aoshi luciría igual. Y se preguntó qué sentiría si ella se lo despeinaba un poco.

Pensamientos peligrosos, Misao... mejor déjalos.

-¿Ves que Aoshi no es tan canalla como piensas? Anoche, después de la cita que tuvo contigo, vino a darse una vuelta por aquí.

Misao frunció el ceño con la pregunta pintada en su rostro.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchas... se sentó un momento junto a tu "yo" bulto de ropas bajo las mantas de la cama y te pidió disculpas por no permitirte estar con Kenshin en el hospital.-

-No es posible... -

Tenshi se dio la vuelta mientras Misao se colocaba el uniforme. Pero siguió hablando.

-Claro que si. Mi hermano es un hombre bueno que sufrió mucho cuando tuve que partir de este mundo. Y pensó que no sería bueno para ti desgastarte físicamente cuidando de tu hermano por la noche habiendo, en el hospital, gente que lo haría por ti y muy bien. Dijo que Kenshin tenía un algo especial que lo hacía ser muy querido de inmediato. Y que cuando lo trajeran a casa, te dejaría todo el tiempo que quisieras para cuidarlo y mimarlo a tus anchas... eso dijo mi hermano.-

Tenshi no le mencionó a Misao que Aoshi, mientras hablaba, se había limpiado disimuladamente una lágrima al recordar las veces que él se sentaba en la habitación sólo para observarlo dormir en sus últimos días. Esto llenó a Tenshi también de congoja por no haber podido evitar esos momentos penosos para sus hermanos y padres. Incluso para la nana.

-Asi que, como verás... - continuó Tenshi.- Mi hermano es excelente persona que se preocupa por ti y por Kenshin. Ayer vino a abrirte su corazón y sólo perdió el tiempo hablándole a un montón de ropa, aunque al menos lo hiciste un poco feliz como "Misato". Pero a la próxima, no seas tan mala con él y acéptale un cafecito... -

--------------------------

"Abrirte su corazón"

Misao como siempre observaba con disimulo a Aoshi por el espejo retrovisor, mientras éste, como siempre, revisaba sus papeles de oficina. El día anterior no había terminado de hacerlo por la pelea en la que se involucró por salvar a Kenshin y a Kaoru.

"Es un hielo... es imposible que le abra a alguien su corazón..." pensó la joven, desviando la mirada para concentrarse en el tráfico. Aunque recordó la tibieza de sus labios durante el leve acercamiento que tuvieron con los suyos... nuevamente se obligó a desviar sus pensamientos para con él. No podía permitirse enamorarse de Aoshi, porque ella tendría que marcharse en poco más de cuatro meses más.

-Gracias por ayudarme ayer con lo de mi hermano, Aoshi.- dijo Misao, en voz baja, pero audible para él.

-De nada- respondió Aoshi secamente, para volver su concentración al trabajo.

Aoshi realmente se había asustado pensando el día anterior en que algo le pasaba con Misao. Sin embargo, esas dudas se disiparon al conocer y estar con Misato Maki. Era innegable que a él le atraían las mujeres, ¿no?

Pero ahora, mientras evitaba la mirada de Misao a través del espejo, se preguntaba por qué ese nerviosismo con el chico...

--------------------------

El día era frío, como el anterior. Incluso llovía. Misao durmió una siesta para compensar el sueño perdido al acompañar a su hermanito en el hospital. Luego pidió permiso a Aoshi para visitar a su hermano.

-Está bien, pero iré contigo. Mi madre y mi nana lo han visitado por la mañana y yo también desearía ver a tu hermano este día. No llueve casi, asi que podemos caminar hasta allá.

Misao agradeció a Aoshi y fue a buscar su impermeable. Lo bueno del invierno es que con toda la ropa que se ponía encima le era muy fácil pasar por chico. El problema sería cuando llegara la primavera, y después el verano con sus calores.

La joven se iba a poner su bufanda verde, pero recordó que era la única que tenía... la de Kenshin de color rojo, tenía una mancha de chocolate en ella, y Misao la colocó en el canasto de ropa sucia. Lo mejor sería ese día, no usar bufanda, porque la única que tenía, pertenecía oficialmente a Misato.

Aoshi estaba listo esperándola en la puerta. Abrigo negro, bufanda y hasta un sombrero que le daba un aire bastante varonil, componían su atuendo invernal. Salió con dos paraguas en la mano junto a Misao.

Corría una brisa muy helada y Misao se preguntó si no habría sido más sabio traer la bufanda manchada. Como debía llevar el cabello recogido dentro de su gorra, sentía bastante frío en la base del cuello... asi que intentó cerrarse mejor el cuello de su abrigo. Aoshi observaba al joven con disimulo.

Pronto se quitó la bufanda y se la entregó a Misao.

-Toma, chico... -

-Pero Aoshi... estee... no es necesario... es su bufanda.-

Aoshi se concentró más en el camino al tratar de ignorar las mejillas levemente arreboladas de Misao.

-El cuello de mi abrigo es mucho más alto que el del tuyo. Eso me protegerá. Usa mi bufanda, que no será bueno para tu hermano que te enfermes y tenga que cuidarte él a ti al regresar del hospital. Después pasaremos a renovar tu guardarropa, porque he notado que es bastante escaso.-

Misao obedeció con respecto a la bufanda. Embriagada con el aroma varonil que ésta despedía, no se percató de las palabras de Aoshi de inmediato. Cien metros más allá lo hizo.

-Aoshi, no es necesario para mí disponer de más ropa de la que ya tengo.- Misao entonces pensó que ella tenía todo lo necesario en ropa, aunque pronto cayó en cuenta que la ropa de "hombre" que podía usar de su guardarropa eran tres pantalones, un abrigo, una bufanda verde ya descartada, muchas gorras de béisbol o de lana y dos chalecos, además de una camisa de su padre. La ropa de Kenshin le quedaba en exceso holgada y prefería no usarla.

-Claro que lo es. Misao, supongo que el resto de tu ropa la dejaste en tu casa. Pero te informo, por si no lo recuerdas, que el miércoles es Nochebuena y la próxima semana Año Nuevo. No tengo motivos para celebrar, pero es mi costumbre realizar cenas para mis empleados en esos días y requiero que vayas con ropa formal, al igual que Kenshin, que estará invitado en la medida que pueda ir. Asi que te compraré un terno y si tu hermano no tiene, me ayudarás a escoger uno para él. Tenshi me encargo vuestro cuidado y hacerlos, en lo posible, parte de la familia y mi entorno, y es lo que haré.

Misao suspiró... ella no necesitaba que le remodelaran su guardarropa varonil... no tenía pensado ser un chico siempre... pero un tener un terno no sería tan malo.

-Está bien... te permitiré comprarme un terno. Pero nada más. Aunque si quieres comprar más cosas a Kenshin, te digo que soy su hermano mayor y esa es mi responsabilidad.

-Y te recuerdo que yo soy su tutor legal, y asi como me encargo de pagar su escuela, me encargaré de su ropa.-

Misao se estaba enfadando. Ella era la cabeza de lo que quedaba de la familia Makimashi. Ella se haría cargo de Kenshin. Y se detuvo.

Alzó el rostro.

-Olvídate de eso. Ahora gano un sueldo y ese mantendrá mis gastos y los de Kenshin. Tú bastante haces con mantenernos en tu casa. Pero yo mantendré a mi hermano y te aseguro que cada yen (ya saben, el nombre de la moneda japonesa) que gastes en él o en mí, te será devuelto. Incluso con intereses si lo deseas.-

-Te repito que soy tutor de ustedes dos. Asi que durante los cinco o cuatro meses que nos quedan juntos, según lo estipulado por mi hermano, vuestra manutención es mi responsabilidad. No aceptaré tu dinero bajo ningún concepto.-

-Pues tendrás que aceptarlo... - empezó a enfadarse Misao.-... o de lo contrario, te juro que lo arrojaré al río o lo quemaré. Ya te he dicho que yo me haré cargo de mi hermano.

Aoshi jamás imaginó que Misao fuera un chico tan orgulloso y altivo, si tomaba en cuenta el modo autosuficiente en que lo miraba. De pronto se sorprendió mirándole a los ojos verdes y al sentir algo extraño, desvió la vista. Se dio la vuelta y decidió zanjar el tema, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Está bien, muchacho. Como quieras. Pero la ropa de fiesta será para ustedes, mi regalo de navidad y eso, no podrás pagármelo.

-------------------------------

Kenshin se alegró mucho al ver a Aoshi y a Misao hacer su aparición. Aunque lo entristeció un tanto ver a su hermana convertido en "hermano". Misao era muy linda y siempre era agradable a la vista observarla.

Kaoru lo acompañaba. Había regresado por la tarde para traerle el tomo que habían comprado de "Rurouni Kenshin" y asi poder leerlo entre los dos.

La chica enseguida se puso de pie al ver al señor Aoshi y al joven Misao hacer su aparición. Se sonrojó un tanto y saludó a ambos...

-Hola, Kenshin. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?.- preguntó Aoshi interesado.

-Muy bien, gracias... con algunos dolores, claro.- Kenshin no quiso comentar que había tenido pesadillas nocturnas por el ataque y que al despertar siempre Misao lo abrazaba y lo consolaba tiernamente.- Pasé buena noche.-

-Y veo que estás en buena compañía... - mencionó, mirando a Kaoru.

-Estuvo mejor acompañado en la noche, señor Aoshi. Una joven muy bella lo cuidó.- dijo Kaoru, inocentemente, mientras guardaba el tomo de Kenshin en su bolso.

Misao carraspeó un poco, acercándose a Kenshin. Debía desviar la conversación a un terreno menos peligroso.

-Hermano, te he traído algunas de éstas – dijo Misao, sacando más chocolate de entre sus ropas. Algo que Kenshin siempre agradecía... tenía una pequeña confitería bajo la almohada.

-Asi que una novia acompaño a Kenshin, ¿no?- preguntó Aoshi. Él realmente pensaba que Kaoru era su novia.

-Bueno, no sé si la señorita Misato fuera su novia... - respondió Kaoru, mirando con disimulo a Misao que procuraba que su hermano estuviera más cómodo en la camilla. Era un chico sin duda muy guapo. Y atento... y cariñoso... el hombre ideal al parecerse a su papá.

-¿Misato?- preguntó Aoshi muy interesado. Y un tanto apresurado.

-Si... es una señorita muy agradable... - dijo Kaoru.- Y muy bella.- dijo con un tanto de envidia, deseando ser asi de bella al crecer. Ahora debía reconocer que estaba muy delgada.

Kenshin no tenía idea de los pequeños líos del día anterior que había tenido su hermana por su alter ego femenino. Asi que decidió hablar de la bella Misato, porque pensó que Aoshi no debía saber que Misao lo había cuidado en la noche y si él sospechaba que asi había sido, su hermana se metería en líos...

-Su nombre es Misato Maki... ella me cuidó por la noche. Misao le dijo que me cuidara.-

Aoshi se atragantó con un trocito de chocolate que Kenshin le había compartido al escuchar el nombre de la joven...

"Voy a ver a mi novio, que tuvo un accidente".

¿Kenshin y Misato?...

De pronto Aoshi se sintió malditamente jodido por pensar en arrebatarle su joven novia a Kenshin.

-O sea que si es tu novia, ¿no? Por eso vino a cuidarte.- preguntó Kaoru. Misao no podía hablar de la impresión, porque no se le ocurría nada para desviar el tema.

-No, no es mi novia... - dijo Kenshin. De pronto él también se daba cuenta, por la expresión de Misao, que había metido bien la pata.-... es... es una amiga... -

-Si, pero no es del barrio... yo antes no la había visto... y una cara tan bonita se olvida fácilmente.- dijo Kaoru, de pronto intrigada por Misato Maki.

"Totalmente de acuerdo" pensó Aoshi. "Un rostro como ese no se olvida jamás."

-¿Y cuando te darán de alta, Kenshin?- preguntó Misao.

-El lunes, según el médico... mi cabeza está bien y mis huesos pueden terminar de soldar en casa. Pero tendré que venir durante un tiempo a que controlen mis fracturas y luego a un tratamiento de recuperación.-

-Eres todo un hombre valiente, hermano- celebró Misao, dando un golpecito leve a Kenshin en el hombro. Realmente estaba orgullosa de su actitud para defender a una damita como lo era Kaoru.

-Claro que no...- dijo Kenshin, apenado de pronto y sintiendo un tanto de vergüenza.-... sólo pude ganar tiempo dejándome golpear por ellos... yo no podía hacer más por Kaoru, y asi no puedo ser un hombre como dices...si tú no hubieras llegado, Misao, yo no habría servido de nada... -

Aoshi se sintió conmovido por Kenshin. Recordó que Tenshi y él siempre se defendían mutuamente en la escuela si había problemas... y recordó lo mal que se había sentido por no haberle sido útil a su hermano para recuperarse de su enfermedad. De pronto entendía a Kenshin.

-Pero eres un valiente, porque no huiste ni dejaste que la golpearan- dijo Misao, triunfante. –Tal vez no seas bueno para los puños, pero eres más honorable que muchos que los saben usar, como esa tropa de matones que ayer los atacaron. Y por eso siento el orgullo de ser tu hermano.- dijo Misao, abrazándolo.

Kenshin sonrió levemente. Kaoru entonces se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Misao tiene razón. Eres un hombre honorable. Y por eso mi papá quiere conocerte. Y por eso yo también estoy contenta de ser tu amiga.-

Aoshi notó, desde su posición, como la sonrisa de Kenshin se ensanchaba ante el comentario de Kaoru.

--------------------------------

-Asi que Misato es vuestra amiga.- comentó Aoshi, después de dejar a Kaoru en su casa. Ahora él iba sentado como copiloto de Misao, en dirección al centro comercial.

-Er... estoo... claro que si. Una buena amiga...- dijo Misao, pensando rápidamente en inventar toda una historia en torno a su tercer alter ego. Misao se preguntó si lo suyo no sería el teatro...

-Ya veo... bueno... me gustaría conocerla. Invítala a la reunión de Noche Buena en mi oficina.-

Esta propuesta sorprendió a Misao, quien casi se pasa una luz roja por la impresión.

-Yo... creo que ella prefiere pasarla con su familia...- dijo con cierta cautela. Uno nunca sabía con qué podía salir Aoshi.

-Pero es tu novia, ¿no?.-

-No... es decir... Misato es sólo una buena amiga que está de paso por estos lados... -

-Ah, ya veo... es una amiga de tu ciudad natal...-

-Si. Una amiga muy buena.-

-Ya lo creo... nadie va a quedarse una noche completa al hospital por un amigo. Sin duda debe ser especial. Pero si sigue de paso por éstos lados para esa fecha, invítala. Si es tan buena amiga como dices, y está lejos de su casa, se alegrará por pasar esa noche con sus amigos, ¿no crees?-

"Maldito cínico" pensó Misao. Era claro que las motivaciones de Aoshi no iban por el lado de la moral...

-Está bien. La invitaré... pero no le aseguro que ella acepte.- "y no aceptará" se dijo Misao a si misma.

Finalmente llegaron a un centro comercial y entraron a la sección de varones de una tienda de ropa. Misao miró con nostalgia los bellos vestidos de fiesta exhibidos en los maniquíes, mientras se abría paso entre la gente que hacía sus compras navideñas.

Misao se probó tres ternos. Aoshi entonces lo observaba para verificar que se veía elegante.

El último terno era gris muy oscuro, cuya chaqueta se cerraba un poco más arriba que las comunes. El corte era perfecto y Misao se dio una vuelta más para que su tutor diera su aprobación.

-Se ve muy bien... sin duda es ideal... pero... ¿por qué no te quitas esa gorra?... no pensarás llevarla a la fiesta, ¿verdad?-

Misao sintió pánico. No se quitaría la gorra... tendría que adquirir una para la cena de Aoshi...

Pero... no era de buena educación comer con la gorra puesta... Aoshi no le decía nada en casa, pero otra cosa era mantener esa manía frente a los invitados en su fiesta...

-Es mi gorra favorita y por ahora no me la quitaré... - Misao empezó a meditar en la cuestión de cortarse el cabello...

Pero no quería hacerlo. Su padre siempre le decía que su cabello era hermoso y que se le veía muy bonito. Y Misao, con su vanidad propia de mujer, lo había cuidado dejándolo crecer...

-Como quieras, pero en la fiesta tendrás que hacerlo. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto sin ella. ¿No serás calvo?-

-Claro que no- dijo Misao, dándose la vuelta y entrando al probador a cambiarse de ropa. Ya había escogido vestuario para esa noche. Y el terno que usaría Kenshin estaba empacado dentro de una bolsa de papel verde con blanco.

Aoshi esperó que Misao saliera del probador. Entonces le dijo:

-Buscaré ahora ropa para mí. Si lo deseas, puedes ir por ahí a hacer las demás compras que quieras. Yo te busco o te espero en el auto dentro de media hora, si no te encuentro.-

Misao convino en ello y pronto compró obsequios para Kenshin, la nana y la mamá de Aoshi. Incluso, a regañadientes, adquirió un presente para Aoshi... y algo pequeño y lindo para Kaoru.

Como compró muchas cosas para dama, no pudo evitar admirar nuevamente los vestidos. Observó su reloj de pulsera y notó que aún le quedaban algunos minutos para divertirse a solas, asi que decidió... por qué no, probarse uno de los hermosos vestidos de noche.

Entró al probador con uno y notó que le quedaba un poco flojo de las caderas. Salió para buscar otro vestido...

Una vendedora se interesó en ella y le recomendó otro vestido, que esta vez era de su talla. Misao reconoció que el vestido era más bello que el que se había probado antes, asi que se lo puso y salió del probador para que la vendedora la observara. Se quitó antes las orquillas que mantenían su trenza en su lugar bajo la gorra.

-Se ve perfecta- dijo la vendedora, muy sinceramente, mientras la chica se daba vuelta. El vestido color violeta con una línea bordada que simulaba una enredadera de flores de mostacilla violeta, desde el escote al ruedo, por el lado derecho, le era ideal. Y tan suave...

-Opino lo mismo que la señorita- dijo Aoshi apreciativamente cuando Misao terminó su giro, encontrándose de frente a él. Sintió el rubor subirle a las mejillas mientras él admiraba el modo en que el vestido resaltaba su figura.- Se ve estupenda, Misato.

"Pues yo pienso que soy una completa idiota" pensó Misao al advertir las compras de Aoshi... sin duda también se estaba dando una vuelta por esa sección para buscarle algo a su madre y a su nana. "¿Cómo no pensé antes en esa posibilidad?"

-En mi humilde opinión, difícilmente alguien puede verse mejor con ese vestido. Asi que sugiero que se lo compre.- recomendó Aoshi, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la joven. – Y después, podríamos tomarnos el café que no pudimos tomar ayer.-

Misao recordó que aún le quedaba dinero y que le alcanzaba para el vestido. Pero al comprarlo, tendría que volver a ponerse su ropa. ¿qué diría Aoshi si veía a Misato salir del probador vestida como su eficiente chofer para tomarse un cafecito por ahi?

Lo mejor era no averiguarlo.

-Disculpe, señor Aoshi, pero aún no acabo con mis compras y estaré mucho rato más acá. Asi que yo sugiero que no me espere y se retire.-

-Si lo desea, puedo invitar a su amigo Misao para que vea que mi invitación está rodeada de buenas intenciones. Si lo desea, incluso puedo prometer no intentar besarla... -

Misao suspiró de rabia... no podía echarlo a gritos de allí sin parecer histérica, pero... estaba empezando a sentir frío con el vestido puesto y no podía presentarse ante Aoshi vestida de hombre. Ni comprarse algo allí mismo para salir con ello puesto, porque tampoco tenía ganas de gastar en ropa que ni siquiera usaría después, salvo aquel vestido violeta que traía puesto.

"Al menos la próxima vez acéptale el cafecito" le había dicho Tenshi esa mañana.

Si Misao le decía que se fuera, seguro que él la esperaría de todos modos... a un costado del probador para insistir... algo le decía que así sería.

-Está bien... escuche, Aoshi...me reuniré con usted dentro de una hora en la cafetería que está cercana al hospital. Se lo prometo.

Aoshi entonces decidió creerle y salió bastante feliz en dirección a su auto...

Misao en tanto, se metió al probador y en tiempo record se puso la faja en torno a los senos, sus ropas varoniles y se arregló el cabello bajo la gorra. Antes de salir, miró que no estuviera Aoshi cerca.

Y luego pasó por caja a pagar el famoso vestido.

-----------------------

Aoshi con entusiasmo salió del cuarto de baño listo para encontrarse con Misato en la cafetería. Se despidió de su madre con un beso y encendiendo el auto pronto salía a la calle.

Misao, en tanto, al verlo salir, se puso el enorme abrigo del día anterior y salió diciendo que iba a ver a su hermano. En el camino se quitó la gorra y se desarmó la trenza. Llegó a la cafetería unos minutos después de Aoshi.

-Hola, señor Aoshi.-

-Creo que ayer te dejé en claro que deseo que me trates como Aoshi. Por cierto, tu amigo Misao no quiso venir, pues dijo que iría al hospital... -

-Oh... ya veo... - repuso la joven, pensando que esta vez ella sabía que Aoshi no mentía. En eso se acercó una señorita vestida formalmente y anotó el pedido de Aoshi y Misato.- Supe que Kenshin está mejor.-

-Claro que si. Cuando regrese a casa, puedes visitarlo allá si lo deseas. ¿O volverás a tu ciudad?-

-Creo... creo que si. Debo estar con mi familia para estas fiestas, ¿no cree usted?-

"Claro que no, porque deberías estar aquí, en mi fiesta con ese vestido que te probabas" pensó Aoshi, asombrado de sus pensamientos... otra vez empezaba a sentir ese descontrol en su interior.

-Si aún permaneces por estos lados, ven a mi fiesta. Será la tarde del 24, para comer algo, conversar y recibir regalos. Mis empleados son muy agradables y en ese lugar te sentirás bien. Kenshin y Misao estarán allí.-

Misao recordó nuevamente el problema del pelo... debió cortárselo ese día en la peluquería...

Un momento... si Misato iba a la fiesta, podría ponerse ese vestido y estar con Kenshin igual... le hacía más ilusión estrenar vestido que terno...

Y no tendría que cortarse el pelo...

-Estaré allí durante un rato, Aoshi.-

Los ojos de Aoshi se encendieron levemente...

-La pasaré a buscar a su casa.-

-No es necesario- se apresuró Misao.- ese día tendré mucho que hacer... como le digo, sólo estaré un rato y no sé a qué hora. Mejor déme la dirección de su fiesta y yo sabré llegar.-

-Como diga. Y cuénteme... Misato... ¿cómo se encontraba anoche su novio? Porque supongo que además de ver a Kenshin, anoche le hizo alguna visita a su novio, ¿no?-

Misao necesitaba inventarse ahora algo realmente bueno...

-Sólo estuve con Kenshin... es que... bueno... yo... a mí él me gusta mucho...-

Claro que le gustaba como era... su hermanito...

-Pero él es menor que usted, Misato... - dijo Aoshi con cierta decepción.

Misao decidió tomar una actitud tímida. Acercó su bolso al cuerpo y bajo la mesa juntó sus pies. Incluso bajó levemente la cabeza, como si tuviera vergüenza de algo.

-Lo conozco desde que éramos niños... siempre lo he querido y este tiempo sin él me he dado cuenta que... que lo extraño sobremanera cuando no estoy con él. Sé que le llevo como tres años, pero no puedo evitar sentirme asi. Por eso, ayer, cuando Misao me contó por la tarde que Kenshin estaba mal, no me lo pensé para viajar a verlo... y después, cuando hablé con Misao por la noche y me pidió que lo cuidara por ella, tomé mi decisión. Fue bueno encontrarme con usted, porque usted conocía bien el sector y yo pude llegar bien a mi destino... realmente no me importa lo que piense el resto sobre nuestras edades... yo amo a Kenshin... - Misao incluso suspiró un poco para darle más dramatismo a la historia de amor. Pero Aoshi le tomó una mano...

-Misato... no se tome a mal mis palabras, pero debo decirle que no se ilusione más con ese muchacho... él está haciendo una nueva vida en la que se siente muy bien. Antes nunca se la he oído mencionar y eso que Kenshin me cuenta muchas cosas... incluso me atrevería a decir que él ya está enamorado de alguien más... -

Asi que Kenshin le contaba muchas cosas a Aoshi... pelirrojo traidor...

-... Por eso, Misato... si usted me da una oportunidad para conocerla más... yo podría reemplazar a Kenshin en su corazón... él es apenas un niño aún... en cambio yo podría cuidar de usted.-

Misao levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Aoshi fijos en ella. El hielo de su mirada se derritió lo suficiente para demostrarle que decía la verdad... Misao optó por una retirada estratégica para su corazón. Y trató de retirar su mano. Pero Aoshi no se la soltó.

-Piénselo, Misato. Por favor.-

-------------------

Aoshi insistía en acompañarla hasta su casa, pero Misao decía que no era necesario y que tomaría un taxi. Aoshi le dijo que no, porque él traía el auto...

-Es que visitaré a Kenshin... quiero quedarme con él, por favor, comprenda. No deseo que usted llegue tarde a su casa por mi culpa.-

-En ese caso la esperaré. No es bueno para usted andar sola por las calles a estas horas.-

-Estaré toda la noche... me iré por la mañana... a esa hora no es peligroso.-

Aoshi se sintió realmente dolido por el hecho de que ella prefiriera a un niño que a él... aunque ese niño fuera el estupendo de Kenshin. Su hermanito menor postizo.

-Misato... por favor, no pierda su tiempo en ilusiones infantiles... es común extrañar a los amigos de infancia cuando se van... -

-Kenshin es diferente- insistió Misao. Ya se estaba sintiendo una pervertida por hablar asi de su hermano, aunque fuera una mentirita.

-Está bien... quédese con él. – dijo Aoshi extrañamente exasperado.- Pero antes, una muestra de lo que se pierde no estaría mal.

Esta vez Aoshi, al abrazarla, rodeó también sus brazos, de modo que ella no le pudiera volver a pegar una cachetada. Y se permitió el placer de saborear esa boca que lo traía un poco loco y frustrado desde la noche anterior.

Los labios de Misao, suaves y cálidos, se mantenían inmóviles bajo los suyos, que se movían ávidos, intentando aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de ingresar entre ellos para saborearlos más íntimamente. Pero Misao apenas y se podía mover de la sorpresa primero. Y del coraje y después...

Después de aquellos sentimientos no supo nada más...

Sólo sabía de las ganas que sentía de entregarse al reclamo de la boca masculina y olvidarse de que ella era su chofer, su hombre de confianza... de sus motivos para ser un chico ante él...

Porque ella era mujer, ¿no?

Y él un hombre...

Que por cierto... maldito sea, besaba bien... muy bien.

Aoshi gimió levemente cuando el ingreso a esa boca le fue permitido. Mordió el labio inferior de la joven y sintió como se estremecía entre sus brazos...

Y después vio todo negro...

Cuando una fuerte rodilla hizo impacto con su entrepierna.

Segundos después, Misato, de pie ante él y con los brazos en jarras, le miraba desafiante.

-No soy mujer que se deje convencer por esas tretas suyas. Olvídese de que existo y váyase al demonio.-

La joven se dio la vuelta para correr al hospital. Aoshi pensó, por un momento, que la joven era tremendamente orgullosa y hasta arrogante.

Durante un instante tuvo la idea de que una parte de su mente intentaba decirle algo, pero no pudo precisar qué. Sin embargo, corrió tras Misato y la jaló de un brazo, logrando volverla hacia él.

-Desde luego que me iré al demonio. Pero sólo con usted.- dijo, antes de volver a besarla, sin importarle recibir otro golpe de regalo. Ella había herido su orgullo y él no era hombre que dejara los desafíos así como así.

- Y yo solo me iré con Kenshin- dijo Misato, volviendo con dificultad el rostro y dejando a Aoshi paralizado al interrumpir el beso y pronunciar esas palabras.

Entonces, el hombre la soltó y a grandes zancadas, se dirigió a su auto.

-----------------

Kaoru observaba su traje de fiesta. Aoshi la había invitado a una reunión en su empresa de Diseño Publicitario. La chica pidió permiso a sus padres y éstos aceptaron de buena gana. Aoshi y Misao habían prometido pasar a dejarla temprano para celebrar con ellos la cena de Noche Buena.

Se colocó la blusa y la faldita larga. Se veía realmente bonita y muy mona, según su papá. Pero le prohibió estrictamente traer algún nuevo novio a su casa esa noche. Aunque ella pensaba que jamás sería tan hermosa como su mamá, al ver a Kenshin y Misao, tan varoniles con sus ropas formales, quienes no le dedicaron ni una sola mirada de admiración.

Kaoru se acomodó entre Kenshin con su brazo izquierdo enyesado, y Misao. Al lado de éste iba la nana y la madre de Aoshi lo acompañaba en la parte delantera del auto. Asi que la jovencita iba bastante sonrojada.

Aoshi en tanto se preguntaba si iría Misato a la fiesta. Se moría de ganas por verla y ella se lo había prometido, ¿no? Claro que había que reconocer que se despidieron en malos términos la última vez que se vieron.

Aoshi tomó a su madre del brazo para ingresar a la sala de reuniones de su empresa. Misao tomó el brazo de la nana y Kenshin le ofreció su brazo bueno a Kaoru para entrar a la reunión. La jovencita le sonrió y le comentó que ese día él tenía que conocer a su papá.

Aoshi se subió al pequeño escenario improvisado en la sala y, acompañado de su madre, agradeció a la concurrencia la asistencia y le pidió divertirse el resto de la tarde. Luego les deseó feliz navidad a todos y fue ovacionado y aplaudido por sus empleados. Misao notó que todos apreciaban genuinamente a Aoshi. A pesar de ser tan reservado con ellos y estricto, era también respetuoso y comprensivo con ellos.

Una hora después, al empezar la cena, Misao se excusaba con Aoshi, diciendo que se sentía mal y que deseaba volver a casa. Que se iría en taxi para dejarle el auto. El hombre la miró con cierta compasión y algo de desapruebo en los ojos, pero no podía ponerse al pedido de Misao, asi que le concedió permiso para retirarse. Y en cuanto Misao notó que nadie la veía, ingresó a los baños de la empresa, en el nivel inferior y se cambió de ropa gracias a un bolso que había preparado allí el día anterior. Y de peinado, dejando caer la hermosa cascada azabache por su espalda.

Porque ni loca se cortaba el pelo.

Luego subió y llegó tan sonriente a la reunión, agradeciendo la calefacción que le permitía usar su vestido sin tener que ocultarlo con algún abrigo.

Kenshin se quedó con la boca abierta al observa a su hermana. Y muchos de los presentes por motivos mucho menos nobles que la admiración hacia la belleza de Misao. Kaoru, en cambio, se sintió enseguida disminuida ante la recién llegada, quien se acercó a ellos saludándoles amablemente y dándole a Kenshin un beso en la mejilla.

Aoshi pensó con desagrado que su plan no estaba funcionando, porque la idea era que Misato notara lo acaramelado que podía estar Kenshin con Kaoru. Desgraciadamente para él, la pareja que él deseaba formar era aún demasiado joven y sólo hablaban de la escuela, la serie de Rurouni Kenshin y la música del momento...

-Recuerda el plan.- le dijo Misao a Kenshin al oído. Habían acordado que él estaría con ella tan meloso como pudiera en la fiesta. Y ella le había prometido a cambio contarle de qué iba la cosa una vez en casa.

Kenshin se dio el trabajo de presentar Misato a su nueva familia tutora. Fue asi como la nana y la madre de Aoshi pronto saludaban a la joven y la invitaban a la casa. El pelirrojo también presentó a Misato ante Aoshi.

Kaoru en tanto se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar. Todos los presentes eran adultos y ella... la chica supo que Kenshin no se acordaría de ella en lo que quedaba de tarde, asi que se fue a sentar por ahí a comer pasteles.

Kenshin en tanto tenía la misión de no soltar a Misao en toda la noche, de reírse a carcajada limpia ante algún comentario ocurrente de ella y demostrarle a Aoshi que si estuviera en edad, Misato sería su esposa. Tenshi había escuchado todo el plan, pero no le había hecho gracia alguna.

-Misao... no lo hagas. De lo contrario, jamás podrás revelarle quien eres realmente.-

Pero Misao no escuchaba a su amigo. Y Kenshin le decía a Tenshi que no podía negarle ayuda a su hermana.

Tenshi estaba muy frustrado, porque nada estaba saliendo como él quería... bueno, en realidad si, pero de manera muy torcida. En fin, que el fantasmita optó por divertirse un poco, ver viejos amigos e ir a la fiesta de su hermano.

La música no tardó en aparecer y las parejas pronto invadieron la pista. Kenshin sacó a bailar a Misato en cuanto notaron que Aoshi se dirigía hacia ellos.

Aoshi entonces notó a Kaoru sentada en un rinconcito, mirando tristemente a la concurrencia. La niña pensaba que ese no era su lugar. Su lugar estaba entre los chicos, sus amigos, aceptando desafíos o jugando al béisbol. Allí donde era una más del grupo y nadie la hacía sentirse el patito feo porque era un chico más.

Por eso no le gustaba estar con sus amigas. Siempre la trataban de convencer de que debía maquillarse o comprarse vestidos cortos. Pero Kaoru se consideraba aún muy niña para labiales y sus rodillas siempre cubiertas con venditas adhesivas le daban un poco de vergüenza.

Aoshi entonces se sintió culpable al notar la soledad de su joven invitada por culpa de su fallido plan infantil. En un momento, ella salió corriendo del lugar. Y Aoshi la siguió.

La niña no podía soportar la presión y se sentía culpable por no ser tan bonita como su papá decía. Estaba llorando y una mano en torno a su bracito detuvo su carrera a la salida.

-Prometí a tus padres llevarte a casa y es lo que haré.- le dijo Aoshi, arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

La expresión de Kaoru era bastante desolada y Aoshi se sintió bastante más maldito que antes.

-Mi papá siempre dice que soy bonita, pero sólo lo dice porque no conoce a las otras niñas, ni a Misato... - dijo la jovencita entre sollozos.-... a las otras niñas todo el mundo las encuentra interesantes y a mí no... sólo me miran y dicen que es una lástima que no me parezca a mi madre y ningún chico me saca a bailar... y yo... yo me quiero ir a mi casa... al menos allá me quieren y me dicen que soy interesante... -

Aoshi extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Limpió la cara de la chica con cuidado y le peinó el cabello con los dedos cuando ella se desarmó la trenza que le había hecho su madre.

-Es extraño que digas eso, Kaoru... porque yo pienso que también eres muy linda. Tal vez no eres igual que tu madre, pero te aseguro que serás tan bella como ella. Además... te estaba buscando para pedirte que bailaras conmigo. ¿Pero sabes? Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras porque soy muy alto para ti... ¿no crees? Y sin embargo, Kaoru, me muero por bailar contigo. ¿Me aceptas?-

Kaoru le sonrió a Aoshi desde sus ojitos azules.

-¿Ves que eres bonita? Tienes unos ojos incomparables. Vamos a bailar. Quiero que los demás me envidien por tener tan linda pareja... -

Kenshin y Misao, quienes habían seguido a Aoshi y Kaoru al salir, escucharon la conversación. Y se retiraron de regreso a la pista de baile. Kenshin pensaba que Aoshi era un tipazo y que si no fuera por la promesa que había hecho a Misao, él hacía rato que hubiera sacado a Kaoru. Misao en tanto pensaba que Tenshi tenía razón y Aoshi era un tipazo.

Y esta idea le alegró bastante el día.

Pronto Aoshi hacía su entrada triunfal con la jovencita Kaoru y bailaba con ella. Muchos padres de familia le pidieron a Kaoru bailar con ellos y todos le comentaban que ella era tan bonita como sus hijas.

Y Kaoru perdía su timidez y les hablaba como toda una damita, demostrando ante ellos su madurez y simpatía, siendo halagada por ello.

Y esa tarde, ella fue la reina indiscutida

Kaoru miraba a Aoshi y le agradecía sus palabras. Aoshi entonces le acariciaba la cabeza y le presentaba un obsequio para ella. La jovencita entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Bailarías conmigo, Kaoru? Tengo un poco de yeso en el brazo, pero no creo que sea problema.

Kaoru entonces decidió concederle a Kenshin el último baile, porque estaba cansada y quería volver a casa con sus regalos y sus muchas flores.

Misato pronto fue asaltada por Aoshi y aunque no lo reconocía, se moría por bailar con él.

Tenshi decidió vengarse entonces con Misao por no hacer caso a sus sabios consejos, asi que se acercó al equipo musical y puso una balada bien romántica. Incluso se dio la maña de descomponer un poco las luces, logrando una bonita semioscuridad. Luego se puso detrás de Misao y la empujó lo suficiente para darle oportunidad a Aoshi de estrechar más su abrazo.

Misao con fastidio escuchaba la risotada de Tenshi y se decidía a hablar con una médium para pedirle una fórmula que le permitiera patear a un fantasma. Aoshi, en cambio, de pronto pensó en su hermano y de alguna manera supo que Tenshi estaría feliz con su situación... porque recordó una treta que usaban en su adolescencia que era la de empujarse mutuamente para apretarse más a las chicas que les gustaban y en ese momento Aoshi sonrió pensando en su hermano.

Kenshin por su parte, agradecía la oscuridad que ocultaba el rubor de su mejilla derecha, pues la izquierda la había cubierto con una venda color piel para que no se notaran los puntos que llevaba en ella. Los médicos le habían advertido que le quedaría una marca a lo largo del rostro...

Pero es que era tan rico tener a Kaoru abrazadita a él. La jovencita estaba realmente cansada, asi que no vio problema en apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. Kenshin se lamentó tener un brazo menos con el cual abrazar a la niña, pero ella al menos lo abrazaba por la cintura. Kenshin sonrió... era su única amiga... era la única joven que se acercaba a él en la escuela.

---------------------------

Fin acto seis

Octubre 22, 2004.

Notas de Autora.

Soy capaz de estar tres días seguidos sin dormir. Lo descubrí hace poco preparando diversas tareas.

Mis disculpas esta vez por no poder agradecer debidamente vuestros reviews... estoy cansadita y aun necesito reponer sueño. Los quiero mucho.

Gracias, gracias, gracias a Marie Shinomori, Pau, Dark Shadow, Mer, Justary san, Cristal dono, Mikomi Shinomori, Giuliana, Shezaei Neko, Naoko L-K, Sumire chan, Mari, Misao Shinomori Aoshi, M.S. Aráis Sumeragui, Blue Ningyo,

¡¡¡Un besote!!!


	7. Dudas

Acto 7

Dudas

--------------------

Después de la cena de Noche Buena en casa de los Shinomori, cada quien se retiró a su cuarto. Como Misao no podía conciliar el sueño ante su habitual impaciencia de abrir los regalos, se vistió y bajó al primer piso. No imaginaba que Aoshi, con el mismo problema de insomnio, aunque por motivos diferentes, había bajado a la cocina hacía cinco minutos.

Misao miraba sin poder disimular su impaciencia hacia los regalos ubicados bajo el pino artificial. Sabía que había algunos para ella. Cada vez que pasaba cerca del pinito, tomaba uno de los paquetes con su nombre inscrito y lo movía un poco o lo apretaba para determinar qué tenía adentro. A pesar de saber que ellos eran para un "chico", la curiosidad la carcomía igual.

Aoshi descubrió a su joven chofer haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras ponía uno de los paquetes a tras luz para descubrir su contenido. El delgado joven mantenía nuevamente la gorra en su sitio y vestía de manera informal, con un ancho polerón de lana y unos pantalones cafés.

No le parecía bueno estar espiando a Misao. Era una lástima que no hubiera querido seguir en la fiesta de la tarde. Había alegado un cierto dolor de estómago y ahí estaba ahora, sonriente como siempre y golpeando una de las cajitas. Quizá todo había sido simulado después de todo, pero… ¿por qué?

Era evidente que Misao no quería estar en la fiesta. Tal vez por la reciente muerte de su padre. Aoshi reconocía que él tampoco hubiera querido dar la fiesta por lo de su hermano, pero no podía fallar a sus empleados. Lo mejor, sin duda, había sido la aparición de Misato, llenado con su belleza el lugar de esplendor. También la idea de llevar a Kaoru quien encantó a todos con su simpatía. A pesar de ello… faltaba alguien muy importante en esa fiesta… faltaba Tenshi, su hermano.

De pronto, Misao se giró hacia Aoshi, sorprendiendo sus ojos sobre ella. Se puso nerviosa imaginando que tal vez él ya la había descubierto. Sin embargo había una especial nota de tristeza en su mirada. Aoshi reaccionó y lejos de disculparse se acercó a Misao, quitándole una cajita de las manos.

-Debes esperar hasta la mañana para abrirlos. Eres un chico impaciente, como… - Aoshi iba a agregar "como Tenshi", pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Misao captó la tensión en el ambiente e intentó aligerar la tristeza de Aoshi con alguna frase divertida, pero ninguna vino a su mente. Aoshi en tanto sentía como su vista se nublaba debido a las repentinas lágrimas.

-Lo siento.-dijo el hombre, sorprendiendo a Misao.- Pero… es difícil… hacer esto y… y estar aquí, tratando de sonreír cuando en realidad, él ya no va a volver. La navidad anterior estábamos todos aquí, en familia. Y ahora solo la pasaremos lo que queda de nuestra familia y lo que queda de nosotros… porque mi hermana menor está en Milán con mi padre y yo aquí con mamá… y no dejo… no dejo de extrañar día tras día a mi hermano. Misao… una mitad mía está enterrada en algún lugar del cementerio y es horrible este dolor que me atenaza… - Aoshi llevó una mano a su pecho, donde un fuerte dolor tomaba sitio. Un dolor producto de la tristeza.

Misao estaba sorprendida por la confesión de Aoshi hacia ella… o más bien decir "él". Recordó cuando Tenshi le había comentado que su hermano le había ido a "abrir su corazón" días atrás y ella no le había creído.

Y ahora, boquiabierta comprobaba que asi era… ella sentía deseos de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que Tenshi era un ángel y que cuidaba de ellos. Pero si lo abrazaba, quizá Aoshi no tardaría en notar los suaves senos comprimidos bajo la ropa… y ella no podía arriesgarse. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y silbó distraídamente, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el tenue rubor que empezaba a subirle a las mejillas.

-Bueno, pero ahora nos tienes a Kenshin y a mí… - dijo la chica como si nada, mirando el pino navideño con atención.- Y nosotros te tenemos a ti, a tu mamá y a la nana Saori… quizá no estemos tan mal después de todo en estas fechas.- dijo la joven en un tono bajo, "de chico".

Aoshi miró la delgada espalda de Misao por unos momentos. El dolor empezó a retirarse poco a poco.

- A veces veo a Kenshin como a un hermano pequeño… y a ti… - Aoshi pensó que por alguna extraña razón que él no entendía, no podía ver a Misao como su hermano menor, pero eso no se lo iba a decir al chico.-… y a ti también, Misao. Quizá ustedes sean el regalo que me dejó Tenshi para pasar las fiestas. Con ustedes en casa me he sentido acompañado y eso es algo que no dejaré de agradecer a mi hermano.-

Tenshi, sentado en el sillón, miraba a su hermano de frente. Imaginaba cómo se sentía… e imaginaba sumamente bien. Se acercó a Misao.

-Dile que lo quiero mucho, Misao. Dile que él era mi mejor amigo… -

Misao dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del fantasma. Pero se recuperó de inmediato.

-Tu hermano… Tenshi, siempre nos decía que eras su mejor amigo y que te quería mucho.- dijo la joven. Lo que no mencionó es que Tenshi jamás les había contado que ese hermano del que hablaba era su gemelo. Y que le había provocado un shock el averiguarlo. Recordar esas emociones hizo que Misao se pusiera a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos.

Aoshi sonrió. Se sentó en el sofá, sin saberlo, al lado de Tenshi. Se sintió envuelto por cierto calorcito que le gustó. Misao seguía de espaldas a él, mirando el pino.

-Misao, háblame de tu familia – pidió Aoshi quien de pronto cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba con Misao. Generalmente intercambiaban frases de cortesía y monosílabos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en su casa? Dos meses, más o menos… y él solo sabía de Misao que era hermano de Kenshin. Y que conocía a Misato.

Misao se giró sorprendida para ver a Aoshi sentado relajadamente en el sofá. Ella pudo distinguir a Tenshi junto al hombre, sonriendo y animándola a hablar. Era interesante notar el contraste entre ellos. Tenshi de un blanco casi resplandeciente, con el cabello ondulado en desorden, y Aoshi de impecable negro, con el cabello quizá no perfectamente peinado como siempre, pero alisado por la costumbre de tenerlo asi.

-No hay mucho que contar… mi madre murió cuando yo era adolescente y mi padre cuidó de Kenshin y de mí. Era un hombre muy especial… - Misao cerró los ojos evocando a su padre. Un hombre fantástico, el único que creyó en ella cuando… - Mi padre era un gran hombre y si Kenshin y yo llegamos a ser la mitad de buenos que él, sé que mi padre estará contento. –

-¿Él te enseñó a conducir?-

-A conducir, a arreglar y armar un auto… todo lo que sé. Era el tipo de hombre al que todo el mundo quiere, con el que todas las mujeres sueñan encontrar por lo gentil y simpático que es. Además, era muy varonil y atractivo. Pero no se volvió a casar, porque se dedicó por completo a cuidar de sus hijos.-

-Ya veo.

-Si… él instaba a Kenshin a seguir estudiando, porque mi hermano es un genio. Por eso yo trataba de que mi hermano ingresase a la escuela.-

Aoshi de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sólo hablas de los estudios de Kenshin. ¿Y los tuyos?-

Misao no se dio cuenta de ese detalle. No quería revelarle a Aoshi el por qué ella no estudiaba. Lo mejor sería desviar el tema.

-Ya es tarde, Aoshi… y mañana hay que levantarse temprano.-

Misao salió de la habitación, dejando a Aoshi solo y confundido. Rato después, cuando la soledad del lugar se le hizo pesada, se fue a su cuarto.

Una vez más pensó en Misao, Misato y Kenshin.

En ese orden.

Al pasar frente al espejo de su habitación, notó como el velo negro aún lo cubría. Alargó una mano para retirarlo y contemplarse… Tenshi también había sido su mejor amigo y necesitaba ver su rostro. Pero al tocar el velo su mano tembló… no estaba listo aún para dar ese paso.

Se sentó en la cama… tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar nuevamente… si tan solo pudiera hablar con alguien… Misao… si… él era ideal. Sabía que su chofer lo entendería. Por algún motivo sabía que Misao lo haría.

Avanzó resuelto a la puerta para pasar a la habitación de Misao y seguir charlando con él. Estaba dispuesto a darle la semana completa libre si era necesario, pero necesitaba hablar de su hermano Tenshi… con su madre no podía, porque dormía sedada después del ataque de llanto que le dio al terminar la cena. Y la nana se había retirado a casa con sus familiares. Kenshin siempre decía que Tenshi con quien más había hablado era con Misao y que él sabría muchas más cosas que él.

Pero recordó que quizá Misao no deseaba hablar con él. Y tenía razón… eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y lo mejor era dormir. Aoshi se giró y se acercó a la ventana notando que caían algunos copos de nieve.

Se sentía tan terriblemente solo en la habitación, con sus pensamientos… necesitaba hablar con alguien…

Pero la única persona que siempre lo acogía no estaba ya.

Misao por su parte también contemplaba la nieve caer desde la habitación a oscuras que compartía con Kenshin, quien dormía con una fotografía de ellos dos con su padre bajo la almohada.

Pensaba en su padre y en su madre… pensaba en todas las cosas que pasaron y el por qué dejó la escuela. Pensó amargamente en que ella quisiera compartir también esas cosas con alguien además de Kenshin.

Pero no era bueno hacerlo. No era el tipo de cosas que uno comparte con cualquiera. Tocó el cristal de la ventana. Estaba frío y húmedo.

Notó con sorpresa como una lágrima caliente caía sobre su mano. Hacía mucho que no lloraba por ese asunto que ella pensó pertenecía únicamente al pasado. Apoyó la frente en la ventana y lloró en silencio.

Mientras, Aoshi, sentado en su cama, aún vestido y con la cara entre las manos, sollozaba también.

Y Tenshi supo, en ese momento, que necesitaba urgentemente juntarlos.

----------------------

-Ahora lo conocerás. ¡¡Sé que le caerás muy bien!!- dijo Kaoru a Kenshin mientras lo arrastraba hacia su casa a conocer, por fin, a su padre.

-Ve con Kaoru, Kenshin. Yo abriré tu regalo por ti.- dijo Misao animada.

-Ni se te ocurra.- replicó Kenshin. – Yo abriré mi regalo. Asi que no toques nada.

Kenshin se dejaba tironear por Kaoru sonriendo. Misao reía divertida ante la escena mientras limpiaba el caminito a la casa con una pala por la nieve. Hacía frío, pero Misao necesitaba ejercicio. Eran las diez de la mañana.

Aoshi salió al antejardín, listo para ver a Kenshin desaparecer con su joven amiga llevándolo del brazo sano. Misao seguía limpiando el caminito. Amenazaba con nevar nuevamente, pero Misao no era de los que se amedrentaba.

-Hola, Misao.- dijo el hombre metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

La chica se volvió. Por el ejercicio tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes. Aoshi lo miró extrañado… le recordaba mucho a alguien. Pero tuvo una sensación en el pecho, como si le diera un salto, asi que desvió la vista, asustado con las ideas que tenía.

Misao en tanto entró a la casa.

-El desayuno está casi listo.- dijo alegremente al pasar junto a él. – Como el auto es suyo, Aoshi, usted limpiará el caminito que le corresponde.- Misao no notó que Aoshi no la miraba.

-Está bien- respondió Aoshi. Tomó la pala sin darse cuenta y comenzó a limpiar la salida del auto. Se sentía como aletargado y en vano trató de evocar el rostro de Misato. De pronto sintió que necesitaba desesperadamente verla.

----------------------

Kaoru abrió la puerta de su casa. Yahiko y Sanosuke, sus primos, salieron a recibirla.

-Hola, Mapache- la saludó Sanosuke acariciando su cabeza con el puño. – Veo que has traído a "Bolita"-

A Kenshin le molestaba que hicieran mofas con respecto a su sobrepeso. Pero con Sanosuke era diferente. El chico alto y delgado era siempre muy respetuoso con él y sabía que ese sobrenombre era sin duda de amigo. Yahiko saludó a Kenshin chocando las manos.

Tomoe se unió al grupo.

-Hola, Kenshin. Pasa por favor. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros.-

La mujer lo decía de todo corazón. Él había salvado a su hijita. Su rostro regordete ya no se notaba hinchado, pero llevaba una venda sobre la herida de la mejilla izquierda. Parece que le quedaría una fea cicatriz en ella y era una lástima, porque mirando bien a Kenshin, era muy lindo.

Kaoru emocionada tomó a Kenshin nuevamente del brazo sano y lo guió al comedor.

-Papi… él es Kenshin.-

Kenshin se encontró ante un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Ya sabía de donde había heredado Kaoru los suyos.

-Ho… hola, señor Kamiya.-

-Hola, muchacho. Ven, siéntate a la mesa, que vamos todos a desayunar. Mis hermanos vienen ya también. Todos quieren conocerte. Eres todo un hombre. Ven, deja que estreche tu mano, será un orgullo para mí.

Kenshin se acercó a la silla donde estaba el padre de Kaoru sin moverse. Y notó que el señor Kojiro era parapléjico.

----------------

Aoshi seguía de pie en el antejardín, mirando el caminito que acababa de despejar para sacar su auto. Se quitó la bufanda marrón y miró hacia el cielo.

Misao había terminado su desayuno sola en la casa. La madre de Aoshi seguía en cama sin querer ver a nadie y con las cortinas de su cuarto cerradas a la luz. Sin duda lo de perder un hijo era terrible, pensó Misao. Pero… pero le quedaban dos hijos más y en la humilde opinión de Misao, los duelos en esa casa se estaban llevando bastante mal.

Cuando su padre murió, le pidió a sus hijos que no perdieran la sonrisa. Eran inevitables las lágrimas, pero su padre quería que no por eso dejaran de encontrar linda la vida.

Misao sintió que ella debía ayudar a los habitantes de la casa a sobrellevar la pena. Ya estaba harta de la falta de música, de la ropa negra de Aoshi y de los esfuerzos de la madre por demostrar que era fuerte como si alguien apreciara eso.

Tenshi le susurró algo al oído a Misao. Entonces ella se agachó y recogió un poco de nieve…

Aoshi meditaba en que tenía que trabajar. Pensaba que sería bueno llevarse a su madre a Milán junto a su padre y su hermana. Estaría bien reunirse para el Año Nuevo. Quizá asi ya no se sentiría tan solo.

Cuando Tenshi murió, su hermana había pedido una semana libre en la escuela. Pero tuvo que volver casi inmediatamente a ella después de los funerales. Y su padre se ofreció a acompañarla, porque su hermana también estaba muy triste por lo de Tenshi. Y su padre, igual. Era una buena idea no haberla dejado sola aunque ello implicara que la familia debía dividirse temporalmente.

-¡Aoshi!-

El aludido volteó justo para que una bola de nieve le diera en plena cara.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!... – carcajeó Misao, con restos de nieve aun entre los dedos. Estaba heladísima, pero la expresión en la cara de Aoshi bien valía la pena congelarse las manos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Aoshi consternado.

-¡Para quitarte esa cara de idiota que llevas!- lo desafió Misao, arrojándole otra bola de nieve.

Aoshi apenas esquivó la bola. Vio un montón de nieve a cada lado del caminito que había limpiado y se dispuso a machacar a Misao. Le enseñaría quien había ostentado el título del "Hombre de Hielo" durante infancia y juventud en ese barrio.

Misao vio una bola de nieve acercarse a ella a velocidad impresionante y contorsionando su elástico y delgado cuerpo, logró evitar el impacto del helado proyectil.

Pero no esquivó el que venía detrás.

Misao no era de las chicas que se rendían y de inmediato se ocultó tras un montoncito de nieve para iniciar un feroz contraataque. Aoshi ya estaba fabricando su propia guarida cuando una lluvia blanca de bolas empezó a caer sobre él. Misao era veloz como un gato y con una puntería bastante buena. El cabello de Aoshi ya estaba blanco de granizo.

Misao dio un grito de triunfo y empezó a reír bastante alegremente. Aoshi quedó con ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa pintada y bueno, pensando en la cruel venganza contra ese chiquillo, formó una bola gigante para arrojársela.

Sonriendo, tomó la bola gigante con sus dos manos. La alzó por sobre su cabeza y se encaminó a Misao.

La chica lanzaba desesperada los proyectiles al alto hombre que ahora amenazante se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa peligrosa y algo blanco, pesado y frío sobre él. Las bolitas que le lanzaba Misao no lo detenían y a cada paso que daba Aoshi su sonrisa se ensanchaba más.

Misao pensó idiotizada que sonriendo era terriblemente sexi. El modo en que el lacio cabello a fuerza de peinarlo tanto le caía descuidadamente sobre la frente… en ese momento Misao lamentó sobremanera el vestirse como hombre. De pronto pensó que ya no quería seguir con eso y que realmente era innecesario…

Cuando Aoshi estuvo prácticamente sobre ella, la joven cayó en cuenta que iba a ser masacrada por un manto blanco. Emprendió la retirada demasiado tarde y la enorme bola cayó sobre ella.

La madre de Aoshi se acercó a la ventana cuando escuchó la estridente risa proveniente de afuera. Al correr la ventana vio a Misao emerger de entre un montón de nieve a su alrededor. Aoshi, de pie ante el chico, se reía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

De pronto la señora vio a Tenshi en su hijo Aoshi… y cuando comprendió que ese hombre era su hijo y que estaba vivo, salió afuera emocionada.

Aoshi con las manos en la cintura enrostraba a Misao su actuar.

-Soy el rey de la Nieve, chico. Recuérdalo bien. Nunca podrás vencerme en esto.-

-Pienso que es usted un engreído- dijo Misao divertida, en tanto le arrojaba un buen poco de nieve a la cara. En ese momento aprovechó para abrazar las piernas de Aoshi y derribarlo.

-Y recuerde usted que soy el rey de las peleas.- dijo Misao triunfante y lanzándole montones de nieve al recién caído. Este empezó a defenderse con las manos y en una de esas tomó a Misao de la chaqueta y lo hizo caer. Ambos reían y se quedaron asi, tendidos en la nieve mirando hacia el cielo nublado.

-Jejeje… fue divertido.- dijo Aoshi de pronto bastante feliz. Le resultaba agradable estar con Misao.

-Sep.- convino "el chico".

-¡Aoshi!-

Aoshi miró a su madre que salía atándose el nudo de la bata.

-Hola, mamá. Feliz Navidad.-

-Hola, señora.- dijo Misao.

La señora se acercó a su hijo que estaba sentado ya y lo abrazó.

-Te amo, hijo.- dijo con sinceridad. Aoshi la estrechó con cariño.

-Te amo, mamita.-

Misao los miró bastante feliz. Tenshi, tras su hermano y su madre le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias, amiga- le susurró.

---------------------

Kenshin hablaba bastante animado con don Kojiro. Era un hombre interesante. Un escritor de primera… era uno de los favoritos de su padre cuando vivía.

El chico le cayó bien a su vez al padre de Kaoru. Ese gordito era algo especial. Tímido al principio, entrando en confianza era un chico agradable.

-¡Vamos a abrir los regalos!- dijo la pequeña Sayo, hermana menor de Kaoru, seguida de Yahiko y Kaoru. Kenshin siguió al grupo con Sanosuke tras él. Tomoe fue a buscar más leche con chocolate.

Kojiro se acercó al árbol de Navidad ayudado por Tomoe. Su hermano Saito y su hermano Akira se ubicaron junto a él. Era una familia muy unida, pensó Kenshin con cierta tristeza.

Pero él tenía a Misao… el joven pensó en su hermana y sonrió. No estaba todo perdido.

Todos abrían sus obsequios y reían ante lo que descubrían. Por ejemplo, Sanosuke quedó desconcertado ante una cinta roja que le regaló Kaoru y que según ella era para el pelo, para que no se le fuera a los ojos cuando jugaba Béisbol. El joven no leía Rurouni Kenshin y no tenía como saber que esa cinta formaba parte de la historia favorita de su prima.

-------------------------

Fue cuando Kenshin volvió a casa de los Shinomori, portando una bufanda tejida por Kaoru para él, que vio a unas personas que llamaron su atención avanzar del otro lado de la calle.

En especial, una mujer mayor de largo cabello negro…

El joven notó que la mujer de pronto se quedaba mirándolo fijamente. Kenshin se quedó paralizado unos momentos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella iba acompañada de un hombre mayor como ella y se acomodó las gafas para observarlo más atentamente.

Kenshin maldijo por lo bajo su cabello rojo, tan poco usual y muy llamativo y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus gruesas piernas. Era un impulso tonto que lo delataba, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo… a lo lejos escuchó la voz de la mujer llamándolo. Pero él no se detuvo ni se volvió. Pasó corriendo frente a la casa de Aoshi, no quería que esa mujer descubriera donde vivía él y siguió su carrera hasta doblar una esquina y más allá.

Se detuvo cuando empezaba a nevar nuevamente, sintiendo los helados copos caer sobre sus mejillas ardientes. El chico apretó contra su pecho el nuevo libro que le habían regalado también… estaba muy agitado y temblaba, mas no de frío. En su mente aun resonaba fuertemente la voz de esa mujer llamándolo, asi como la fuerte imagen de esos ojos tan verdes como los de Misao reconociéndole…

-------------------

Misao descubrió bajo el papel de regalo unos libros, un abrigo nuevo y colonias de varón. Aoshi le regalaba una bufanda nueva, a sabiendas de que "él" no tenía otra. Al menos ahora tenía una bufanda para el chico Misao y Misato, su alter ego. Suspiró pensando en que los regalos varoniles no habían sido tan malos y que, con excepción de las colonias, lo demás lo podría usar cuando volviera a ser una chica todo el tiempo, en cuatro meses mas.

Aoshi también abría sus regalos y agradecía a su madre, a Misao y Kenshin lo que encontraba en los paquetes. Una corbata nueva, un juego de dominó, lociones para después del baño y de afeitarse… todos reían y estaban en un ambiente tranquilo y grato.

Hasta que Misao notó el semblante de Kenshin. El joven no podía disimular su preocupación. Sin embargo cuando ella le habló, él sonrió como si nada ocurriera y Misao pensó que quizá se había emocionado yendo a la residencia de los Kamiya. En realidad, habían retrasado el abrir los regalos en casa de los Shinomori esperando a que llegara él.

Afuera nevaba fuertemente y en la televisión anunciaron que así sería durante un día más. Aoshi, su madre y Misao jugaban dominó y Kenshin se acercó a la ventana a mirar hacia fuera. Ahí permaneció largo rato. Tanto que cuando Misao se dio cuenta, pensó que Kenshin estaba dormido, pues además el chico estaba muy quieto.

-Misao… ¿podríamos ir a visitar el cementerio en cuanto deje de nevar? Hace tiempo que no visitamos la tumba de nuestro padre.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Misao miró a Aoshi, buscando su permiso con la mirada. Este no se pudo negar a tal pedido… los entendía muy bien.

-En cuanto pase la nieve iremos.-

Misao mientras, tomaba sus propias decisiones. Debía reconocer aunque no le gustara nadita hacerlo, que Aoshi le gustaba mucho más de lo que pensaba. Incluso más que Tenshi, y eso que eran bastante diferentes a pesar de ser gemelos.

Tenshi había tenido razón todo el tiempo. En cuanto ella lo conociera mejor se enamoraría de él. ¡Y Misao sentía que no lo conocía ni la mitad y ya tenía fuertes sentimientos por Aoshi!

Realmente había sido un error presentarse como un chico. Bueno, ella no se había presentado como chico… más bien Aoshi la confundió con uno no más conocerla. Y ella, enfadada lo había dejado creer… pero ahora quería que él la viera como lo que era. Una chica.

Tenía que ver el modo de decirle que ella era una mujer… pero pensándolo mejor, a Aoshi sin duda el asunto no le haría gracia. Misao recordó la sensación de los labios de Aoshi sobre los suyos al tenerla como "Misato Maki" y pensó que estaba claro que ella como dama le gustaba a Aoshi. Pero seguro él se enfadaría si ella le decía que siempre y había vivido bajo su techo.

¿Cómo decírselo?

Recién tomaba conciencia del tremendo engaño… no sólo había engañado a Aoshi. También a su madre, a la nana, a los vecinos. A la gente de la escuela de su hermano y a la policía. Aunque travestirse no era considerado un delito, ¿o si?

-Te lo dije- le dijo Tenshi hora y media después, cuando la joven le manifestaba su inquietud al fantasma. Kenshin, saboreando un palito de chocolate miraba a los dos sin decir palabra.

-Ya sé que me lo dijiste. Y sé también que soy porfiada y cabezota… ooh, Tenshi… ¿cómo puedo arreglar este enredo?-

Tenshi se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando.

-No creo poder ayudarte mucho, Misao… es que… mmmmmhhhh… verás. Aoshi lo que no soporta es la mentira. Lo siente como traición y esas cosas le desagradan. Más cuando hay más personas implicadas en el engaño, como Kenshin… a él también lo culpará. Se molestará al saber que has llevado esta mentira tanto tiempo, engañando a mamá y a los demás. Te lo dije y te lo repetí hasta el cansancio. Habla con él… pero tú no me tomaste en cuenta y ahora… sólo te queda hablar con él y decirle la verdad de una vez. No es bueno que dejes pasar más tiempo. A menos que decidas llevar esta farsa hasta el final. Te quedan cuatro meses. Me pregunto si aguantarás disfrazada de chico. ¿Qué dices, Kenshin?

-Misao, si quieres hablar con Aoshi, yo te acompañaré. – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Creo que lo mejor es hacerlo ahora que está descansado y con toda su atención puesta en ustedes dos. Es el momento ideal y me alegra pensar que por fin esta farsa acabará.- dijo Tenshi bastante animado.

-Hermana, mejor hazlo ahora. No es bueno mantenerse esto… si Aoshi se entera de otra manera se enfadará. Tenshi tiene razón y este es el mejor momento.-

Tenshi se asomó al pasillo y vio a Aoshi leyendo, sentado en un sofá en la habitación de descanso. Calzaba pantuflas y se le veía muy cómodo, con el pino navideño encendido. La madre tejía algo. Una bufanda, quizá…

-Es el momento. – dijo el fantasma.

Misao y Kenshin pasaron saliva. El chico dejó su palito de chocolate sobre la mesa de noche y junto a Misao, salieron al pasillo.

Misao caminó con decisión y se colocó delante de Aoshi.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Misao.

Aoshi se preguntó de qué podría ser. Se veía bastante serio a Misao… sintió una punzada en el pecho y tuvo la idea de levantarse y salir de allí. No le gustaban las reacciones que le provocaba ese chico…

-En otro momento, Misao. Estoy ocupado.-

-Sólo está leyendo, señor… y esto es algo importante.-

La señora Shinomori observó a Misao y a Aoshi que no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Aoshi, es bueno que le prestes atención a tus protegidos. Habla con ellos. Si lo deseas, Misao, puedo dejarlos solos para que arreglen sus asuntos.-

-No… no se vaya, por favor- dijo Misao.- Yo… yo tengo que hablar con los dos.

La señora se quedó en su sitio. Kenshin, de pie junto a Misao, le instaba a seguir. Misao entonces se llevó una mano a la gorra.

-Lo que pasa es que yo… yo… tengo que decirles que…-

El timbre indicó que un inoportuno visitante llegaba. La señora Shinomori se levantó para atender el llamado. Misao miró a Aoshi que expectante esperaba lo que tuviera que decirle.

Kenshin se asomó a la puerta de entrada para ver a los recién llegados. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la mujer de ojos verdes del día anterior entraba preguntando por Aoshi.

-Aoshi… - dijo Misao, inconsciente de lo que sucedía en la casa.- debe saber que yo realmente…-

-Yo quiero que me dé permiso de teñirme el cabello y de ingresar a un gimnasio.- dijo Kenshin apresuradamente, acallando a Misao quien lo miraba sorprendida.

Aoshi hizo una mueca de extrañeza y levantó una ceja. Misao enseguida entendió que algo pasaba afuera y que de momento no era bueno darse a conocer.

-¿Quieres teñir tu cabello?-

-Si.- respondió Kenshin, inventando rápido una mentira para explicar el por qué quería cambiar de apariencia.- en la escuela me molestan mucho por tener el cabello naranjo y por mi sobrepeso. Además, me cuesta realizar ejercicios… quisiera adelgazar y verme como el común de mis compañeros.- expuso Kenshin. Misao lo miraba boquiabierta. Algo realmente grave estaba pasando afuera. Hizo ademán de salir de la salita y enterarse de qué pasaba allí, pero la madre de Aoshi entró antes de que ella saliera.

-Hijo, la señora Ueda está afuera, esperándote. Dice que tiene que hablar contigo de negocios y que no puede esperar.-

Aoshi miró a los hermanos Makimashi.

-¿Eso es todo, Misao, Kenshin?-

-Si.- se adelantó Kenshin.

-Lo del gimnasio me parece bien, si puedes compatibilizarlo con tus estudios, aunque pienso que sería bueno que te hicieras un chequeo médico y combines tus ejercicios con una buena dieta. Sobre tu cabello, intenta pensártelo mejor… no me parece bueno que cambies su color solo para darle en el gusto a una tropa de envidiosos. Si me disculpan, recibiré a la señora Ueda.- agregó el hombre levantándose con elegancia de su asiento. Siguió a su madre y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Tenshi apareciendo frente a los hermanos bastante confundido.- pensé que lo harían. Y ahora serás tú quien se verá irreconocible- el fantasma apuntó a Kenshin quien se veia nervioso.

-Kenshin… ¿por qué dijiste eso? Creí que estabas de acuerdo con lo de presentarme como soy ante Aoshi.- replicó Misao, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

-Hermana… es que… afuera… afuera está nuestra madre.- soltó el chico sin respirar…

Misao palideció evidentemente ante lo que le dijo Kenshin. Parecía más fantasma que Tenshi.

-No puede ser.- susurró con voz de niña. Se asomó al recibidor y notó a la delgada mujer hablando con Aoshi. Enseguida se ocultó en la habitación.- Kenshin, ella no nos puede ver… pero Aoshi la traerá aquí. Tenemos que salir…-

Tenshi nunca había visto a Misao ponerse tan mal. Asi que actuó rápido. Indicó una ventana para que los chicos salieran por alli. Pero solo Kenshin lo hizo.

-Pase, por favor.-

Misao se volvió cerrando la ventana y de pronto madre e hija quedaron frente a frente.

La mujer miró al delgado chico ante ella con poco interés. Misao simplemente pidió permiso a Aoshi para retirarse. Pero éste le detuvo.

-Misao, prepara el automóvil. La señora Ueda ha venido caminado hasta acá y se ha puesto a nevar. Quiero que la lleves hasta su casa cuando haya terminado nuestra entrevista.-

-Está bien.- dijo Misao con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Quería salir corriendo y gritar. Eso no podía estar pasando. Y sin embargo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la propia calmadamente.

Kenshin ya la esperaba. Había trepado hasta el segundo piso y sobre su camarote, miraba preocupado a Misao, quien no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él y ponerse a llorar una vez hubo cerrado bien la puerta.

------------------------

Fin acto siete.

Diciembre 26, 2004

¡¡Vacaciones al fin!

Gracias a todas y todos. Los amo… pero ahora… ¡necesito dormir!

Un besote enorme, nos vemos.


	8. A tu Salud

Misao, Una chica en Apuros.

Acto 8

A tu Salud.

----------------

Cuando Misao llegó de haber dejado a la señora Ueda, Aoshi salió a su encuentro. Tenía muchas ganas de conversar con Misao sobre Kenshin… y de cualquier otra cosa también. No podía negar que le gustaba mucho su compañía. Quizá más de lo debido…

Pero Misao ni siquiera miró a Aoshi al pasar. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y bajó con Kenshin, quien salió con una gorra similar a las de Misao. No se le veía el cabello.

-Saldremos a dar una vuelta- anunció Misao.- No nos espere, señor Aoshi. Tenemos asuntos que arreglar y no queremos que se nos moleste-

Aoshi puso cara de no entender… ¿qué le pasaba a los hermanitos ahora? ¿Ansias de independencia?

Entonces se puso serio. Y quizá hasta enfadado por ser obviado de los temas de sus protegidos.

-Si necesitan privacidad, pueden hablar en mi despacho. Yo me retiraré a mi habitación. Es tarde y hace frío… además ha nevado.-

-Necesitamos salir- porfió la joven. Kenshin solo miraba a Aoshi y Misao que se enfrentaban.- Y nos sabemos cuidar solos. Somos hombres.-

-Serán hombres, pero muy jóvenes aún. Si quieren hablar háganlo en mi despacho, insisto.-

-Es que… - empezó Kenshin- … quedé con Misato de juntarnos hoy en un nuevo local de bebidas que han abierto por estos lados.- Kenshin había recordado que cuando fue a desayunar con Kaoru, Sanosuke le había comentado que su padre había abierto un local de bebidas y que la inauguración sería para la noche de Año Nuevo… mientras funcionaba en marcha blanca. Lo de Misato le pareció buena idea para convencer a Aoshi… las citas con chicas, según el sabio Tenshi, siempre son buenas excusas que presentar ante un hombre para salir.

Lo que en realidad pasó fue que Aoshi quedó en shock.

Mirando a Misao.

-Hablas de salir con… ¿con Misato?- y Aoshi que pensó que su plan de llevar a Kaoru a la fiesta para entretener a Kenshin y hacerlo olvidar a Misato había funcionado… la pequeña Kaoru, después del último baile con el pelirrojo, no se había apartado más de él hasta llegar a casa y Kenshin se veía muy cómodo.

Pero claro, Kaoru era solo una niña de doce años, cuando mucho… y Misato, con sus dieciséis o diecisiete se adivinaba ya como una hermosa mujer…

Aoshi pasó saliva…

-Yo acompaño a Kenshin, total, Misato también es amiga mía.- dijo Misao.

Pero a Aoshi algo no le cuadraba en toda esa historia.

-Acaban de decir que tenían que tratar un asunto entre ustedes que requería privacidad. Y ahora me salen con que Misato se reunirá con ustedes. Lo siento, pero sus excusas no me son válidas. Soy vuestro tutor y de esta casa no salen-

-¡Pues al demonio si eres nuestro tutor!- explotó Misao, impaciente por salir. Necesitaba urgentemente beber algo como… algo como dos litros de cerveza helada a pesar del frío invernal… y no se atrevía a hacerlo en casa de Aoshi.- ¡Misato nos está esperando y ya sabes que no es bueno retrasarse cuando se trata de damas!-

Misao salió del lugar a zancadas, seguida de Kenshin como un perrito faldero. Aoshi se quedó impresionado con la respuesta de Misao. Pero no se quedó quieto. Secretamente los siguió.

Los hermanos caminaron un rato hasta llegar al nuevo bar del padre de Sanosuke "Full Moon". Sanosuke atendía una mesa cuando vio llegar a su amigo "Bolita" y al hermano de éste.

Aoshi comprobó que los hermanos Makimashi se instalaban dentro del local junto a la ventana, para suerte suya que podía vigilarlos, y que uno de sus vecinos los atendía. Luego el chico llegó con una jarra de cerveza y varios bombones y chocolates.

No tuvo que ser demasiado inteligente para suponer a quienes iban los pedidos, respectivamente.

Estaba esperando a que Misato hiciera su aparición, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Era su madre.

-Aoshi, hijo, ¿dónde estás?-

Aoshi miró a todos lados… no quería que los hermanitos lo vieran. Se agazapó tras un muro.

-Salí a dar una vuelta, mamá.-

-¿Y Misao y Kenshin?-

-Están bien… están… donde la niña Kamiya.- ni loco le contaba a su madre que Misao se había bebido media jarra de cerveza de un sorbo sorprendiéndole a él incluso.- Están bien. Pasaré por ellos dentro de un rato. Regresaremos cerca de las diez, mamá.-

-Bien, hijo, cuídate. Espero que estés abrigado.-

-Si, madre.- suspiró Aoshi antes de cortar la comunicación y apagar su teléfono.

Mientras, en el bar, Misao levantaba la voz hablando con Kenshin. Es que había música y quería hacerse oír.

-Pues como ves, hermano… la fui a dejar a su casa. Intentó charlar conmigo, pero no la tomé en cuenta… -

-Misao, yo la ví esta mañana. Pensaba decírtelo, pero no sabía como. Cuando fuiste a dejarla, Aoshi me comentó que ella era una de sus nuevas clientas. Que ayudaba a su marido a dirigir las empresas de la familia y que era una excelente mujer de negocios… pero que ella parte mañana de viaje y quería ponerse de acuerdo con Aoshi en algunos puntos de la campaña publicitaria que él está haciendo para las empresas. Con suerte no la vemos más.-

-¡Claro! Yo al menos no deseo volver a verla!- dijo Misao en voz alta.- ¡Esa mujer destrozó mi vida!- dijo, antes de beberse el resto de la jarra de cerveza y pedir otra igual.-

Al menos a los presentes les quedó claro que Misao, el hermano de Kenshin, estaba despechado por una mujer y siguieron con sus asuntos.

Aoshi no podía creer todo lo que podía beber Misao en menos de tres minutos. Kenshin por su parte había acabado con los bombones y pedía otra bandeja igual, pero con pasteles. Aoshi intuyó que los hermanos estaban demasiado nerviosos y se desquitaban comiendo y bebiendo. Se preguntó si lo de Misato no habría sido realmente un invento para salir y si no estaría mejor que él apareciera imponiendo la autoridad que tenía frente a ese par de chicos desquiciados y se los llevaba a casa.

La segunda opción se le hacía la más evidente y necesaria.

-¿Por eso pediste que se te cambiara la apariencia, Kenshin?- preguntó Misao mientras sentía que la cabeza le empezaba a dar un par de vueltas.- ¿Para que ella no te reconociera?-

Kenshin asintió, ocupado en tragarse un pedazo de pastel con mucha crema.

-Y yo que creí que querías gustarle a la chica Kamiya… a que te gusta… dime… no puedes engañar a tu hermana mayor… - dijo sonriendo Misao.

- Ella es sólo mi amiga… no estoy interesado en ella- dijo Kenshin antes de llenarse la boca nuevamente con pastel.- Sólo quiero que nuestra madre no me reconozca. Al menos de algo que sirva tu disfraz de hombre… a ti te vio y ni te conoció. En cambio a mí, no más verme en la calle y llamarme por mi nombre fue cosa de segundos. Por eso se me ocurrió lo de disfrazarme yo también.-

Sanosuke pasó cerca de Kenshin y Misao cuando ella se llamaba a sí misma "hermana mayor". Sanosuke atribuyó la confusión del chico Misao a que estaba bebido. Pero cuando pasó por segunda vez, atendiendo la mesa tras ellos…

-… y por culpa de ella todavía no podré presentarme ante Aoshi como lo que soy realmente… ¡ni decirle que me encantaaaaa!- dijo Misao, habiendo acabado su segunda jarra de cerveza.-… que es el machote de mis sueños y que lo amooooo!!... Hey, Sanosuke… necesito otra de éstas antes de irme.- pidió la joven.

Aoshi se había acercado más a la ventana y pensó que Misao esa noche se la pasaría en el baño… el chico que lo atendía ya le había traído la tercera jarra. No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de beberse un litro de cerveza en diez minutos y lo peor es que ahora Kenshin también pedía una. Tenía que actuar de una vez y sacar a los chicos de allí. Aunque Misato llegara, no le agradaría encontrarse a dos hombrecitos ebrios.

En cambio, a un hombre como él, y sobrio… eso si.

Era increíble, pensaba Aoshi cruzando la calle en línea recta hacia la entrada del local, que la sola idea se ver a Misato lo alterara de tal manera…

Misao y Kenshin chocaron sus jarras en el aire y se bebieron de un solo sorbo la cerveza en ellos. Sanosuke sólo miró de reojo a Misao y esperó que sus extrañas costumbres no se le pegaran al bonachón de Kenshin… huyyy… si Kaoru supiera que su héroe lloraba y penaba por un tal señor Aoshi… se tiraba a la vía férrea.

Misao abrazó a Kenshin por sobre la mesa…

-Hermano… en esssste momento sssolo sssssé dosss cosssas… la primeera, que odio a nuesstra madre por destruirle la vida a nossssssotros y a nuestro papá. Dime… ¿¿se lo merecía él??-

-Nooooooooo…- dijo Kenshin a quien los bombones de licor y el medio litro de cerveza tomado en un sorbo le habían llegado también a la cabeza. Y abrazaba a Misao a su vez.- Nuestro papá era un hombre demasiado bueno y ella se fue con esssssse otro por di… por dinerooooo-

-¡Por unos cochinossss yensss!- lo apoyó Misao.-Lo otro que ssssé essss que Aossshi tiene unos ojazos azzules… y que esssstá muy enamorado de Missssato… ajajajaja… ssssi supiera que soy yo se muere… ajajajaja… pero… pero… no puedo decirle que yo soy yoooooooo-

-Exáctico…- dijo Kenshin con sabiduría..- a menos que le contemos la hisssstoria de nuestra madre y le hagamos creeer que por eso te disfrazaste de hombreeeee… para que ella no te reconocieraa.- de ahí miró festivo a Sanosuke que andaba cerca sirviendo mesas ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.- Lo voy a anotar en un papel para que no ssse me olvide el plan…- dijo para sí.

-Jaajajaja… Kenshin… ni te imaginasss… estoy viendo los ojos azzulesss más bonitos del mundo… ajajaja…- dijo Misao mirando fijamente a Aoshi, que estaba parado detrás de Kenshin.

Aoshi, de brazos cruzados, miraba con desapruebo a ese par sin igual. Dejó un montón de billetes sobre la mesa y levantando a los chicos de las solapas se los llevó a casa en cuanto pudo meterlos a un taxi…

Sanosuke en tanto recogía los billetes y se daba cuenta de la excelente propina que había recibido… y se decía en tono de broma que si ese era el tal "Aoshi", iba a tener que cuidarse mucho esa noche…

----------------------

Kenshin le pidió a Aoshi un bolígrafo y se garabateó algo en el yeso del brazo. Misao decía algo de unos ojos azules que le desquiciaban y que quería un baño urgente. El taxista suspiró de alivio cuando el trío se bajó de su carro y le pagaron la carrera.

Misao pasó tambaleándose al baño. Kenshin iba a seguirla pero se lo pensó mejor… él podía regar alguna plantita del jardín e iba saliendo con esa intención cuando Aoshi lo tomó nuevamente de las solapas.

-Esperarás a que salga el borracho de tu hermano para entrar al baño como la gente civilizada.- dijo Aoshi con enfado en su voz.- O bien puedes usar el de mi cuarto.

Kenshin subió gateando la escalera y de alguna manera llegó al baño de Aoshi. Y ahí se quedó un buen rato…

Esto de los efectos de la cerveza… ufff…

Misao en tanto salió del baño que había usado y se topó con Aoshi que después de ver a Kenshin subir gateando, no sabía si estar enfadado o si reírse a carcajada limpia, que era lo que quería en ese momento, con respecto a esos Makimashi. Afortunadamente su madre estaba en su habitación, viendo televisión bastante concentrada en ello y con suerte ni se enteraría de lo de esa noche.

-¿Asi que de eso se trataba, Misao? ¿De competir con tu hermano por ver quien se emborrachaba más en menos tiempo?-

-Ya nos veníamos- se defendió Misao… si tan solo Aoshi se dejara de mover tanto…

En realidad Aoshi ni se había movido. Simplemente miraba a su protegido.

-Si querías beber… - empezó Aoshi, para luego darse cuenta de que estaba intentando razonar con alguien que evidentemente no estaba en condiciones.- Vete a acostar, Misao. Ya mañana hablaremos.-

Misao se quedó mirando fijamente a los labios de Aoshi. De pronto se le vino vívido el recuerdo de aquellos sobre los suyos, presionándolos y luego intentando abrirlos… Misao movió la cabeza. Algo le decía que el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos no estaba bien… pero no podía evitarlo.

Kenshin se subía el cierre del pantalón. Era un chico aliviado y estaba en eso cuando se le apareció Tenshi preocupado.

-Hola, amigo fantasma.- dijo Kenshin bastante contento. Tenshi le hizo una mueca para que cerrara la boca y el pelirrojo le hizo caso.

-Kenshin, tienes que bajar o tu hermana va a hacer algo realmente estúpido…-

-¿Misao?... pero si es un chico… no puede hacer nada estúpido.- dijo el chico convencido y anhelando dormir.

-¿Kenshin, no me entiendes? ¡¡¡Tienes que bajar ahora!!!-

Kenshin trató de avanzar, pero tropezó con la cama de Aoshi al salir del baño y cayó sobre ésta y luego al suelo.

En tanto, Misao intentaba moverse hacia su habitación, sin lograrlo del todo. Luego dijo:

-A Misato le gustan los hombres de ojos azuless…-

Aoshi recordó que en el bar algo había oído de Misao sobre unos bellos ojos azules. Sin embargo nada lo tenía preparado para lo que venía después.

-Al menos a mí me fascinan los tuyos… -

Kenshin se incorporó con dificultad del suelo tomando en cuenta lo borracho que estaba y que tenía solo un brazo para ayudarse. Aunque debía reconocer que estaba bastante cómodo allí. Quizá podría dormitar un poco…

-¡Kenshin, gran imbécil! ¡¡Baja de una mal… - Tenshi recordó que como ángel no podía maldecir o jurar- ¡¡Baja de una buena vez!!-

Ese Tenshi era realmente fastidioso y poco paciente. Kenshin se puso en pie y avanzó resuelto hacia la puerta.

Abajo en tanto, Aoshi observaba como hipnotizado al joven Misao… y éste de pronto ¡¡lo abrazó!!

-¡¡Tenshi!!... ¡¡no veo nada!!- dijo Kenshin entre risas. La puerta se abrió de repente.

-Retrasado mental… te metiste en el armario de Aoshi… baja, por el amor de Dios… -

Misao posó sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de Aoshi. Realmente estaba saboreando el momento… el corazón de Aoshi latía imparable y éste sorprendido, no podía moverse a pesar de que se gritaba a sí mismo que estaba mal… tomó las manos de Misao con la intención de apartarlas de su cuerpo y sacarlo a rastras de allí. El calor del cuerpo de Misao lo perturbaba demasiado…

Kenshin seguía en su odisea personal por encontrar la puerta. De alguna manera dio con ella y salió al pasillo. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y se encontró con algo cuadrado.

Un chocolate.

No hay cosa más deliciosa que detenerse a comer un chocolate, ¿no?

Tenshi ya iba por las escaleras cuando descubrió que iba bien solo y que más atrás, Kenshin comía alegremente, sentado sobre la alfombra del pasillo.

-¡¡Deja de comer de una vez, que ya pareces un cerdo y vámonos!!- dijo Tenshi desesperado a Kenshin. Pero el adolescente estaba un tanto sensible ese día.

-Ya sé que estoy gordito… no me grites… - dijo el pelirrojo entre sollozos y con una expresión tan desvalida que enseguida el fantasma se sintió culpable. Tenshi pensó que si él fuera humano nuevamente y tuviera un arma en las manos, en ese momento se volaba los sesos…- pero para que veas que soy tu amigo, ya voy…- Kenshin se incorporó y caminó tambaleándose por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera.

Misao sintió las manos de Aoshi aprisionar las suyas… su contacto cálido la estremeció por completo y mirando hacia sus labios, ya no pudo soportar demasiado el no estar unida a ellos.

Por eso se paró de puntitas y atrapó la boca de Aoshi.

Kenshin finalmente llegó a la escalera y al ver la escena, se le pasó la borrachera completamente.

-------------------------------

Aoshi sentía los labios suaves de Misao sobre él y no comprendía que le sucedía… siendo dolorosamente sincero consigo mismo, reconoció que estaba disfrutando de la caricia.

Pero eso no podía ser. Él era un hombre de casi veintiocho años… jamás se había confundido asi… y Misao era tan solo un chiquillo de unos dieciocho cuando mucho.

La más dura de las batallas se llevaba a cabo en el interior del hombre. La cordura se impuso tan duramente en un momento, que Misao acabó en el piso y con la boca rota, sangrante, producto de un golpe asestado por Aoshi.

-No te confundas, chico.- le dijo en cuanto Misao intentó incorporarse. Aoshi se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a la escalera. Estaba sumamente alterado y de momento ir a su habitación y darse una ducha de agua fría le parecía la mejor opción. Fue cuando se topó con Kenshin quien le miraba asombrado.

-Ayuda a tu hermano a llegar a la habitación. Lamento haberlo golpeado.- musitó Aoshi al pasar junto a Kenshin, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

-Te lo dije, Kenshin… si alguna vez uno de ustedes dos me hiciera juicio, seguro que no estarían como están- lo reprendió Tenshi mientras Kenshin ayudaba a una Misao confundida a incorporarse. –Simplemente pudrieron todo- estalló el fantasma amigo.- Yo renuncio.-

Misao no entendía nada de lo sucedido… solo que se sentía estúpida y miserable y que solo quería llorar. Y que estaba sangrando aún… le dolía mucho el labio.

-Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, Tenshi.- dijo Kenshin conmovido por las lágrimas de su hermana.- Te declaraste nuestro protector de ultratumba cuando tan sólo estuviste dos semanas con nosotros… nunca nos conociste tan en profundidad ni sabes las cosas por las que tuvimos que pasar antes de tu llegada ni por qué reaccionamos así. Tú no estuviste cuando nuestra madre huyó con otro tipo, ni cuando Misao trató de detenerla ni cuando ella…-

-Cállate, Kenshin.- dijo Misao subiendo la escalera también.- ayúdame a subir, hermano. Quiero llegar a la cama.- la joven ignoró a Tenshi al pasar.

Tenshi de alguna manera sintió que él también era culpable de la nueva situación… debió prever que no podía con un chico ebrio… y Kenshin tenía razón. Él sólo conocía de los hermanos Makimashi algunas anécdotas divertidas de su vida, de esas que se cuentan a los mejores amigos cuando recién se les conoce. Y pensó que lo mejor había sido llevarlos a su casa, pero ya no. Él había pecado de soberbio, al pensar que les resolvería la vida. Sólo había ayudado a complicarla más.

Kenshin se pasó un brazo de Misao por la espalda y la ayudó a subir. Llegaron hasta la habitación y se la llevó hasta su cuarto de baño.

Era mucho más pequeño que el de Aoshi, pero tenía una ducha. Kenshin largó el agua caliente y ayudó a su hermana a meterse bajo el chorro temperado. Después de todo era su hermano y le daba lo mismo mirar a Misao sin ropa. Cuando Misao salió, Kenshin la esperaba con un botiquín, para curar su boca.

El desinfectante sobre la herida ardió, pero Misao no hizo ninguna mueca. Solo se puso el pijama y dejo que su hermano le secara el cabello.

En algún momento se tomó la cara entre las manos y se puso a llorar.

-Qué he hecho… -

------------------

Aoshi también se había dado una ducha. Estaba secándose cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la ducha del cuarto del lado. Mucho rato después, seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba tranquilo, pero su interior bullía motivado por la duda…

¿Qué le pasaba con Misao?

Cerca de las doce de la noche, sintió un golpecito en la puerta.

Se levantó, dejando ver su pijama oscuro, y se encontró con Kenshin en la puerta y una bandeja en la mano con dos tazas de té. Le permitió el acceso al chico. Aoshi no tenía cómo enterarse de que tras Kenshin, Tenshi entraba cabizbajo a la habitación, dispuesto a escuchar lo que el pelirrojo tuviera que contarle a su hermano.

Cerca de la cama de Aoshi había un pequeño sillón en el que Kenshin se acomodó con la bandeja en las manos. Aoshi se sentó en la cama y recibió una de las tazas.

Kenshin no dejó de notar el velo sobre el espejo. Pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-Vengo a pedir disculpas a nombre mío y de Misao- empezó Kenshin, en voz baja.

-¿Misao duerme?- inquirió Aoshi. Kenshin asintió. –Realmente no supe cómo reaccionar, Kenshin. Tu hermano no está bien… -

-No se preocupe, Aoshi… no tiene que decírmelo. Yo estuve ahí… si he venido ahora, es porque tengo algo que decirle.-

Kenshin había decidido seguir el consejo de Tenshi de no tapar una mentira con más mentiras. Por eso, antes de que se le fuera el valor, preparó el té y fue a hablar con su tutor. De hombre a hombre.

-Te escucho.-

Kenshin suspiró.

-Posiblemente Misao me aniquile si se entera de que he venido a hablar con usted de esto. Esta tarde salimos a beber porque… porque tuvimos un encuentro desagradable, Aoshi. Y no sabíamos cómo reaccionar. Yo sé que beber asi no es bueno, pero no vimos otra salida… -

Aoshi observó a Kenshin. Evidentemente estaba sobrio ya, aunque se tocaba las sienes. Quizá tenía dolor de cabeza. Le habría sugerido ir a dormir, pero algo le dijo que ese chico no le haría juicio. Sorbió su té y miró al chico nuevamente.

-Siempre que se nos pregunta de nuestra madre, con Misao decimos que está muerta…. Pero no es asi. Lo que sucede es que no queremos hablar de ella, porque nos hizo mucho daño.-

Aoshi se alarmó.

-¿Los castigaba?… ¿les golpeaba?-

-No… pero… no se preocupaba mucho de nosotros. Ella salía durante el día, de tiendas… a veces a pasear con sus vecinas. Recuerdo que nuestro padre siempre terminaba yendo a buscarnos a la escuela. Nuestra mamá no era cariñosa y cuando se enfadaba mucho con nosotros por alguna travesura, nos decía que por culpa de Misao ella se había tenido que casar y echar al agua su juventud, soportándonos…-

-Pero eso es terrible- dijo Aoshi.- No se puede culpar a un hijo de los errores propios.-

-No sé… sólo sé que ella lo hacía y que al final Misao y yo acabamos creyéndolo…-

Kenshin sintió un nudo en la garganta, por lo que se tomó un buen poco de té y se animó a seguir.

-Hace cinco años, nuestra madre comenzó una relación con un hombre que había llegado a la ciudad. Ella era muy hermosa, eso siempre lo recuerdo. Y se acicalaba mucho… Misao fue quien la descubrió en un romance con este hombre que era un empresario. También averiguó y me participó de que pensaba escaparse con él. En esa época, Misao y yo íbamos a la escuela… ese día acordamos no asistir a clases y nos quedamos cerca de casa. Papá trabajaba para una flota de camiones muy importante y se pasaba el día afuera. Por eso él no se podía enterar de ello.-

-No sé… yo hubiera dado lo que sea ese día por tener unos diez años más y la fuerza para detenerla. La vimos desde el jardín, salir con sus maletas hacia un taxi que la esperaba. Corrimos a ella y le pedimos que no se fuera, pero no nos hizo caso. Trató de desasirse de mí y caí al suelo. Misao cayó también, pero se incorporó y saltó hacia mamá. En ese momento mamá le pidió al taxista que partiera y éste lo hizo, pero Misao la tomó de un brazo. Nuestra madre la empujó nuevamente y Misao volvió a caer, pero lo hizo mal.-

Aoshi no podía dar cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando… era tan… tan terrible…

-Una vecina vio lo sucedido y llamó a una ambulancia. Misao se había roto la cabeza, sangraba y estaba inconsciente. Llamé a nuestro padre y nos encontramos en el hospital. Ahí tuve que contarle lo que había sucedido… pero mi padre fue valiente y no dijo nada contra mi madre. Sólo me acarició y dijo que debíamos preocuparnos por Misao.-

-Pero… - lo interrumpió Aoshi.- tu hermano no quedó con secuelas, ¿o si?-

-Con una.- dijo Kenshin.- Misao perdió la memoria casi completamente. Siempre había sido muy buen estudiante y de pronto no recordaba cómo leer. Ni escribir. De hecho… en la escuela tuvo que empezar a asistir a cursos de niveles inferiores para aprender de nuevo. Pero… ahhh… nunca faltan los chicos crueles, Aoshi. Le molestaban mucho y Misao, que ya tenía una depresión, no pudo soportarlo y ese año se retiró de la escuela. Por eso… Misao lee y escribe con dificultad. Al año siguiente no se inscribió y mi padre trasladó su taller mecánico a casa para estar con nosotros y cuidarnos. Por eso Misao se aferró mucho a él y aprendió con él todo lo que sabe… -

-Ya veo… pero… no es posible que no haya completado su educación…-

-Pero asi fue, Aoshi… A pesar de todo eso… pudo recordar a mamá y lo sucedido y es lo que más le duele. Dice que es una desgracia olvidar las cosas que sí le sirven y en cambio… recordar las que más lastiman. –

Aoshi se quedó pensativo. Recordó que ese dato de los hermanos le había llamado la atención, cuando matriculó a Kenshin en la escuela o la reacción de Misao cuando le sugirió estudiar.

-Antes me has dicho que han tenido un encuentro desagradable… ¿te referías a tu madre, no? ¿Dónde la han visto?-

Kenshin terminó de beber su te. Ya se sentía mejor.

-La señora que vino hoy a visitarlo, Aoshi. Yo la había visto en la mañana y ella me reconoció. Por eso… por eso cuando Misao vino a hablar con usted y yo volví a ver a la señora, le inventé eso de teñirme el cabello y adelgazar. Pensaba que así ella no me reconocería…-

-La señora Ueda…- musitó Aoshi. Recordó que lo había impresionado y que le recordaba mucho a alguien. Claro… a Misao, pero en versión femenina y con muchos años más…- y yo mandé a Misao a dejarla a su casa.- reflexionó Aoshi.- y luego él llegó muy alterado… ¿era por eso, no?-

-No sabíamos cómo tratar el tema con usted, Aoshi. Y Misao estaba muy nervioso. Yo también…-

-Mira, Kenshin. Ustedes ahora están a mi cargo… no dejaré que esa mujer se vuelva a acercar a esta casa. Trataré los asuntos de oficina en la oficina… pero, más no puedo hacer por ustedes, aunque… sobre lo que mencionaste antes, de adelgazar… si realmente te interesa, tengo un amigo especialista que puede ayudarte.-

-Gracias, Aoshi.-

Aoshi sonrió.

-¿Te sientes más tranquilo ahora?-

-Si, Aoshi… gracias por aceptar escucharme. Y por disculparnos… por favor, con Misao… -

-Con Misao hablaré mañana.- dijo Aoshi.- Ahora tú vete a acostar.-

Kenshin no estaba para desobedecer después del numerito que se habían mandado con Misao. Asi que salió de la habitación, luego de que Aoshi le indicara dejar la bandeja sobre un mueble, que él retiraría al día siguiente.

El chico entró a su habitación, y observó a su hermana dormir. Para ella era quizá tan fácil hacerse pasar por chico, después de todo, para no parecerse a su madre. Misao siempre había intentado reprimir su vanidad natural femenina… aunque ahora, enamorada de Aoshi, no se le hacía tan fácil.

-Tenías razón, Tenshi. Tu hermano es un tipazo…- dijo Kenshin antes de dormirse, pensando en que sería estupendo tenerlo de cuñado…

-------------------

Mientras Kenshin se dormía relativamente rápido y con la conciencia en paz, a Aoshi ese simple acto no se le hacía nada fácil.

De pronto algo se le vino a la mente.

-"… por eso cuando Misao vino a hablar con usted y yo volví a ver a la señora, le inventé eso de teñirme el cabello y adelgazar…"-

O sea que… ¿Misao tenía que hablar algo desde antes con él?

Recordó que Misao llevaba tiempo tratando de decirle algo cuando estaban a solas… ¿qué sería?

¿Acaso querría comentarle que tenía tendencias homosexuales?

Era posible entonces que Misao lo encontrara atractivo… lo había besado.

Aoshi sacudió la cabeza mientras su interior se sacudía por igual. Eso no podía estarle pasando. ¿Cómo rechazar a un chico?...

… ¿a un chico que a él también, y que el cielo lo ampare, que a él también le gustaba?

--------------------------

Misao se levantó temprano. Al contemplar su imagen en el espejo, vio unas terribles ojeras por haber llorado y su labio hinchado. Tenía el rostro hecho un completo desastre.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza, intentó animarse pensando que al menos no tenía que presentarse como Misato ante Aoshi y este pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Se trenzó el cabello y se acomodó la gorra sobre él, ocultándolo. Luego acabó de vestirse y descubrió que el sol brillaba con fuerza.

Lo que era ideal, porque podría usar gafas oscuras si tenía que conducir. No quería que Aoshi la viese asi.

Aoshi.

El dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte cuando recordó la soberana imbecilidad cometida la noche anterior.

-Claro, como Misato le haces el asco a mi hermano y como hombre lo besas como si no hubiera nadie más.- dijo Tenshi en un tono tan tierno que Misao, lejos de enfadarse, sólo pudo sonreírle.-

-Tenshi… yo… de verdad lo lamen… -

-No tienes que disculparte, pequeña… - la animó el fantasma.- pero te digo que anoche tu hermano habló con Aoshi sobre tu madre y te prohíbo enfadarte con él, porque ahora estás libre para contarle a Aoshi que eres una mujer. No pierdas más el tiempo, Misao… -

Misao se quedó de una pieza. ¿Aoshi sabía todo?

-Vamos, Misao… no te quedes ahí parada. Tienes que hablar con Aoshi. Es el momento justo… él tiene que salir dentro de un rato. Háblale, Misao.-

Misao suspiró.

-Tenshi… te prometo por la memoria de mi padre que le diré la verdad hoy mismo.

Tenshi la besó en las mejillas, lo que Misao sintió como brisa sobre su piel.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-

------------------------------

Fin acto 8

Enero 8, 2005.

Notas de autora.

Sep, finalmente la verdad se descubrirá en el capítulo siguiente. No puedo ser tan maldita de dejar a Aoshi con tamaña preocupación durante veinte episodios más, aunque me tiente. Desde luego que la confesión se verá rodeada de acontecimientos que la harán interesante… con suerte será un capítulo de esos de antología.

Estaba meditando en la cerveza… una vez, después de taller, me fui a tomar un poco de eso con mis amigas. Y al segundo vaso (digamos, casi medio litro) ya estaba yo toda alegre y hablando idioteces muy divertidas. Y supongo que si Misao se lo toma de sopetón, el efecto sea más rápido y explosivo. Aunque también meditando, si Kenshin, que es menor de edad… no podría tomar cerveza en un local, ¿verdad?

Por eso lo de los chocolates con licor… jejeje… bueno… generalmente acá un chico si puede tomar cerveza o shop… por lo menos a mi papi me daba igual… bueno… mejor n le doy más vueltas al asunto y paso a contestar sus benditos reviews, aunque en esta ocasión llegaron menos. ¿Será que el episodio anterior fue un tanto lento? Espero que este a cambio sea una buena compensación.

Kaede Shirakawa: Guaus.. que bueno que se entendió bien lo de ambas madres… por lo demás, la madre de Kenshin y Misao aparecerá más seguido a futuro.

Naoko L-K: Sep, pero este capítulo creo que ha estado más loco, ¿no?. Feliz Año Nuevo para ti… amiga mía. Un besote.

Sumire-chan: sep… lo saqué casi por cumplirles a ustedes y dar cuenta de que estoy viva. Al menos mi interés por escribir ha regresado y ya actualicé también "Entre mis Brazos" Por cierto, si la has leído ya, sabrás que tienes todo mi permiso y mis bendiciones para usar mis estilos y que en una de esas, te quedan mejor a ti…

Giuliana: Hola!! Traté de actualizar antes… muchas estamos de vacaciones, y a veces sin nada que hacer, asi que algo para entretenerse no está de más. Cuidate tú también y besotes.

Mer1: Jajaja… capítulo actualizado un besote.

Mari: Tenshi debe ser algo asi como el criterio que Misao no tiene. Y claro, ella a Kenshin no lo escucha mucho porque más que mal, es el hermano menor… como si escuchara mucho a Tenshi también. Sin embargo, esta vez Kenshin se ha adelantado para que la verdad salga a la luz sin más complicaciones.

Misao shinomori-12: ajajaja… lo siento… es que no tuve espacio para que le dijera ya que es mujer. Pero te prometo, por mi tazón de Kenshin, que en el próximo episodio se lo dice.

Gaby (hyatt: Pues con una mamita asi, cualquiera prefiere pasarla por muerta, ¿no?

Pau: Ya lo sabrá, no te preocupes. Y eso será un alivio enorme para Aoshi que ya está dudando de si mismo…

M.S. Arashi Sumeragi.: Pero con golpe y todo, Misao sigue en pie para confesarle y ahora nada ni nadie se lo impedirá. Y lo mejor será cuando Misao pueda consolalrlo como se debe, ¿no?

Pamky: Ajajaja… sep. Yo soy incondicional de Kenshin y Kaoru, pero la forma de ser de Misao da para cosas graciosas y para mí esta historia es livianita y agradable de escribir. Y lo mismo que dije antes… ya le dirá, ya le dirá a Aoshi…

Besos a Justary san, hacia dónde sea que estés ahorita. A Kirara26, a mis amigas que ahora no me acuerdo los nombres (lo siento)… hum… y un abrazo fuerte a todas ustedes. Feliz Año.


	9. Tú?

Ya lo saben, ¿verdad? Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque esta historia realmente no tiene nada que ver con la serie, pero al menos saben como imaginarse físicamente a los personajes, ¿no?

Misao, una chica en apuros

Acto 9

Tú.

-----------------

Misao se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa para dirigirse a la cochera y esperar a Aoshi con el auto preparado. Sin embargo no fue necesario que ella encendiera el auto. Simplemente el auto no estaba.

Regresó a la casa con el corazón en el suelo y sobre la mesita de la cocina encontró una nota con su nombre.

"Misao

He tenido que salir de urgencia a atender un asunto personal y de paso realizaré las diligencias de hoy. Tómate el día libre.

Aoshi."

A Misao se le nubló la vista por las lágrimas.

Era la primera vez que Aoshi le dejaba una nota. Generalmente le hablaba personalmente o por teléfono ante los cambios de planes. Era evidente que no quería tener contacto alguno con ella… es decir, con "él".

Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y meditó en la hora. Bien podría desvestirse y dormir un rato más. A pesar del sol que había salido y que hacía brillar intensamente la nieve, hacía mucho frío y la cama era sin duda el mejor lugar para estar en un día asi.

Pero pronto desechó la idea. Estaba frustrada y por ende, enojadísima con Aoshi.

Seguramente un buen tutor, ante una escena similar de su protegido, se detendría a conversar con él. Le parecía que Aoshi estaba rehuyéndolo y no le gustaba esa actitud. Quizá Aoshi era un homo fóbico y por eso no quería ni verle otra vez.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Misao. Ella y su estúpido empeño en parecer un chico… había sido realmente innecesario. Todo desde su llegada había sido innecesario, partiendo desde su llegada misma. Quizá lo mejor sería regresar a su pueblo, levantar como sea el taller mecánico de su padre y empezar de nuevo con Kenshin, que era lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el comienzo. Estaba segura de que los antiguos amigos de su padre le ayudarían en su empresa.

Se preparó una taza de café caliente y se dirigió con el cálido recipiente entre las manos hacia la cochera. Se apoyó en el auto de la madre de Aoshi y paseó su vista por el lugar, pensando que en esta ciudad Kenshin se veía muy cómodo. Tenía amigos y le iba estupendamente en la escuela. Sin duda el chico estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Ella no podía llevárselo de allí y desaprovechar el respaldo que Aoshi le daba a su hermano solo porque ella no había hecho las cosas bien. Ella era la hermana mayor y su deber era proteger a Kenshin aún a costa de su orgullo.

Quizá si ella simulaba un accidente y se moría… y luego hacía aparecer a Misato… entonces Aoshi se enamoraría de ella. Eso estaba seguro. Y se olvidarían de Misao el chico. Misao bien podía acostumbrarse a que la llamaran Misato todo el tiempo… solo una letra hacía la diferencia…

Misao sonrió ante el montón de estupideces que se le ocurrían para justificar su engaño. Empezando a verle el lado simpático al asunto, encontró que como chico lo había pasado bien junto a Aoshi y que después de todo no había sido tan malo. Además, ella siempre había demostrado como persona buena disposición a trabajar y Aoshi le había dicho en muchas ocasiones que era su hombre de confianza. Al confesarle que ella era una chica, seguro que Aoshi no se enfadaría tanto. Bueno, si se enfadaría si descubría que ella era Misato…

La vista de la aproblemada chica se topó en su paseo visual con dos mantas cubiertas de polvo sobre algo grande. Misao decidió olvidarse momentáneamente de los problemas que tenía y se dispuso a investigar. Dejando su taza de café sobre el capó del auto, descubrió un par de bellísimas motos bajo la lona.

Eran un sueño… ambas eran de color negro, con sus manubrios cromados, asi como los tubos de escape y otros elementos… Misao supo enseguida que pertenecían a los hermanos Shinomori. Notó que tenían inscritas cada una un nombre. Tomó la que correspondía a Aoshi. Enseguida Tenshi apareció ante ella.

-Las compramos cuando teníamos dieciocho años… eran nuestros tesoros y tratábamos de cuidarlas mucho. Nos pasábamos las tardes de los fines de semana arreglando piezas y poniéndolas a punto para alcanzar las mejores velocidades.- le dijo el fantasma con una sonrisa.

-Son bellísimas… y su aspecto es increíble… - dijo la joven fascinada con los artefactos.

-Salíamos mucho en ellas, juntos a todas partes. Incluso, aunque no lo creas, competíamos en ellas contra nuestros amigos. Pero hace dos años la mía se descompuso y poco después la de Aoshi. Entonces él ya trabajaba en demasía levantando su empresa publicitaria, asi que no tuvimos tiempo de arreglarlas. Posteriormente con lo de mi enfermedad no nos percatamos de que seguían aquí.- concluyó Tenshi sentándose en la suya.

-¿Asi que ustedes competían? No me puedo imaginar a Aoshi en moto a cien por hora. Siempre se ve tan serio… tan compuesto… - argumentó Misao empezando a examinar el motor de la moto de Aoshi sin darse cuenta.

-Claro que no te lo puedes imaginar a cien kilómetros por hora, porque Aoshi era un temerario y corría a ciento veinte cuando podía. Decía que era genial sentir el viento en la cara.-

Misao notó un raspón feo en el costado de la moto de Aoshi que aún no había examinado. Notó también que estaba destrozada parte de ella. Miró a Tenshi buscando respuestas.

-Oh… bueno… eso… es parte de un recuerdo doloroso al menos para Aoshi. No es que no lo sea para mí, pero como estoy muerto por lo general mi sentimiento es bastante pacífico sobre lo que me rodea. - Tenshi se dio un golpecito en la cabeza al comprender que se desviaba del tema.- Lo que sucede es que cuando mi moto se descompuso, le pedí la suya a Aoshi para ir a buscar a mi novia de entonces. Ese día sentí un mareo intenso y perdí el control de la motocicleta, cayéndome y azotándome la cabeza contra el pavimento. Iba a velocidad baja, afortunadamente, o me habría muerto allí mismo, porque yo iba sin casco.-

-Tenshi… -

-Sí, si, sé que fue un descuido tonto de mi parte… terminé con un "TEC" cerrado en el hospital y un hombro luxado. No fue mucho en realidad, pero ahí se descubrió que tenía algo extraño en mi cabeza… -

Misao recordó que Tenshi había muerto de un tumor cerebral inextirpable.

-Aoshi siempre relacionó mi tumor con el accidente. Sin embargo el mareo que yo sentí lo provocó ese tumor que ya estaba instalado en mí desde antes. Estaba en una zona complicadísima para operar y en cierta forma extendido, por eso solo pude tener acceso a medicamentos que atenuaron los síntomas. Hubo una época en que el tumor dejó de crecer, pero finalmente recobró y bueno… aquí estoy, con mi aureolita en la cabeza. Y bueno, Aoshi sin montarse nunca más en una moto, lo que es una lástima, porque le gustaba mucho pasear en ella y porque a veces me da la impresión de que intenta olvidar que yo existí… no se mira al espejo, no ve nuestras motos ni entra al que fue mi cuarto. Me recuerda con mucha tristeza… e intenta huir de lo que ello representa. Mi madre en cambio quizá no lo mencione mucho ni llore a menudo, pero al menos ella ha estado en mi habitación, toma mis cosas y una vez hasta se colocó encima un abrigo mío. Y sonreía y hablaba con mi retrato, preguntándole a mi imagen si yo recordaba cuando era un niño y me relataba todas esas cosas que las madres saben de sus hijitos. Gracias a ella, y gracias a mi padre y mi hermana que hablan mucho sobre mí es que estoy tan bien en este momento… pero Aoshi… bueno… no sé qué pasa con él.

-Mmmmhhh… ya veo… - dijo Misao, asombrada ante lo que le contaba Tenshi. – Oye, Tenshi, y tú ¿puedes ver a mi papá?-

Tenshi sonrió.

-Claro que sí, pequeña. Está muy bien porque Kenshin y tú lo recuerdan con cariño. Tu padre morirá por completo cuando nadie esté recordándolo, es decir, quizá cuando tú y Kenshin mueran o cuando lo olviden del todo. Era un hombre especial, por lo que se ve. Pero más no te puedo decir, porque esas son cosas confidenciales de este mundo en el que me muevo. Y ahora, regresando al mundo en el que tú te mueves, veo que han surgido inconvenientes con Aoshi.-

Misao empezó a examinar la moto de Tenshi esta vez. No pudo soportar la tentación de intentar arreglarla y Tenshi le dio su consentimiento moviendo la cabeza aprobatoriamente para ella.

-Así es, amigo… me dejó una nota en la que me daba el día libre porque él prescindía de mis servicios de chofer, aunque creo que ha sido mejor, porque podría dedicarme a reparar esta belleza de moto. Pero antes de que me mires raro, te digo que he dicho que hoy hablaré con Aoshi, y así tenga que esperarlo despierta toda la noche, lo haré. Créeme. Tu hermano no escapará.-

-----------------

Aoshi estaba aburrido de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Se había levantado a propósito mucho antes que Misao despertara. Pensó en decirle personalmente que tenía que salir. Hasta ingresó a su cuarto mientras dormía. Y tuvo que salir antes de hacer alguna tontería.

Misao dormía sobre su espalda, con un gorro blanco de dormir y con una mano fuera de las mantas, las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados entreabiertos. Se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado la noche anterior, porque había estropeado su rostro y no se podía apreciar en su esplendor.

Se le ocurrió pensar que si Misao quisiera hacerse pasar por una chica, sin duda no tendría inconvenientes. Aunque era común de algunos jóvenes que él conocía parecer mujer por sus facciones afeminadas, nunca se los había imaginado como chica como a Misao. Lo que era una verdadera lástima, porque él no se sentiría tan mal por… por…

En ese momento Aoshi se tomó la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Aoshi escribió muchas notas para Misao explicando su repentina salida, sentado en la cocina. Pero todas salían demasiado largas y evidentes. Al final dio con un par de frases escuetas y se fue tan tranquilo. Nunca existió tal emergencia que le obligara a salir, salvo el latir alocado de su propio corazón y sus deseos de que lo que le sucedía no fuera real. Pero lo era…

Terminó desayunando en algún restorancillo algo de café y tostadas, leyendo el diario y distrayendo su mente.

¿Dónde había quedado la época en que Tenshi y él tenían muchas novias? Antes Aoshi nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Lo peor es que de pronto descubría que sus sentimientos eran muy intensos con respecto a Misao… sentimientos totalmente diferentes a los que había sentido con chicas.

Aoshi se descubrió ruborizado y tomándose el café amargo de un sorbo, pidió otro y planificó irse a la oficina a trabajar como esclavo.

---------------

Kaoru decidió visitar a su amigo Kenshin y de paso ver a Misao. El padre de Kaoru le dio permiso y la niña pensó que a él también le vendría bien un paseo. Kojiro no tuvo problemas en ello y abrigándose mucho, dejó que su hija condujera la silla de ruedas hacia la residencia Shinomori. Él era amigo de la señora Shinomori y ella lo recibió con entusiasmo, invitándolo a la cochera de la casa.

Le explicó que en la mañana el chico Misao le llevó el desayuno y le pidió de favor, permiso para reparar la moto de Tenshi, que descubrió al tropezar con ella en la cochera (explicando así lo inflamado de su labio). La madre no tuvo inconvenientes, porque le comentó que a ella le gustaba mucho ver a sus hijos competir en carreras de motos y que eran de los mejores y que si él era capaz de reparar el vehículo, se lo regalaba. Que le agradaba ver que "él" ponía interés en los recuerdos de Tenshi. Kenshin pronto se le unió a su hermano como ayudante, aunque de momento sólo podía pasarle las herramientas que Misao le pedía, pues seguía enyesado. Tenían también una estufa que les daba calor y mantenían un clima agradable recordando las hazañas de los chicos Shinomori sobre esas motos y lo mucho que le gustaba a la señora verlos repararlas.

Misao descubrió que la madre de Aoshi no era una mujer dura como pensó antes. Simplemente no hablaba de su hijo porque Aoshi le rehuía. Y no tenía con quien más hablar de él, salvo con la nana que ahora estaba de vacaciones en el otro lado del país visitando familiares.

El señor Kojiro aportó con anécdotas divertidas sobre Tenshi y el ambiente se llenó de risas y expectación ante lo que pudiera pasar con la reparación de la moto. Kaoru observaba fascinada a Misao, con sus manos negras de grasa, el overol azul algo manchado y esa expresión de "yo puedo reparar esto" que le gustó mucho. A veces Misao hacía un comentario gracioso sobre lo que sucedía mientras reparaba el motor y Kenshin se ofrecía a servir café y pasteles. A pesar de estar todos en la cochera, la pasaron muy bien esa tarde.

Finalmente Misao, después de dos intentos fallidos, hizo que la moto encendiera. Afinando el oído para escuchar con detenimiento, identificó la causa del problema. Tenshi, de brazos cruzados, sentado sobre el capó del auto, sonreía ante lo que pasaba y observaba expectante como todos.

-Vamos a probar si se mueve.- dijo Misao limpiándose las manos con un "guaipe" (restos de fibra de algodón que sirven para quitar el exceso de grasa o encerar muebles artesanalmente) y vertiendo un poco más de combustible en el depósito del vehículo. La señora Shinomori se levantó de su asiento y Kaoru movió la silla de su padre en tanto Kenshin abría la puerta de la cochera para permitir el paso de Misao.

Misao se instaló en la moto, notando los ojos brillantes de Kaoru sobre su persona, alertándola de que tendría que hablar con ella sobre su verdadera identidad. Kenshin se iba a subir también, pero decidió cederle el puesto a su amigo Tenshi que, aunque nadie pudo verlo, pasó a sentarse tras Misao, enlazando los dedos sobre el estómago de la chica.

La joven trató de encender la motocicleta. Al principio le costó un poco, pero enseguida encendió con algo de estruendo. Entonces, el sonido se volvió más suave y dejó que el motor calentara un poco antes de intentar hacerla partir, disfrutando de su ronroneo ideal. Y cuando sintió que ya era el momento, aceleró y la moto empezó a moverse.

Kenshin y Kaoru empezaron a saltar y a vitorear a Misao, en tanto la señora Shinomori aplaudía emocionada junto a don Kojiro. Misao avanzó hacia la esquina y allí dio la media vuelta, emprendiendo el regreso hacia la casa. Sintió un beso suave posarse en sus mejillas. Tenshi también estaba feliz.

----------------------

Aoshi decidió regresar a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde. Tenía que afrontar el hecho de que le gustaba Misao mucho más que como un simple chofer, hermano o amigo. Y además, porque había adelantado esa tarde trabajo como para cuatro días más y si seguía así, no tendría con qué distraerse en los días siguientes.

Esperaba a que el semáforo diera luz verde para avanzar cuando notó en la calle algo que llamó su atención. Una moto idéntica a la de su hermano y suya estaba detenida frente a una tienda de cómics. Recordó que en las cercanías de ese lugar, días atrás, le habían dado una paliza a Kenshin…

Vio salir a la niña Kamiya de la tienda, apretando emocionada una bolsa contra su pecho. Más atrás, salía… ¿Misao, portando dos cascos?

El chico le pasó un casco a la niña y notó como él mismo se encargaba de ajustárselo bien para que no se le cayera. Enseguida se montaron en la moto y se pusieron en marcha. Notó como Kaoru se abrazaba a la espalda salvadora de Misao y éste le sonreía con afecto. Pronto partió en la motocicleta.

Aoshi de pronto vio todo rojo… sentía verdaderos deseos de matar a Misao, si bien también de eliminar a esa chica Kamiya por… por… intentó tranquilizar el latir de su corazón diciéndose que estaba furioso porque montaban la moto de Tenshi, cuando la verdad es que estaba ultra celoso al pensar de que tal vez él se había imaginado que Misao estaba enamorado de él y en verdad a Misao le agradaba más Kaoru a pesar de ser sólo una niña. Controlándose a duras penas, siguió la moto. Sólo el cielo sabe qué cosas pasaron por la mente de ese hombre antes que algo de racionalidad tomara el control de sus pensamientos.

Misao dejó a Kaoru en la puerta de su casa. La niña bajó de la moto y se volvió hacia ella.

-Gracias por llevarme, Misao.-

Misao sonrió.

-No, Kaoru… gracias a ti, por comprenderme. Oye, dile a Kenshin que no llegue demasiado tarde a casa y dile a la señora Shinomori que me llame para venir a buscarlos si es que aún no he venido. Dejaré lavando mi ropa mientras y ordenaré la cochera antes de que regrese el señor Aoshi.-

-Si, Misao.- Kaoru se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. Antes de irse, le comentó.- Eres estupenda, Misao. Ya quisiera ser una chica como tú al crecer. Asi de cool.-

Misao, aliviada, se despidió de Kaoru y se dirigió a lavar su ropa tranquilamente y a realizar otras labores.

Aoshi en tanto pisó el acelerador y llegó antes que Misao a la casa, pensando en que si existía algo entre la mocosa y Misao. Pero… al demonio… Misao era un chico… eso era lo normal. Lo anormal era lo que le pasaba a él con Misao...

Sintiéndose como un estúpido por pensar solo estupideces, aparcó su auto frente a la casa mientras la puerta automática de la cochera y la del antejardín se abrían para permitirle el acceso de su auto. En eso escuchó el sonido de la moto y observó como Misao se detenía frente a su auto. Y se bajaba de ella, acercándose a él. La puerta de la cochera se cerraba tras ellos.

Tenshi apareció ante Misao, guiñándole un ojo.

-Vamos, pequeña… las condiciones están dadas para que hables con él.-

Misao sonriendo se confió. Se quitó el casco y se acercó a Aoshi que muy tieso, miraba hacia el frente aún sentado en su auto, sin ganas de salir.

-Sé valiente.- le repitió Tenshi a la joven que se acobardaba un tanto ante esa indiferencia de Aoshi.

La joven golpeó a la ventanilla con los nudillos. Este le dirigió una mirada despectiva y bajó el vidrio.

-No vuelvas a tocar la moto de mi hermano- dijo el hombre con una voz que ni él se reconoció. Misao miró a Tenshi y éste le dijo que siguiera con el plan original.

-Está bien… no la montaré más, pero… señor Aoshi, tengo algo que hablar con usted.- dijo Misao aunque deseaba dar la media vuelta y salir corriendo como era su idea ante aquella mirada acerada.

-No me interesa hablar contigo, Misao. Estoy cansado y deseo dormir.-

Misao no había estado reuniendo valor todo ese día para aceptar una respuesta así. Asi que no se movió un ápice de su puesto.

-Es algo necesario lo que he de decirle, señor Aoshi. Muy importante. Por favor, escúcheme.-

-Te he dicho que… - replicó el hombre saliendo de su auto. Necesitaba dominar a Misao con su impresionante estatura para callarlo. Y dirigirse al interior de la casa.

-¡Usted siempre tiene algo que hacer cuando yo he querido hablarle! No me presta atención y es mi tutor. ¡Se supone que debe tener tiempo para mí!-

Misao se estaba enfadando en serio con el cabezota de Aoshi. Y no se amedrentaba con el metro ochenta y tanto del hombre contra su metro cincuenta de estatura. Ella alzaba la barbilla hacia él y Aoshi descubría el intenso brillo de esa mirada que se le parecía mucho a otra… pero ahora o estaba para resolver misterios.

-¡Escúchame, Misao!... no soy tu tutor. Soy el hombre que te da trabajo y te mantiene en su casa. Nada más. No soy tu hermano ni tu amigo, ¡No tengo por qué escuchar tus palabras!-

A Misao le hervía la sangre ante esas palabras…

-Por lo menos- prosiguió Aoshi.- si te tengo conmigo es porque mi hermano me lo pidió. Tú no me interesas en lo absoluto, asi que déjame en paz y búscate alguien con quien hablar tus asuntos. ¡Ayer tú mismo me excluiste de lo de tu madre, dejando en claro que nuestra relación es asi!- arremetió él entrando a la cocina.

-¡Pues al diablo contigo! Nadie te pidió asesoría ni protección y tienes razón. No tienes por qué mantenernos ni a mí ni a mi hermano. No te lo pedimos y si esa es tu posición ante nosotros, ¡pues púdrete! ¡Mañana nos vamos y te dejamos tranquilo!- dijo Misao siguiéndolo.

-¡Bien! Hagan lo que quieran- rugió Aoshi, fuera de sí. Sentía la sangre en sus venas como lava ardiente y Tenshi le sugirió a Misao retroceder y volver en otro momento. Algo le pasaba a su hermano que él no lograba comprender del todo… nunca lo había visto así y tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Pero Misao estaba hasta la coronilla de Aoshi y muy dolida con lo que él le había dicho.

-¡Bien!- terminó de explotar Misao, pasando enfrente de Aoshi. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entrando en su habitación sacó la ropa del closet y de otros muebles y empezó a meterla en las maletas con las que llegó.

Aoshi pronto le siguió y se quedó atónito al ver la decisión sincera de Misao. Esta levantó la vista, sorprendiéndolo.- ¡No te preocupes, no me voy a llevar nada, ni las toallas ni el juego de plata ni ninguna otra cosa de tu casa. Y si tienes suerte, esta noche dormiré en mi propia casa ¡de la que nunca tuve que haber salido!-

Aoshi se sintió muy mal por lo que pasaba. Realmente él no había querido decir esas cosas. Iba a abrir la boca para disculparse cuando notó una tela color violeta que sobresalía de entre una camisa de Misao. Se acercó a ella y tirándola, descubrió el maravilloso vestido que portara Misato noches atrás en la fiesta de Noche Buena de su empresa.

-¡¿Que es esto?!-

-Tú mismo dijiste que mi vida no es de tu incumbencia. – Misao le arrebató el vestido y metiéndolo junto a su ropa cerró la primera maleta. La puso en el suelo y empezó con la segunda. Pero Aoshi abrió la maleta y empezó a vaciarla allí mismo. Notó una bufanda verde… sintió el aroma del perfume de Misato esparcirse por el lugar y descubrió ropa femenina. Misao lo miró enfurecida. -¡Deja eso!-

-¡Tienes que explicarme qué hace esta ropa aquí!- empezó Aoshi.- Esta ropa es de Misato.

-¡Claro que es de Misato, gran imbécil, y está aquí porque Misato… ¡¡Porque Misato duerme aquí por las noches!!- dijo Misao sonriendo e indicando su propio lecho. Le importaba un bledo lo que Aoshi pensara de eso. Ella en cierta forma le estaba diciendo la verdad, consciente de que él estaba entendiendo una cosa absolutamente distinta.

El golpe que recibió en la cara dejó a Misao atontada momentáneamente. Pero se repuso enseguida. No se atemorizó ante Aoshi, sino que se abalanzó sobre él, alcanzándolo a la altura de la cintura y logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó sobre él pero Aoshi torció la cintura y logró que Misao cayera al suelo también, aunque lo hizo hacia el pasillo, dado que la puerta se encontraba abierta y estaba cerca de ella. El hombre enseguida se incorporó, pero Misao, que tenía experiencia de sobra defendiéndose de indeseables en la escuela, desde su posición caída enredó sus piernas en las de Aoshi y logró derribarlo nuevamente. Aoshi también cayó hacia el pasillo.

-¡Miserable!... ¡No solo te apropias de la moto de mi hermano, si no que también de Misato!-

A Misao se le hizo raro que él ahora mencionara la moto de Tenshi… pero le restó importancia. El fantasma miraba la escena y no sabía como detener esa pelea.

-¡¡La moto me la regaló tu madre, y sobre Misato, siempre me ha pertenecido!!.- logró decir la joven al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza, logrando que Aoshi golpeara con el puño al suelo. El hombre se había incorporado sobre Misao y trató de agredirle… pero Misao se contorsionaba de manera increíble y ninguno de los intentos de Aoshi por inmovilizarlo daba resultado con él. Finalmente Aoshi se puso en pie y tomó a Misao por el cuello de su abrigo. Ella se encontró lanzando patadas al aire mientras Aoshi se burlaba con suficiencia de "él", asi que Misao se movió dentro de su prenda de vestir, saliendo de ella. Desgraciadamente una patada la alcanzó en el estómago mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo y fue a caer dos metros más allá, casi al lado de la escalera. Aoshi quedó con el abrigo en la mano y lanzándolo lejos, caminó hacia Misao que se limpiaba la boca sangrante.

Misao estaba consciente de que no era contrincante para Aoshi, pero al menos podía ganar espacio para entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta e intentar calmarlo desde allí. Ya se le ocurriría como.

Misao no se encogió como él esperaba ni pedía clemencia. Lo enfrentó nuevamente con la mirada y se levantaba. Su gorra de lanilla negra no pudo mantenerse en su sitio con tanto zarandeo y la trenza dentro de ella cayó libre cuando Misao se levantó, preparándose a pelear nuevamente. Se lanzó contra Aoshi y saltando, logró darle una patada en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder tres pasos. Él no se volvió a mover hacia Misao, porque miraba con asombro el gorro en el suelo…

-¡Siempre estás tan centrado en ti mismo, no te importan los demás! No prestas atención a tu madre siquiera… ella necesita hablar más contigo y tú cobardemente te encierras en tu despacho todos los días.- le dijo la chica cuando Aoshi intentaba tomar aire y se tocaba el pecho lastimado.- Yo he querido decirte algo hace mucho tiempo ¡Y tú me miras como si yo no valiera nada!-

Pero Aoshi apenas escuchaba a Misao. De dos zancadas alcanzó su trenza y la jaló hacia él.

-¡Qué significa esto!- demandó saber Aoshi… él siempre pensó que el cabello de Misao sería rojizo como el de Kenshin. Y era tan largo como…

Misao sintió que ya no podía con las lágrimas, pero trató de contenerlas un poco más.

-¿Qué crees tú que significa, gran imbécil? Si me hubieras prestado más atención, ya lo hubieras descubierto.

Aoshi clavó su vista en la camisa de franela de Misao. Hizo volar los botones cuando la abrió de un tirón y se encontró con una camisa blanca de algodón bajo la que se notaba algo poco usual en un chico tan delgado como Misao… intentó deslizar las manos bajo la prenda para quitarla, cuando un golpe en la boca lo dejó atontado y escupiendo sangre.

-¡Deja tus condenadas manos quietas!- demandó Misao, pero Aoshi estaba decidido a descubrir con su vista lo que se le ocultaba. Tomó una de las solapas de la camisa para abrirla del mismo modo que la anterior, solo que una de las manos de Misao se cerró en torno a su muñeca. Fue cuando Aoshi jaló la prenda nuevamente, aunque Misao forcejeaba por detenerlo.

Entonces Misao pisó su gorra en el suelo y al tratar de mover el pie para equilibrarse con los zarandeos de Aoshi, no pudo hacerlo libremente. Y al lograr que él la soltara, de pronto Misao se encontró agitando las manos en el aire y cayendo hacia atrás… por las escaleras… al tiempo que el espejo en la habitación de Aoshi caía al suelo para convertirse en añicos, rasgando la tela negra que lo cubría.

--------------------

Aoshi se puso lívido cuando notó que Misao no abría los ojos. No se explicaba como su furia lo había llevado tan lejos y sentía una rabia contra él mismo que antes no había sentido.

Misao era una mujer, eso era evidente. Antes de que ella cayera se logró abrir su camisa. Aoshi advirtió la tela en torno a los senos de Misao, comprimiéndolos. No necesitaba quitarla para saber lo que había bajo ella.

De pronto todo se aclaró en su mente… Misao… Misato… la chica que saltó sobre él el día en que llegaron los hermanos Makimashi… el hecho de que Misao era una mujer… una mujer… no un chico… él no era homosexual… ¡no señor!... y ahora se sentía más estúpido y cretino que nunca.

Pero, en ese momento no pensaba en las ventajas de Misao chica. Sólo pensaba en que ella no abría los ojos.

Misao despertó y clavó su mirada verde en la de Aoshi. No recordaba lo que había sucedido y sus ojos miraban a Aoshi con interés y algo más especial en ellos. Trató de incorporarse, pero él no la dejó.

Misao entonces sintió frío en el pecho y descubrió que sus camisas estaban abiertas. Se sentó a pesar de las protestas de Aoshi y recordó lo sucedido.

-No me he roto ningún hueso, Aoshi, estoy bien.- atinó a decir la joven. No sabía que pensar de los últimos minutos, pero no quería ver el rostro de aquél hombre. Se puso en pie y trató de desasirse de él cuando Aoshi la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

Aoshi no dijo nada. La tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a recostarse mientras llamaba al médico. El cuarto de Misao estaba hecho un desastre con ropa por todos lados, por lo que la llevó al propio. Como riéndose de él, el vestido violeta estaba extendido sobre la cama de la joven.

Aoshi observó su espejo roto en el suelo y recordó que lo escuchó romperse. Pensó de pronto en Tenshi… y supo que su hermano estaría decepcionado de él, que debía cuidar de Misao y que en cambio… ¡Por Dios!... ¡la había golpeado y luego causado en parte que cayera por la escalera!

Aoshi no podía con tanta vergüenza. Sentía que había decepcionado a su hermano… pensó de pronto en Kenshin… ¡Qué le diría cuando llegara y se encontrara a Misao en ese estado! Misao se ponía el pijama que él le había traído desde su habitación y se metía entre las sábanas azules de la cama de Aoshi cuando él llamaba al médico.

-Dile a tu médico que no venga. No es necesario.- dijo Misao a Aoshi quien trataba de comunicarse nuevamente con el doctor a su teléfono móvil.

-Te caíste por la escalera. Debe examinarte.-

-Pero no me golpeé en la cabeza. Supongo que perdí el conocimiento por la impresión de caer, porque la cabeza no me duele.-

-De todas maderas debe examinarte.-

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes, Aoshi? ¿Cómo le explicarás a tu médico los golpes que tengo en mi cuerpo? ¿Y en mi cara? Al médico no podrás convencerlo de que me los hice al caer por la escalera… y aunque en mi opinión mereces pasar una temporada en la cárcel por ser tan imbécil, me basta con recuperarme y largarme de aquí. Y puedes palpar tú mismo toda mi cabeza… no tengo ningún chichón porque no me la golpeé.-

Las palabras de Misao cayeron como un balde de agua fría en Aoshi. Ella tenía razón, tenía toda la razón, maldita sea. Él nada dijo. Simplemente colgó el teléfono y se la quedó mirando.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de esta habitación antes que yo regrese. Tenemos asuntos pendientes-

El hombre salió dando enormes zancadas. Necesitaba urgentemente tomar aire, aclarar en lo posible su mente y deshacerse de la idea de ahorcar a Misao por tratarlo y engañarlo como a un imbécil. Así se encontró de pronto caminando y dando la vuelta a la manzana rodeado de nieve.

De pronto el mundo de Aoshi estaba tan revuelto como la habitación de Misao...

El problema era que la había golpeado, en dos ocasiones. Se tocó el propio labio figurado, cortesía de Misao y pensó que después de todo, ella también le había hecho bastante daño. Aún así, la había maltratado y eso era de hombres ruines.

Aunque… pensándolo mejor, a él se le podía disculpar porque siempre veía a Misao como un joven. No lo había hecho con tan mala intención… bueno… sep, porque estaba celoso… uufff… esperaba que nunca nadie se enterara de esos pensamientos tan poco racionales.

Y lo mejor es que si Misao era una mujer, él podía estar con ella. Quizá no todo era tan malo.

Porque entre Misao y Misato, sin duda que Misao le causaba más cosas, más emociones y era libre de explorarlos con ella. Aunque tuviera que olvidarse de Misato, otra joven bella de ojos verdes, cabello largo, tan bella… llena de orgullo y un carácter endemoniado y… y…

Y pensar que dormía en su propia casa… jeje.

Un momento...

De pronto todo encajó de manera perfecta en la mente de Aoshi quien se detuvo en seco al reparar que Misato y Misao eran la misma.

Esa maldita mocosa le había visto la cara y para colmo, lo estaba haciendo sentir el hombre más inmensamente estúpido y ridículo sobre la tierra.

Se dio la media vuelta y muchísimo más enojado que antes, regresó a su casa.

----------------

-De verdad, no sé que le ha sucedido a mi hermano, Misao. Me siento tan mal contigo. Por mi culpa todo esto ha pasado.-

Misao apretó el botón de la máquina lavadora y suspirando, subió a su habitación a poner orden seguida del fantasma.

-No te preocupes, Tenshi. Quizá yo misma me lo busqué.-

Pasó frente a un espejo y observó el nuevo gran desastre en su cara. Después de aplicarse hielo en una mejilla lastimada, decidió maquillarse un poco para disimular el moretón.

Tenía algunos cosméticos que le había regalado su padre y que aún estaban buenos. Se puso algo de "base de maquillaje" y luego se aplicó brillo en los labios. Ya no tenía caso seguir usando gorras ni trenzas, asi que se deshizo el peinado y cepilló su cabello con cuidado, para tomarlo en una coleta baja. Enseguida empezó a acomodar su ropa en el clóset, con la idea de despejar su cama para dormir. Ya al día siguiente se marcharía después de hablarlo con Kenshin.

Seguramente Kenshin y la señora Shinomori llamarían pronto para que ella los pasara a buscar. Se quitó el pijama y se colocó una falda larga, una blusa y un sweater además de su abrigo. Y se calzó un par de botas. En eso sintió la puerta cerrarse con estruendo y se asomó al pasillo a investigar.

De inmediato descubrió a Aoshi frente a ella. Sus ojos ya no eran hielo, sino fuego puro. Venía furioso por algo.

-Maldito sea por no darme cuenta antes de quien eras, Misato.- dijo, tomándola de un brazo.- ¡¡¡Además, te dije que no salieras de mi habitación para que descansaras!!! ¡¡¡ Por qué demonios no puedes hacerme juicio aunque sea una vez!!!-

Misao le dirigió una mirada inteligente antes de decir con una voz dulce y calmada:

-¿Espera que le haga caso a alguien que está gritando como un loco?-

-¡No entiendo como he podido ser tan imbécil, Misato!-

-La conciencia crítica es una virtud, señor Aoshi.-

Aoshi la miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y vio con asombro que ella, lejos de estar asustada, le sonreía. Esto lo avergonzó más, debido a que él estaba casi fuera de si.

-Por lo demás, mi nombre es "Misao". No Misato. Misao Makimashi.-

-Es decir que yo además… ¡¿Te he besado?!- esto se ponía peor… un tutor no debía involucrarse con sus protegidos…

-Por cierto, señor Aoshi, lo hace bastante bien.-

-Esto no puede ser… -

-Vaya que lo ha sido. Y le recuerdo que yo no quería.-

Aoshi se llevó las manos al rostro para tratar de ocultarlo de Misao. Estaba rojísimo como la grana, como los tomates, como el cabello de Kenshin. Recordaba muy bien todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Como siempre él se veía desesperado rogando o robando un par de besos.

¡Lógico! Sólo Misao causaba esas reacciones tan infantiles en él.

El teléfono sonó y Misao se dirigió a contestar. Fue cuando Aoshi reparó en que ya no estaba vestida de "chico".

-Voy de inmediato, hermano.-

Aoshi de inmediato la alcanzó cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la cochera.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscar a su madre y a Kenshin. Hemos quedado en que los traería de casa de Kaoru. Los señores Kamiya les invitaron a tomar algo de té y pasteles. Yo me vine antes.-

-De aquí no sales. Y ni te atrevas a subirte en mi auto. Iré yo a buscar a mi madre y a explicarle lo que ha sucedido.-

Misao no intentó protestar. Sólo se quedó de pie ante él, sin decir palabra. Aoshi, que no se esperaba esa repentina sumisión, pronto se encontró mirándola embobado. Era endemoniadamente bonita. Su brillo labial no pasó desapercibido para él y admiró el realce que daba a su boca llena.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó con cuidado. Misao no lo rehuyó y cuando él intensificó la pasión en su beso, Misao le dio el anhelado acceso a su boca y hasta le devolvió caricia por caricia. Aoshi soltó su rostro para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla más a él. Realmente no importaba que lo hubiera engañado, que no se hubiera mostrado tal cual era. Que fuera una joven a la que tuviera que cuidar… no importaba. Sólo estaba conciente de que finalmente una búsqueda en su existencia había llegado a su fin junto a Msao.

-¡Ay!-

Misao se quejó y Aoshi recordó que ella había rodado por las escaleras. Y ahora él la abrazaba tan fuerte que sin duda la estaba lastimando.

-Misao… yo… yo lo siento. –Movió la cabeza, confundido, decidiendo si largarse de allí a buscar a su madre o quedarse con Misao solos en la casa. Podría sugerirle a su madre que pasara la noche en la casa Kamiya. Sonrió interiormente al notar nuevamente como lo afectaba esa mujer. Y optó esta vez por hacer las cosas bien.- Iré a buscar a mamá y a Kenshin. Tú descansa mientras, Misao… por favor. Regresaré pronto.-

La joven estaba un tanto cansada ese día. Asintió y le pasó las llaves del coche a Aoshi. Y se dirigió al sofá cuando se quedó sola, para ver televisión. Y Tenshi le guiñaba un ojo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

-------------------

Fin acto 9

Enero 28, 2005

Notas de sufrida autora.

¡¡Hola!!

Me quedé sin internet hace un mes, mi computador falleció repentinamente y entre medio me fui de vacaciones.

Regresé, arreglé el pc y hube de escribir nuevamente los capítulos adeudados, porque ya de plano los anteriores se borraron y bueno… al menos mi colección de Kenshin estaba respaldada como en tres cds diferentes, asi que de eso nada se perdió.

Entonces… bueno, les prometo que no he revisado para nada mi correo, es el motivo por el que no he podido responder a sus bellos reviews en esta oportunidad. Y como el dinero escasea… uf, no puedo quedarme mucho en el ciber buscando reviews que responder.

Bueno, me ha pasado algo que no crei, después de amar y penar por Kenshin durante siete años ya a la fecha. Como he tenido más tiempo que nunca, me he puesto a ver televisión como nunca. Y he puesto atención a ese animé "Inuyasha". Es bastante bueno, eso sin duda. Lástima que quienes compraron los derechos para doblarlo estén censurando los capítulos. Se nota, porque hay escenas que empiezan a pasar muy lento y de pronto aparece Inuyasha con su espada, el malo de turno muerto, y uno preguntándose cómo lo hizo si lo único que se vio fue a Kagome hablando todo el rato. Pero como sé que Chilevisión pasará completa la serie, estos son detalles, aunque siento que es una falta de respeto a los fanáticos esto de cortarle partes (ojo, no estoy culpando a Chilevisión que solo se limita a transmitirlo. Este canal de televisión se ha preciado de no censurar la animación que emite, salvo que ya venga censurada.)

Por lo demás… me gusta bastante la serie y ya me conseguí con ayuda de mi hermano menor, cerca de 400 imágenes de los personajes. Tengo algunos bastante románticos… jejeje. Pero, a pesar de que me gusta la serie muchísimo, aún no me inspira a escribir ningún fic de él.

Bueno, ya no me extiendo más. Un besote a todos y suerte. Ya nos veremos en el próximo episodio la semana entrante.

Blankaoru.


	10. El día después

Misao, una chica en apuros.

Acto 10

"El día después"

* * *

Misao despertó. Por lo visto se había quedado dormida viendo televisión, en el sofá. Abrió un ojo y sintió una suave caricia en el cabello.

Aoshi le sonreía desde su altura. De alguna manera se había acomodado bajo ella y le prestaba sus larguísimas piernas como almohada.

La joven, adormilada, no se acordaba de que horas antes se había revelado su identidad ante Aoshi. Se levantó de un salto y se llevó la mano a la visera de la gorra que no estaba en su sitio. Miró a Aoshi con preocupación y este se limitó a sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo. Entonces la tomó de una mano y la sentó junto a él.

**- ¿ Te sientes bien ?...** – le preguntó algo ronco. Tanto gritar en las horas anteriores le desgastó la garganta.

**- Si… gracias… estoo… -** Aoshi sonrió al notar que Misao estaba bastante confundida. - **¿Mi hermano ? -**

**- Él está arriba, terminando de ordenar la habitación. Y sacando tus cosas. -**

Misao terminó de incorporarse.

**- ¿Sigue enfadado, verdad? –** Misao pensó que Aoshi queria echarla.

**- No es eso, Misao, pero… eres una joven y necesitas tener tu propia habitación. Eres una más de esta familia, no una simple huésped. Mira… sobre… - **a Aoshi le estaba costando hablar, pero reunió valor para empezar a disculparse**.- … sobre eso de que yo te mantenía acá por ser un encargo de mi hermano… al principio fue asi. Pero después a ti y a tu hermano les tomé afecto… No quiero que se vayan… lamento todo lo que te dije antes. Estaba… estaba muy furioso por un par de cosas que me sucedieron en el trabajo y… bueno, me desquité contigo. Misao, estoy muy avergonzado. Realmente.-**

Aoshi bajó la cabeza y apoyó las manos sobre sus piernas. Misao notó que estaba ruborizado, que su arrepentimiento era sincero.

Tenshi, apoyado contra la pared miraba la escena y le guiñó un ojo a Misao.

**- Por favor… perdóname. Aunque no cambie nada de lo que he hecho, al menos puede ayudarnos a comenzar de nuevo… -**

Misao dirigió su vista hacia el hombre de carne y hueso que tenía junto a ella, asombrada. Conocía a pocas personas capaces de pedir perdón mirando de frente, como ahora Aoshi lo hacía.

Tomó las manos varoniles y le sonrió.

**- ¿ Te gusto?-**

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Aoshi. Y sin duda era mucho mejor ahora que la formulaba Misao vestida y siendo una mujer.

**- Me gustas mucho. –** reconoció el hombre.

Misao entonces le soltó las manos y se levantó.

**- Vamos a preparar algo de comer… ¡ me muero de hambre ! Me parece una buena forma de empezar. -**

Aoshi la observó alejarse y comprendió que estaba perdonado. Se levantó y fue a reunirse con ella a la cocina.

* * *

Kenshin terminaba de preparar la cama de Misao, lo que no era fácil por contar solo con un brazo sano. En cuanto a Misao, la extrañaría ahora que no estarían en la misma habitación, pero ella se mudaba al frente de su puerta, lo que no era tan malo, ni tan lejos.

Tenshi apareció.

**- Hola, amigo. –** saludó el fantasma.

**- ¿Cómo van? –** preguntó el pelirrojo.

**- Todo marcha ahora sobre ruedas. Están en la cocina. -**

Kenshin acomodó el cojín para su hermana, recordando la larga conversación que había tenido con Aoshi momentos atrás sobre Misao y todas las mentiras que inventaron con su hermana para justificar la presencia de Misato. Aoshi si bien se había mostrado muy enfadado con el asunto, al final tuvo que resignarse a que dos chicos lo habían engañado y de un modo bastante tonto. Aunque quizá la falta de atención de Aoshi estaba justificada por el duro golpe de perder a su hermano Tenshi y de pronto tener a su padre y hermana lejos de él. Aparte de las reacciones que le causaba Misato, que eran bastante intensas… en fin, que Kenshin terminó de arreglar la cama y pensó en bajar para comer algo. Tantas emociones en el mismo día le causaban hambre.

Porque esa tarde, en la residencia Kamiya, Misao había revelado su secreto. Y contra todo lo que esperaba, nadie se enojó.

Incluso, la señora madre de Aoshi le dijo:

**- Ahora entiendo esa manía tuya de vestir de hombre, niña.-**

Y es que bien dicen que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. La madre de Aoshi y la señora Saori no fueron engañadas por el disfraz de Misao aunque si logró engañar al resto de la comunidad. Pero ellas nada habían comentado, porque supusieron que era una excentricidad de ella.

Kaoru en cambio, pasó del enamoramiento a un estado de admiración a Misao por ser tan interesante como persona.

Lo que Misao no contó a nadie fue sobre su alter ego: Misato.

**- Estoy seguro de que ahora que las cosas se han aclarado, Misao descubrirá lo gentil que puede llegar a ser mi hermano.-** dijo Tenshi, bastante contento. Por fin las cosas estaban en orden, con un retraso de dos meses, pero algo era algo.

El pelirrojo pensó un poco, rascándose la cabeza, antes de añadir:

**- Misao a veces tiene un carácter difícil… y Aoshi es muy autoritario… ¿ eso es bueno? –**

**- No tiene importancia, Kenshin. Estoy seguro de que ahora se llevarán estupendamente. No creo que tengan problemas desde ahora.-**

Kenshin sonrió.

**- Eso espero. Misao a veces puede ser muy madura y otras… -**

**- Eres tú el que no conoce a mi hermano. Es un hombre calmo, muy serio… se llevarán bien. – **dijo el fantasma muy convencido y de brazos cruzados.

Kenshin estaba pensando en esas cosas cuando Aoshi entró a la habitación con Misao del brazo. Y una bandeja de pequeños panes con rellenos deliciosos. Una tetera y tazas. A Kenshin se le hizo agua la boca y pensó en lo sabroso de los bocados. Pero Misao venía refunfuñando…

**- Es temprano… además, dormí un poco en el sofá... No tengo sueño… -**

**- No me importa. Tú te acuestas ahora en esa cama y de ahí no te levantas hasta que salga el sol por la mañana. –** dijo Aoshi.

**- No soy una niña para que me diga qué hacer… tengo dieciocho años… - **

**-Tendrás dieciocho años, pero necesitas descansar. Asi que acuéstate y fin de la discusión. -**

**- Pero no quiero dormir aún… -**

**-Misao, acuéstate ya… Kenshin, dile a tu hermana que me haga caso de una condenada vez antes que yo mismo la desvista y la meta en esa cama. –**

Ante la última frase de Aoshi y lo que implicaba dándole una interpretación menos inocente, la habitación quedó en silencio.

Y luego, una sonora carcajada. Reían los hermanos solo como los Makimashi podían hacerlo. Intensamente, a todo pulmón.

Aoshi se quedó de pie, sin saber como reaccionar. Finalmente alzó lo que le quedaba de voz.

**- O te acuestas o le doy esta comida al perro de la calle.-**

Enseguida, hasta Kenshin estaba metido en la cama con zapatos y todo… y pensando en lo mismo que Tenshi…

¿ Realmente todo saldría bien?

Porque aun había muchas cosas que Aoshi no conocía de Misao.

Y lo peor es que Tenshi menos.

* * *

Aoshi antes de acostarse a dormir, tuvo que recoger los restos del espejo que estaban en el suelo. La tela negra que antes lo cubría estaba rasgada y el hombre, tratando de no mirarse demasiado en los fragmentos, los metió en una bolsa y de ahí lo dejó en un tarro para la basura, afuera de la casa.

No se explicaba cómo se había caído ese espejo. Llevaba veinte años fijo en el mismo sitio… quizá la tela negra que él le había colocado era demasiado pesada y había gastado el conector entre espejo y pared.

A pesar de no tener demasiado sueño, Aoshi se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, aspirando un suave y peculiar aroma… entonces recordó que Misao había estado recostada allí unos minutos después de caer por la escalera…

Tonto, tonto, tonto.

Para Aoshi no era fácil el admitir que si hubiera puesto más atención en Misao, hubiera descubierto enseguida que era una mujer. Aunque tampoco había que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido en realidad: Al llegar Misao, Aoshi no le prestó atención. Y después, al empezar a "enamorarse" de su chofer, Aoshi se reprimía mucho al mirarlo… por eso no notó un par de cosas que ahora para él eran evidentes.

Pero a pesar de ello y pensándolo mejor, Misao no era una chica convencional después de todo. De pronto Aoshi estaba intrigado y ansioso de conocer a la verdadera Misao. ¿Era ella la hermosa mujer que lo había obsesionado como Misato o era en el fondo una marimacho? Después de todo, al recordar cómo la había visto bebiendo con Kenshin un par de noches atrás… ni él en sus noches de juerga juveniles había bebido tanta cerveza en tan poco tiempo.

O la ocasión en que se había trenzado a golpes con unos tipos, defendiendo a su hermano. Aoshi recordó la impresión que le había causado ver las fuerzas y destrezas de su chofer a pesar de ser más pequeño que él en estatura y peso… ¡ a pesar de ser una mujer!... y ni hablar de los pocos golpes que le había logrado dar hacía unas horas… eran bastante potentes. Y eso no se aprendía de los libros, sino en la calle…

O sea que además, Misao había sido o era bastante peleadora o callejera.

De pronto Aoshi deseó conocer más de Misao y cada recuerdo de ella como chofer le habría más y más ventanas en una mente que se llenaba de preguntas. Aunque hasta el momento, ganaba más su visión de una Misao marimacho que una Misao femenina. Después de todo, las niñas femeninas no saben todo lo que hay que saber para arreglar un auto a la perfección… ¿ o si?

Para Aoshi era ahora muy importante saber qué tipo de mujer era Misao. Porque realmente él la consideraba muy seriamente en su futuro. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que sucediera después o lo que descubriera de esa chica que no fue más a la escuela debido a una amnesia parcial, había algo que ninguna verdad que conociera en lo sucesivo cambiaría.

Lo estupendamente bien que besaba Misao.

Por ahora, él colaboraría en que Misao se convirtiera en una mujer hecha y derecha, como debía de ser. Nada de andar por ahí paseándose vestida de chico. Nada de andar bebiendo ni andar golpeando al prójimo. Lo mejor sería que Misao terminara su educación... vería el modo de lograr que Misao nivelara sus estudios y luego…

Un momento.

**- Estoy pensando demasiado y muy rápido. Como si Misao se fuera a quedar toda la vida aquí. Y solo son cuatro meses más… -** dijo Aoshi ensimismado. Reflexionó un momento y agregó. **– Pero tal vez, ella pudiera quedarse más tiempo… -**

El hombre se terminó de acomodar bien para dormir y siguió en sus pensamientos, relajado ya. Cerró los ojos y musitó durmiéndose:

**- Quizá ella pudiera quedarse toda la vida conmigo… -**

* * *

Misao miraba fastidiada por la ventana.

La casa brillaba como un espejo, su habitación también… y ella, a media mañana estaba total y absolutamente…

Frustrada.

Kenshin estaba en cambio, disfrutando de sus vacaciones de invierno, en casa de la niña Kamiya, jugando video juegos. Pero Misao estaba que reventaba contra el cretino ese en el que posó sus ojos verdes.

Claro, porque en la mañana ella se levantó para llevarlo al trabajo como cada mañana, solo que Aoshi le prohibió volver a subir a su auto.

**-Descansa hoy, Misao. Después de los golpes de ayer tu cuerpo necesita reposar. -**

Misao había intentado replicar, pero él la besó, acallando cualquier protesta.

En seguida Aoshi subió a su auto y le dijo:

**- Buscaré un nuevo chofer. -**

Lo que desde luego, le cayó bastante mal a Misao. Ella necesitaba trabajar, sentir que se ganaba su dinero, que no era una mantenida por caridad. Si bien trató de calmarse diciéndose que Aoshi lo hacía por su bien para que descansara de la paliza del día anterior, empezaba a sentirse realmente enferma en la cama. Ella era una mujer de acción y si bien le gustaba a veces ovillar en su cama y no levantarse, en este día en especial ella quería sentirse útil.

Estaba aburriéndose de pensar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar empleo. Pero tenía un problema serio… no tenía estudios. Claro, no había terminado su educación y no tenía para cuando hacerlo. De pronto se sintió mal y hasta inútil… ella era incapaz de darle orgullo a alguien.

La madre de Aoshi entró.

**- Querida… necesito salir un momento. ¿ Puedes acompañarme? Desearía que condujeses el auto.-**

Misao enseguida se puso al servicio de la mujer. Además, ella era tan cariñosa después de todo…

**-Me cambio de ropa, señora, y la acompaño.-** dijo Misao. Pero Setsuna hizo un ademán de que se quedara en su sitio.

**- Misao, no es necesario que te cambies de atuendo… no me molesta que vayas asi como estás ahora. Aunque podrías arreglarte el cabello… es tan largo y hermoso. No le veo caso a que lo ocultes.-**

Misao sonrió y luego de acomodarse el cabello como le sugirió la señora Setsuna subió al auto. Esa tarde irían a reunirse con algunas amigas de la señora.

* * *

Kaoru estaba vestida muy ligera de ropa. A pesar de que afuera había nieve y hacía un frío que hasta al más recio de los hombres calaría, ella estaba en polera y pantalones cortos.

Y el cabello tomado en una coleta alta.

Kenshin la observaba bailar sobre la alfombra blanca con dibujos de flechas y círculos. Kaoru, atenta, seguía las indicaciones de la pantalla del televisor al ritmo de la música y ganaba muchos puntos adicionales. Sus piernas apenas se veían de tan rápido que los movía. Yahiko, su primo, bailaba al lado de ella en otra alfombra, pero Kaoru le iba ganando en la competencia, aunque por muy poco.

**- JAJAJAJAJA, SOY LA MEJOR…-** vociferaba Kaoru con emoción al comprobar que una vez más le ganaba a Yahiko.

**- Ganaste porque eres una bruja… ajajaja, y además fea.-** le dijo el joven.

En ese momento entró Tomoe.

**Kaoru, hija, con tu padre tenemos que salir. Si quieres puedes ir a quedarte esta noche donde Kenshin. La señora Setsuna ha dicho que no tiene inconvenientes.-**

**¡Genial¿Oíste, Kenshin? Podremos comer pizza y ver videos… o bailar en la alfombra… ¿Mamá, puedo llevar mi alfombra de baile… di que si, por favor, por favor, por favor?-**

Tomoe no vio problema en negarle eso a Kaoru.

**Arréglate mientras, hijita. Saldremos en media hora con tu padre.-**

Yahiko empezó a recoger la alfombra de baile.

**Tía, yo puedo acompañar a Kaoru y a Kenshin hasta la casa. Asi que si quiere irse enseguida, yo me hago cargo.-**

**Mejor asi, porque Kaoru tendría más tiempo de guardar sus cosas.-**

Los padres de Kaoru estaban invitados a una fiesta en la casa de uno de los hermanos de Tomoe. Y quizá se quedaban un día más allí. El caso es que Kaoru no tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus primas que siempre la hacían sentir como el patito feo, porque ellas habían heredado la impresionante belleza de la familia de su madre y ella en cambio, la belleza discreta de la familia de Kojiro. Eso sin contar que le decían que era un marimacho.

Y en la última reunión familiar, Kaoru se había trenzado a golpes con una de las primas fastidiosas. Asi que si ella no quería ir, lo mejor era no presionarla.

El problema había sido encontrarle un lugar de estadía a Kaoru y la noche anterior, mientras Aoshi y Misao trataban de asesinarse mutuamente, la señora Setsuna había ofrecido su casa para la pequeña después del te y una buena conversación sobre temas diversos.

Kenshin y Kaoru salieron a la calle nevada mientras Tomoe cerraba la puerta de entrada con llave. En el auto, Kojiro era ayudado a acomodarse por Yahiko y la hermanita de Kaoru estaba instalada en el asiento trasero. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Tomoe partió en dirección opuesta a la casa Shinomori.

Kaoru iba con su bolsa y Yahiko portaba la alfombra de baile, conversando con Kenshin sobre las vacaciones y las tareas que le habían dejado para ese periodo.

Unas chicas en la calle, compañeras de escuela de Kaoru jugaban con una pelota, que fue a dar cerca de Kenshin. El joven se adelantó para recogerla y se agachó para hacerlo.

Y sintió como la parte trasera de sus pantalones se dividía haciendo ruido.

Claro, la tela no podía con la presión de su gordo trasero.

Kenshin se levantó ruborizado. Kaoru y Yahiko sólo lo miraban sin decir palabras. Pero las jóvenes no se quedaron calladas.

**Jajajajajaja… se te rajó el pantalón porque estás muy gordo… -**

**Tu amigo parece una bola con el cabello rojo, Kaoru. ¡Hey, así nunca conseguirás novia. A las chicas no les gusta la grasa! -**

Kenshin miraba compungido el suelo con la pelota en la mano. Kaoru se la arrebató y la lanzó con violencia a sus compañeras.

**¡Cállense, cuarteto de idiotas! Con que sigan molestando a mi amigo les daré yo misma un puño a cada una.-** Y para realzar su amenaza, Kaoru levantaba su mano antes las muchachas. **– Vámonos, Kenshin.-**

El pelirrojo siguió a Kaoru, sintiendo a sus espaldas la risa de las chicas que reanudaban su juego. Yahiko iba tras Kenshin, para que no se viera la rasgadura de su pantalón.

**Huuuuuuuuuy, miren como defiende a su novio la señorita Machito. Son tal para cual. Una chica que parece niño y un chico que parece bola y que además tiene la cara marcada. Se complementan bastante bien.-** dijo una voz sarcástica.

Kenshin solo deseó estar pronto en su casa.

Yahiko se despidió de su prima y su amigo y se retiró. Kenshin notó que estaba solo con Kaoru, quien estaba mascullando algo.

**Son una tropa de antipáticas e imbéciles… no saben nada de ti.-** decía la niña. Después de mirar la casa, agregó: **-Oye, Kenshin ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?-**

**Hum… no lo sé… ayer Aoshi le dio la pieza en que ibas a dormir a Misao. Pero podrías dormir en la habitación conmigo. Hay dos camas. También hay un televisor… -** dijo el chico dubitativo.

**Esa idea es estupenda, Kenshin. Así podemos jugar toda la noche con la alfombra, comer pizza, ver películas. ¡Esta noche será nuestra noche!-**

Kaoru aún en su entusiasmo, notó la expresión de Kenshin. Su amigo estaba triste por algo. Ella se le acercó.

**¿ Te molesta lo que han dicho esas tontas? No debería. -**

**Es que… -** Kenshin no sabía cómo preguntarle a su amiga lo que lo inquietaba.- **… quizá tengan razón. En la escuela solo tú eres amiga mía. En mi clase ninguna chica me dirige la palabra. Tal vez en verdad a mi no… -**

**Cállate, Kenshin, no digas esas tonterías. Tú eres demasiada cosa para esas tontas que solo ven la parte externa. Si yo fuera más grande, sería tu novia. Eso te lo aseguro, porque eres demasiado buen amigo, contigo me divierto, eres lindo a pesar de esa marca en tu cara… lo eres para mí, que me defendiste. Yo tampoco soy del agrado de los chicos y tú, además de mis primos, has sido el único que me ha defendido. Y en dos ocasiones.-** dijo la chica intentando animar a su amigo y lográndolo. El pelirrojo sonrió.

**Mejor voy a cambiarme de pantalones. Dejaré tu bolsa en mi habitación mientras llega el señor Aoshi.** – Kenshin se encaminó a la escalera y vio a Tenshi sonriéndole en la puerta de su habitación.

Tenshi miró hacia Kaoru, la chica de doce años y luego a Kenshin, alzando una ceja. (Desde luego que había oído todo.) Y de pronto se le ocurrió que por ahí iba a tener una buena historia que contar arriba en el cielo.

* * *

Aoshi no vio problema en que Kaoru se quedara en la habitación de Kenshin. Más al ver lo divertidos que estaban jugando con una extraña alfombra.

**Después de todo, son sólo niños… -** pensó el hombre antes de ir a la cocina en busca de comida.

Durante el día había extrañado a Misao en su auto… sin duda la prefería a ella mil veces como chofer. Aunque Aoshi conducía muy bien también, en el fondo le molestaba el tráfico de la ciudad y Misao para eso era bastante paciente.

De pronto pensó en que él trataba de "niño" a Kenshin que era tres años menor que su hermana… eso ponía a Misao en la categoría de niña también… por lo menos, para tener una relación seria y formal con ella. Le llevaba como diez años. Aoshi llamó a su madre al celular.

**Hola hijo. Si, Misao está conmigo, vamos camino a casa, estamos por llegar.-**

Bueno, Misao venía en camino. Podría hablar con ella… podría salir con ella y hablar. Podría salir, invitarla a bailar y luego a hablar.

Si, ese panorama le gustaba más.

Hizo algunas llamadas ciertos restoranes y luego fue a vestirse para la ocasión. Impaciente esperaba a que llegara Misao.

Al dar las siete, escuchó el automóvil de su madre aparcar en el garaje. Luego la señora Setsuna y Misao entraban por la cocina. Y ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas al contemplar a Aoshi vestido de negro, pero impecable y tan guapo que Misao pensó que era un pecado que un solo hombre tuviera tanto atractivo.

**Hijo… qué guapo estás. ¿Vas a salir?-** dijo Setsuna con los ojos brillantes. Su hijo resplandecía y ella intuía la causa.

**Si. Voy a salir. Misao… vamos a comer.-** dijo.

A Misao la tomó desprevenida totalmente. Miró a Aoshi nuevamente y se miró sus ropas, su abrigo gastado y sus botas.

**¿Pretende que yo salga así¿Con usted?... ¿A dónde vamos?** – Misao no podía creer que él la llevara a comer sin tener la cortesía de preguntarle primero.

**Si quieres te arreglas aunque mal no te ves. Y sí, saldrás conmigo. Y vamos a comer algo, luego a bailar y después volveremos a casa.** – dijo Aoshi. Luego, sin detenerse a perder el tiempo, agregó: **- Tenemos reservación a las ocho, asi que tienes media hora para arreglarte. Yo ayudo a mi madre con las bolsas ¡Pero muévete!-**

Misao se quedó un momento como pegada en el suelo. No podía creer que Aoshi… que Aoshi fuera tan autoritario. Aunque a decir verdad, se moría de hambre y quizá por esta vez no fuera tan malo. Corrió a su habitación.

Setsuna se volvió para mirar de frente a su hijo.

**¿Qué te traes con Misao? Hace tiempo que te noto extraño.-**

Aoshi recordó una frase que le repitiera su padre hasta el cansancio: "Si no puedes contarle lo que haces a tus padres, es que estás haciendo algo malo."

**Misao me gusta, madre. Y pienso conocerla más. Eso es todo. -**

La madre levantó una ceja. Suspiró y no dijo nada. Aoshi ya estaba grande para tomar sus decisiones.

**Si necesitas consejo, ya sabes que me tienes, hijo. Y ahora ayúdame a bajar unas bolsas del auto, ya que mandaste a Misao a cambiarse ropa.-**

Minutos después salió Misao vestida para la ocasión con ropa limpia y formal. No era ropa muy nueva, pero se veía bien y la abrigaba, que era lo que importaba. Pasó a despedirse de su hermano y a saludar a Kaoru antes de salir. Y después se fue con Aoshi.

* * *

La señora Setsuna dormía cuando dieron las doce de la noche. Pero Kenshin y Kaoru, en la cocina, se preparaban unos refrigerios antes de volver a su noche ideal de juegos. Para darle emoción al asunto, lo hacían a oscuras, ayudados con la luz de unas linternas.

Calentaron pizza en el microondas y mientras Kaoru preparaba el postre, Kenshin se ocupaba de las bebidas y el termo con te caliente. Enseguida regresaron a la habitación. Ambos vestían sus pijamas para la ocasión: Kenshin uno de algodón azul y Kaoru uno amarillo, con el mismo modelo que el de Kenshin y con un estampado de zanahorias. Y sus pantuflas de conejo.

Subieron la escalera con sigilo y se encerraron nuevamente en el cuarto.

Kenshin puso una película en el reproductor de video. Pensó en comer… pero luego pensó en que estaba gordo. Asi que cuando Kaoru empezaba su tercer trozo de pizza mientras Michael Jordan en Space Jam intentaba entrenar al equipo del conejo Bugs, Kenshin ni siquiera había tocado la suya.

A ella no le gustaba que su amigo lo pasara mal. Asi que apartó su platito y le puso _pause _al video.

**Oye Kenshin, dime… ¿de verdad te molestó lo de la tarde?-**

Kenshin solo ocultó sus bellos ojos violeta con su fleco.

**¿Sabes? Esa alfombra de baile es muy divertida y uno se cansa mucho jugando en ella. Estoy segura que te ayudaría si quieres bajar de peso… si la quieres, te la presto. -**

El pelirrojo miró a Kaoru y sonrió. Era una niña maravillosa.

**Gracias, Kaoru, eres la mejor.-**

**Ajá, lo sé, lo sé… y ahora, a comer pizza y a terminar esta película que está muy buena…-**

Los chicos se acabaron la pizza, los jugos y algo de te. A las tres de la mañana les dio sueño asi que decidieron acostarse de una vez, después de jugar videojuegos un rato luego de la película.

Kaoru fue a meterse en su cama cuando vio algo que la espantó.

El termo con te estaba sobre su cama donde estaba la bandeja, dado vuelta.

Claro, mientras jugaban, se volcó sin que lo notaran. Y ahora sus sábanas y frazadas estaban mojadas.

**Ay, no… ¿ qué hago ahora?... si duermo en la pieza de Misao?** – preguntó Kaoru.

**Hum… Misao dijo que volvería… y la señora Setsuna dijo que las demás habitaciones no puedo tocarlas porque una es de Tenshi y la otra es de una hija de ella**.- respondió Kenshin. Después agregó: **- Puedo hacerme una cama en el piso y tú duermes en la mía.-**

**O, no, de ninguna manera, Ken. Tú brazo aún está lastimado. Yo dormiré en el suelo.-**

**Olvídalo, Kaoru. Tú eres la invitada. Dormirás en mi cama y fin de la discusión.-**

**Pues en ese caso durmamos los dos en tu cama y asunto arreglado.-** dijo Kaoru sencillamente.

Kenshin la miró de reojo.

**¿No te molesta dormir conmigo?-** Kenshin estaba extrañado.

**No. ¿Por qué? Podemos contarnos historias de terror bajo las frazadas.** – dijo la niña animosa. Kaoru no le veía problema, asi que Kenshin aceptó la idea y después de meter la ropa de cama de Kaoru en la lavadora, los chicos apagaron la luz de la pieza y se acostaron.

Se cubrieron hasta la cabeza y se sentaron en la cama, con una linterna encendida.

A las cuatro de la mañana, Kaoru tenía los pelitos de la nuca tan erizados por el miedo que le daban las historias de Kenshin que decidieron dormir de una buena vez. Porque debían aprovechar bien el día siguiente. Se divertirían mucho. Asi que se tendieron uno al lado del otro.

Fue rato después, cuando Kaoru dormía profundamente, que se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Kenshin buscando más calor. Kenshin, que estaba acostado de espalda despertó un momento y después de pensarlo, pasó su brazo sano bajo el cuello de Kaoru. Y ella inconsciente aceptó la invitación de acercarse más.

**Quizá no sea una chica del gusto de los demás, pero si del mío**- pensó Kenshin antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Fin acto 10

Notas de autora.

Creo que hasta ahora, jamás me había costado tanto sacar un capítulo.

Bueno, ustedes juzgarán si valió la pena la espera de casi cinco meses más o menos. Pero al menos recuerden que jamás dejaré una historia inconclusa, salvo que me muera.

Tengo por ahí mi nueva historia de "La Fiera" a la que le estoy poniendo todas mis ganas y en la que espero su apoyo. Sobre ésta historia, lo que pasará en la velada entre Aoshi y Misao es algo que se verá en el próximo episodio. Después de todo… hasta que Kenshin y Kaoru se durmieron, ellos no habían llegado a la casa.

Escribí esa última escena entre Kenshin y Kaoru al recordar que cuando yo tenía 15 años, a veces dormía con mi primo de 12 y nos contábamos historias divertidas hasta muy tarde. Me imagino que por ahora Kaoru ve en Kenshin a su hermano y Kenshin, bueno, quizá vería a Kaoru como su hermana si no fuera porque el pobrecito está en una edad difícil y su cuerpo a veces le juega malas pasadas. Pero se portará bien.

Y sobre Misao y Aoshi… ahora empezarán sus quebraderos de cabeza. Jejejeje. Con todo, esta historia aun no tiene final hasta por lo menos dos capítulos más. Asi que paciencia.

Reviews

**SadnessQueen**: Sep, lo de Aoshi ha sido bastante fuerte, porque ha de ser terrible eso de descubrir de pronto que te atraen los de tu mismo sexo. Por lo demás, las mujeres ven como algo más natural ver a sus amigas con cariño y mucho afecto pero los pobres hombres se complican un poco más con esas cosas debido a la presion del medio y al tener que demostrar que son machitos. Sobre tu lectura de Actuación… jejejej, que maratón te has pegado. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Un besito y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Naoko Lizi Kinomoto:** Ajajaj, ya ves que actualicé finalmente

**Kitiara:** Ya ves, actualizado.

**Yume Fujimi:** Gracias por el ofrecimiento de ayuda para lo de Inuyasha. De momento, aun no me inspira mucho, pero la veo de vez en cuando. Y es que la edad me está empezando a jugar en contra, porque tengo otras obligaciones y los intereses con el tiempo cambian aunque uno diga que no le pasará. Pero tranquila, que lo de Kenshin no tiene para cuando acabar. No recuerdo bien, pero creo que Inuyasha tiene 31 tomos, asi que en España debe estar por finalizar la serie manga. Yo al menos sigo juntando la mía de Kenshin (28) y me faltan seis tomos para completarla (Hoy me compré el tomo 22¡qué emoción, hace medio año que no me compraba uno!) Un beso y nos vemos. Por cierto, estupendos los artistas españoles. Amaral y Alejandro Sanz me gustan bastante.

**Kaoru- Sakura:** Por ahora le di más énfasis a la historia de Kenshin mientras preparo los conflictos que ahora tendrá que asumir Misao y Aoshi. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Angel Némesis:** Sobre lo de Misao, sep, tienes razón. Ella es demasiado suertuda pues ha conocido a dos Aoshis. Y yo tampoco he conocido a uno que tenga la decencia de babear por mi T.T en fin, que me estoy desviando del tema.

No creas que se ha perdido la emoción, porque aun hay cosas que no saben de Misao y que… bueno… le van a traer más de algún problemilla. Asi que habrá sangre y emoción. Sobre el capítulo 8, yo también me emocioné mucho escribiendo la escena del beso… yo creo que en el fondo me gusta eso de que a Aoshi le atraiga Misao en todas sus formas y personalidades y eso me hace bien feliz. Y sobre la serie que me comentas (Jóvenes Rebeldes) hace años atrás me la contó una amiga y bueno, he de reconocer que estas historias de jóvenes travestidas me gustan bastante. Más si el prota se enamora de ellas.

Un beso. Nos leemos.

**Sumire-chan:** Jajaja, se ha arreglado, aunque parte del problema. Y no, el fic tiene para largo todavía, asi que no os preocupeis. Sobre Aoshi, desde luego que me replanteé el asunto de la pelea, pero me pareció que así evidenciaba la violencia que el sentía en su interior en muchos sentidos, como una analogía de lo apasionado que puede llegar a ser. Porque si él ha sido asi con Misao es porque no le es para nada indiferente. Pero a partir de ahora no le tocará ni un pelo. Y Misao tuvo suerte de machucarse un poco. Quizá vaya al médico en el futuro debido a alguna molestia, pero nada más. Y Kenshin, bueno, está en un punto que decidirá su historia a futuro. Y de hecho, con la alfombra de baile he introducido la trama argumental de lo que sería la segunda parte de Misao, porque la primera, en que Misao es un chico ha terminado en el capítulo anterior y ahora viene otra que te gustará mucho. Kenshin no se teñirá el pelo, pero irá al nutricionista e intentará seguir una dieta y ejercicios. Un beso.

**M.S. Aráis Sumeragi:** Ajajajaja, la actitud del Aoshi (alias Sushi según otro de mis fics) no ha dejado indiferente a nadie. Pero les juro a todas que si Aoshi hubiera sabido que era una mujer no le habría dado tan duro. Nos leemos pronto. Un beso.

**Catty- Ishida:** Tengo internet al menos hasta diciembre, asi que mejor me apuro con los fics para terminar este a tiempo. Aoshi es bastante despistado... supongo que en realidad es el precio de tratar de hacerse el tonto con sus sentimientos. Si hubiera mirado a Misao con más atención en vez de reprimirse, la hubiera descubierto. Aunque pobrecito, tampoco era tan fácil tomando en cuenta su posición. Y Misao no se va... todavía.

Un abrazote.

**Misao shinomori-12:** Aajajajajaja¿Mikio? Prometo considerarlo... es que ahora con el problemita que le iba a meter a Misao y Aoshi, no sé si me de la cabeza (más que mal tengo tres historias más y después de actuación sin Libreto quedé con un trauma... con decirte que mezclaba personajes de un fic en otro sin darme cuenta en esa época) sobre la trama, ahora cambia, asi que por ese lado no te preocupes, que no se queda pegada.

**Laila:** Bueno, eso dicen, que el número de reviews da fe de lo buena que pueda ser una historia. Espero al menos juntar unos quince de este episodio... o.O Ya me estoy poniendo ambiciosa. Gracias por tus opiniones y sobre Aoshi... su inteligencia ha sido puesta en duda por varias lectoras más... algo tendré que hacer para redimirlo. Nos leemos. Un abrazo.

**Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S:** Jajajaja, sorry por haber tardado tanto.

**Shezaeineko:** Harto tardó, realmente. 8 capítulos no es para menos. Ahora deseo actualizar más seguido, asi que espero me disculpes por el retraso. Saludos para ti y besos

**Justary-san:** Hola, Kawai deshi. Sobre el fic de Kenshin seguirá después de éste, no te preocupes. A eso ponle la firma. Aunque este va para largo todavía…

**Cristal-Darling:** Sep, a la pobre Kaoru no la tenía en mucha estima el Aoshi al imaginar que ella era poseedora de los afectos de Misao. En este episodio hubo pocos besos, pero es que esos los reservo para el próximo.

El problema de la censura en el animé radica en las diferencias culturales al pensar que TODOS los dibujos animados son para niños. Afortunadamente en Chile contamos con el canal Chilevisión, que transmite animación sin cortes cuando puede, las series completas y a buen horario.

**Ania-san:** Aoshi ya no puede perder el tiempo, menos después de sacar cuentas y ver que le quedan 4 meses con Misao.

**Mari:** Hola! Aoshi… ajajajajajaja… me he convertido en su abogada defensora, aunque realmente se pasó de menso. Pero yo lo quiero y lo justifico, pobre… tenía el medio problema, dudaba de él y encima descubre que es ultraceloso. Qué bueno que a ustedes no les estén censurando Inuyasha. Según entiendo, y visto, Colombia al menos ni Chile censuran las series que doblan. El problema es cuando los derechos los compran los tipos estadounidenses que, sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, son bastante cerrados de mente para la animación y le meten tijera. Pasó con Inuyasha y Pókemon incluso, Intertrack de México también es bueno con la tijera. Recordemos Sailor Moon o Dragon Ball. Incluso Ranma… bueno, en fin, un beso, amiga.

**Mer1:** ajajaja, después de tanto al fin se enteró.

**Gaby hyatt:** Poder de deducción nulo. Y eso que en estricto rigor, es diseñador… (tiene una empresa de publicidad)

**Pau:** esto de internet es bueno hasta que te crakean y meten virus. Pero bueno, hay que continuar… ajajaa. Besos. Cuidate mucho.

**Maec recargada:** bien… tendré que ver el modo de seguir con la intensidad en los episodios que siguen… gracias por lo de Inuyasha, ya tengo otros ofrecimientos, aunque por ahora cuento con el apoyo de mi hermano pequeño. Y en Chilevisión están dando Chi-chan… ajajaj, que divertido que es. Y Bubllegum crisis 2040… espero que las puedas ver porque está todo bastante bueno. Un beso.

**Karura Himura:** lo de la chaqueta de tu papá… bueno, te diré que yo también tengo dos del mío que terminó cediéndomelas. Y hace poco un amigo mio me regaló… ¡Su chaqueta sin mangas! Y que yo orgullosamente usaba para ir a mi trabajo. Guaus… el problema es que mi autoestima quedó menoscabada porque… buaaaa… te confesaré mi trauma… dos chicas de unos 18 años me confundieron con un chico y hasta me tiraron piropos… Diox… es terrible… a mi me gustan los hombres y ellos no me piropean… buaaaaaaa…. Bueno, me lo merezco por los problemas en los que metí a Aoshi, pero no es justo… en fin, que ahora estoy teniendo más cuidado con lo que uso. Mientras ahora no se me aparezca un tipo disfrazado de mujer por el motivo que sea… pero esto demuestra que la realidad supera a la ficción.

Seguiré actualizando Tsukio- Hen. Un beso, y nos leemos.

Mayo 7, 2005


	11. Tormenta de Nieve

**En realidad, estoy triste.**

**No son mis duelos. No son familiares ni amigos míos, pero eran jóvenes.Y seguro que jóvenes buenos y responsables, porque no cualquiera hace el servicio miltar de manera voluntaria.**

**Yo no sé... supongo que estaban en el momento equivocado... lo cierto es que muchos jóvenes subieron a la montaña haciendo ejercicios militares. Llevaban poco más de un mes de reclutamiento y los encontró una tormenta de nieve como la de este capítulo, en medio de su camino.**

**Han pasado ya dos días desde entonces. Hace un frío terrible, cae nieve y no han podido rescatar los 41 cuerpos que quedan en la montaña... porque a estas alturas no se puede hablar de sobrevivientes cuando no solo no tienen comida, tampoco ropa adecuada. Cuando escribo ésto, a duras penas baja un escuadrón con13 cadáveres... es la noticia del día, la tragedia que nos conmueve a todos... por los muertos, por sus familias que no saben nada de sus hijos, primos o novios. y quizá terminen el día de mañana sin saber qué fue de ellos.**

**Ni siquiera nosotros siendo jóvenes tenemos la vida comprada... abracé a mis padres y pensé que era una fortuna que estuviéramos todos aquí, con mi hermanos, en el hogar cálido... se ha decretado duelo nacional por tres días... está bien.**

**Pensé un poco en este episodio... quizá estuve a punto de no publicarlo, pero, después de todo, es algo que entretiene y que ayuda a muchos a olvidar sus penas del día. Entonces, está bien. **

**Gracias por leerme. **

**Misao, una chica en Apuros**

**Acto 11**

**Tormenta de Nieve.

* * *

**

Kenshin y Kaoru se habían divertido tanto esa noche, junto a Tenshi aunque sin saberlo, que ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de la tempestad que se desataba afuera.

La nieve caía suave, pero continuamente sobre la ciudad de Kyoto, anticipando un blanquísimo y muy helado Año Nuevo.

Pero, lo cierto es que fue uno de esos frentes de mal tiempo que aparecen de pronto, de esos que las oficinas meteorológicas no detectan a tiempo, por lo que a la población no se le dio aviso. De lo contrario, seguramente los padres de Kaoru se hubieran quedado en su casa con su hija mayor, o bien Aoshi hubiera postergado su cena con Misao en las afueras, y se habría conformado con comer una pizza envueltos en el calor del hogar e iluminados por la luz del árbol navideño junto a su madre y amigos.

Como sea, ya nada se podía hacer y nada que detuviera la caída y acumulación de nieve en las calles. Y nada podrían haber hecho para haber evitado lo que vino después.

* * *

Misao miraba hacia la calle de reojo cuando avanzaban al restaurante con Aoshi. Éste había encendido la calefacción del vehículo, por lo que la joven estaba relajada. Hurgueteando distraídamente su bolsa, encontró una de sus enormes gorras de lana y se rió al pensar en que hasta hacía algunos días ella se hacía pasar por chico. Sus dedos juguetearon con el labial, un espejo y algunos caramelos, entre otras cosas que tenía, como las gafas que usaba su padre para leer y que ella siempre portaba en la bolsa de mano. 

**- Misao… tenemos mucho de qué hablar tu y yo. Por eso pensé que ésta velada sería una buena oportunidad de hablar a solas sobre lo que nos ha pasado.**- Comentó Aoshi. Misao asintió y trató de imaginar qué cara pondría Aoshi si ella le decía que se había hecho pasar por un chico porque consideraba que él era poco confiable, cretino y el ser más antipático sobre la tierra.

Desde luego que todo eso había cambiado, muy a su pesar, porque ella no tenía ganas de enamorarse de él y menos porque… un momento… ¿enamorarse?

Bueno, si, enamorarse. Ya lo estaba de Aoshi así como una vez lo estuvo de Tenshi. Le gustaba Aoshi… mucho, demasiado. Tanto como para pensar que si estaba enamorada de él… o tal vez en realidad, ella no estaba enamorada de Aoshi, sino de su imagen que era igual a la de Tenshi.

A Misao jamás se le pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad, pero lo cierto es que si bien había conocido a Tenshi durante dos semanas, no había podido evitar cosas por él cosas muy intensas, casi a primera vista. Si Tenshi siguiera vivo… ¿por cuál de los dos ella optaría?

Tenshi también había sentido cosas por ella… era como si hubieran sido dos almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse, aunque tarde. Recordó que con Tenshi en su casa jamás habían peleado, salvo las veces en que él se ponía mal por su enfermedad y le cambiaba el carácter sin él poder evitarlo… recordó la impresión recibida al conocer a Aoshi y pensar que Tenshi pudiera seguir vivo.. Misao decidió no seguir pensando, porque la verdad que era la única que importaba, es que Tenshi estaba muerto y enterrado, aunque siguiera haciendo de las suyas convertido en fantasma. Y Aoshi estaba vivo. Pensar en otras cosas sólo lograría que ella se confundiera y eso no era ni bueno ni justo con Aoshi que, para ser sinceros, se notaba bastante entusiasmado con ella.

Aoshi observó la expresión de Misao y pensó que hubiera dado la mitad de su empresa por saber en qué estaría pensando ella en ese momento. Se concentró en el camino una vez más, notando cómo empezaba a llover y dándole poca importancia a ese hecho.

Llegaron a un restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad, como a una hora y media de camino. Era un restaurante de los mejores y eso Aoshi lo sabía muy bien: por eso había hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguir reservación en él y lo había logrado. Misao lo miraba sonriente desde su asiento como copiloto. Se cerró bien el abrigo y bajó cuando Aoshi le abrió la puerta de su lado, como todo un caballero.

El restaurante era puro lujo y Misao se lamentó de no tener algo mejor puesto encima. De hecho, enseguida notó que las miradas femeninas se dirigían a Aoshi que se veía demasiado varonil en su traje negro. La joven entonces se lamentó de su atuendo, aunque luego esa rabia la derivó hacia Aoshi, porque él había sido quien de pronto la tomó de una mano y la había llevado hasta allí sin ni siquiera advertirle sobre el tipo de lugar al que irían. De haber sabido que vendrían acá, ella se hubiera puesto su vestido violeta que era bastante elegante, aunque se hubiera tenido que morir del frío.

Aoshi le pasó una mano por la cintura, enfrentando las miradas femeninas, advirtiendo que él venía acompañado y que por lo demás, solo a ella dedicaría su atención.

Desgraciadamente, Misao con cada paso que daba se sentía más miserable. Y más rabia tenía contra Aoshi que era guiado por el garzón a su mesa, como si ella no tuviera que soportar las miradas y risas de escepticismo de las otras mujeres. Pero por ahora la muchacha no podía hacer gran cosa por mejorar su aspecto. En fin… que tomó aire. Ella era una Makimashi y nada ni nadie la avasallarían, asi que alzó la barbilla y se irguió orgullosa sobre su metro sesenta, mirando a las demás como si fueran ellas las que estaban fuera de lugar.

Al menos, logró que muchas miradas se desviaran cohibidas y eso aumentó levemente su alicaída autoestima.

Se sentó frente a Aoshi en una mesa aparte del resto. Enseguida el garzón le pasó la carta y Misao empezó a estudiarla para luego, bajarla con las mejillas arreboladas.

**Aoshi?**

**-¿Si, Misao?-**

**-Dime, Aoshi, por favor¿qué cuernos de comida sirven aquí?... no entiendo ni jota de lo que dice esta carta… yo pensaba comer un perrito caliente.-**

Aoshi rió con el comentario y recordó que Misao tenía problemas para leer y que no tenía mucho mundo… enseguida cambió su silla de lugar: de estar al frente de Misao pasó a estar a su lado.

**-Mira, Misao, este platillo trae patatas, lechugas, tomates, pavo y arroz. Este otro se compone de pescado con algo de… **- el hombre le explicó a Misao detalladamente cada plato y postre especificado en la carta. Misao, aún más arrebolada, sentía el aliento de Aoshi rozar su cuello despojado de la bufanda que descansaba sobre el respaldo de su silla y se le ocurrió pensar que Aoshi incluso esa instancia la aprovechaba para intentar seducirla. Luego desechó la idea por estúpida, aunque la verdad es que eso era lo que hacía el hombre. Pronto la joven estuvo lista para hacer su pedido al garzón que regresaba con algo de beber que le había pedido Aoshi.

Misao hizo su pedido, asi como Aoshi y se dedicaron a esperar. La joven miraba hacia el cielo del recinto, adornado con bellas lámparas de cristal. Había plantas, paisajes y hasta una orquesta tocando. Había ventanales y dos parejas en la pista de baile… era todo un lugar distinguido ese.

Y ella, con una miserable falda…

**- Aoshi, me hubiera advertido de cómo era este sitio antes de traerme.**- dijo Misao entre dientes mientras Aoshi tomaba un poco de vino tan contento.

**- Si te lo hubiera dicho, seguramente te habrías pasado el resto de la noche escogiendo qué ponerte, lo que habría sido inconveniente porque teníamos poco tiempo para llegar. Por lo demás, te ves preciosa con lo que te pongas.-**

Misao iba a replicar algo, pero ese último comentario le dejó la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

**- De… de todas maneras… mire a los demás. Están todos muy elegantes y yo parezco cualquier cosa.-**

**- No eres cualquier cosa. Eres mi acompañante y no deberías tenerte tan poca estima. Aun con ese atuendo te ves bellísima y de hecho, he tenido que mirar feo a tres tipos que te estaban mirando como si tú fueras un delicioso filete y ellos estuvieran a pan y agua desde hace años. Por lo demás… puede que tu ropa no sea de alto precio, pero se te ve bien y yo creo que nadie de ti piensa que eres una malvestida y en cambio, pensarán que eres sencilla y muy bonita. Y si nada de lo que te he dicho te consuela, ten en cuenta que tú no volverás a ver a éstas personas, asi que relájate y disfruta de la comida, que en este sitio es muy buena.-**

Misao no podía creer que ella hubiera logrado llamar la atención de alguien. Y sin embargo, un joven levantó su copa hacia ella. La joven se obligó a mirar a Aoshi, roja como la grana por el descubrimiento.

A Aoshi le gustaban muchos los sonrojos de Misao. Era como si ella no fuera conciente del efecto que causaba su belleza y lo cierto es que asi era. No era una belleza despampanante, pero el labial que se había puesto realzaba lo mejor de su boca y sus ojos eren bellísimos por si solos. El resto lo hacía su juventud y la energía impresionante que irradiaba.

Comieron gratamente, conversando sobre temas diversos. Por ejemplo, poco después de empezar a comer, Misao le había contado su versión de lo sucedido. Para alegrarla después de esos recuerdos, Aoshi le sonsacó a Misao parte de su pasado como ayudante de su padre. Misao le contó que hubo una época en que les había ido muy bien con el negocio de la mecánica y sonreía con los felices recuerdos.

**- Eran tres los caballeros que trabajaban con mi padre en el taller mecánico. Eran buenos amigos y siempre nos cuidaban mucho a Kenshin y a mí. También me enseñaron muchas cosas de las que sé. Pero, cuando mi padre cayó enfermo y tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus gastos médicos, ellos tuvieron que irse a buscar trabajo en otro sitio. No querían abandonar a mi padre, pero también tenían que velar por sus familias y yo los entiendo. Después de morir mi padre, ellos mandaban algo de dinero, que no era mucho, pero junto a la ayuda que nos daban los vecinos, al menos nos mantenía. Yo quería trabajar como mecánico, pero nadie quería darme el empleo y poco antes de venir a vivir aquí, Hannya estaba moviéndose para encontrarme empleo junto a él. Sin embargo, yo le había prometido a tu hermano entregar sus cartas y acá estamos, por lo que no sé si lo habrá logrado.- **

**- Hum…ya veo. Cuéntame, Misao… ¿cómo era mi hermano contigo? Nunca hemos hablado de eso.- **dijo Aoshi, enternecido con todo lo que ella le contara.

**- Tenshi… - **Misao sonrió**.- Era… muy divertido. Cuando llegó a nuestra casa, cayó desmayado sobre mí. Kenshin lo tomó como un ataque de un pervertido y le dio un batazo en la cabeza. Después lo amarramos a una silla. Estábamos muy asustados. Cuando él despertó, nos hicimos amigos.**

Misao le contó a Aoshi absolutamente todo sobre Tenshi. De sus ataques de locura, sus buenos momentos, sus paseos y conversaciones.

**- Nunca creí que nos tuviera tan presentes a mi hermano y a mi y creo que es algo que nunca dejaré de agradecerle a Tenshi. Es muy bueno… es el mejor amigo que tengo.-**

**- Vaya, Misao, hablas como si mi hermano siguiera vivo. Pero no lo está.- **dijo Aoshi un poco sombrío. Misao se dio un golpecito mental en la cabeza. Ella no podía decirle que veía a Tenshi, porque Aoshi se pondría triste en el supuesto de que le creyera y no la tildara de loca.

**- Aps… bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen, que una persona sigue viva en la medida en que uno lo recuerde. Por qué no seguimos manteniendo vivo a Tenshi y me cuentas cómo era él. Después de todo, yo lo conocí tan poco.-**

Aoshi pensó en lo que le decía Misao. Si Tenshi seguía vivo, no era gracias a él.

**- Bueno… yo… cuando Tenshi vivía, nosotros éramos muy… **- en ese momento Aoshi se interrumpió cuando llegó el garzón con una botella de champagne.

**- Se lo envía la señora de aquella mesa, señor. Que lo disfrute.**- dijo el garzón antes de retirarse.

Misao y Aoshi habían acabado hacía rato de comer. Incluso ni postre les quedaba y Aoshi notó con sorpresa que casi tres horas se habían ido sin ser él apenas conciente. Eso reafirmaba su idea de que Misao era lo que él siempre había buscado, porque le gustaba mucho escuchar las anécdotas de su vida.

Miró hacia la mesa que le indicara el garzón y al reconocer a la mujer que le había obsequiado el champagne, se puso lívido.

**- Misao, por lo que más quieras, no te voltees. **– dijo el hombre, tratando de pensar en algo que sacara a Misao de allí pronto.

**- ¿Qué pasa, Aoshi?**- preguntó Misao quien estaba con unas ganas enormes de voltearse.

Aoshi sonrió a la mujer y volvió su atención a Misao.

**- Misao… seré sincero contigo… tu madre está sentada tras de ti con su esposo… -**

Misao se puso pálida…

**- ¿No había dicho que ella estaría de viaje?-**

**- Bueno, Misao, es lo que ella me dijo… yo jamás pensé encontrarla aquí… y creo que vendrá para acá…-**

Aoshi se movió. Misao atrapó su chaqueta.

**- No quiero verla, Aoshi… sácame de aquí.-**

**-Créeme que estoy pensando en una forma… si estuvieras de chofer sería más fácil… con esa gorra horrible… algún disfraz… -**

Misao abrió su bolsa… afortunadamente una planta la ocultaba a ella. Sacó los anteojos de su padre y se los puso. Aoshi la miró sorprendido.

**-¿Qué más tienes ahí, Misao?-**

Misao terminó de sacar la gorra de lana y se la colocó encima. No ocultaría su cabello, pero al menos llamaría la atención sobre ella y no sobre su rostro.

**-¿Está bien así?-** dijo Misao desvalida.

La señora Ueda se estaba levantando con su esposo para acercarse a Aoshi y saludarlo. Aoshi entonces miró la bufanda de Misao.

**-Envuélvete con eso también… tendrá que ayudar¿no? –**

Misao asintió. Cuando el matrimonio Ueda llegó a su mesa, se encontraron a Aoshi con una joven acompañante.

**Señores Ueda… buenas noches. Gracias por la botella.**- saludó Aoshi, buscando con la mirada al garzón para que le trajera la cuenta, pagar e irse de allí.

**-Shinomori, qué grato encuentro. Jamás pensamos con Sachiko que te encontraríamos aquí..- dijo el nuevo esposo de la señora.**

**-Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarlos aquí. Los hacía de viaje.-**

**-En efecto íbamos a viajar, pero el clima ha estado demasiado malo, por lo que preferimos celebrar cerca de casa.-**

**-¿Celebrar?-**

Finalmente el matrimonio se percató de la presencia de una joven allí.

Aoshi se adelantó a hacer las presentaciones, mientras el muy maldito garzón estaba atendiendo a otros tipos.

**-Ella es la señorita Misato Maki, mi prometida.-** dijo Aoshi sin pensárselo demasiado. Notó como Misao abría la boca, seguramente para protestar, aunque prefirió quedarse callada.

**-¿Su prometida, señor Shinomori? Se ve un poco joven.**- dijo Sashiko mirando a Misao con interés. Apenas se le veía la cara con la bufanda alrededor del cuello, cubriéndole el mentón, y los anteojos.

**-Un gusto conocerlos… -** dijo Misao haciendo una reverencia. Aoshi la había presentado como a su prometida… ¿no estaba soñando? Dios… -** ¿Asi que celebran algo?-** Misao haría gala de sus buenos modales, que obviamente no había heredado de su madre.

**-Oh… sí, señorita… hoy celebramos nuestro aniversario de matrimonio. Estamos muy felices.- **comentó el señor Ueda.- **espero que no tengan inconvenientes si les acompañamos unos momentos.-** agregó luego de acercar un par de sillas a la mesa redonda. Afortunadamente para Misao, el señor Ueda se sentó junto a ella, aunque Sashiko quedó al frente. Aoshi disimuladamente corrió su silla nuevamente para estar más cerca de Misao.**- Nos conocimos hace algunos años. Enseguida nos enamoramos y nos casamos cuando Sashiko vino a vivir conmigo. Es una hermosa historia de amor la nuestra.- **

Sashiko miraba complacida a su esposo, asintiendo a sus dichos.

**-Ya veo.**- Dijo Aoshi disfrutando del juego y las ideas que tenía.- **con Misato también esperamos casarnos.**

**-Y tener unos cuantos hijos.-** agregó Misao mirando a Sashiko.- **¿Tienen hijos ustedes?-**

**-No.**- dijo Sashiko.-** Yo no he podido tener hijos. Jamás… pero Yuji ha sido comprensivo conmigo.-** agregó la señora. Aoshi sintió como bajo la mesa Misao tomaba su mano y la apretaba.

**-Claro. Es que al menos yo tengo un par de hijos debido a que soy viudo. Pero debe ser terrible para una mujer no tener los propios.**- mencionó el señor Ueda.

**-En realidad, a mí ese tema ya no me preocupa. – **dijo Sashiko.**- los niños son complicados… y a mí me basta con Yuji para ser feliz.-**

Misao estaba que hervía de rabia. Una cosa era ser abandonada por la madre. Otra mucho peor, que su existencia fuera negada por ésta. Misao se quitó los anteojos y se aflojó la bufanda. Si su madre la reconocía, aunque lo dudaba, no le haría ningún comentario.

**-Ya veo, señora Ueda. De todas maneras, yo me moriría si no pudiera tener un hijo de Aoshi… es que debe ser tan lindo tener una miniatura del hombre que una ama.**

Sashiko se quedó mirando a Misao pensativamente. Ésta agregó casi enseguida.

**-Bueno… es que tuve una madre muy buena y generosa. Me gustaría ser como ella. Pero bueno… no todos tienen la misma fortuna.-**

Aoshi estaba conmovido con el pequeño discurso de Misao. En realidad, sentía que casi podía leerle el pensamiento… finalmente apareció el garzón y él pidió la cuenta.

**-Desde luego.**- asintió Yuji.-** Yo pienso como tú, pequeña… es muy bello tener hijos. Los dos míos son mis tesoros y el mejor recuerdo que tengo de mi primera esposa. Pero amo tanto a Sashiko, que prefiero tenerla a ella que a cualquier hijo de ella como recordatorio.-**

**-No es tan malo no tener hijos… una envejece mucho con ellos.** – agregó Sashiko un tanto molesta y mirando fijamente a Misao.**-Al menos me mantengo muy bien.-**

Aoshi estaba pagando la cuenta disimuladamente. Misao estaba a punto de explotar, pero se contenía.

**-Bueno, si, se conserva muy bien, señora, para los años que debe tener. De todas maneras, yo no transaría mi maternidad por algo que tarde o temprano va a desaparecer. Disculpe, pero me educaron a la antigua y para mí, los hijos son importantes.-**

**-Misato, querida.- **dijo Aoshi dejándose llevar por la ira de la joven.**- No juzgues a la señora Ueda. Ella es una gran mujer de negocios y muy buena persona. No todo el mundo puede tener hijos… ya ves que hay otras que pudiendo tenerlos, los abandonan a su suerte como a cachorritos.-**

La señora Sashiko se movió incómoda en su asiento.

**-Tiene usted mucha razón, Shinomori… es terrible ese tipo de mujeres. Bueno, hay algunas que tienen sus motivos. Algunos reprochables y otros admirables. Pero supongo que para el niño ninguna excusa vale.-** dijo el señor Yuji con convicción. Misao notó en él a un hombre sincero y pensó en que incluso tenía cierto parecido con su padre. Aunque lo que los diferenciaba era el número de cifras que manejaban en sus cuentas del banco.

**-Desde luego, señor Ueda. Estoy de acuerdo con usted.-** dijo Misao.

**-Vaya… Shinomori ha hecho una gran elección en usted. Sin duda es inteligente y además tiene valores que otros jóvenes desatienden hoy en día. Será una buena esposa para este joven empresario. Me ha caído usted muy bien, señorita Misato.-**

**-Ha sido mutuo.**- respondió Misao. Aoshi se levantó.

**-Si nos disculpan, ya es hora de retirarnos a casa. El clima no ha estado benévolo últimamente.-**

**-Desde luego, Shinomori, pierda cuidado. Nosotros nos quedamos en uno de los hoteles que hay aquí cerca, porque tiene baños termales y eso me hace muy bien. Por eso podemos quedarnos hasta tarde…-**

**-Buenas noches, señor, señora Ueda.- **se despidió Misao

**-Tenga cuidado en el camino, Shinomori… estaba nevando cuando llegamos.-** sugirió el señor Ueda.

**-Gracias. Lo tendré presente.**- respondió el hombre, guiando a Misao a la salida. El señor Ueda se quedó con su mujer, comentando.

**-Algo tiene esa chica que me recuerda mucho a alguien, Sashiko.-

* * *

**

Como Yuji Ueda había hecho notar adentro, caía mucha nieve a esa hora y el camino ya estaba blanco. Aoshi no se había percatado de ello, pero parecía que podrían avanzar un poco. Iban entrando al auto cuando Misao recordó que Aoshi había bebido un poco. Ella se situó tras el volante y empezó a encender el vehículo.

Tras unos momentos, el vehículo se encendió. Debido al frío, Misao lo dejó detenido para que se calentara el motor. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y luego otra y después otra. Aoshi se bajó del auto y abriendo la puerta del conductor, sacó a Misao de allí.

Caía nieve sobre ellos, pero era irrelevante.

Le quitó la gorra a la chica y la lanzó dentro del auto, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura y la abrazaba.

**- No era necesario hacer todo eso, Misao… no lo era.-**

**-Prométeme que nunca negarás mi existencia, Aoshi… por favor, promételo… -**

**-Nunca podría negarte, Misao.-**

Misao no decía nada… sólo lloraba, atrapada entre el auto y el cuerpo de Aoshi que se recogía sobre ella para protegerla de la nieve. De pronto sintió los dedos fríos de Aoshi bajo su barbilla, elevándola.

Y después, sus labios besándola suavemente.

Fue un beso breve, una caricia. Enseguida la empujó dentro del auto.

**-Muévete, porque yo conduciré.-**

**-Mejor lo haré yo. Puedo conducir bajo la nieve. Además, no he bebido, Aoshi-**

Aoshi se dio la vuelta y se metió en el lado del copiloto. Encendió el calefactor y Misao puso en movimiento el vehículo. Pensó en proponer un tema de conversación porque el ambiente estaba enrarecido y no era para menos.

**-No pensé que se pondría tan feo el clima… Se ve muy poco el camino y está demasiado oscuro.-**

**-Es cierto, encenderé el radio.- **dijo Aoshi. Después sintonizó una estación en la que estaban informando sobre la tormenta.

La tormenta era especialmente fuerte en Kyoto. De hecho, se esperaba que en las próximas horas los accesos fueran cerrados si seguía acumulándose nieve a ese ritmo.

Misao estaba atenta a las luces del camión que iba frente a ella. Aoshi también estaba atento al camino y miró el velocímetro… estaban avanzando a veinte kilómetros por hora. Aoshi calculó que a esa velocidad, tardarían en llegar a Kyoto por lo menos unas cuatro horas y para ese momento, ya estarían los accesos cerrados. En la radio comentaban sobre lo sorpresivo del fenómeno meteorológico.

**- No vamos a alcanzar a llegar¿verdad?-** preguntó Misao con un hilo de voz cuando el camión frente a ella se detuvo por unos momentos antes de seguir. Tras el auto de ellos también había una hilera de vehículos siguiéndolos. Misao se detuvo y salió para ver qué era lo que obstaculizaba el avance del camión, además del viento blanco que empezaba a densificarse.

Y la verdad es que no vio nada. La joven avanzó unos metros y si bien noto que el camión llevaba luces neblineras encendidas, bien poco podía ayudarse. Regresó con Aoshi.

**-No podremos seguir avanzando hasta que la tormenta se calme, salvo algunos metros más. Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí con el calefactor encendido, porque si se gasta la batería tendremos un problema realmente serio. Debe haber un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche.- **dijo Misao muy metida en su papel de chofer y conocedora de las posibilidades ante ese clima.

Aoshi meditó en lo que decía Misao… era cierto. No podían pasar la noche en el auto sin el calefactor, porque la temperatura estaba descendiendo rápidamente.

**-También deberíamos ponerle cadenas a las ruedas… creo que puse unas en el portaequipaje.- **agregó Misao. Luego meditó.**- será más tarde… ¿sabes de algún sitio donde podamos quedarnos?-**

Aoshi pensó. Había varios hoteles en esa zona…

**-Pararemos en el primero que veamos, Misao.-**

**-Mientras no sea el mismo donde está mi mamá… -**

**-No te preocupes, Misao… -**

Avanzaron por espacio de una hora más, moviéndose apenas. Había ya mucha nieve sobre el capó del vehículo y en eso vieron muy débilmente las luces de un hotel. Misao se desvió hacia allá.

Aparcaron bajo un toldo, ocupando el último espacio disponible y Misao rogó para que hubieran habitaciones. Aoshi llevaba bastante dinero encima y una tarjeta de crédito. Pidió un par de habitaciones.

**-Lo siento, señor… sólo nos queda una habitación disponible. Con esto de la tormenta, mucha gente ha llegado de improviso. Además, ante la cercanía del Año Nuevo, ya teníamos bastantes visitantes.- **le informó un joven recepcionista

**-Está bien. Tomaré la habitación. ¿Se ha sabido algo de la tormenta?-**

**-No se ha dicho mucho… en realidad, parece que duraría toda la noche. Afortunadamente tenemos bastantes suministros alimenticios.-**

**-Me parece bien.-** dijo Aoshi tomando las llaves de su habitación. Un joven los guió.

Entraron con Misao y cerraron la puerta. Al menos el lugar contaba con cierta calefacción, y con una sola cama.

**-Era lo único que había, Misao.- Aoshi intuía que a ella pensar en dormir con él podía ponerla nerviosa. Pero la joven estaba como ida y con los ojos vidriosos. Estaba llorando de nuevo.**

**-Ven, amor…- **la abrazó Aoshi, atrayéndola contra él. La chica se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia y esto causó cierto shock en Aoshi, porque ella siempre estaba luchando contra él. O por lo menos la gran mayoría de las veces.

La recostó en la cama y entró al baño. Había batas limpias, asi que Aoshi pensó en dormir con ellas. Se cambió de atuendo e invitó a Misao a hacer lo mismo. La joven obedeció. En ese momento no valía la pena discutir… estaba al menos conciente de la situación y sabía que no quería que Aoshi durmiera en el piso… y ella tampoco quería dormir sola. Aoshi llamaba a su madre para informarle que no llegaría esa noche y sobre la tormenta. La señora quedó tranquila con el reporte de su hijo y agradeció tener a Kenshin y a Kaoru resguardados en casa, viendo películas.

La bata era bastante abrigadora. Misao dobló su ropa con cuidado y la dejó sobre una silla, junto a la de Aoshi. Enseguida se reunió con él en la cama y él la abrazó fuertemente.

**-Lo siento, Misao… jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar allí… -**

**-Está bien, Aoshi… lo entiendo, de verdad… - **dijo Misao triste.- **pero lo que no puedo entender es que ella… dijera que jamás había tenido hijos… yo… no puedo creerlo. Es como si mi hermano y yo no le importásemos nada. No te… no te imaginas lo terrible que es que te nieguen… Kenshin y yo nos desvivíamos para que ella nos quisiera y ni siquiera es capaz… -**

El cuerpo de Misao se movía debido al llanto. Aoshi pensó que debía ser muy duro pasar por lo que Misao le contaba: el parecido entre madre e hija era impresionante, por lo tanto, él no dudaba de las palabras de Misao al decir que ella era su hija.

**-Pero hoy te comportaste tan bien, Misao… estoy orgulloso de ti. Afrontaste de cara la situación. Pensé que saldrías corriendo. Eres una valiente…-**

**-Pero me siento miserable, Aoshi… ¿qué le voy a decir a Kenshin?-**

Aoshi acercó aún más a Misao hacia sí. Le besó la cabeza, entre los cabellos hasta que poco a poco ella fue recuperando la calma.

El problema fue cuando a Aoshi no le bastaron los castos besos que le daba para demostrarle sus sentimientos por ella.

La besó en la boca y en las sienes, regresando enseguida y más hambriento a sus labios.

Misao posiblemente en otro momento se hubiera negado a Aoshi, pero sentía desesperadamente la necesidad de importarle a alguien. Le respondía beso por beso y enredaba sus piernas entre las de él.

Aoshi posiblemente en otro momento, no hubiera dudado en detener las caricias hacia alguien que estaba vulnerable, más tomando en cuenta que se conocían de tan poco tiempo. Pero ahora era diferente… no le importaba tener que dejarse su honor y convertirse en un vil hombre si con eso conseguía que Misao se quedara con él.

Porque él lo sabía… la amaba.

La amaba y no habría fuerza capaz de alejarla de su lado.

**-Nunca te negaría, Misao… aun dándote mi corazón, aunque lo destrozaras, Misao… aunque hicieras lo que hicieras con él… yo no te negaría jamás. Porque eres algo… demasiado preciado para mí.-**

Misao no respondía. Sólo tomaba la cara de Aoshi entre sus manos para robarle más besos que él estaba dichoso de brindar. Aoshi le tomó una mano y con la otra la estrechaba más contra su pecho ahora desnudo que Misao no dudaba en acariciar con la mano libre.

El calor se extendía rápidamente por el cuerpo masculino, contagiando a Misao y arrastrándola con él. No era momento de cuestionamientos ni tiempo de pensar en el mañana. Era tiempo de exigencia y entrega. Aoshi desató el nudo de la bata de la joven y se la quitó de un tirón. Enseguida se deshizo de la propia, dejándola en el suelo. Misao se colgaba de su cuello y él pasaba las manos por su espalda, recorriéndola y sintiendo su textura suave, su calor… el sabor de sus hombros desnudos y el perfume que empezaba a emanar de ella. Ese perfume único de cada mujer cuando está con su hombre y que de ella era irresistible a sus sentidos.

Aoshi bajó pronto a los pechos de la joven para tomarlos con la boca, pero Misao se escabullía y lo besaba en los labios para ser atrapada nuevamente por él. Aoshi estaba ansioso por tocarla, por devorarla… y estaba conciente de que eso no era producto del alcohol ingerido anteriormente, que tampoco era tanto. Más bien era de algo más profundo que nacía en su pecho, porque era la zona de su cuerpo que sentía a punto de estallar. No podía creer que existiera lo que él estaba experimentando en ese momento… siempre había pensado que tales sensaciones eran exclusivas de las novelas rosa que leía su hermana.

Pero lo cierto es que lo sentía.

Besando a Misao en los labios y en los párpados, se acomodaba sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Y Misao lo recibía sin objeción alguna.

**-Que el Cielo me ampare, Misao, pero te amo demasiado.**- susurró Aoshi al oído de la joven, entre gemidos antes de penetrar en ella. Sintió la natural tensión del cuerpo femenino ante la invasión. Después, como se le concedía el paso entre las estrechas paredes… como Misao se dejaba llevar por él y seguía su ritmo al moverse… como dos formas en perfecta sincronía. Pero Aoshi aún estaba lejos de tener bastante con eso. Quería hacerle olvidar que existiera cualquier cosa, que había gente que era capaz de dañarla o gente que podía amarla. Sólo deseaba que Misao estuviera conciente de él y nadie más. Entendía que era mucho pedir tal vez, pero sentía que no podía conformarse con menos de ella.

Misao gemía, cerrando sus ojos, recibiendo los besos sobre su rostro, abrazándose al cuello de Aoshi que intensificaba su movimiento o lo pausaba. Daba vueltas con ella en la cama y finalmente, después de un rato, alcanzó el clímax con ella. Nunca antes se había entregado a alguien de esa manera.

Respiró hondamente, la frente perlada en sudor, y se tendió al lado de Misao, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

**-Te amo tanto, Misao… no sabes cuánto. No pensé que la noche pudiera terminar asi, pero… es lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido, Misao.**

La joven lo abrazaba y lo miraba.

**-Gracias por amarme.-**

Aoshi le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

**-No digas eso, Misao. Mereces todo el amor que te tengo e incluso más. Y ese es para ti, solamente. No me hago ilusiones esperando que sientas lo mismo por mí, no soy tonto, pero… lograré que sientas lo mismo que yo. Y pienso convertirte en mi esposa. No dejaré que te escabullas. Asi que te digo, Misao, que ni sueñes en regresar a tu casa cuando acabe el tiempo que dejó mi hermano estipulado en su testamento, porque yo te reclamaré como mía y de mí no podrás librarte.-**

**-Aoshi.**- dijo Misao un tanto avergonzada.- **Yo… no soy… no era…-**

**-No lo digas, Misao. Lo sé. Y créeme que no me importa.-**

**-Pero Aoshi…-**

**-Nada, Misao. Esta ha sido nuestra primera vez. Que sea lo que importe… yo tampoco he llegado casto hasta ti.-**

Una nueva lágrima amenazó con derramarse de los ojos verdes.

**-Aoshi.- **Misao se abalanzó sobre él.

**-Misao, no empieces de nuevo, si no, no te dejaré dormir.- **sugirió Aoshi con la voz ronca. Pero ella seguía besándolo.

Y él no dudaba en responderle.

Él siempre le respondería cuando ella lo llamara.

Fin acto once.

* * *

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a: 

**Sumire-chan: **Kenshin iniciará su tratamiento en los capítulos posteriores y quedará tan guapérrimo como lo sabemos. Quizá se tiña el pelo, pero como sea, Kaoru lo adorará igual.

Megumi aparecerá por fin en el capítulo siguiente. ¿Te gustó este episodio?

**Justary-san: **no sé si hacer de ese un fic aparte o ya de plano incluirlo en este. Ya veré, ya veré… seguiré actualizando… a partir de dos semanas más esta historia. Un besote.

**Angel Némesis:** No sé, no puedo evitar hacer Aoshis tiernos, aunque el Sushi de la Fiera va a quedar malo maloso… sobre la parte oculta de Misao, saldrá pronto a la luz. Y ya sabes que los polos opuestos se atraen y complementan. Un abrazo abrigadito, que acá hace un chorro de frío.

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Guaus, una maratón de Misao… sobre Aoshi… no sé… igual amo a este y creo que hasta lo entiendo de pronto… pero bueno, ya veremos si en este episodio se redime un poco para tí :D. Un beso, nos leemos…

**SadnessQueen**: Hola… sep… es que hay muchas cosas de Aoshi y Misao. Él se impone, pero a la vez la ama profundamente. Tanto así que algunas cosas sobre ella le importan bien poco. Misao está atravesando un año difícil. Su familia se redujo a ella y Kenshin y luego lo de su madre que creo, no es menor. Supongo que a ella le va a costar entregarse por completo al delicioso Aoshi. Y por ende, lo hará rabiar bastante.

Con tu comentario, me informé y comprobé que en efecto, Inuyasha continúa. Que la idea es hacerla hasta el capítulo 500… uuuuyy, te imaginas? Kenshin, con 255 capítulos demoró como cinco años… o sea, serían diez años publicando Inuyasha… bueno, que la señora es demasiado buena mangaka, asi que no importa (son mejores sus historias que sus finales) Un beso y gracias por la información.

**Gabyhyatt**: gracias por seguirme, amiga. Un besote.

**Giuliana**: Sep, estoy conciente del cambio cultural de los niños de hoy, pero como notarás, Kaoru es un tanto diferente del resto… para ella Kenshin es como un hermano aunque para el pelirrojo ella es algo más importante y eso se nota. Entre Misao y Aoshi las cosas han avanzado, como habrás… jeje… notado. Ojalá que la Fiera también te guste mucho. Un beso, amiga, nos leemos. Pensaré sobre alguna buena escena entre Kenshin y Kaoru.

**Catty-ishida**: jejejejeej… me diste la idea con tu comentario sobre meter a la mamá de Misao. Realmente la iba a utilizar en otro momento, pero luego meditando en simplificar la historia, la posicioné aquí. Sobre Kenshin y Kaoru, a todas luces son mi pareja favorita y debo controlarme mucho en los espacios para ellos… jajaja, pobre de ti. Gracias por el nombre del juego de la alfombra, no podía rescatarlo de mi cabeza… es que tengo tanta información, que a veces me quedo pegada tratando de recordar datos. Me pregunto si no me hará bien un psicólogo… Kenshin no puede bajar de peso tan pronto… quizá eso lo desespere y gracias a esa situación necesite más que nunca de Kaoru a su lado… ya sabes que bajar de peso no es tarea fácil para nadie y en eso espero que mi fic quede coherente. Pero quedará más mino que la cresta… dirán de él que está más bueno que pan con chancho y esas cosas. Gracias por tus palabras, son muy amenas y me hacen feliz. Un abrazo, también abrigado.

**Misao Shinomori-12**: Puedes llamarme como desees, no hay problema. Gracias por escribirme, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Cuídate y besitos.

**Pau:** Todas quienes humillan a Kenshin la pasarán pésimo… pero por ahora no. Aoshi y Misao en una escena que marcará lo que sucederá de aquí en adelante! Un beso. Nos leemos. Chau.

**Karura Himura: **ajaajajajaja, La Fiera… que bueno que te guste la historia. De haber leído antes este review te habría saludado en ese fic. Pero bueno, acá estamos. Acá también piropean bastante, pero depende de los sectores… ajajajaja… desde luego que hay piropos divertidos. A mi hermana una vez un señor de la feria le saltó en frente y le ofreció un ¡cangrejo! Ajajajaja…

**M.S.Arashi Sumeragi:** No te preocupes, que las cosas se estropearán alegremente y que bueno que el DDR ayude a bajar de peso al pobre de Kenshin… quizá si siente los pies de gelatina, caiga sobre Kaoru… jejejejejej

**Mari:** Hola!

Y sí, Aoshi ha caído rendido totalmente ante Misao y ahora él lo sabe… y tendrá que hacerle entender a ella. Y bueno, a ella le encanta estar con Kenshin, pero es él quien ya está prendado de ella. Seguro que tratará de enamorarla de alguna manera. Besos, amiga. Nos vemos.

**Blankaoru, desde Santiago de Chile, siendo las 4:26 am del 21 de Mayo. Día histórico para nosotros pero a la vez, día de duelo nacional. Y les digo que hace un frío de perros.**


	12. Regreso a los pantalones

Reviews.

Gracias a todas por escribirme y darme ánimos como siempre.

**Kao-ryu: **que bueno que te haya gustado…siempre trato de dosificar lo de Kenshin Kaoru, porque más que mal son secundarios, pero como que no me resulta mucho. Son lejos mi pareja favorita! Gracias por escribirme… nos vemos. Un beso.

Angel Némesis: Lo de Antuco fue tremendo… finalmente murieron 45 jóvenes más o menos y todavía falta que encuentren a uno… imagínate. Pero bueno, no hablemos de tristezas. Sobre Misao, no le pasó nada del otro mundo. Simplemente se metió con la persona equivocada y cometió sus errores. Pero ahora ella luchará para ser mejor persona y eso es bueno. Sobre lo que viene en la historia, ya juzgarás si ha valido la pena que Aoshi y Misao adelantaran ese paso en su relación.

Mikomi Shinomori.: Hola, amiga! Bueno… asi fue lo de Antuco. Realmente me conmovió hasta las lágrimas. A quien no¿verdad? Espero que este episodio te haya gustado… creo que Aoshi me salió más bueno que el pan. Un beso.

Akatsuki: Hola… muchas gracias por dejarme review. Trataré de no tardar, es decir, seguir el ritmo hasta ahora. (bueno, es que tengo tres historias más y mucho trabajo en la escuela T.T) PERO NO ME RENDIRÉ.

Sadness Queen: Por ahora estoy meditando en qué hacer con la vieja bruja de la madre de Misao. Pensaba en redimirla, pero eso sería demasiado bueno con ella. Veré la manera de fregar a la vieja… jejeje. Como notaste, es cierto que se avecina un conflicto. Pero paciencia… todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Un beso, gracias por tu review. Otra cosa… al menos mis finales son finales finales… ajaja. Nada de finales a la chilena o a lo Rumiko Takahashi.

Karura Himura: Kenshin sexi y atractivo es algo que se verá con el correr de los capítulos. Por ahora él empezará con su dieta y es posible que su verdadera historia de amor empiece a verse cuando Misao y Aoshi tengan bien resuelta la suya. Asi que tenemos para rato… como diriamos aquí, espera sentadita y con paciencia, que Kenshin sexi se viene, pero no todavía.

Es cierto, Aoshi babea por Misao y seguramente ella, que ya lo quiere, lo ame profundamente en cuanto aprenda a valorarse a si misma. Ella saldrá adelante y será alguien digna de admiración. Sobre los lemons, aún me cuesta mucho escribirlos a pesar de que tengo cierta experiencia... por ahora me agradan más así, no demasiado explícitos. Y no creo que cambie el estilo todavía. Gracias por tus opiniones. Cuidate. un abrazote de oso.

Herema: ahora si que escribí tu nombre como se debe¿no? Acá tienes el capítulo, asi que solo me queda esperar que los disfrutes. Un besote y que estés bien. XD

Naoko L K: Bueno, como que parecía final, pero no lo es… tenemos para rato con esta historia y sin duda tus dudas serán aclaradas. Bueno, un abrazo muy especial para ti. Gracias por tu dibujo. Estaba muy lindo.

Alexandra Shinomori: Primero que todo, mis excusas… en la universidad se me cayó la intenet y no pude volver a conectarme ni despedirme como Dios manda de ti. Lo lamento. Es lo que odio de la conexión de allá.

Como mi pareja favorita es Kenshin Kaoru, cuando entré a esta página me daba verdaderas maratones de fics. Hasta que un dia probé suerte con uno y bueno… de pronto tengo 17 historias a cuestas en poco menos de dos años. Aoshi, insisto, me está quedando más bueno que el pan, la leche y la miel junto… creo que hasta lo estoy empezando a amar…

Nos vemos.

Catty Isshida: Hola! Sobre mis tendencias políticas, no te preocupes. Digamos que soy una tipa tolerante y no juzgo a nadie por sus ideas. Quizá por su forma de llevar su vida y sus actos. Lo demás es algo secundario o terciario… quizá ni merezca consideración salvo que se lleve al extremo y se haga daño a las persona. Hay que ser tolerantes.

A la familia de Kaoru no la tocaré. Ella será una niña que crecerá en un entorno protegido y será feliz. Y ante todo, será para Kenshin esa luz que lo guiará a descubrir su alegría. Entonces, no te desanimes, que todo saldrá bien. Confía en la palabra de esta humilde escritora. Y sobre la mamá de Misao, aparecerá aún. Quizá alguna vez deje de molestar, pero esa época se ve un tanto lejana.

Kenshin va a quedar mino mino… si señor. Ajaja… lo suficiente como para que Kaoru deje de verlo como a un hermano.

Bueno, al menos ya no llueve y ya no tengo frío, porque una fiel estufa me acompaña y por eso mi vida se ha vuelto mejor. Son las seis veinte de la madrugada del domingo. Quizá cuando leas esto, yo esté durmiendo tranquilamente o preparando la tarea del dia lunes (debería estar en eso en vez de escribir, no?... en el fondo soy una irresponsable y moriré como tal)

Nos vemos. Gracias por tu review… realmente es de los que me animan. No pierdas esa forma tuya de ser.

Annia san: Guaus, eres de Chiloé? Mishhh…

Eso es bueno… me gustaría que me asesoraras sobre el clima de Chiloé… si no es mucha molestia. Lo que pasa es que el año pasado estuve allá en Febrero y… ¡me llovió los tres días que estuve allí! Yo sé que es lluvioso allá, pero… ¿realmente es tanto? Es que como La Fiera la estoy ambientando allá… específicamente en Dalcahue, bueno, trato de esforzarme.

Sobre este fic, espero te siga gustando… y espero que sigas leyendo. Y espero que te vaya muy, pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien. Chau.

Gabyhyatt: Ajajaja, es bueno enfrentarse de cara a los problemas. Creo que todo saldrá bien para Misao.

Mari: La madre de Misao será descubierta a su debido tiempo. Creo que en el fondo es una especie de venganza personal contra una madre que abandonó a su hija. Una chica a la que amo profundamente (que no se malentienda, jeje) y a quien admiro por su fortaleza a pesar de tener siete años menos que yo. Un beso y que estés bien.

**En verdad, he empezado a estar atareada. Terminaron en parte las protestas estudiantiles y he vuelto a la universidad con las pruebas, los trabajos y ese tipo de cosas para tratar de aprobar un semestre en tres semanas. Es una época un poco difícil para mí, porque tengo compañeros nuevos después de cuatro años de estudio y siento como si de pronto estuviera en primer año nuevamente. A veces me siento sola en la escuela… otras veces totalmente fuera de lugar. Es como si la generación de mis nuevos compañeros fuera completamente distinta a la mía, con otros valores y ritmos, y eso que debemos tener cuando mucho cuatro años de diferencia, pero sin duda ahora los cambios son mucho más rápidos y si no me adapto no sobrevivo. Eso vale para todos.**

**Entonces, esta semana iba a poner "Entre mis Brazos", pero la verdad es que no me dio el tiempo ni la cabeza para esbozar el capítulo siguiente. Al menos tenía este, tengo también el que viene en el fic "La Fiera" que subiré la próxima semana y el episodio siguiente de Actuación Tsukio-Hen. Asi que si me hago de un tiempo, esbozaré el del fic que me falta. Por ahora, les dejo con esta entrega. Que la disfruten.

* * *

**

**Rurouni Kenshin y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, salvo en mi imaginativo. Son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y los derechos también los tiene la Sony. Aunque este fic no tiene nada de relación con la serie y además, está bien raro.**

**Misao, una chica en Apuros.**

**Acto 12.**

**Regreso a los pantalones.

* * *

**

Kaoru dejó el auricular en su sitio y miró con cierta tristeza a Kenshin que la miraba desde la cama.

Se habían dormido entre las cuatro y cinco de la mañana y a las nueve llamó Tomoe a la casa Shinomori. Kenshin llevaba un rato despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados, pensando en que Kaoru casi no se movía al dormir, mientras que Misao era todo un torbellino. Por eso le gustaba, desde hoy, dormir con Kaoru. Era calentita y tenía el tamaño perfecto para dormir entre los brazos de él… cuando sintió el teléfono, contestó de inmediato y después despertó a Kaoru para que hablara con su madre.

La tormenta de nieve de esa noche había sido especialmente fuerte, por lo que Tomoe no podría regresar a la ciudad de momento, lo que no hacía feliz a Kaoru que esperaba pasar la noche de Año Nuevo con su familia. Tomoe le aseguró a la pequeña que todos estaban bien en casa de sus parientes y que en cuanto pudieran regresarían. Le dijo que la amaba y que le explicara a la señora Setsuna lo acontecido. En eso el señor Kojiro tomó el teléfono y le dijo a su hija que la amaba y que se cuidara mucho. Que pronto se verían. La hermana menor de Kaoru también balbuceó unas palabras para ella.

Y ahora la niña, bostezando, le narraba a Kenshin lo sucedido.

Kenshin le dijo que de todas formas era mucho mejor saber que los familiares de uno estaban bien aunque estuvieran lejos. Kaoru recordó que Kenshin era huérfano, asi que se acostó al lado de él nuevamente para seguir durmiendo. Pero antes le preguntó, acomodándose para usar el brazo que Kenshin le prestaba de almohada:

**¿Extrañas mucho a tus papás, verdad?**

Kenshin guardó silencio unos momentos.

**Mi papá era mi amigo… lo extraño mucho, Kaoru. También extraño a los amigos de papá que cuidaban mucho de Misao y de mí.**

**Debes sentirte muy solo, Ken. Aunque yo tengo a mis amigos, primos y hermana, a veces siento que soy un bicho raro y que no encajo. Me imagino tú que sólo tienes a Misao.**

Kenshin meditó unos momentos en ello.

**Si, Kaoru. Muchas veces me siento tremendamente solo, pero quizá el problema soy yo… porque me siento así desde que soy un niño… quizá sea natural en mi este sentimiento.**

Y era verdad. Kenshin tuvo un padre cariñoso a pesar de la madre. Tuvo un entorno que le brindó protección cuanto pudo, y tenía a Misao, su mejor amiga y hermana, pero eso nunca había sido suficiente y eso solo Kenshin y su padre lo sabían.

Porque a pesar de tener todo el cariño y saberlo, la verdad es que Misao se metió en tantos problemas durante su adolescencia que Kenshin no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar a su padre llamando desesperado a los hospitales cuando no aparecía, o saliendo por las noches a buscarla. Entregándole todo su amor a la joven cuando por fin estaba en casa, con el fin de que abandonara el rumbo que le estaba dando a su vida. Misao había sido conflictiva y a él… a él solo le quedó esperar pacientemente a que todo se arreglara para que su padre pudiera jugar béisbol con él o le ayudara a construir una maqueta para la escuela. Pero no fue asi. Kenshin tuvo que madurar rápidamente, aprender a aguantar y callar para no preocupar a su padre al darse cuenta de que antes que él, la prioridad era salvar a Misao… quizá por eso, ante la ansiedad, empezó a comer tanto.

Él no podía reprocharle nada de eso a Misao, porque la entendía y la amaba. Sabía que ella era buena y que durante un tiempo se había perdido. Tampoco pudo reprocharle a su padre porque entendía, muy a su pesar, lo que pasaba. Pero Kenshin estaba sentido con el destino, porque cuando por fin habían empezado a salir bien las cosas, una enfermedad se llevó a su padre y él se quedó allí, con todas esas preguntas que quiso hacerle y esas cosas tan suyas que quería contarle. Después tuvo que soportar el temor de que lo separaran de Misao, lo de Tenshi… Kenshin empezó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo duraría la nueva situación en casa de los Shinomori… Kaoru le agradaba mucho, de una manera totalmente nueva para él. Pero a la vez tenía mucho miedo de que esa niña también se le escapara de entre las manos como tantas otras cosas en la vida.

**¿Y te sientes solo ahora?-**Preguntó Kaoru ante el largo silencio de su amigo.

**No, Kaoru.-**le sonrió Kenshin.- **Contigo no me siento solo. Te a… te aprecio mucho. Asi, tal como eres.**

Kaoru observó los ojos violetas descubriendo sinceridad en ellos. Pero a la vez algo mucho más profundo. Notó esa mirada melancólica que acompañaba al pelirrojo y que era como su marca personal. Se acurrucó contra él y lo abrazó para seguir durmiendo un rato más.

**Yo también te aprecio mucho, Ken. Y si algo te pasara me moriría. Eres el único que me comprende.**

Kenshin abrazó a la niña y le besó la frente. Después ambos se durmieron.

* * *

Misao abrió sus enormes ojos verdes. Sentía una cierta humedad entre las piernas además de algo de dolor. Por lo demás, estaba cómoda. A su espalda, un enorme muro la protegía del frío irradiándole su calor, pero además, ese muro se extendía sobre ella y atrapaba uno de sus senos con una mano. Como asegurándose de que Misao era real y que no se marcharía sin tener antes que derribarlo.

Porque lo cierto es que con respecto a Aoshi, a pesar de todo lo bonita que había sido la anterior noche, al dormir y empezar a soñar, vio que Misao se iba de su lado, diciéndole que no podía permanecer con él. Y aunque no despertó ni gritó ni se revolvió en la cama, su mano buscó el contacto real de ella para seguir con el descanso.

Misao alargó un brazo fuera de las mantas para tomar su reloj y verificar la hora y casi enseguida volvió a guardarla bajo las frazadas, porque el frío era bastante. Se movió un poco entre los brazos de Aoshi para quedar de frente a él y lo observó.

Aoshi tenía unas pestañas comparables solo a las de Kenshin. Tan largas que parecían un abanico negro extendido sobre sus mejillas. Su boca era ancha y sus labios algo delgados, pero ella sabía que besaban exquisitamente y que quemaban sobre su piel desnuda… y su cabello…

Lucía tal como el de Tenshi. Ondulado. Caía en mechones sobre su frente, liberado del peinado al que era sometido día tras día, absolutamente negro. Misao deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Aoshi, por sus anchos hombros… era tan diferente de ella, era tan enorme y sin embargo había sido atento con ella al principio, apasionado después.

No se arrepentía.

Y era extraño.

Misao suspiró.

**Espero que ese suspiro haya sido por mí.-**dijo una voz profunda que Misao conocía demasiado bien. La joven solo le sonrió.

Tenía los párpados hinchados debido al llanto de la noche anterior. Pero también su boca y no precisamente por el llanto. Aoshi sin darse mucha cuenta, la estrechó más contra él y pasó una de sus piernas sobre las de Misao. Y esperó.

Esperó a ese momento en que un hombre debe de oficiarlas de psicólogo después de hacer el amor con una mujer.

Cuando Aoshi era adolescente, había aprendido a esperar y soportar ese momento. Y soportar porque no era lo que más le gustaba. Eso de escuchar todos los por qué de una mujer, de verla llorar porque se sentía arrepentida, o de preguntarle hasta el cansancio si realmente la amaba o si lo había hecho bien…

Lo cierto es que ahora Aoshi esperaba a que Misao le hiciera un comentario de aquellos. Y descubrió que quería que le dijera algo, que le comentara. Pero Misao solo sonreía y se apoyaba contra él. No dijo nada.

Lo que no era precisamente bueno.

**Tengo hambre.-** fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Aoshi la besó antes de levantarse y ponerse la bata. Afortunadamente la habitación contaba con calefacción, asi que pronto se acostumbró a la nueva temperatura. Miró por la ventana tratando de descubrir su auto, pero sólo vio nieve cayendo sobre más nieve.

**No creo que podamos irnos aún, Misao.-** declaró. La joven se estaba poniendo su bata también. Enseguida se reunió con Aoshi junto a la ventana. No le dijo nada, pero lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró la cara en su pecho, respirando su aroma.

Por alguna razón que Aoshi era incapaz de imaginar, Misao no le decía lo que estaba sintiendo y eso era algo muy raro… pero al menos se lo demostraba y eso le daba la certeza de que Misao guardaba sentimientos profundos hacia él. La besó suavemente. Después exigente. La soltó para acercarse al teléfono y pedir algo de comer a recepción. Cargó a Misao en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

**Te dejaré salir de aquí sólo si sale el sol-** dijo Aoshi, abalanzándose sobre ella para besarla y besarla hasta el cansancio. Y Misao se reía y le correspondía en todas las formas posibles. El llamado a la puerta les obligó a retomar la compostura, para abandonarla en cuanto el joven que les trajo la comida se hubo retirado.

Más tarde, Aoshi decidió darse una vuelta por el lugar, para darle un tiempo a solas a Misao. Además, quería ver su auto e informarse sobre la tormenta de nieve. Fue en ese paseo que tuvo un encuentro inesperado…

* * *

Tenshi miraba interesado las fotos que su madre empezaba a enseñar a Kenshin y Kaoru. Los chicos habían ordenado la casa y le hacían compañía. Setsuna había informado a Kenshin sobre el retraso de Misao y Aoshi y éste le contó a la señora sobre los señores Kamiya. Asi que Setsuna, después de un rato, decidió mirar fotos ya que tampoco ellos podían salir de la casa y no tenían de momento otra ocupación.

Kenshin se reía de vez en cuando debido a las acotaciones que le hacía Tenshi con respecto a las primeras fotos. Fue en eso cuando una de ellas llamó poderosamente la atención de Kenshin. Era una foto relativamente nueva, donde salía Aoshi, Tenshi y un hombre entre ellos. No podía ser… pero algo que dijo entonces la señora Setsuna le confirmó lo que él sospechaba.

Se levantó, nervioso, excusándose para ir al baño. Subió corriendo las escaleras y llamó al celular de Aoshi para que le diera con su hermana. Tenshi lo había seguido al notarlo extraño y sin darse a conocer, escuchó lo que Kenshin le narraba a su hermana.

**Oh… no- **musitó Tenshi, llamado la atención de Kenshin sobre él. El pelirrojo se volvió alarmado. Tenshi lo miraba serio. **–Tenemos una conversación pendiente, por lo que veo- **dijo el fantasma. Kenshin solo cerró los ojos y asintió.

* * *

Misao, sentada en la cama y con el control remoto de la televisión, miraba la pantalla sin prestarle demasiada atención, pensando en otras cosas. En sus asuntos personales.

Tenía dieciocho años intensamente vividos y de los cuales no se enorgullecía para nada. Lo único que había hecho bien hasta el momento era haber encontrado la casa de Tenshi y asegurar la educación de Kenshin hasta el fin del año escolar.

La otra cosa buena era haberse topado con Tenshi primero y con Aoshi después.

Aoshi…

¿En qué momento había empezado a enamorarse de él?

Lo cierto es que en ese momento lo necesitaba… le agradaba verlo, estar con él… sentirlo cerca, oír su voz…

No era Tenshi como ella misma deseó en algún momento. Pero era mejor… era Aoshi, la amaba… Tenshi era un sabio, un gran sabio… el hermano gemelo de Aoshi la descubrió enseguida de verla. Él lo había sabido… la noche anterior, antes de salir con Aoshi, se lo había dicho.

**Claro que empecé a sentir cosas por ti, Misao… pero a pesar de lo que yo sentía, supe, con ese instinto que tenemos los gemelos, que ante Aoshi yo no habría tenido oportunidad contigo, aunque hubiera seguido vivo. Y es raro, porque siendo ustedes tan diferentes entre si… y sin embargo, yo sentía que era contigo con quien mi hermano podía estar.**

Misao sonrió con cierta amargura. Ahora entendía todo lo que su padre le había dicho alguna vez, para frenar su rebeldía. Que todas las cosas que hacemos se nos devuelven, ya sea como bendiciones o pesos con los cuales cargar en la conciencia… quizá si ella hubiera sido una mejor chica, ahora se sentiría feliz de que hombres como Tenshi y Aoshi la hubieran considerado. Pero lo cierto es que se sentía inapropiada. Más al pensar en el tremendo ejemplo que le había dado su tranquilo hermano menor.

Misao se secó una lágrima. No era tiempo de lamentaciones, que nada resolverían. Lo mejor era mirar optimista el presente. Su padre le había dicho que si ella se lo proponía lograría grandes cosas y sería una gran mujer.

La joven sonrió. Ella daría lo mejor de si cada día. Conseguiría un buen empleo si Aoshi se lo permitía y saldría adelante de la mano de él. Y sería lo que siempre debió ser. Y Aoshi, un día, aún sabiendo todo lo que debía saber de ella, despertaría a su lado y le diría no sólo que la amaba, sino que también lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Tejiendo en su mente fantasías románticas con Aoshi, Misao tomó distraída el celular que él había dejado en el cuarto para contestarlo. Por los problemas con el clima, la señal se fue, pero regresó momentos después y Misao se encontró saludando a su hermano. Luego le preguntó si estaba bien y empezaba a iniciar una conversación con él cuando notó la impaciencia en la voz siempre calma de Kenshin.

**Hermana… ay, no sé como decirte esto… pero… es terrible.**

Misao, como era de esperar, se alarmó bastante.

**Dime, hermano, qué pasa… me estás asustando.**

Kenshin buscaba las palabras para Misao. Empezó.

**¿Recuerdas a Kenjiro?...¿Kenjiro Shinomori?-** Misao parpadeó varias veces ante la pregunta de su hermano.

**Si, si lo recuerdo… ¿por qué?**

**Hermana… es el padre de Aoshi.**

**Imposible… -**musitó la chica.

**Estoy seguro… la señora Setsuna me enseñó las fotos de la familia… Misao, ahora si que estamos metidos en un lío grave.**

**Pero… es que esto es… ¡yo nunca lo relacioné con Aoshi, menos con Tenshi al conocerlo!... Shinomori es un apellido bastante común en nuestra región.**

**Misao¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Ese hombre te estuvo buscando un tiempo. Seguramente no siguió por lo de Tenshi. Pero ahora, que está por regresar de Milán con la hermana de Aoshi… y cuando te vea, Misao, cuando me vea a mí… Misao, me voy a teñir el pelo.**

**No, Kenshin, no digas estupideces… no me reconocerá… bueno, tienes razón, a ti te reconocerá enseguida, pero de todas formas, hay que mantener la calma. Escucha, algo se me ocurrirá…**

**¿Se lo dirás a Aoshi?-**inquirió Kenshin con cautela. Misao lo pensó seriamente y enseguida tomó valor.

**Sí, se lo diré, Kenshin. Es lo mejor… pero prepárate porque quizá tengamos que regresar a nuestra casa.-**agregó con pesar.

El corazón de ambos hermanos se rompió en ese momento. Misao sólo escuchó un hondo suspiro de Kenshin antes de musitar "está bien" y colgarle para esperar sus instrucciones. La chica bajó la cabeza, pensando en que ella conocía los suspiros de resignación de su hermano y ella misma se culpaba por causarlos y no evitarlos.

Aoshi entró a la habitación y Misao decidió hablar con él de inmediato. Si Aoshi iba a repudiarla, lo mejor sería no dejar pasar más tiempo para no enamorarse más de él.

El hombre traía una bandeja con emparedados y se quedó contemplando a Misao, sentada en la cama. Justo en su vientre se veía abultado debido a las frazadas en desorden y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Misao bien podría quedar embarazada de él. Pero la idea no le desagradó…

**Aoshi… quiero hablar contigo.**

Seguramente ahora Aoshi debiera hacer de psicólogo. Se acercó a la cama y notó el semblante preocupado de Misao. Él tenía algo que contarle, pero prefería escucharla antes, asi que se sentó a su lado.

**Dime**

Misao no sabía por donde empezar. Intentó varias veces hilvanar una frase coherente, pero nada le salía y además, estaba temblando. No era tan fácil como ella pensó, contarle a Aoshi cosas de ella.

**No tienes que decir nada que no quieras decir, Misao.- **Dijo Aoshi comprensivo al notar el estado de la chica. Pero ella ya había tomado su decisión y era sin duda una mujer de acción.

Decidió empezar por el principio después de tomar aire.

**Escucha, Aoshi… por favor… escúchame atentamente y no me interrumpas… si después no quieres volver a verme te voy a comprender.**

Aoshi se irguió y decidió ser valiente. Pero si Misao le decía que no lo amaba, él se enterraba en la nieve hasta morir.

**Está bien. Comienza.**

**Verás, Aoshi… cuando mi madre nos abandonó a Kenshin y a mí, como ya sabes yo pasé por un periodo difícil… es cierto que dejé la escuela con el tiempo porque olvidé las materias y tuve que empezar de nuevo. Aunque peleaba mucho con los más grandes que me veían en cursos de nivel más bajo, al menos estudiaba un poco intentando aprender todo, ocupándome en algo. Pero dejé la escuela… tenía casi catorce años.**

**En casa me sentía inútil. Kenshin asistía a la escuela y mi padre trabajaba en su taller en casa junto a los amigos que lo siguieron en su idea de independizarse. Yo me dedicaba al hogar y sus labores, pero cada día me sentía más insatisfecha… pensaba en que era injusto que yo no pudiera hacer algo más. Pasé por un periodo inestable y entonces decidí aprender algo de mecánica con mi padre.**

**Durante esa época me sentí relativamente bien. Ayudaba a mi padre a ganar dinero y a veces atendí a un par de clientes. Uno de ellos se fijó en mí, tenía como 23 años y se llamaba Hiroshi. Estaba sorprendido por mi habilidad y empezó a llamar mi atención, debido a que era muy atractivo. Un día se citó conmigo en un parque, me dijo que era hermosa y muy inteligente, que era digna de ser amada y que no debería estar en un taller mecánico, que era un lugar tan poco adecuado para una señorita. Y le creí…**

Aoshi pasó saliva ante el relato de Misao.

**Mi padre me aconsejó que no me juntara con Hiroshi, que no era una buena influencia para mí porque era demasiado mayor y yo muy niña. Además, me dijo que había muchas cosas del mundo que yo no conocía y que además ya era tiempo de que retomara mis estudios, porque sin ellos yo nunca sería alguien en la vida. Esa noche tuvimos nuestra primera discusión fuerte, porque yole decía que Hiroshi era bueno y honorable y que me apreciaba. Mi padre insistió con lo de la escuela, pero lo cierto es que yo tenía mucha rabia en mi por el abandono de mi madre… sentía que merecía vivir algo lindo y especial con Hiroshi y que mi padre debería permitir que alguien me quisiera en verdad. Era yo muy inmadura, Aoshi. Mi padre me ponía de ejemplo a Kenshin, que seguía con su vida y sus estudios a pesar del abandono de nuestra madre y era el mejor en la escuela. Eso terminó por enfurecerme al sentirme inferior que mi hermano y sentí que mi padre prefería a Kenshin que físicamente era muy parecido a él mientras que yo era similar a mi madre…**

**Por eso, cuando Hiroshi me lo propuso, escapé con él. Me fui a vivir con él a su casa y asi, teniendo yo quince años, inicié mi vida como mujer… no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Mi padre me fue a buscar a casa de Hiroshi en varias ocasiones, asi como Kenshin, rogándome que volviera, pero yo estaba ciega y no quería ver que Hiroshi realmente estaba interesado en mí porque yo era joven y tenía sexo con él… oh, Aoshi, fui tan tonta!**

**Hiroshi empezó a tener problemas de dinero porque sus padres se negaban a darle más debido a que estaba conmigo y a que su vida era desordenada y llena de excesos. Por eso un día, yo… para ayudarlo… comencé a robar partes de automóvil. Robé radios, espejos… a veces le ayudé a robar coches… le daba mi dinero a cambio de que me siguiera queriendo… de que no me echara de su casa. Y él aceptaba y me manipulaba para que siguiera asi. Me decía constantemente que yo no podría seguir con él si se nos acababa el dinero. La policía me atrapó en una ocasión y yo di un nombre falso y una dirección, además de inventarme toda una historia de orfandad, porque no quería que fueran a buscar a mi padre por ser menor de edad. Fui a parar a una correccional de menores de donde me escapé para encontrarme con Hiroshi en nuestro departamento con otra mujer. Con la que era su pareja oficial… Hiroshi me echó, me dijo que yo ya no le servía, que ya había ganado bastante conmigo y que estaba aburrido… además, de que ahora yo tenía prontuario y que sería deshonroso reconocer que estaba conmigo.**

**Me sentía muy mal, Aoshi… sobre todo estúpida… porque yo le había creído. Pero me dio sobre todo vergüenza y no quise regresar a mi casa. Seguí en la calle y bueno, seguí robando para subsistir y tener que comer. Mi padre empezó a buscarme hasta que dio conmigo y me llevó a casa y cuidó de mí hasta que superé mi nueva depresión… pero tuvo un problema económico y yo, con mi autoestima por el suelo, pensé que debía ayudarlo de alguna manera… asi que volví a robar. Pero esta vez robé algo grande… un auto muy costoso. Como tenía contactos, ellos lo redujeron enseguida y le llevé orgullosa el dinero a mi padre. Pero él no lo aceptó al saber de dónde provenía. Me dijo que prefería morirse de hambre a tener que sacrificar su honor con dinero mal habido y yo me enfadé con él. Mi padre entonces renegó de haberme enseñado todo sobre los autos, porque decía que yo utilizaba mal mis conocimientos. Me escapé nuevamente de casa…**

**Así fue durante un año… a veces estaba en casa y otras en la calle. Ante el menor problema con mi padre, escapaba y días después, de alguna manera él daba conmigo. En una ocasión un grupo me descubrió cuando yo estaba robando algo de un auto, no recuerdo bien qué era, pero entre todos me patearon y me mandaron al hospital… a pesar de que yo había aprendido a pelear muy bien estando en la calle, no pude defenderme y casi morí. Mi padre nuevamente fue a mi rescate para que la policía no me llevara en cuanto saliera del hospital y de regreso en casa le prometí enmendarme. Y así lo hice hasta poco tiempo antes que falleciera… porque… el taller mecánico estaba disuelto y yo no sabía que hacer para que mi padre no se enterara de que teníamos problemas de dinero porque sus hermanos estaban empezando a molestarnos. Además, yo le había jurado a mi padre que pasara lo que pasara, yo me haría cargo de Kenshin que era muy introvertido y dependiente de nosotros. Pero el asunto del dinero me estaba obsesionando, asi que cuando mi padre ya no pudo seguir trabajando y la gente no quería confiarme sus vehículos, yo… nuevamente y por última vez, decidí robar un auto más para mantener nuestros gastos básicos con ese dinero. Y juré que sería realmente la última.**

**Y lo robé… pero no tuve suerte, porque el dueño del vehículo me descubrió. Yo no quería ir a la policía nuevamente, no quería que mi padre se enterara, asi que empecé a patear y a pelear con el hombre dueño de ese auto. Él me zamarreó y se armó tal escándalo en la vía pública que alguien me reconoció y fue a informarle a mi padre de lo sucedido. Él llegó enseguida, apoyado en Kenshin. Mi padre estaba realmente muy mal. El dueño del auto quería llevarme a la policía y mi padre le rogó que no lo hiciera… pero el otro hombre insistía… asi que, al final… mi padre…**

A Misao en ese momento se le quebró la voz. Sin duda le dolía mucho recordar eso… Aoshi por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero escuchaba atento. Misao a su vez tenía las mejillas muy encendidas.

**... mi padre, Aoshi, se arrodilló frente a ese hombre y le rogó que me dejara libre antes que llegara la policía. Y le pidió perdón por no ser capaz de haberme guiado adecuadamente, pero que él estaba cerca de la muerte y quería tenerme cerca de él, con Kenshin. Tú no te puedes imaginar lo que sentí entonces… hubiera deseado que la policía me llevara y era incapaz de mirar a la cara de mi padre. El hombre del auto se conmovió y dijo a mi padre que estaba bien, que me dejaba libre… pero que era sólo por él. Luego me tomó de un brazo y me dijo al oído que me buscaría y no me dejaría en paz en cuanto supiera que mi padre había muerto, porque yo era una lacra que no merecía estar suelta por ahí. De regreso a casa mi padre no me miró ni me dirigió la palabra y durante días se comunicó conmigo mediante Kenshin… finalmente un día me abrazó y me dijo que me amaba, que nunca dejaría de ser su niña, que él sabía que yo era buena y que nunca más me comportara mal… Aoshi…- **Misao sentía las lágrimas correr en torrente por sus mejillas.- **… él murió días después… pero yo cumplí mi promesa esta vez y no he vuelto a portarme mal, te lo prometo. Kenshin está de testigo… no quiero defraudar a mi hermano que sufrió por mi culpa… tampoco quise defraudar a Tenshi y por eso fui a tu casa como él me lo pidió. Y tampoco quiero defraudarte a ti, pero… pero… - **La joven agachó la cabeza.- **Me temo que después de todo… acabé haciéndolo, porque… Aoshi… yo no sabía que tu padre era Kenjiro Shinomori, el hombre del auto que traté de robar… me… me acabo de enterar mediante Kenshin que lo reconoció en unas fotos de tu casa. Perdóname.**

Misao se abrazó las rodillas y ocultó la cara entre ellas. Aoshi, a su lado, no sabía qué decir.

Asi que se levantó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a Misao sumida en la más completa soledad.

* * *

Kenshin acabó de narrarle lo sucedido a Tenshi. Éste hizo un poco de memoria.

**Hum… ahora que lo dices… recuerdo que en alguna ocasión, poco antes de irme de viaje, mi padre estaba furioso y hablaba de una ladronzuela a la que perseguiría. Decía que recordaba claramente su cara, asi como la de su hermano que seguramente sería una lacra como ella. Dijo que personas así no merecían tener tremendos padres que daba la cara por ellos. Y conociendo a mi padre… verás, Kenshin… él es especialmente testarudo y mal genio. Claro, con mi madre siempre es amable y gracias a ella mi hermano y yo nos salvamos muchas veces de las palizas que él nos quería dar. No creo que con mi muerte él haya cambiado y debo admitir que con esto… si él reconoce a Misao, sin duda que la echará de aquí. Kenshin, amigo, yo confío plenamente en ti si me dices que tu hermana se ha redimido, pero… eso sólo lo sabemos tú, yo y ella. Mi padre no y Aoshi… espero que no sea demasiado severo con ella cuando se entere. **

**Pienso lo mismo.-**Añadió Kenshin siempre indulgente con Misao.- **Ella merece una oportunidad para que la quieran.

* * *

**

Misao se había bañado. Se secó el cuerpo y se envolvió en una toalla grande. La tormenta de nieve había parado y Misao de pronto deseó estar enterrada afuera. Había dejado de llorar y lamentar su suerte, pero no se sentía mejor.

Iba a vestirse y a bajar al vestíbulo de la hostería para distraerse. No culpaba a Aoshi por enfadarse con ella y por no desear verla nuevamente. Quizá ella sólo sirviera para entretener a los hombres nada más… quizá no era digna de recibir amor después de todo. De pronto deseó no haber conocido nunca a Tenshi ni a Aoshi.

Salió al dormitorio a ponerse su ropa cuando se encontró con Aoshi hurgando en su bolso. Misao bajó la cabeza. Quizá él pensaba que ella se había robado algo…

Aoshi dejó el bolso sobre la cama y se acercó a Misao. Se paró delante de ella, mirándola intensamente. Pero Misao no le daba la cara. Solo miraba el piso y se sujetaba la toalla con fuerza.

**Prometo que pagaré todo lo que te debo, Aoshi…**

**Cállate. No digas estupideces.**

Aoshi envolvió a Misao en sus fuertes brazos y enseguida la llevó a la cama, donde la puso de pie. Asi, sus rostros quedaban a similar altura. Aoshi le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

**Quizá sea yo el más imbécil de los hombres, Misao, pero… te amo. ¿Entiendes eso? Espero que tú al menos lo entiendas… porque lo que es yo no puedo entenderlo, solo sentirlo… y… y… me importa un maldito pepino si fuiste ladronzuela, si tuviste relaciones sexuales, incluso si supiera que eres un travesti operado… no lo sé… me enamoré de ti bajo las condiciones más adversas y en contra de mi voluntad cuando te creía varón aunque yo me había prometido no decirte nunca eso, pero ya ves, es la única afirmación que tengo para demostrarte la intensidad de mis sentimientos. Kenshin te adora, daría la vida por ti y estoy seguro de que es porque él te conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que eres buena aunque hayas cometido esos errores. Todos los cometemos, Misao… cuando yo era joven probé algunas drogas… Tenshi también lo hizo. Rompimos tantos corazones femeninos como pudimos por las apuestas estúpidas que hacíamos, solo para alimentar nuestro ego juvenil… y dime tú, Misao… ¿qué es más grave¿Robar por amor o matar ilusiones solo por orgullo?**

Misao pensaba que no le quedaban más lágrimas hasta que llegó a su boca el sabor de una suya. No contestó nada.

**Misao… te amo y si esto no es amor, debe ser lo más parecido que existe… y puedo entender tu necesidad de afecto, porque asi me siento yo con respecto a ti. Anoche fue maravilloso, Misao, nunca me había sentido así con nadie y no voy a perderte… no dejaré que te vayas, Misao… no, no lo haré. Si tengo que adoptar a Kenshin, o pelearme con mi padre para que te acepte en nuestra casa, lo voy a hacer. ¿Entendiste? Porque yo creo en ti, Misao… escucha, mi padre está en este sitio… regresó de Milán con mi hermana y pensaba darnos una sorpresa a mi madre y a mí para el Año Nuevo. Pero la tormenta de ayer lo obligó a desviarse y llegó aquí. Está con Megumi esperándonos para cenar. Y he pensado, Misao… mucho al respecto.**

Misao se tensó, en espera de lo que Aoshi tuviera que decirle. Y empezó a temblar.

**Mi padre es rencoroso… y tiene una condenada buena memoria para todo. Misao… durante dos meses te hiciste pasar por un chico en mi casa y yo no lo noté, ni los vecinos. Si él te ve como mi chofer, como mi trabajador… notará que eres honrada. Si te presentas como mujer ante él desconfiará, porque piensa que ustedes son muy… hum… manipuladoras y aunque no te reconociera, te mandaría a vivir a otro lugar, quizá dejando a Kenshin con nosotros y yo no quiero que te vayas lejos de mí. Asi que te disfrazarás de chico, Misao… y regresarás a la escuela. Está decidido. Le demostrarás a mi padre que eres la mejor y un día… un día te presentarás ante él como lo que eres. La mujer que yo amo.**

**Pero… pero… Aoshi, es un plan tan descabellado… creo que yo debería decirle lo que ha pasado a tu padre y…**

**Nada de eso, Misao. Creéme, no te escuchará… él es de ideas fijas. Si no te entrega a la policía, seguramente te echará de la casa, te verá como una amenaza por ser mujer, es muy machista y no tomará en cuenta el testamento de Tenshi. Y ya te dije que no me separarán de ti. Prefiero tenerte cerca todos los días aunque no pueda tocarte que verte a veces. Asi que, Misao… volverás a ser un chico. Acabo de rescatar tu terno de la cajuela del automóvil.**

**¿Terno?... ah, ya recuerdo… es el que usé para la fiesta de Navidad de tu empresa. Yo lo escondí ahí después de ponerme el vestido… pero…**

**Usarás esta gorra, Misao. Pienso que realmente es muy efectiva. Hablé con Kenshin hace un rato y creo que dentro de unas horas será moreno. Mi madre se pinta el pelo con regularidad, asi que Kenshin usará una de sus tinturas.**

Misao notó como su terno estaba algo arrugado sobre la cama y Aoshi había sacado de su bolso el gorro que llevaba en él y que también había usado la noche anterior. La joven suspiró resignada… no quería volver a ser chico ahora que había descubierto lo que era ser necesitada como mujer. Pero por lo visto no tenía muchas opciones. Por un lado no quería separarse de Aoshi y por otro no quería dejar solo a su hermano o ser la causante de que los echaran de la casa.

**Está bien. Si no hay otra manera. Aoshi… -**la joven se apoyó en el cuerpo de Aoshi y sintió las manos de éste deslizarse por su talle, llevándose la toalla con ellas.

**Saldrá todo bien, Misao… lo sé. No te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de ti¿está bien? Tú solo debes demostrar que eres la mejor y que puedes superarte.**

**Pero yo estoy muy lejos de ser la mejor…**

**Eres la mejor, Misao.- **la cortó Aoshi, atrayéndola sobre él y besándola apasionadamente. Tenía dos horas antes de la cena y las pensaba aprovechar con Misao por el tiempo que no podría tocarla ni besarla. La recostó sobre él, desnuda, y luego, quitándose los zapatos, empezó a hacerle el amor poniendo todo su sentimiento, alma y vida en ello. Besándola con calma, saboreando su piel y guardando ese sabor en su memoria para evocarlo cuando quisiera… y Misao se entregaba esta vez concientemente, sabiendo que gracias a ese hombre ella podría dejar atrás todo lo que le hacía daño y podría mejorar. Y el acto en sí no fue solo más largo que la noche anterior, sino también mucho mejor.

Se permitieron un momento de descanso antes de la cena. Misao enlazaba su mano con la de Aoshi sobre el pecho desnudo de éste.

**No puedo creer que volveré a los pantalones nuevamente, Aoshi. Menos que me lo hayas propuesto tú.**

Aoshi notó el brillo divertido en los ojos de Misao. Estaba recuperando esa alegría que le gustaba tanto de "Misato Maki". La besó largamente en los labios y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Se dieron un duchazo rápido y Aoshi se vistió en tiempo récord mientras Misao terminaba de secarse el cabello. No quería tenerlo húmedo antes de meterlo bajo la gorra.

El hombre tomó el traje sastre de chico de Misao y lo preparó. Misao acababa de secarse y él se acercó a ella. Misao metió su sostén (sujetador) en su bolso, asi como su falda enrollada. Se puso entonces la camiseta que traía la noche anterior bajo la ropa. Sin el sostén, sus pechos no se elevaban pero se veían redondos, con el pezón erecto bajo la camiseta y Aoshi tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de tomarlos nuevamente. Ayudó a la chica con la camisa y la corbata. Y la observó ponerse las bragas y los pantalones, acomodándose la camisa dentro de éstos. Finalmente llegó el turno de la chaqueta. Y las botas de Misao, que no tenían un taco demasiado alto.

Misao no sonreía al ponerse toda esa ropa, pero trataba de mantener la moral alta. Se acomodó la gorra tras trenzarse el cabello y enrollarlo sobre su cabeza. Aoshi la abrazó y besó nuevamente.

**Señor Aoshi, no sea pervertido…-**dijo Misao muy formal.

**Con chicos como tú, lo raro sería no serlo.-** declaró, besándola nuevamente. Después le dio instrucciones a Misao.- **En este rato mi padre y mi hermana estaban descansando del viaje de ayer… les dije que nuestra habitación era doble y que anoche nosotros salimos a tomarnos una copa celebrando una firma con nuevos clientes. Eres mi chofer y fuera de eso, puedes relatarle todo lo demás sobre Tenshi. Y recuerda, te amo.**

Salieron de la habitación. Cuando Misao se encontró frente a frente con Kenjiro, reprimió el impulso de tomarle la mano a Aoshi.

Megumi era de una belleza impresionante y muy distinguida. Se movía de manera armoniosa y su voz era confiada. Kenjiro tenía un fuerte carácter, pero se notaba que adoraba a sus hijos, aunque también parecía severo con ellos. Se tragó todo el cuento de la celebración de la noche anterior y aunque Misao no deseaba hablar mucho, tuvo que relatar parte de su experiencia con Tenshi. Kenjiro y Megumi estaban al tanto de su estadía en la casa debido a que la madre de Aoshi les había informado. Pero afortunadamente no había revelado nada sobre el sexo de Misao.

* * *

Setsuna tomaba te satisfecha. Una llamada de Aoshi le había indicado que estaba bien. No sabía nada de la llegada de su esposo al país, porque Aoshi quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Estaba mirando la tele, cuando sintió que se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño, asi que instintivamente se volvió para mirar qué sucedía. Kenshin y Kaoru llevaban más de media hora dentro, riéndose.

Le agradaban esos chicos. Le recordaba a sus hijos en esa edad.

Pero no más verlos aparecer, Setsuna lanzó un grito.

¿Qué le diría a Tomoe cuando pasara a recoger a su hija?

Porque lo cierto es que así como Kenshin lucía tan moreno como Aoshi, Kaoru lucía una brillante cabellera roja.

La chica se había ofrecido a teñirse el cabello también para que los molestosos de la escuela se metieran con ella que podía hacerles frente y no se fijaran tanto en Kenshin que por cierto, gordito y todo, se veía muy atractivo con el cabello negro azabache. Tenía una apariencia de chico salvaje en contra de su anterior apariencia de chico tierno. La idea de salvajismo se la confería además esa cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda. Y sus ojos violetas destacaban intensamente con el contraste. Kaoru pensó que si Kenshin estuviera más delgado, las compañeras de escuela se lo comerían con zapatitos y todo.

A Kaoru el rojo del cabello no le quedaba tan mal, pero se veía extraña. Aunque si le preguntaban a Kenshin, él diría que le daba lo mismo que Kaoru estuviera calva, porque la seguiría queriendo igual.

Tenshi por su parte de reía a pata suelta de esos niños. Suerte que nadie podía escucharlo.

* * *

Aoshi no veía la hora de que terminara la velada. Había sido un éxito por el hecho de que Kenjiro aceptó a Misao y a Kenshin en la casa ahora que él volvía. Pero solo podía pensar en tenerla de vuelta entre sus brazos, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

Kenjiro, que era una versión de Aoshi más adulta, era tan alto como su hijo y más ancho que él. Se notaba que gozaba de excelente salud y su cabello era tan espeso como Misao recordaba de su último encuentro cuando ella trató de arrancarle varios mechones. Sus sienes estaban plateadas ya y sus ojos eran grises. El hombre pensó, al retirarse a su habitación, que Misao parecía un buen chico… era un poco extraño, pero mientras no fuera homosexual, no tendría problemas de convivir con él.

Porque si había algo que Kenjiro odiaba, era a los homosexuales y los ladrones.

Era del tipo de gente que considera que los homosexuales son todos una piña de pervertidos que le haría un favor a la sociedad si estuvieran todos bien muertos. Daba gracias al Cielo que sus hijos le salieran bien machos y su hija bien mujer.

La tormenta de nieve había amainado durante la tarde, pero se esperaba que siguiera durante la madrugada… posiblemente podrían irse al día siguiente por la tarde de vuelta al hogar a pasar el Año Nuevo en familia como debía ser.

Misao se dejó desvestir por Aoshi y lo besó como si no hubiera futuro después de esa noche. Aoshi penetró en ella una vez más consumido por la pasión que le provocaba y después de eso la abrazó, la arropó con su cuerpo y le cantó al oído todos esos temas románticos de los que él siendo adolescente renegaba pero que en el fondo le gustaban tanto. Y aunque su voz no era precisamente privilegiada, a Misao se le ocurrió que era como si los ángeles bajaran a cantarle desde el cielo.

A esa hora, Kenshin y Kaoru jugaban a disfrazarse y desfilaban sus excéntricos trajes ante Setsuna. Así aparecieron ambos vestidos de chicos con los ternos de Aoshi que le quedaban enormes. También Kaoru probó a vestirse de señorita con algo de Megumi y por ahí acabaron disfrazándose de piratas, de gángster, de soldados. Hasta las cacerolas les sirvieron de sombrero, aunque lo que mató a Setsuna de la risa fue ver a Kaoru con un orinal blanco con flores pintadas a mano en su superficie, que era una herencia de familia y que hacía años nadie usaba, pero que tenía un lugar bajo su cama.

Fin acto doce.

Junio 12, 2005.

Bien, como verán, he vuelto a las andadas… no les adelanto lo que viene, pero sí les puedo decir que Aoshi y Misao tendrán un par de problemas de aquí en adelante… si han leído atentamente, podrán inferir de qué se trata.

Un besote.


	13. Hacia la Primavera

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen A Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei (y él se pertenece a sí mismo) y a los tipos que compraron los derechos y destrozaron la historia en el Seisohen (a quienes jamás perdonaré por el final. La historia estaba buena, pero...) Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de invención mía pero se basan en la historia y no sé

a quien pertenecen... supongo que esos si me pertenecen, pero sea como sea, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro...(Dios, que largo)

Misao, una Chica en Apuros

(Especial 24 avo Aniversario Blankaoru)

Acto trece

Hacia la Primavera

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Tras convivir en el albergue durante medio día con Kenjiro, Misao pudo comprender completamente a Aoshi en su empeño de hacerla pasar por chico nuevamente. El hombre era un verdadero cavernícola.

Tenía unas ideas muy anticuadas sobre las relaciones hombre-mujer. Las mujeres debían ser suaves y amables. Los hombres rudos y posesivos. Bien machos. Sólo asi funcionaba bien la sociedad. No podían mezclarse entre ellos ni convivir sin estar casados. Era bastante intransigente, y sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, pareció caerle bien Misao. Pero le puso en claro que no toleraba las mentiras y que ya que Aoshi le había hablado tan bien de él, debía demostrar que era el mejor.

Aoshi le relató a Kenjiro lo del problema de memoria de Misao, sin revelar detalles salvo el hecho de que había perdido los estudios. Mientras Misao le demostrara que era muy "macho", Kenjiro podría perdonarle cualquier cosa, como no haber estudiado. Asi que el padre de Aoshi aceptó de muy buena gana la idea de que Misao entrara a la escuela nuevamente cuando su hijo se lo comentó. Tampoco puso problemas en que vivieran en la misma casa, después de todo, Megumi aun regresaría a la universidad de Tokio durante el nuevo semestre, ya que había finalizado su intercambio estudiantil, asi que permanecería en casa algunos días.

Misao miraba como Kenjiro escuchaba con sumo respeto a su hijo. Seguramente aceptaba que ya en esos momentos Aoshi poco a poco pasaba a ser el cabeza de familia. La empresa que había levantado con esfuerzo y trabajo estaba dando muy buenos frutos y eso, ante el padre, elevaba a Aoshi a un nivel superior dentro de la jerarquía de familia. Sólo esperaba que se casara y sabía que Aoshi no tardaría en hacerlo.

Megumi por su parte resultó ser tan encantadora como bella. Y tenía su carácter. No hablaba mucho, pero cuando algo que decía su padre no le parecía, daba a conocer enseguida su opinión. Tenía a todas luces una mente mucho más abierta que su progenitor sobre las relaciones humanas, las personas y la vida en general. Cuando Megumi descubrió que Misao era un estupendo oyente, no dudo en tener interesantes charlas con "él".

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Kaoru colgó el teléfono y miró a Kenshin con tristeza.

**Hoy tampoco llegarán… los caminos siguen bloqueados… quizá puedan pasar mañana en la noche o pasado mañana.**

**Pero están bien, ¿no?-**inquirió Kenshin.

Kaoru una vez más notó los ojazos de su amigo. Eran preciosos.

**Si, están bien. Mi hermanita se lleva bien con mis primos y tienen suficiente comida para varios días… pero están aislados. Mis tíos les prestan ropa y duermen los tres en la misma cama. Mi papá te mandó saludos.**

Kenshin sonrió y le subió el volumen al televisor.

Esa mañana, Kaoru había convencido a Kenshin que una buena manera de bajar de peso era haciendo ejercicio. Kenshin le dijo que él no podía llegar y hacer cualquier ejercicio porque quizá le sentaban mal. Entonces Kaoru le respondió que bailar no le hacía mal a nadie y que ella le enseñaría a bailar en su alfombra musical.

Y en eso estaban.

Kenshin colocó sus pies cubiertos solo con calcetines sobre los círculos que le indicó Kaoru. La señora Setsuna se sentó cerca de ellos a tejer y observarlos. Le encantaban esos niños… realmente la hacían muy feliz con sus juegos porque espantaban su tristeza debido al duelo por su hijo.

Aunque su corazón de madre nunca dejaría de llorar por Tenshi. Era una pena con la que despertaba a diario, sabiendo que asi sería hasta el último de sus días.

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso.

Kaoru enseñó a Kenshin a seleccionar niveles y música usando sus pies. Empezarían con un tema de combinaciones simples.

Durante la tarde, cuando los chicos seguían jugando en eso y Kenshin ya había adquirido cierta habilidad en el juego, después de sudar mucho y romper un pantalón, sonó el teléfono. Setsuna contestó.

**Madre… hola, mamá. Te informo que con Misao llegaremos dentro de dos horas a la casa, asi que tendremos un Año Nuevo en familia. Están despejando el camino antes de que empiece a nevar nuevamente, asi que aprovecharemos de salir de inmediato.**

**Pero hijo… debes tener cuidado.**

**Claro que lo tendré, mamá. Misao conduce… y ya sabes que es de lo mejor. **

Madre e hijo intercambiaron algunas frases cariñosas y Aoshi cortó la comunicación. Kenshin sonrió al comprender que vería a su hermana dentro de poco, mientras Setsuna se levantaba para ver si tenían los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar algo delicioso esa noche.

**¿Estás listo para pasar al siguiente nivel?**

**Claro que si, Kaoru. Cuando tú digas.**

Kaoru seleccionó un nuevo tema para su amigo. "Butterfly"

Kenshin se quedo quieto, concentrado en la pantalla y Kaoru no pudo dejar de observarlo…

Llevaba todo el día en eso, y aunque ella pensó que él no lo soportaría, aún tenía fuerzas para seguir aprendiendo a jugar en la alfombra… y tenía una agilidad innata que la asombró.

Al comenzar a jugar, Kenshin tuvo dificultades de equilibrio, ya que conservaba su brazo inmovilizado… se turbaba con los pasos y se enredaban sus pies. Pero, pasado un rato, su cuerpo rechoncho comenzó a moverse con una gracia que ya se la quisiera Kaoru. Si hasta elegante se veía bailando…

_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay_

_Esperando al samurai._

Era cierto… Kenshin se parecía mucho a su héroe del cómic que tanto le gustaba… Kenshin Himura. Bueno, Kenshin Himura era un flaco bajo y este Kenshin Makimashi era bastante más… grueso.

_He estado buscando a un hombre_

_A través de todo Japón_

_Sólo para encontrar,_

_Encontrar a mi samurai_

Kenshin seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música y marcando puntos. Aunque se le pasaban varios puntos especiales, en general su nivel iba mejorando.

_Alguien que es fuerte  
Pero aún un poco tímido  
Necesito sí  
Necesito mi samurai_

¿Fuerte? Claro que Kenshin era muy fuerte… esa mañana había levantado el sofá como si nada con su brazo sano para que Kaoru rescatara el colgante que usaba alrededor del cuello y que se le había caído, regalo de su padre.

Y tímido… si, era un chico tímido… salvo con Kaoru y Misao, él hablaba muy poco…

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
Soy tu pequeña mariposa_

_Verde, negro y azul_

_Colores en el cielo. _

Y desde luego que Kaoru, al despertar y verse abrazada por él se había sentido muy pequeña, pero también bastante cómoda…

La chica parpadeó… ¿qué cuernos le estaba pasando?

Kenshin era un chico… y los chicos son los enemigos, ¿no?

Bueno, evidentemente Kenshin era un chico fuera de lo común… y para ella él nunca podría llegar a ser su enemigo…

**Kaoru… Kaoru… **

La niña salió de su ensimismamiento. Kenshin, de pie y cansado, le indicaba la pantalla: El puntaje obtenido le alcanzaba para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Tenía razón… tenía lo necesario para pasar al siguiente nivel.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Misao ponía toda su concentración en el camino. Estaba resbaloso y el auto había patinado en dos ocasiones. Kenjiro admiró su cabeza fría para conducir bajo esas condiciones… algo emanaba el joven chofer de su hijo que le hacía confiar en que llegarían bien a casa esa noche.

Kenjiro y Megumi habían llegado a la posada en taxi… asi que la aparición de Aoshi con el vehículo fue providencial. Lo mejor es que su chofer era muy competente. Había sido una estupenda contratación. Misao por su parte, sólo pensaba en que debía actuar bien porque Aoshi estaba a su cuidado… además, quería llegar a casa y abrazar a Kenshin.

Aún les faltaba mucho rato para finalizar su viaje, pero ella sabía que lo harían.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin decorar con cuidado los alimentos que había ayudado a preparar a Setsuna…

En realidad… Setsuna le había ayudado a Kenshin. Era un chico con un ingenio increíble para cocinar cosas deliciosas, combinando bien los ingredientes. Kenshin, recién bañado, se había asomado a la cocina, notando que Setsuna aún no decidía que preparar… y él le sugirió unas cuantas ideas para terminar haciéndose cargo.

Sopa, arroz, ensaladas, pescado, cremas… aromas deliciosos salían de la cocina y Kaoru sólo podía pensar en que quien fuera la esposa de Kenshin sería afortunada, porque comería muy bien. Kenshin, por su parte, sabiendo que venía más gente de la que esperaba Setsuna, preparó más porciones sin que ella lo notara.

Kaoru sintió el sonido de una llave en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada a la cocina y supo que habían llegado. Setsuna y Kenshin prestaron atención.

**Señor Aoshi.-** saludó Kaoru a su amigo mayor. Éste la beso en las mejillas y le revolvió los rojizos cabellos con una mano, comprendiendo quizá por qué se había teñido ella. Enseguida Aoshi pasó a saludar a su madre, a quien abrazó con afecto.

Cuando Misao entró a la cocina, se quedó de pie, mirando a Kenshin con sus negros cabellos.

Y él, a su vez, notó las ropas varoniles de su hermana.

Y se abrazaron.

**Hermano… discúlpame… lo siento tanto… - ** dijo Misao con pesar. Kenshin sólo sonrió.

**No tienes de qué disculparte, Misao… recuerda que yo iba a hacerlo de todas maneras por lo de… mamá.**

Los hermanos se abrazaron nuevamente. Luego Misao saludó a Kaoru y a Setsuna. Después de eso, Aoshi con los ojos brillantes, le dijo a Misao que ella se encargara del resto. Setsuna no comprendió nada hasta que Misao salió y haciendo un gesto, volvió a entrar a la cocina.

Momentos después, Kenjiro aparecía en el umbral.

Setsuna no podía creerlo… ¡su esposo! Enseguida apareció Megumi y ambos abrazaron a la madre que no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

**Oh… no sabía que venían… que sorpresa tan bonita… Kenjiro, Megumi… los extrañé tanto. Pero… tú, Kenshin, lo sabías, ¿no?**

En ese momento Kenjiro reparó en Kenshin y en Kaoru y exigió explicaciones.

**Kenjiro, ella es nuestra vecina, la hija de Kojiro…**

**¿Qué acaso no es muy pequeña para estarse pintando el cabello?**

**Papá, déjala… se ve muy linda.- ** dijo Megumi, peinando con sus dedos los cabellos lacios de la coleta de Kaoru.-** te queda precioso ese color.**

**Padre.-** dijo Aoshi.- ** La niña Kamiya se queda aquí porque sus padres están aislados con unos parientes. Pero están bien. Hablé con tu madre por teléfono cuando veníamos de regreso, Kaoru, y te mandó saludos.**

**Ya veo.-** respondió Kenjiro. Luego miró a Kenshin, con su regordete rostro salpicado de harina y su delantal de cocina.-** ¿Y este es Kenshin? Misao, no sabía que a tu hermano le gustaban estas labores.**

**Él preparó la cena, Kenjiro.-** dijo Setsuna rodeando a Kenshin, que se sentía amenazado, con sus brazos, intuyendo la impresión que Kenjiro se estaba llevando de él.- ** Es un chico muy bueno, me ha hecho compañía y se ha portado excelente, asi que espero que lo trates bien, porque esta es la herencia que nos ha dejado Tenshi. Misao y Kenshin eran sus amigos, le brindaron su ayuda y lo tuvieron en su casa.**

**Si, ya sé todo eso. Aoshi me contó lo que pasó. Pero Kenshin, no te quedes ahí… ayuda a Misao a bajar las maletas y los obsequios que traemos para todos.**

Kenshin no esperó a que se lo repitiera dos veces.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

La cena de Año Nuevo estuvo deliciosa, en un ambiente cálido y grato. Tenshi, entre sus familiares, estaba feliz de la incorporación de Kaoru en la casa, porque ella ocupaba el puesto que generalmente usaba Tenshi en la mesa y asi su ausencia no se hacía tan evidente al menos a la vista. Además, todos trataban de ser agradables, sabiendo que la niña estaba apenada por estar lejos de sus padres y su hermana.

Kenjiro reconoció que Kenshin cocinaba muy bien. Setsuna lo dejaba hablar poco al respecto, sabiendo que su esposo se moría de ganas por lanzar alguna frase sarcástica ante una posible "feminización" de Kenshin debido a su gusto por la cocina. Pero Kenshin no era tonto y notaba que al caballero él no le había caído bien. Al menos, contaba con el apoyo de toda la familia, incluida Megumi que lo encontró guapísimo.

Cerca de la medianoche, todos se retiraron a la sala de estar para beber algo. Antes de la cena, Megumi había peinado a Kaoru y la había maquillado ligeramente para sacar lo mejor de ella. Incluso le había prestado sus peines y la había dejado hermosa como una muñeca. Misao miraba el cambio en Kaoru y a la vez observaba sus propias ropas varoniles, lamentando su suerte…

Ella nunca había sido pretenciosa pero, en el último tiempo, le hacía ilusión que Aoshi la encontrara más bonita. Y cuando por fin estaba en camino de conseguir eso… tenía que regresar a las corbatas y los pantalones.

No, no era justo.

Salió de la habitación de Megumi en dirección a la suya, a cambiarse de terno, cuando sintió la voz de Tenshi y luego lo vio al lado suyo.

**No sabía que mi hermano tenía estos gustos… mira que uno nunca deja de conocer a las personas.**

**No te burles, Tenshi.-** le advirtió Misao, recordando la tarea pendiente de buscar a una médium que le enseñara a patear al fantasma cuando éste la cabreaba.

**De todas maneras, creo que solo con el terno y el cabello suelto, puedes llegar a verte bastante sexi, Misao. Algo tienen las ropas varoniles que en una mujer…**

Tenshi no siguió hablando, porque Misao de pronto no estaba con él.

Misao no supo bien qué fue lo que pasó, pero de un momento a otro, sintió que era jalada de un brazo hacia una habitación. Luego, no vio, nada, pero sintió cerrarse una puerta y luego como un cuerpo duro la presionaba contra ésta.

Y como los labios de Aoshi reclamaban los suyos con extrema urgencia en medio de aquella oscuridad.

**Llevo apenas media tarde sin tocarte y ya siento que me estoy volviendo loco.-** susurró a su oído antes de volver a besarla.

Tenshi asomó su cabeza en la habitación, notando que pasaba. Sonrió como un tonto feliz y regresó al pasillo, silbando una alegre canción que nadie escuchaba salvo él… y Kenshin si es que estaba cerca. Hasta que vio subiendo por la escalera a su padre.

**¡Santa Madre del Cielo!-** exclamó Tenshi… la habitación de Kenjiro y Setsuna quedaba en el primer piso de la casa porque Kenjiro tenía un problema a la rodilla derecha… era obvio entonces que buscaba hablar con alguien. Y no era Megumi, porque pasó de largo frente a su habitación. El fantasma entró al cuarto de Aoshi.- **Misao, Misao… deja de besar a mi hermano.**

Misao no lo escuchaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en los labios que estaban moviéndose sobre los de ella, tomándolos, separándolos ligeramente para brindarle más caricias.

**Misao… préstame atención… **

Tenshi saltaba alrededor de una Misao absorta, muy cómoda entre los brazos de Aoshi que a su vez no se percataba de los pasos por el pasillo.

Kenjiro se acercaba.

Era raro… él no veía luz bajo la puerta de la habitación de Aoshi. Kenjiro pensaba que su hijo estaba cambiándose de ropa para cenar, pero sin luz, era una tarea difícil. Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Enseguida encendió la luz desde un interruptor que encontró a tientas en la pared.

Y sorprendió a Misao y Aoshi… cambiando la ampolleta de la lámpara, ayudados con la luz que salía del cuarto de baño cuya puerta estaba abierta.

**Es lo malo de éstas ampolletas, señor Aoshi. Se queman frecuentemente. Son una mejor inversión las de color blanco, porque duran más y gastan menos energía.**

**Tendré muy en cuenta tu consejo, Misao. Muchas gracias. Al menos esta vez no provocó un corte general en la casa.**

Misao salió de la habitación con una ampolleta quemada y se dirigió a la de ella. Kenjiro entonces entró a hablar algo con Aoshi.

**Gracias, Tenshi. Te debo una.-** le susurró Misao al fantasma mientras se anudaba la corbata.

**Soy tu ángel de la guarda… ¿lo olvidas? Aunque sea la relación más extraña que he visto en mi vida, protegeré el amor tuyo y de mi hermano.**

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

A la medianoche, Kenshin no se lo pensó demasiado y abrazó a Kaoru, rodeándola con ambos brazos, pues se había quitado el cabestrillo para cocinar. La niña lo besó en la mejilla y apoyó su cabecita en el pecho del joven.

Setsuna abrazó a Megumi y Aoshi juntos. Enseguida abrazó a Kenjiro mientras que Megumi se ocupaba de Kenshin.

Aoshi notó a Misao sola y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

**Feliz año nuevo, Misao.-**

**Feliz año Nuevo, Aoshi.**

Hubiera deseado quedarse en contacto con él más tiempo. Pero Megumi reclamó la atención de Misao. Posteriormente Setsuna, Kenshin y Kenjiro, asi como Kaoru.

Recordaron a Tenshi y brindaron por él ante un retrato suyo colocado en un lugar de honor. Y después de ello, se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Megumi y Aoshi a las propias. Misao a la habitación que con anterioridad le había asignado Aoshi y Kaoru se fue a la habitación con Kenshin. Estaba muy cansada. Kenjiro apareció por allí y notó como ella, lista en su pijama, se metía en la cama que estaba al lado de la de Kenshin.

**Hey, niña, una señorita no puede compartir habitación con un joven. Aunque seguramente de éste no tengas nada que temer, esta es mi casa y esa es la regla.**

A Kenshin se le subieron los colores al rostro… pero a Kaoru no. ¿Qué tenía de malo dormir cerca de Kenshin?

**Vete a dormir con… con Megumi.**

Kaoru recordó que su padre le dijo que uno siempre debía respetar las reglas del dueño de casa, asi que siguió a Kenjiro y luego se metió en la cama con Megumi que la recibió sin problemas. Kenshin por su parte quedó contrariado… no sabía qué pensar. Miraba a su lado la cama vacía, sin Misao ni Kaoru y le daba cierta congoja. Sin duda estaba afectado por la antipatía de Kenjiro hacia él.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Megumi que leía un libro, miraba a Kaoru a su lado, con los ojos fijos en el cielo del dormitorio.

**Vete con tu amigo, Kaoru.**

**Eeh?**

**No soy tonta… sé que prefieres dormir allá que conmigo. Vete, que no le diré nada a mi padre. Pero te me regresas antes de las diez de la mañana aquí, ¿ok? Mi papá es muy estricto sin necesidad. Misao me ha contado lo buenos amigos que son y lo bien que le haces a su hermano.**

¿Ella hacerle bien a Kenshin?

Kaoru le dio las gracias a Megumi y de puntitas se pasó a la habitación del peli… del ahora pelinegro que dormía con una lampara tenue encendida cerca de él.

Kenshin despertó, descubriendo a Kaoru a su lado, de pie.

**No, Kaoru, vete… el señor Kenjiro…**

**Megumi me envió. Dice que es mejor que duerma aqui… que si mañana me levanto temprano no habrá problemas. Y ahora muévete y hazme lado.**

**¿Qué?**

**Ya oíste. Mi cama debe estar helada, pero tú eres calentito. Asi que dormiré contigo.**

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero elevó las frazadas al tiempo que le hacía lugar a Kaoru. Ella se acomodó usándolo de almohada.

Y enseguida se durmió.

Kenshin la contempló un rato, antes de apagar su lámpara, arroparla mejor y dormirse también.

A esa hora, Misao en voz baja le hacía un resumen a Tenshi de sus aventuras. Éste señalaba:

**No puedo creer que Aoshi te haya propuesto tal cosa. Sin duda está loco por ti… mi hermano jamás antes habría engañado a nuestro padre de esa manera. Aoshi se comporta como un chiquillo, pero… está bien. Ya es hora de que se alegre y viva aventuras. Que corra riesgos. Lo único que me da pena en este asunto es que tú seas visto como el chico ideal sin serlo, y que tu hermano en cambio…**

**Es verdad… a tu padre no le agradó Kenshin. Espero poder resolver eso. De lo contrario, creo que lo mejor será irnos de aquí. No puedo estar en un lugar donde mi hermano no es bien recibido. Kenshin es muy sensible y yo no puedo permitir que se le menosprecie por una tontería. Porque mejor hombre que él, no hay, Tenshi.**

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Tomoe estaba tan feliz de reencontrarse con su hija, que ni le importó lo de su cabello. Kojiro se rió bastante con el asunto, y su hermana menor decía que quería el pelo rojo. Días después, Kenshin y Kaoru volvieron al colegio.

Pero no volvieron solos.

Después de varias conversaciones, Misao ingresó con ellos, a un curso especial de nivelación en el mismo horario que su hermano y Megumi por su parte, regresó a Tokio, donde estudiaría el resto del año.

Al principio, Aoshi le dijo a Misao que no había problema si usaba su verdadera identidad en la escuela. Eso hasta que Kenjiro se enteró de que los chicos asistían a clases y exigió participación en la educación de los dos. Por lo tanto, Misao a regañadientes compró un uniforme como el de Kenshin. No sería bueno que, en alguna reunión de padres y apoderados, le dijeran a Kenjiro que Misao era una muy buena "alumna".

Asi que Misao estudiaba en las mañanas, después de dejar a Aoshi en la empresa. Por la tarde pasaba por él y aunque no podían tocarse en el auto, porque ella iba adelante y él sentado atrás, conversaban mucho y él le hacía promesas y hacían planes.

Ya en casa, Misao hacía sus tareas diligentemente junto a Kenshin quien le ayudaba bastante. Pero Aoshi se ocupaba más de ella.

Se sentaba a su lado y repasaban las lecciones juntos. Con gran paciencia, Aoshi acompañaba a Misao hasta que la mente de ella asimilaba eficazmente la información que alguna vez perdió después de su accidente. Y la joven aprendía kanjis, historia y poesías. También la matemática.

Como Kenjiro trabajaba fuera de casa, Aoshi aprovechaba esas instancias de estudio para acariciar la cabeza de Misao o besarla en las mejillas como incentivo. Ella se dejaba mimar por Aoshi y por Kenshin. Aunque aún se lamentaba de usar esas ropas, se sentía tan querida que era lo de menos. Setsuna observaba a Aoshi tan enamorado de Misao… que no le molestaba la extraña relación que tenía, en parte, impuesta por la forma de ser de Kenjiro. Setsuna estaba de acuerdo en que Misao aprendiera y fuera a la escuela, notando como la chica ponía todo su empeño. Le tenía mucho afecto, sin duda.

Pronto llegó la primera boleta de calificaciones de los hermanos Makimashi. Kenshin tenía sobresalientes en todo. Misao también tenía calificaciones muy buenas, y ni ella podía creerlo.

Kenjiro felicitó a Misao efusivamente. Sin duda era un chico a todo dar… no como el gordito. Aoshi por su parte, dijo que Misao era ejemplar.

Misao en la escuela no la pasaba mal. Sus compañeros eran respetuosos con "él", debido a su carisma. Contaba unos chistes tan buenos que hacían reír a cualquiera y además, no dudaba en prestar su ayuda a los compañeros que iban más atrasados. Fue asi que en cosa de un mes de clases, Misao era un chico popular. Durante los recreos, se juntaba con Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru y Kenshin con el fin de ayudar al prójimo.

Eran los recreos verdaderas aventuras de media hora de duración. Kenshin, de perfil muchísimo más bajo que los demás, era el encargado de trazar los planes de vigilancia. Y Misao, líder natural, la de ejecutarlos, ganándose la confianza de Yahiko y Sanosuke que no tenían idea de que bajo el uniforme se ocultaba una mujer que luchaba día a día por superar sus debilidades y a quien seguían en todas sus andanzas. Gracias a ello, los matones de la escuela se lo pensaban muy bien antes de molestar al resto pacífico de la comunidad escolar. Y Kaoru ya quería que Misao le enseñara todos esos trucos que conocía para dar un combate de buen nivel. Sin duda que ella le guardaba el secreto.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Aquella tarde de inicios de Febrero, Aoshi se encontraba en su oficina trabajando y se detuvo un momento a pensar…

Misao se esforzaba considerablemente y eso sólo reforzaba los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Seguramente ya era tiempo de premiarla debidamente. La invitaría a la playa, el fin de semana. Cenarían por ahí y rentarían una cabañita donde pasar la noche.

Aunque cada vez que podía, raptaba a Misao dentro de la casa para besarla a su antojo. Ella tenía un sexto sentido bastante confiable, porque presentía a Kenjiro antes de que apareciera por la casa. Hasta para eso era una mujer interesante. Lo que Aoshi ignoraba es que ese sexto sentido no era otro que su hermano Tenshi que divertido, los miraba besarse apasionadamente un momento y después, aparentar que estaba reparando diversas cosas. Pero al menos, todas las cañerías, lámparas y artefactos diversos, funcionan de lo más bien…

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

El sábado Aoshi habló con Misao y Kenshin en su despacho en la casa.

**Se los pondré de esta manera, chicos… Kenshin, tú estás conciente de que tu madre niega vuestra existencia, ¿no?**

**Si, Aoshi. Misao me contó todo lo que pasó en el restaurante.**

Aoshi miró atentamente a Kenshin. Le parecía que estaba más gordo que antes…

**Está bien. Pues debo informarles que vuestra madre me ha preguntado bastante por ustedes… en realidad, me ha hecho comentarios cuando se reune conmigo en la empresa. Ignoro qué se propone, pero creo que ustedes deben decidir si quieren hablar con ella, asi sea para restregarles las verdades en su cara, para decirle que no la quieren ver en su vida o para escuchar lo que ella tenga que contar. Yo no interferiré en su decisión y los apoyaré, decidan lo que decidan.**

**Gracias, Aoshi.-** dijo Misao.

**Otra cosa. Estoy muy contento por ustedes… sus calificaciones siguen en ascenso y es genial. Creo que podríamos salir de paseo por ahí. Y de paso dejamos a mis padres con la nana Saori para que tengan su espacio, ¿no les parece?**

**Creo que con Kenshin sabemos muy bien a donde queremos ir.**

**¿Dónde?-**preguntó Aoshi.

**A visitar la tumba de Tenshi y la tumba de papá. No hemos podido ir por las tormentas que hubo de nieve.-**dijo esta vez el pelirrojo en voz baja.

Aoshi meditó en las palabras del chico. Sin duda lo mejor sería hacer eso.

**Está bien. Es cierto. Iremos al cementerio a dejar flores a la tumba de mi hermano y después, nos iremos a la ciudad de ustedes a ver su casa y la tumba de vuestro padre.**

Los rostros de los hermanos se iluminaron.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

El almuerzo, preparada por Saori que después de las fiestas había regresado a la casa, estaba delicioso. Megumi estaba de visita ese fin de semana y junto a Kenshin le ayudaron a retirar los platos a la amable señora, lo que exasperó a Kenjiro.

**Chico, deja que Saori y Megumi hagan eso.**

**Señor Shinomori… la señora Saori se ha rebanado un dedo. Creo que es bueno ayudarle un poco.**

El yeso de Kenshin ya había sido removido por completo de su brazo, pero debía usar vendas y asistir a terapias.

**Esa mujer es más fuerte que tú. Además, es su trabajo. Deja esas labores para las mujeres… no me gusta ver que te comportes como marica.**

Kenshin bajó la cabeza y Misao apretó los puños. El silencio se hizo en la mesa.

**No soy marica, señor.-** dijo Kenshin en un hilo de voz. Saori le quitó los platos sucios de la mano y los llevó a la cocina. Megumi regresó.

**Kenjiro, deja a Kenshin tranquilo. Es un niño muy bueno y…- **empezó Setsuna, pero Kenjiro no la dejó seguir.

**Míralo, Setsuna, ¿cómo quieres que lo deje? En vez de lavar platos, debería estar afuera, jugando béisbol con los chicos del barrio, o montando en bicicleta, conquistando chicas o por último rompiéndose un hueso en una buena pelea. Pero no… se la pasa todo el día leyendo libros de cocina, engordando como el cerdo seboso que es…**

**Papá. Cállate.- ** dijo Aoshi.

**¿Por qué tengo que callarme si es la verdad?… está tan gordo que asi no conseguirá atraer a ninguna chica. ¿Por qué no puede ser como su hermano Misao? Misao es activo, está todo el día haciendo cosas útiles. El otro día lo vi trenzarse a golpes con unos chicos de la escuela y salir victorioso, en cambio Kenshin, míralo… está tan aterrorizado que ni habla…**

**¡BASTA, SEÑOR SHINOMORI!- **explotó Misao que había oído suficiente, rodeando con sus brazos a su hermano menor que inmóvil, se mantenía de pie en el medio del comedor. **–No tiene ningún derecho a recriminarle a Kenshin su forma de ser. Es mi hermano y no permitiré que usted ni nadie se meta con él… él es todo un hombre, mucho mejor que cualquiera que conozco y es el mejor de su clase, es el más inteligente y el más gentil.**

**¡Bah. Esas son cosas de niñas, Misao… tu hermano es maricón. No creas que no lo he notado… se siente más a gusto jugando con la niña Kamiya que con Sano y Yahiko como tú!**

**Mi hermano no es maricón… vuelva a decirlo y le juro por todos los infiernos que yo mismo haré que se trague sus palabras.**

**¡Misao!-**Exclamó Aoshi, poniéndose de pie.- **Cálmate**

**No me calmaré mientras que tu padre no le pida disculpas a mi hermano. Ya estoy hasta la coronilla de que moleste a mi hermano que no le hace daño a nadie, en cada oportunidad que tiene. **

Kenjiro también se puso de pie.

**No pienso hacerlo.-** dijo, mirándola desafiante.- ** Un hombre que no es capaz de defenderse a sí mismo no merece ser llamado hombre.**

**Un hombre que menosprecia a otro que no puede defenderse tampoco merece llamarse hombre-** le dijo Misao mirándolo con furia. El rostro de Kenjiro se tornó rojo.

Se acercó a Misao para darle un golpe, pero Misao lo esquivó y rápidamente le devolvió el ataque, enviando un puñetazo a Kenjiro en la mejilla, alcanzando su objetivo. Éste se tambaleó y cayó finalmente sobre la mesa, arrojando sin querer dos vasos al piso. Misao de inmediato se puso delante de Kenshin, lista para defenderlo.

Tenshi observaba fascinado la escena. Misao tenía sin duda una fuerza extraordinaria. No cualquiera dejaba asi a su padre... que por cierto, se merecía el castigo.

Aoshi en cambio, notando que su padre de levantaba enfurecido a pesar de los ruegos de Setsuna, se interpuso entre él y los hermanos Makimashi.

**¡Déjalos en paz, papá! Fuiste tú quien empezó con las provocaciones.**

Kenjiro vio tal determinación en Aoshi por proteger a los jóvenes, que se limpió la sangre que manaba de la comisura de su labio que fue alcanzado por el puñetazo de Misao y mascullando palabrotas se retiró a su habitación dando un portazo.

Kenshin sólo abrazó a su hermana… se sentía muy mal. Y eso hizo que Misao tomara su decisión.

**Lo siento, Aoshi, pero como mayor de los Makimashi, debo procurar que mi hermano esté tranquilo. Lo mejor será regresar a casa definitivamente.**

Megumi intervino.

**No, Misao, no lo hagan… no pueden dejar asi como así la escuela. Hablaré con papá y…**

**No me importa la escuela, Megumi. Sólo tengo a Kenshin y nadie puede hacerle daño.**

**Misao, sé razonable. No puedes irte-** dijo Aoshi esta vez.-** espera un poco y verás como todo se resolverá.**

**No hay nada que resolver. Si tu padre no tolera a mi hermano, pues tampoco puede tolerarme a mí. Lo siento, Aoshi, pero sabías desde el principio que a nosotros, o se nos tiene y respeta a los dos o a ninguno.**

Misao tomó la mano de Kenshin y juntos subieron a su habitación.

Setsuna y Megumi por su parte fueron a reprender a Kenjiro por su comportamiento y a hacerlo entrar en razón. Parece que lo consiguieron, porque éste aceptó hablar con Misao.

Aoshi subió al cuarto de Kenshin, donde Misao le acariciaba los negros y retocados cabellos a su hermano que no podía parar de llorar. Estaba sumamente sensible y afectado… sin duda, desde que había llegado Kenjiro se había vuelto mucho más retraído y nervioso. De hecho, en vez de estar ofendido, se sentía culpable porque decía que por su culpa perderían todo por lo que Misao se había esforzado en tener para él vistiéndose de hombre. Después Kenshin pidió que lo dejaran solo.

**Pero hermano, no te sientas así… no es tu culpa…**

**Déjame, Misao… por favor. Tengo mucha vergüenza… déjame solo.**

Misao salió del cuarto de Kenshin junto a Aoshi, cerrando la puerta. Se quedaron en el pasillo y entraron al dormitorio de Misao. Tenshi se quedó junto a Kenshin, muy apenado. Lamentó más que nunca no tener sus brazos para consolar a su amigo. Por eso solo se sentó junto a él, sin decir nada. Y Kenshin no quiso echarlo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, entre la cama y la pared.

**Misao, por favor, no se vayan… -** urgió Aoshi a la joven cuando entraron a su habitación, acercándose a ella.

**¿Pero es que no notas cómo tiene a Kenshin? Lo siento, Aoshi, pero no puedo quedarme más aquí.**

**Misao, falta tan poco. Sólo tres meses más… no es necesario que se marchen.**

**Si, Aoshi, pero Kenshin…**

Aoshi no podía pensar en dejar de ver a Misao… ella estaba floreciendo cada día, aun bajo sus camisas y sus espantosas gorras. La tomó de los brazos… él tenía que explicarle que estaba reuniendo dinero para pagar un departamento o una casa donde llevárselos, pero aún le faltaba un poco más de tiempo reunir los yens suficientes para no poner en riesgo su empresa. Con Misao al lado, él sentía las ganas de enfrentar el mundo y salir a la calle… sólo ella era capaz de llenar el vacío que había dejado Tenshi al partir. Cuando estaba con Misao, se sentía cerca de su hermano por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender. Cuando estaba con ella y sólo con ella, aún sin tocarla… aún mirando sus ojos a través del espejo retrovisor, sentía que era feliz.

Pero sin ella… no quería pensar en eso. La atrajo hacia él.

**No me importa tu hermano Kenshin, Misao. A mí me importas tú… si no te veo…**

**Por favor, Aoshi, no lo digas… -**Misao se apoyó en el cuerpo de Aoshi, siendo envuelta por sus brazos.- **Escucha… Kenshin siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesité. Nunca ha recriminado mi comportamiento, nunca me ha hecho preguntas. Él simplemente quiere a las personas y las acepta tal como son. ¿Crees que él no merece que yo me esfuerce acaso, en que lleve una vida tranquila? Mucho me he callado por consideración a ti y a tu madre, pero… yo por Kenshin haría cualquier cosa.**

**¿Y por mí, Misao?-**Preguntó Aoshi nervioso.

**Por ti ya lo estoy haciendo, Aoshi… por ti he dejado a mi hermano de lado. Pero siento que ya no puedo seguir haciendo eso…-**

Aoshi vio la tristeza de estar entre dos amores y la determinación en los ojos de Misao de remediar esa situación. Se acercó lentamente para tomar sus labios, hasta alcanzarlos. Y comenzó a presionarlos. La respuesta femenina no se hizo esperar…

Kenjiro casi se cayó de espaldas cuando escuchó lo último dicho por Misao. Había subido la escalera con tanto cuidado de no lastimar más su rodilla, que no emitió sonido. Se asomó lentamente por la puerta entreabierta…

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Fin acto trece, 5 de Julio 2005

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Bono especial de Aniversario de la autora

**Una historia Boba**

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

La joven delgada se movió por los pasillos, cargando la mochila con los cuadernos, después de haber almorzado.

Pronto se encontraba en la sala de computación de su Universidad, aprovechando una hora libre que tenía. Después de revisar su correo, la joven decidió darse una vuelta por su página favorita. Asi que se puso cómoda en el asiento, se tomó el cabello en la acostumbrada coleta baja y se acomodó las gafas. Luego tecleó la dirección en la barra de búsqueda del explorador y apretó enter. de leer una de las historias de su agrado, preparó un comentario, ignorante de que unos ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla que mostraba lo que ella escribía. Empezó a firmar al final del comentario, pero recordó algo más e iba a agregarlo cuando el joven se acercó a ella.

**¡¡Alto ahí, Blankaoru, la plagiadora!**

**¿Eeh?**

La joven estudiante estaba con las manos en el teclado cuando aquella voz masculina detuvo su acción. Algunos rostros se volvieron hacia aquella chica, a la que era común encontrase por los pasillos en compañía de alguno de sus amigos.

**No puedo creer que alguien que tiene estudios universitarios cometa tal bajeza, Blankaoru.**

La joven no entendía ni cuerno de lo que estaba diciendo ese chico. Ella se volvió hacia él, finalmente. Era obvio que le estaba hablando a ella y se encontraba a su espalda.

No era de la Universidad ni menos alguien que ella conociera. Tenía el cabello rojizo y unos ojos violetas además de verse mayor que ella… la chica casi se cayó de la impresión. Más cuando él le apagó la pantalla.

**Oye… espera… no sé de qué me estás hablando…**

**Claro que sé de qué te hablo. En la misma página dabas tus datos personales… fue fácil rastrearte y me encargaré que dejes las historias de mi hermana en paz.**

El joven se veía decidido y enfadado. Ella se levantó de su asiento para tratar de sentirse menos inferior aunque no logró su cometido. Ella de pie medía 1.60 mts y él la pasaba como por quince cms o más. Pero ella levantó su barbilla.

**Espera, espera… creo que te estás equivocando de persona, yo solo soy una lectora de la página y estaba dejando comentario… **

**¿Crees que no sé que tú eres quien plagia las historias de mi hermana? Ella es una chica enferma, lo único que puede hacer en el día es escribir para entretenerse y déjame decirte que lo hace muy bien. Hasta le habían ofrecido publicarle un libro.**

La joven notó que los usuarios de la sala de computación estaban mirando interesados la escena. Pero ella no tenía personalidad suficiente para decirles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos aunque se moría de las ganas. Por el momento, lo mejor sería sacar al joven pelirrojo de su error. Encendió la pantalla de su computador nuevamente.

**Escucha… lamento lo de tu hermana, pero no he sido yo quien la ha plagiado… es más, ni siquiera sé de qué hablas. Además… yo solo leo historias de Rurouni Kenshin…**

**Blankaoru se declara fanática de Rurouni Kenshin… dice en la página que tiene en su bolso los kanjis pintados en su mochila. Y esa es tu mochila, ¿no?**

La joven miró su mochila y enseguida dirigió su vista a la pantalla. Cerró la ventana donde escribía su comentario porque ya lo haría más tarde. Estaba cansada, era su hora libre y un loco le reclamaba cosas que no tenían relación con ella.

**Si, es mi mochila-**aceptó.-** Pero aun eso no prueba nada.**

El joven la seguía mirando con rabia y a la pobre acusada se le cayeron los lentes de la nariz. Esto le recordó que hace tiempo debía cambiarles el marco…

Los lentes cayeron sobre la tecla F5 y la página se actualizó. Al reaparecer, había un nuevo fic… de Blankaoriu.

**Ya está esa maldita actualizando las historias de mi hermana con su nombre.**

Enseguida el joven sacó un Pendrive de su bolsillo y lo enchufó en el computador. Le agregó un programa.

**Te hackearé, maldita.**

**Oye, oye, no puedes hacer eso… este pc nos ayuda a todos… además, esta página se actualizó sin que yo la manipulara…**

**Dile eso a quien quiera creerte.**

**Santa Madre de Dios… ¿será mucho pedir una hora libre? Espera… ¿Vas a formatear el disco duro?**

**Si.**

**¡Pero gran tonto, eso es vandalismo! ¡Deja este computador en paz!**­- La joven miró nuevamente la página.-**Bla-ka-o-ri-u… oye, oye… tú estás hablando de otra persona nada que ver con quien acusas. Mira… tú mencionas a Blankaoru, no a Blankaoriu.**

**Eeh?**

El pelirrojo observó la página atentamente. Enseguida pinchó el link que lo llevaba a la historia de la autora y notó que era la copia del cuento de su hermana. Después pinchó sobre la palabra Blankaoriu y la página que se abrió no contenía información alguna. Sólo datos muy vagos…

Regresó a la pantalla de entrada a los fan fics de Rurouni Kenshin en español y pinchó sobre la palabra "Blankaoru". Y pudo leer todas las tonterías que había puesto allí la autora para que la conocieran.

Estaba confundido. Era evidente que se había equivocado.

**¿Y?**

La morena lo miraba atentamente, un poco apenada, por imaginar como se sentía él. Había acusado a alguien injustamente y no había podido hacer nada por ayudar a su hermana.

**Disculpa. No sabía…**

**Ya, ya… está bien… al menos no formateaste este computador…**

**Pero me faltó poco.**

**Pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta. Escucha… por lo que pude notar, no eres muy aficionado a los fanfics… Blankaoru tiene varias historias y creo que nunca ha plagiado a nadie. Pero alguien está usando el nombre de ella y las historias de tu hermana. Creo que puedo hacer algo por eso.**

**¿Estás segura? Yo realmente nunca me intereso por estos fics… mis hermana escribe algunos para su propia página y le llegó el comentario de que aquí se estaban publicando sus historias. Ella esta muy triste, aunque escribe cosas bastante cursis. Pero, si pudieras hacer algo… creo que tú entiendes mejor esto que yo.**

**Si, seguro…**

El joven guardó su pendrive y se preparó para marcharse. Iba saliendo cuando recordó algo y retrocedió.

**¿Pero en esta facultad, está la carrera de Diseño Industrial, verdad?**

**Si… en el segundo y tercer piso.**

**O sea que aquí estudia Blankaoru.**

La joven miró al cielo en busca de paciencia y parece que la encontró.

**Si, acá es. Pero… creo que ya quedó claro que ella no fue…**

**Olvídalo.- **la cortó el pelirrojo, saliendo de allí.

La joven se colocó las gafas. Sus compañeros estaban trabajando nuevamente cada quien en lo suyo. Pero ella… ella sin duda tenía cosas que hacer.

Sacó de su disquete la historia que había preparado la noche anterior, y luego de hacerle algunas correcciones, la subió a la página.

u---- ------u------ ------u------- ------u------- ------u

Llevaba medio día buscándola, pero no se rendiría.

Había cumplido su promesa y por ello su hermana era muy feliz.

Finalmente la descubrió en un pasillo.

La estudiante en cuanto divisó los cabellos cobrizos, miró hacia arriba y se dio la media vuelta. No quería más líos por cosas que ella no había hecho, pero el pelirrojo la tomó de un brazo.

**Espera… creo que te debo disculpas.**

**Hum…**

**Y quiero darte las gracias.**

**¿A mí? ¿Y por que?**

**Porque… a Blankaoriu la sancionaron por plagiar historias y mi hermana ha podido subir las suyas en esa página que tú visitabas… creo que esto es obra tuya.**

La estudiante se dirigía a su sala de clases y él la seguía.

**Creo que me das demasiado crédito. Blankaoru puso un aviso en una de sus historias y las lectoras empezaron a presionar para que quitaran a la falsa escritora. Asi que esto es obra de las lectoras. No mía ni de la autora.**

**Pero sólo tú sabías eso y…está bien… en ese caso, dime quien es Blankaoru; estudia aquí mismo, tú debes conocerla. Quiero darle las gracias en persona.**

**Jeje… yo no…**

En eso, un chico pasó a llevar con su portaplanos la mochila semiabierta de la estudiante y una agenda amarilla cayó al piso. El pelirrojo la recogió rápidamente y no pudo evitar leer el encabezado de una hoja.

"Entre mis Brazos, acto siete"

La estudiante trató de quitarle la libreta, pero él siguió leyendo.

**Estos apuntes… este es el capítulo… este aún no lo leo. ¿Acaso tú?**

**Jeje… hum… estee… ¡eso es mío!- **le quitó la agenda y la guardó en su bolso, encima de unas galletas, la manzana, un escalímetro y las fotocopias de Epistemología.

**Tú eres Blankaoru…**

**Lo siento… no era mi intención ocultártelo… pero ese día te veías un tanto violento… no me gustan las confrontaciones.-** le explicó ella.

**Entonces… tú llamaste a las lectoras y te comunicaste con mi hermana…**

**Es lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Yo… yo sé que tú consideras que estas historias son bobas… y quizá lo sean. Pero yo empleo mi tiempo libre en crearlas asi como todas las niñas que publican en fanfiction. Y que alguien tome todo ese trabajo de horas y días y se lo adjudique es aborrecible.**

**Si, eso lo sé… gracias de todas maneras. Fue un buen gesto de tu parte… y pensar que yo me porté tan arrogante contigo.**

**No te preocupes, te comprendo. Y si ahora me disculpas, tengo que ir a clases porque…**

**Espera… no te vayas. Podemos ser amigos, ¿no?... conozco tus historias… y no son tan bobas. Bueno, si, hay algunas bien tontas, como esa donde Kenshin y Kaoru cambian de cuerpos o en otra donde ella se hace pasar por hombre. Y ni hablar de Actuación sin Libreto…**

**¿Tú las has leído?**

El joven se sonrojó.

**No… no exactamente. Mi hermana las leyó y me comentó todas. Yo solo…**

**Tú sabías que el acto siete de "Entre mis Brazos" aún no es subida…**

Los colores fluyeron más violentamente a la cara del chico.

**Está bien… lo admito… las leí. Todas. Estuve en eso estas dos semanas… y si, me encantó la historia aunque sea melosa y… por favor, déjame ser tu amigo.**

**Yo… ay… -**la estudiante no sabía qué decir.

**Al menos dime tu nombre… no tu nombre de escritora, si no tu nombre real, antes de que entres a tu clase. Porque no me trago el cuento de que sea ese que has puesto en la página con tus datos personales.**

**Hum… ­**-Blankaoru notó como sus compañeros entraban a la sala con el profesor, asi que se disculpó con el joven y salió corriendo de allí. asi que el pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta y partió en dirección de la salida. Se había escapado de su propia universidad para ver a esa chica y tenía clases en media hora. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar.

**Blanca… Blanca Pérez. No es un apellido muy bonito pero es muy común… aunque el nombre me gusta,**

El joven se volvió emocionado.

**Bueno.-** dijo él.-**Blankaoru tampoco es algo que suene tan bien.**

**Hubieras leído mi primer pseudónimo. Kamiya Pérez. Ese si que era espantoso…**

**No importa cómo te llames mientras sigas publicando esas historias. Son divertidas.**

**Gracias… gracias…**

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos y se dieron la mano. Serían amigos. Pero de momento, Blankaoru tendría que volver a clases y él también.

Fin acto único "Una historia Boba"

**Notas de Autora.**

**Holaa!**

Espero me disculpen, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar sus reviews adecuadamente. Pero al menos me he esforzado con este episodio y espero sin duda que les haya gustado.

Les envío a todas y cada una un beso y les agradezco como siempre, el apoyo que me han brindado,

**Lady Ai Shinomori: ** Gracias de todas maneras por darte el tiempo de dejarme review, a pesar de las dificultades que tuviste. Tenshi es un dulce, ¿no? La pelea Aoshi/Misao… ajajaja, es una de las cosas más extrañas que eh escrito en mi vida.

**Sadness Queen:** el que esté libre de pecado… que lance la primera piedra. Es sabido que en la adolescencia uno se confunde mucho y es cuando más necesita estabilidad en su vida. Misao no la tuvo y por eso hizo lo que hizo… reaccionó mal, pero como hemos visto, ella tiene nobles sentimientos e intentar superarse. Sobre los finales a la chilena, te contaré. Es común que las telenovelas tengan un final feliz, ¿no? Con los protagonistas juntos, todos felices y los villanos locos, presos o muertos. Pues bien. Los finales de las telenovelas chilenas no son asi.

Generalmente se muere uno de los personajes buenos que más quiere el público. También es común que alguna de las parejas no logre su amor, incluyendo la protagónica. También es común que los villanos sigan haciendo de las suyas… en fin… es como si realmente la historia no la termianaran. Que bien que al menos te gusten mis finales.

Un beso, amiga.

**Ania-san: **De Chiloé! Oye… realmente me ayuda mucho tu descripción del clima. A mi también me gustan mucho los truenos, aunque mi hermano pequeño se asusta y corre a abrazar a quien encuentre primero. Es tan dulce… tiene 9 años y creo que a él dedico los sentimientos de Misao por Kenshin. Gracias por escribirme. Un besote.

**Naoko L-K**: que chido que te guste la historia, amiga… ignoro aún cuánto le quede de capítulos. Por estos días estoy bien, tomando té verde y comiendo galletitas de salvado… un beso.

**Alexandra Shinomori: **Tenshi no es infalible a la hora de hacer de guardian de Aoshi y de Misao… ajajajaja. El papá es medio incivilizado, pero no es un villano. Quizá, pensándolo bien, de para un personaje cómico.

**Gabyhyatt: **De todas maneras, como sea, el padre tendrá que aceptar a Misao quiera o no. Gracias y un beso.

**catty-ishida**Espero que no te castiguen si defiendes una causa justa. ¿sabes? Tengo un amigo muy especial para mí que me enseñó que las personas que nos parecen "malas", no son tan asi. Que a veces se equivocan, pero que no por eso debemos juzgar todos sus errores. Quizá un hombre le sea infiel a su mujer por el motivo que sea, pero… tal vez sea un excelente padre siempre, un buen amigo o un mejor trabajador… en el fondo, mi amigo me enseñó a aceptar tal como son las personas y eso me recuerda un tanto a Kaoru…

la historia sigue, siguen los conflictos y como vez, dentro de todo lo que pasa, he cumplido mi promesa… hice lo que pude con la traducción de Butterfly… el inglés no se me da muy bien, pero hago lo que puedo y al menos, Kenshin bailó ese tema y de paso Kaoru se dio cuenta de un par de cosas… y yo al menos espero que no haya otro paro universitario, porque estoy vuelta loca con los ramos, teniendo la certeza de que los aprobaré sin saber ni cuerno y más encima, parece que hay uno que ni siquiera voy a aprobar… T.T porque perdí totalmente el ritmo de estudios y para remate, a mi doctora no le gustó algo en mi y me ha enviado a hacer un montón de exámenes de sangre… T.T no me gustan los pinchazos.

Pero seguiré escribiendo igual.

Pucha, no pude actualizar todas las historias, pero hice lo que pude. Chau, y nos vemos.

**Moony Angel2**Te informo entonces que yo actualizo cada cuatro semanas justas esta historia, debido a que tengo 3 historias más también, actualizo generalmente el viernes en la noche, asi que si sacas tus cálculos, tendrás una fecha exacta de la publicación de un nuevo episodio de esta obra. A mi también me fascina el Kenshin/Kaoru y en este acto en especial me estaba entusiasmando más de la cuenta, pero se supone que esta es la historia de Misao, asi que hube de atenerme a ella. Gracias por tus ánimos y te envío un beso. Chao y hasta la próxima.g

**Mari: ** Tienes razón sobre la madre de Misao. Hoy un profesor me enseñó una frase que dice "Yo soy yo y mis consecuencias", y desde luego que al respecto, he meditado en las acciones de Sashiko y lo que causaron en los MAKIMASHI de esta historia. La verdad es que aún no se me ocurre de qué manera puedo castigar a esta mujer, porque generalmente a mis villanos trato de enmendarlos, pero siento que ella no merece tal oportunidad. O quien sabe… ella aún no ha contado su versión de la historia. El papá de Aoshi es un cabeza cuadrada, sin duda, pero no es mal hombre, aunque puede llegar a ser bastante molesto. Pero Misao le ha dado su merecido… ajajajaja. Nos leemos. Ánimo, un beso.**  
**


	14. Preludio de una Separación

Catty dono… mi niña, felicidades en tu cumpleaños. Discúlpame por no haberte saludado ese día… para resarcirme, este episodio va dedicado con todo mi corazón para ti. (Aunque ahora que lo pienso debería dedicarte uno más feliz¿no?)

**Misao, una Chica en Apuros**

**Acto 14**

**Preludio de una Separación.**

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao advirtió por el rabillo del ojo, la silueta de Kenjiro asomándose por la puerta. Asi que no tuvo muchas alternativas de acción.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue… desplomarse.

Y así lo hizo.

Aoshi se asustó bastante. De tener a una pequeña fierecilla apasionada entre sus brazos, ahora tenía un cuerpo inerte que no se golpeó en el piso porque él alcanzó a sostenerla. Pero cuando Kenjiro entró a la habitación para auxiliar a Misao, Aoshi de pronto entendió de qué iba la cosa.

Tomó a Misao "inconsciente" y la depositó sobre la cama, mientras su mente buscaba excusas.

**-¿Pero qué le pasa a este chico, Aoshi¿Por qué se ha desplomado asi?-**

**-No lo sé, padre…. Espero que no sea nada grave. Hace días que Misao me decía que no se sentía bien.- **respondió el hombre mientras cubría a Misao con unas mantas y le tocaba la frente.

A Kenjiro en tanto se le iluminaron los ojos.

**-No se sentía bien y así y todo… este chico, Aoshi, me ha enfrentado… -**

Aoshi miró desconcertado a su padre.

**-­Este chico, Aoshi, es todo un hombre. Es más macho que cualquiera. Jajaja… y eso que nadie lo pensaría al ver lo delgado que es, pero, es muy fuerte. Aún me duele la quijada con el golpe que me dio.-**

Aoshi sonrió nervioso y le dirigió una mirada a Misao. Una mirada que su padre captó.

**-Misao ha trabajado mucho últimamente. Entre sus labores en casa, en la escuela y como mi chofer, no ha tenido tiempo para descansar. Lo mejor es que le dejemos dormir. Estoy seguro de que se repondrá.-**

**-Si, sin duda es un chico fuerte. Ojalá ese maricueca de Kenshin fuera más cómo él.-**

**-Padre, no puedes juzgar tan a la ligera a Kenshin. Hay cosas de él que tú no sabes.**

**-Bah, hijo… sé lo suficiente. Sé que prefiere estar en la cocina que en el garaje con Misao. Y que se la pasa en casa de la niña Kamiya, seguro que jugando a las muñecas porque, si él hiciera algo más "movido" como jugar fútbol, te aseguro que no estaría así de gordo.-**

Aoshi meditó en las palabras de Kenjiro. Era cierto…. Kenshin había aumentado su peso. Pero había algo que Kenshin había hecho y que le aseguraría el respeto de su padre.

**-Padre, pregúntale a Kenshin cómo se hizo esa cicatriz en el rostro.-**

**-¿Por qué tendría yo que hacerlo?-**

**-Sólo hazlo.- **dijo Aoshi con autoridad. Kenjiro asintió.

Kenjiro salió de la habitación de Misao y entró a la de Kenshin. Cuando Misao percibió que el hombre ya no estaba con ellos, abrió un ojo y luego el otro.

Aoshi estaba de espaldas a Misao. Pero percibió que ella ya estaba "consciente"

**-Eres increíble, Misao.- **musitó.

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin vio a Kenjiro entrar en el cuarto y se encogió instintivamente. No se veía muy digno en un rincón allí, apoyado en la pared. El padre de Aoshi lo miró con cierto desdén.

-**Dime, chico. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?-**

Kenshin sólo bajó la cabeza.

**-Dime, Kenshin. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?-**

**-No me acuerdo.- **dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia el lado. **­– y si me viene a insultar, le digo que yo me voy a devolver a mi casa y así quedamos los dos contentos.-**

**-Pues no sería mala idea que regresaras.- **dijo Kenjiro.- **A ver si así se endurece tu carácter.-**

Después de eso el hombre salió del lugar. Y Tenshi, que aún seguía junto a Kenshin, lo miraba sorprendido.

**-¿No hablarás en serio, verdad? Kenshin, tú no puedes… -**

**-Claro que puedo, Tenshi, y es la única solución. Misao por fin ha encontrado a un hombre bueno que la quiere y no puede estar libremente con él por procurarme este hogar a mí. Estoy seguro de que aunque Kenjiro supiera quien es ella, Aoshi de todas formas lucharía por su amor y quizá hasta podría llevársela con él. Pero como Misao me está protegiendo, una vez más se está equivocando de camino. Por eso, si me voy, si soy capaz de ser independiente, ella podrá estar tranquila.-**

**-Pero Kenshin… no pienses así. Aoshi también te quiere mucho. Además¿a dónde irías?-**

**-Regresaré a mi casa. Aún es mi casa después de todo.-**

**-Te recuerdo que la asistente social aún está tras de ti, Kenshin. Si te ve regresando solo, no tardará en meterte a un orfanato o centro de menores. Kenshin… allí nadie será amable contigo. Está bien, lo admito, mi padre es un soberano troglodita pero, mi madre, mi nana y mis hermanos te quieren mucho. Y además… debes reconocer que ya tienes algunos amigos en el barrio. Debes aprender que no puedes pasarte la vida huyendo sólo porque a una persona tú no le caes bien. Y además, si le dices a la niña Kamiya que te vas, le causarás una gran tristeza.-**

**-Kaoru.-** musitó Kenshin.

**-Al menos, por ella trata de quedarte. Kenshin, tú deberías haber notado que esa niña te cuenta todos su secretos sólo a ti. Casi no tiene amigas, sólo juega con los chicos y así y todo, es muy feliz. Nunca la he visto llorando. Y eso es porque te tiene a ti. Antes ella sufría mucho porque sentía que para ella no existían los amigos verdaderos, sólo los compañeros de juegos que no es lo mismo. Pero te conoció y te adora.-**

Kenshin suspiró cansado.

**-Tienes razón, Tenshi. Al menos debo tratar de soportar un poco más.-**

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ya había pasado un tiempo prudente, por lo que Aoshi acompañó a Kenshin al cirujano plástico. Éste examinó la piel de Kenshin y su cicatriz. Enseguida de tener los resultados, dio su diagnóstico.

**-Miren, seré lo más sincero posible con ustedes… hay ciertos tipos de pieles que tienen una buena cicatrización y sobre las cuales se puede trabajar haciendo correcciones entre otras cosas. Pero hay otras pieles sobre las que no es posible hacer esos trabajos porque quedan con marcas permanentes. Tiene un problema de cicatrización y ese es el caso de Kenshin. Podemos intentar reconstruirte esa mejilla, pero te quedarán las marcas de las operaciones que por lo demás, deberán ser muchas a lo largo del tiempo. Aunque te pusiéramos un injerto de piel, se notaría el contorno. Lo que yo sugiero es un tratamiento para atenuar esa marca, en base a cremas y masajes y posiblemente una pequeña cirugía láser. Pero por lo demás, hasta ahí llega. Desde luego que puedes seguir consultando cirujanos, estás en todo tu derecho. Pero esta es la única solución que veo yo.-**

En la sala de espera, no sólo Misao esperaba la salida de su hermano. También estaba Kaoru que después de todo se sentía en parte responsable por esa marca en el rostro hermoso de Kenshin.

El gordito salió cabizbajo con la carpeta de sus exámenes médicos en una mano y una receta médica. Aoshi tras él, con una mano en su hombro le daba apoyo moral.

-**No te preocupes, Kenshin. Seguiremos consultando… por eso no te apures, sé que encontraremos una solución.-**

Kenshin permanecía callado. Le daba mucha vergüenza la marca en su cara y por lo general la llevaba cubierta con una venda. Kaoru lo animó invitándole a jugar en su casa por la tarde. Misao lo abrazó y le decía que todo estaba bien y que era un precioso de todas maneras.

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenjiro estaba en su despacho cuando sintió llegar el auto de Aoshi. Se asomó a la ventana para mirarlos.

Setsuna salió a recibir al alborotado grupo. Misao se bajó primero del auto y le abrió la puerta a Aoshi y a los demás… pero, si le hubieran preguntado a Kenjiro, hubiera jurado que los ojos de su hijo brillaban al mirar al joven chofer.

Kenjiro se acomodó mejor las gafas que traía… seguro estaba viendo mal.

Desgraciadamente, Aoshi y los demás ya entraban a la casa con pasteles mientras Misao estacionaba el auto en el garaje.

La nana Saori enseguida se dispuso a poner sitios en la mesa para tomar el té con las golosinas y llamó al señor Kenjiro a comer. Éste se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa como siempre y más silencioso que de costumbre, comía su pastel mientras pensaba…

Había descuidado demasiado a su hijo.

No podía olvidar la cara que tenía Aoshi cuando le presentó a Misao por primera vez. Aunque en ese momento él no le había prestado mayor atención, ahora la cosa era diferente.

Aoshi se pasaba gran parte del día en compañía de Misao. Era su chofer y Aoshi se movilizaba bastante por la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Pero en casa también pasaba gran parte de su día con él, conversando.

Reparando diversos artefactos…

Incluso en la habitación de Misao.

Y ahora, mientras comían, mientras Misao contaba chistes divertidos como siempre, haciendo gala de su increíble ingenio, Aoshi lo miraba con total atención.

Casi con amor.

¿Acaso podía ser que su hijo…?

Aoshi no miraba de la misma manera a Kenshin… ni a su madre ni a su hermana.

-** Claro que era un imbécil, por eso le fue como le fue en el examen de esta semana.-** dijo Misao contando una historia cuando Kenjiro comentó:

-**Sin duda tienes razón, Misao. Es una gran verdad. Y ahora, dime, hijo… ¿ya tienes **

**novia?-**

Fue un segundo… fue una fracción de segundo en que la mirada de Aoshi buscó el rostro de Misao antes de decir:

-**No aún.-**

Claro que no. Aun no le había pedido noviazgo a Misao. Se le había olvidado entre tanto juego infantil que se había armado. Pero lo haría el fin de semana sin falta, cuando se llevara a Misao de paseo al cementerio.

En eso, Setsuna algo dijo sobre una chica maravillosa que conocía y que esperaba que si se decidía a quedarse para siempre en esa casa, también quisiera casarse con su hijo.

Misao sonrió. El futuro estaba lleno de dulces promesas.

Y Kenjiro en cambio… tenía una terrible duda.

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi miraba impresionado la oferta que le hacían.

El señor Takeda, sentado frente a él, le miraba severamente.

**-Esta es la suma que ofrezco si la campaña publicitaria que usted me proponga es de mi agrado. He venido hasta aquí recomendado por la señora de Ueda. He intentado en diversas empresas publicitarias y ya estoy hasta la coronilla de las ideas incompetentes que me han dado para ofrecer mi producto.**

**Escuche, Shinomori… si me preguntan, yo diría que usted es demasiado joven pero no tengo más alternativa que confiar en usted. Si su idea me agrada, firmaremos contrato. Si no, me buscaré a otro proveedor de este servicio. Necesito que me tenga una propuesta la próxima semana. Y ahora, si me disculpa soy un hombre ocupado, asi que he de retirarme. De todos modos, mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con usted.-**

El señor Takeda se retiró, dejando a Aoshi tras su escritorio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sin duda la cantidad de dinero era impresionante… con ese dinero él podría comprar cómodamente una casa para llevarse a Misao y a Kenshin con él. Y luego pedirle a ella matrimonio.

Si, la idea le gustaba.

Pero… revisando los documentos que le servirían de guía en su trabajo, Aoshi se dio cuenta de que no sería algo tan fácil como esperaba.

Aoshi en su empresa sin duda era el jefe. Tenía algunos creativos más jóvenes, pero las ideas principales las tenía él. Cuando la idea era aprobada, empezaban la producción en base a los croquis, estrategias y conceptos que Aoshi dejaba listos, para hacer comerciales de televisión, afiches para las calles o gigantografías, dependiendo de la estrategia de publicidad.

Aoshi enseguida citó a una reunión urgente de su personal.

-**Escuchen bien… dentro de una semana es posible firmar un contrato millonario que será muy provechoso para nuestra empresa. No sólo por el dinero que podría entrar, si no por el prestigio y la consiguiente prosperidad que nos podría traer. Este proyecto es personal, pero si funciona nos beneficiaremos todos. Por lo tanto, delegaré en ustedes las demás campañas que estamos atendiendo para dedicarme exclusivamente a él.-**

Aoshi empezó a delegar sus trabajos para tener tiempo de realizar ese encargo en especial. Sus diseñadores le ofrecieron todo su apoyo y prometieron dar lo mejor de si para sacar adelante los proyectos más pequeños que él les encomendaba.

El hombre del traje negro regresó a su despacho y se dedicó a trabajar. Esa tarde le informaría a Misao que lo del paseo tendrían que posponerlo. Ahora él tenía la posibilidad, más cercana que nunca, de hacer algo por la mujer que tanto quería y de paso, se independizaría del todo de sus padres.

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi trabajaba con ahínco. La nana Saori nunca antes lo había visto así, tan concentrado. Aoshi llegaba del trabajo y después de comer algo, entraba a su cuarto de trabajo y se dedicaba a bocetear.

Apenas hablaba con Misao, aunque ella entendía lo de su proyecto importante. Misao a veces se escabullía cuando era tarde por la noche y se iba a leer al cuarto de trabajo de Aoshi. Y aunque ella no le decía nada, él agradecía profundamente su compañía… además, él no le había querido adelantar el fin al que destinaría el dinero para darle una sorpresa si todo salía bien.

La mesa de trabajo de Aoshi estaba llena de croquis, lápices de colores y tazas de café. Sin duda una semana no era suficiente para entregar un trabajo de tal envergadura con la preparación necesaria que asegurara su éxito. Cuando le quedaban cuatro días, Aoshi decidió que perdía demasiado tiempo viajando a la oficina, asi que optó por estar en casa.

Al fin del quinto día, con un Aoshi casi histérico… las ideas empezaron a fluir adecuadamente. Tanto mantener su mente activa en el proyecto estaba rindiendo sus frutos.

Preparó unos esquemas, hizo variados bocetos de ideas… láminas hechas a mano con una técnica impecable y luego se preparó para la presentación de éstas. Colocó papel transparente sobre las hojas limpias para asegurar que el dibujo no fuera corrompido por factores externos y estaba acabando de acomodar el trabajo en su mesa cuando escuchó una musiquilla proveniente de algún lugar de la casa.

Ahora, debía pasar al limpio las ideas sobre la estrategia a seguir para pasarlas al computador y generar una presentación digital.

Estaba tan estresado que comenzó a sentir dolor de cabeza…

Y sentía que la musiquilla lo estaba empezando a molestar.

Minutos después decidió salir de su cuarto, enfurecido, para acabar con ese ruido molesto.

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

**-Vamos, Kenshin… siii, es genial. Seguro que así ganaremos la competencia-**

Kaoru estaba emocionada. Había logrado convencer a Kenshin para ser su pareja en una competencia local de "Dance Dance Revolution" y se la pasaban practicando para concursar. Dentro de dos semanas sería la competencia y Misao observaba maravillada a su hermano pasar y pasar niveles casi sin errores. Si lo comparaba al nivel que le enseñó días después de Año Nuevo con el que tenía ahora, el cambio era muy notorio.

Setsuna también miraba al joven moverse al son de la música mientras con una sonrisa, seguía tejiendo. Kenjiro, a su lado leyendo el periódico, mascullaba algo de los juegos para chicas, siendo acallado de inmediato por su esposa y por la mirada asesina que le dirigía Misao. Kenshin lo trataba de ignorar, concentrándose en las cosas buenas que tenía como su amiga Kaoru y su hermana Misaom además de la presencia de su amigo Tenshi.

Misao, en su papel de líder de grupo había insistido en que lo primordial para la competencia era nivelar a Kenshin con Kaoru, por lo tanto, lo habían tenido ensayando todas las tardes después de la escuela. Y como Aoshi ya no iba a la oficina, Misao tenía más tiempo de observar los progresos de su hermano y corregirlo.

Generalmente ensayaban en casa de los Kamiya, pero ese día los padres de Kaoru tuvieron que salir y el señor Kenjiro no vio problema en que ensayaran en su casa. El hombre debía reconocer que, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la forma de ser de Kenshin, se sentía muy acompañado por él y por la chica Kaoru, asi como Misao. Después de todo, eran la herencia que les había dejado su hijo Tenshi¿no?

Además, la música que salía del juego era muy similar a la que le gustaba a su hijo cuando estaba con vida, por lo tanto, en ese día, Kenjiro observaba a los jóvenes jugar en su salón con un feliz dejo de nostalgia, dentro de todo.

**-Kenshin… ahora pasaremos al nivel más explosivo.- **sugirió Misao, animando a su hermano a cambiar la música. **–Si pasas este nivel, hermano, estarás listo para iniciar los ensayos de sincronización con Kaoru.-**

**-Estoy listo-** anunció Kenshin, prestando atención a la pantalla del televisor. Kaoru mientras, hurgueteaba en una bolsa que le había pasado Yahiko, donde había otra alfombra de baile para conectarla al juego y ensayar con Kenshin. Si ganaban el primer premio, comprarían la colección completa del manga de Rurouni Kenshin, que encargarían especialmente al dueño de la comiquería que visitaba Kaoru. Después de todo, estaban los 28 tomos pero, cómo había salido hacía tiempo y era éxito de ventas, costaba encontrar los números. Si bien se decía que saldría pronto una cuarta reedición…

Pero Kaoru iría hasta la capital si era necesario para conseguir la historia en su totalidad.

Kenjiro observó al gordito mover sus pies sobre la alfombra de baile. Miró al cielo pensando.

**-Aptitudes para la cocina y el baile. Más gay no puede ser, aunque… cuando mira a esa chica… vamos, que un gay no mira así a una chica… quizá me he equivocado con este joven…-**

Enseguida llamó a Kaoru a su lado. Como Kenshin estaba bailando y Misao lo observaba, no se percataron de ello.

**-Dime, niña… ¿tú sabes cómo se hizo la cicatriz en el rostro este Kenshin?-**

El rostro de Kaoru se iluminó con una mirada de admiración al mirar al joven.

**-Claro que si, señor Shinomori. Un día unos matones de la escuela nos atacaron a Kenshin y a mi. En realidad, querían golpearme porque siempre les fastidio sus estupideces en los recreos, asi que Kenshin me defendió.-**

**-¿Te defendió?-** preguntó asombrado Kenjiro. Kenshin no era capaz de defenderse a él mismo e iba a defender a una niña.

**-Si… bueno, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Kenshin no sabe pelear, pero… llamaba la atención de los otros sobre él para que lo golpearan y asi, ganar tiempo mientras alguien venía a ayudarnos. Había momentos en que yo pensaba que ya lo habían matado, pero él, cuando los chicos se me acercaban a mí, se levantaba y les decía cosas que los molestaran para que se olvidaran de mí. Por eso le rompieron un brazo y le rasgaron el rostro con un metal oxidado. Kenshin estuvo algunos días en el hospital reponiéndose de los golpes… Misao y Aoshi aparecieron para ayudarnos pero, yo pienso que Kenshin es todo un héroe.-**

**-¿Cómo va a ser un héroe si sólo pudo dejarse golpear?- **acotó Kenjiro. -**Héroes son Aoshi y Misao que los rescataron.-**

**-No, señor Shinomori. Porque ellos sabían pelear y defenderse y no hicieron nada del otro mundo. En cambio Kenshin… él no sabía pelear y estaba tan aterrado como yo. Pero a pesar de eso evitó que me golpearan. Si no fuera un héroe… si hubiera sido un cobarde, habría dejado que se desquitaran conmigo para salvarse él de todos los dolores que sentía.-**

Kaoru regresó junto a su amigo para seguir viendo sus progresos y Kenjiro, bajando el periódico, se dedicaba a mirar a Kenshin con más interés.

Un héroe es el que a pesar de que tiene miedo, actúa por el bien de los demás, aún a pesar de su propio bienestar.

Sin duda se había equivocado con ese chico, después de todo.

Kenshin no era un hombre varonil, pero… era gentil, amable y estoico, además de humilde.

No, no era un hombre muy varonil pero… era un hombre honorable.

Y eso era más importante.

Kaoru y Misao, entusiasmadas por el baile de Kenshin, se movían al son de la música, siguiendo las instrucciones de la pantalla. Se reían bastante porque Kenshin alcanzaba el más alto nivel sin mayor dificultad.

-**Cállense de una buena vez.- **tronó una voz.

Aoshi entró enfurecido al lugar. No se lo pensó demasiado para acercarse al televisor y arrancar el enchufe, dejando la casa sin música.

**-Oye, Aoshi… ¿por qué haces eso?- **dijo Misao enfadándose por el importunismo de Aoshi. **–¡Si querías silencio, podías habérnoslo dicho!-**

**-¡No necesito pedir silencio en mi casa porque se supone que en una casa en duelo, no debería haber música!-**

Tenshi, que estaba mirando fascinado a sus amigos momentos atrás, ahora miraba preocupado a Aoshi.

- **Aoshi.- **empezó Misao tratando de dominarse.-** han pasado bastante tiempo desde la muerte de Tenshi… y estoy seguro de que a él no le gustaría que lo recordaras con tristeza y silencio.-**

**-Hijo.- **dijo la señora Setsuna en acuerdo con Misao.- **Le debes una disculpa a estos chicos. Ellos sólo se divertían sanamente.-**

**-Pues por mí pueden ir a divertirse a la China. No quiero ruido en esta casa… váyanse a jugar al garaje.-**

Misao enseguida se enfrentó a un Aoshi colapsado y furibundo.

**-Olvídalo… hace mucho frío afuera. Si quieres silencio, le bajamos el volumen a la televisión, pero… necesitamos que Kenshin termine su entrenamiento y es precisa la música en esto.-**

Kenshin y Kaoru, disimuladamente doblaban la alfombra de baile, hasta que Kenjiro les hizo una seña.

-**Ustedes quédense quietos ahí. Esta es mi casa y yo decido lo que aquí se hace. Y nadie va a sacar a estos niños de aquí mientras no acaben de jugar. Así que tú, Kaoru, pon de nuevo el televisor y tú, Kenshin, coloca la alfombra esa en su lugar.**

Kenshin miró emocionado al señor Kenjiro. ¿Lo estaba defendiendo?

**-Kenshin tiene que entrenar, Aoshi, para ir a un concurso. Él no te ha molestado a ti cuando trabajabas, así que déjalo practicar tranquilo.-** dijo Misao. **–Incluso te ha ido a dejar cosas de comer a tu cuarto.-**

**-Pues entiendan ustedes que yo estoy trabajando en un proyecto que es MUCHO más importante que esto. Pero claro, pido calma en MI casa y todos se ponen en mi contra. Incluso tú, Misao.-**

**-¡Ya te he dicho que tú empezaste con tu comportamiento violento y sabes que odio que se metan con mi hermano!-**

Esta vez Aoshi vio todo negro.

**-Claro, tu hermano… ¡siempre todo es por tu condenado Kenshin¡CUANDO SE TRATA DE MÍ O DE ÉL, LO ESCOGES SIN DUDARLO Y YA ME TIENES HASTA LA SOBERANA CORONILLA CON ESO!-**

**-¡Qué demonios te pasa, Aoshi¡Sabes que Kenshin es muy importante para mí! Seguro que tú harías lo mismo por Tenshi o por Megumi-**

Kenjiro estaba contrariado. Esta parecía más una pelea de amantes que de un par de hombres.

Aoshi se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

**-No metas a Tenshi en esto, que ya está muerto y nada tiene que ver. Aunque sí, tienes razón… yo por mis hermanos haría casi cualquier cosa, pero tú te pasas de la raya. Siempre lo antepones a todo.-**

**-¡Oye, no le hables así a Misao!-** dijo Kenshin esta vez, saltando al frente.

**-Cállate tú, chico, que nadie te ha invitado a esta discusión.-** lo enfrentó Aoshi.

Kenjiro y Setsuna ya tenían bastante. Asi que Kenjiro se puso de pie.

**-Aoshi, repito que esta es MI casa y en Mi casa nadie hace callar a mis inquilinos. Mientras vivan todos ustedes aquí, se deben respeto. No comprendo por qué Misao debiera prestarte más atención a ti que a su hermano; de hecho, si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo. Y ahora vete de aquí y trata de calmarte y si más tarde quieres seguir discutiendo por tonterías, te estaremos esperando. Y tú, chico… sigue practicando, que espero que honres nuestra casa con el primer premio.- **dijo dirigiéndose a Kenshin.

Acto seguido, Kenjiro se sentó, abrió su periódico y se olvidó que los demás existían.

Había que reconocer algo a Kenjiro… cuando no se comportaba como un homofóbico, sabía discutir razonablemente y hasta inspirar respeto, sin tener que irse a los golpes, a diferencia de Aoshi o incluso de Misao.

De pronto Kenshin pensó que le gustaría tener ese aire de autoridad algún día.

Pero Aoshi… solo quería estrangular a cinco personas…

-**Escúchenme bien… ¡VÁYANSE TODOS AL CARAJO!- **rugió Aoshi, antes de salir hecho una furia del lugar. Se dirigió a su despacho, recogió un par de papeles y tomando su computador portátil, salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Misao se sintió mal por Aoshi e hizo ademán de salir. Pero Setsuna la tomó de una mano.

**-Déjalo solo, Misao. Mi hijo tiene un carácter especial y cuando se estresa es muy irascible. Esperemos que se calme solo; si hablas ahora con él, terminarán yéndose a los golpes.-**

**-Pero es que de todas maneras él estaba trabajando… quizá…-**

Kenjiro volvió su vista a Misao como si le diera lo mismo.

**-Chico, conocemos a Aoshi mejor que nadie. Después de todo somos sus padres. Y tiene ese genio explosivo que le ha significado perder a sus novias en algún momento… también sabemos que se le pasa solo, asi que sugiero que no te preocupes tanto por tu jefe y lo hagas por tu hermano.-**

Luego de unos momentos, la música volvió a escucharse en casa de los Shinomori.

Sanosuke, por su parte, estaba atendiendo su bar cuando vio que Aoshi entraba con papeles y un noteboock, se instalaba en una mesa y le pedía un café.

Después, sólo se dedicó a teclear.

Cuando cerraron el local, Aoshi regresó a casa, pero, aunque Misao lo esperaba en el despacho para conversar o verle, él simplemente pasó de largo hacia su habitación.

Y ahí se quedó.

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao se instaló sobre un sillón, apoyando su espalda en uno de los brazos del mueble y las piernas sobre el otro. Le gustaba ese sillón… era muy cómodo.

No entendía el comportamiento de Aoshi… estaba bien, era un trabajo pero, antes, Aoshi también había tenido trabajo y jamás se había puesto así con ella y menos con Kenshin. Por eso, Misao estaba triste y preocupada.

Aunque la verdad, conocía de sobras el carácter explosivo de Aoshi. Si no, bastaba con recordar la pelea que tuvieron cuando él descubrió que en Misao se encontraba literalmente, la mujer de sus sueños.

Era gracioso, pero, cuando ella conoció a Aoshi, le pareció un hombre en extremo serio y muy silencioso. Posiblemente se debía al duelo por su hermano, aunque Tenshi le había asegurado que así era Aoshi… con un genio impredecible y sumamente explosivo cuando se enfadaba.

¿Pero, hasta qué punto era insoportable? Kenjiro había comentado que Aoshi había perdido a sus novias por culpa de ese genio que se gastaba. ¿Era Aoshi un hombre peligroso?

Tal vez, simplemente estaba estresado. Ella misma lo había visto trabajar mucho casi sin dormir y sosteniéndose con café.

La joven se acercó a los bocetos que Aoshi tenía sobre la mesa de trabajo. Había algunos terminados. Otros aun sin acabar… había unos muy bonitos y otros llenos de garabatos que ella no comprendía del todo… aún no aprendía todos los kanjis que debía conocer para leer bien.

Bah, verdad que Aoshi había salido con su trabajo, seguramente a terminarlo por ahí. Asi que Misao se regodeó jugando con las bonitas láminas que tenía. Incluso, tomó algunos crayones y, como si fuera una niña pequeña, se puso a dibujar algunas ideas en base a las de Aoshi y a inventarse su propia visión de esa campaña publicitaria.

Cuando dieron las tres de la mañana, se retiró a su habitación y se durmió enseguida.

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi en cambio, a las seis de la mañana quedó satisfecho con su presentación digital. Guardó la información en un disco de respaldo y se entregó al merecido descanso. Durmió prácticamente todo el siguiente día. Se levantaba sólo para ir al baño, beber algo y luego, seguir durmiendo.

Como Kenshin no era rencoroso, a veces Aoshi despertaba y se encontraba con una taza de té sobre su mesa de noche, junto a algunas tostadas. Aoshi se prometió que si todo salía bien, le harían un buen regalo a Kenshin.

En realidad, no era Kenshin quien le dejaba esas viandas, si no Misao. Ella se sentaba en un rincón a observarlo dormir y luego se retiraba a terminar sus labores escolares.

El día anterior se había enojado tanto que ella temió que la delatara ante Kenjiro pero Aoshi se contuvo lo suficiente, aunque dijo cosas que sin duda se escucharon sospechosas.

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

El día de la presentación, Aoshi se levantó temprano. Se bañó y se fue con tiempo a la empresa del señor Takeda para presentarle su proyecto. Antes de salir de la casa, pasó a su despacho por sus presentaciones en papel, que afortunadamente estaban donde él las había dejado.

Le entregó la carpeta con sus dibujos al señor Takeda, quien los repartió entre sus directivos para estudiarlos adecuadamente. Y mientras, Aoshi inició su presentación sobre la estrategia a seguir para promover el producto. Al finalizar, Takeda le entregó su carpeta y le dijo que lo llamarían más tarde.

Aoshi estaba muy confiado. Llegó a su oficina y sentándose en su escritorio, repasó su presentación digital. Aunque si había algo malo, ya no lo podría corregir, observó satisfecho su trabajo.

Eso, hasta que repasó su carpeta de dibujos…

Llenos de pequeños dibujos graciosos en los bordes, comentarios y bocaditos de esos de diálogos entre los personajes de la historieta que Misao se había inventado en torno a la imagen principal. Eso en todas las láminas…

**¡MISAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!**

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao y Kenshin volvían de la escuela, junto a sus amigos: Kaoru, Soujiro, Sanosuke y Yahiko. Gracias a Sanosuke, Misao supo en qué había estado Aoshi después de irse de la casa.

Aoshi le había dado a Misao ese día libre, asi que aceptó ir con los chicos a jugar béisbol. Debía reconocer que aquella etapa de ir a la escuela y hacer cosas divertidas después se las había saltado, y ahora las disfrutaba sobremanera.

Se acercaban al campo de juego cuando los hermanos Makimashi distinguieron una figura familiar.

**-¡Hannya!- **gritaron a coro, antes de lanzarse hacia su amigo.

Hannya, quien había sido compañero de trabajo del padre de Misao y Kenshin, además de su mejor amigo, le había prometido antes de morir que en cuanto pudiera se haría cargo de sus hijos si se encontraban en problemas. Y si no, se aseguraría de que estuvieran bien.

Pero cuando vio a un chico delgado con una gorra y a un moreno con una venda en la cara, pensó que lo querían asaltar, asi que se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Al menos Misao le dio alcance.

Y luego, al reconocerlos, los tres se abrazaban emocionados.

Mientras caminaban hacia el parque de juegos, Misao le advirtió a Hannya que ella y Kenshin andaban disfrazados por motivos que le contaría más adelante y que mejor le hablara de él. Así, Hannya le dijo que estaba muy bien y que ahora podría empezar su propio taller mecánico.

**-Ya superé mi crisis económica y ahora he estado reuniendo a los muchachos para revivir nuestro antiguo taller en esta ciudad. Pero… estuvimos meditando Misao… y nos falta alguien muy importante. Tú eres sin duda la persona más adecuada para tomar el lugar que tu padre dejó. Por eso te estaba buscando; para decirte, Misao, y Kenshin, que nosotros estaremos esperándolos. Ustedes saben tanto como nosotros de partes y piezas de motor…-**

Kenshin enseguida rechazó la oferta.

**-Me agrada el taller mecánico, realmente. Pero volvería con ustedes por hobbie. En verdad, tengo pensado estudiar otra cosa… me llama mucho la atención la Gastronomía. Me gustaría ser chef, por eso, si regresamos a estar con ustedes, yo lo haría solo por un tiempo.-**

**-Yo en cambio los extraño mucho, Hannya. En ese taller mecánico me sentía muy útil. Déjame tu dirección… consultaré con mi tutor para ver si puedo reintegrarme con ustedes, aunque no creo que se oponga a que yo tenga otro trabajo. Bueno… tal vez si se oponga. Lo que pasa es que estoy estudiando, Hannya. Por eso traigo este uniforme.-**

Hannya la abrazó.

­**-¡Genial¡Ya verás lo contentos que se pondrán los muchachos cuando les diga que Misao ha vuelto a seguir el buen camino! Me alegro mucho por ti. Bueno, ahora les dejo, que debo ir a contactar con unos proveedores para comprar la nueva maquinaria que tendremos.-**

Los amigos se despidieron amigablemente y enseguida, Kenshin y Misao volvieron con los demás para jugar béisbol. Kenshin, como siempre, trazó una estrategia perfecta que los demás siguieron al pie de la letra y junto a las jugadas magistrales de Misao, el talento de Sanosuke y el coraje de Kaoru, ganaron tranquilamente a los desafiantes de aquel día.

Misao se encaminó a casa a cambiarse el uniforme escolar. Como Kenshin pasaba ensayando donde Kaoru, había dejado una muda de ropa allá.

Cuando Misao entró a la casa, notó que estaba vacía. Asi que se dirigió corriendo hacia la escalera, cuando una mano la jaló hacia el interior del despacho.

Misao enseguida notó que se trataba de Aoshi. Le sonrió, en espera de la lluvia de besos que venían.

Pero al mirar en su cara, notó como el infierno ardía en los azules ojos de ese hombre. Por eso ambos no se percataron de que alguien más entraba a la casa…

U-- --u-- --U----u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto 14.

Notas de autora al 26 de Julio de 2005.

Hola!

Mi estufa y yo seguimos en esta semana de "Especial de Vacaciones de Invierno". ¿O debería decir "Vacaciones de América Latina"? y ahora que lo pienso… si en Méjico están en verano, aquí en invierno… en qué estación están en Centroamérica? Porque, ahora meditando…. No creo que allá tengan Otoño¿verdad?. Blankaoru siempre fue muy mala en el ramo de Ciencias Naturales… T-Tu

Retomando. Sep, lo dicho en el fic "Prisionera". A Misao le quedan exactamente dos episodios más, igual que a Actuación sin Libreto; Tsukio-Hen, asi que próximamente tendremos una semana de finalizaciones. Aunque aún no estoy del todo segura… y viendo qué piensan ustedes, podría dedicarme a estas dos historias y acabarlas por ahí por finales de Agosto. Ahora, si no les gusta la idea, pues, terminarían a finales de Septiembre o inicios de Octubre.

Bueno, ya veremos como lo hago.

Ahora, si desean leer mi nuevo fanfic de Sailor Moon, es cosa de que se vayan a esa página mía dentro de Fanfiction y pinchen sobre la historia "La Mayor". Para mis amigas habituales que también han leído esa historia, les puedo decir que a pedido del público, tendrá una continuación… sólo que será en cuanto esté más desahogada de tiempo. T-T necesito estudiar… y lamento no poder contestar sus reviews ahora, pero ya saben... lo de la nueva regla. De todos modos, gracias a todas.

**Little Mary-chan, Kirara26, GabyHyatt, Arashi Shinomori, Justary-san, Mary, Rian-Kyou, Misao Shinomori 12, Karura Himura, Sadness Queen, Alexandra Shinomori, Naoko L-K, Mikomi Shinomori.**


	15. aDIOS

Misao, una chica en apuros.

Acto quince.

Adiós.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi miraba asombrado aún el contrato que tenía en la mano.

Finalmente había sucedido.

Tenía su millonario contrato firmado y el futuro de su empresa asegurado. Lo que muchos publicistas tardaban años en lograr, él lo había conseguido con esta campaña. El cliente había quedado tan satisfecho que le había hablado de él a tres amigos más que ya lo habían llamado para hacer reuniones de negocios. Querían su talento creativo al servicio de sus empresas. Y ni hablar... ni se había percatado de los bocaditos de Misao.

Aoshi se reclinó en su asiento intentando no pensar. Pero una mirada al reloj le recordó que ya llevaba más de una hora solo en su oficina. El horario de trabajo había terminado hacía mucho rato.

Pesadamente se levantó, pensando en ir a casa. Llegó hasta su auto y se sentó al volante. Enseguida metió la llave en el ignitor y la giró.

Cuando el motor ronroneó como un gatito, haciendo eco en el subterráneo del edificio, Aoshi rompió a llorar.

Había sido un imbécil.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao limpiaba una mancha de grasa de la cara de su hermano.

-Gracias, Kenshin, por ayudarnos… eres lo máximo.-

-De nada, hermana. ¿Ya estoy listo?-

-Si, Kenshin, ya estás limpio. Vete a jugar con Kaoru. Con Hannya terminaremos el trabajo. No te preocupes.-

Kenshin sonrió y se dirigió a casa de Kaoru a seguir con las prácticas de DDR. Misao suspiró y se encaminó al taller de su nuevo protector. Estaba cansada, pero ahora, más que nunca necesitaba juntar dinero.

Allí la esperaban los amigos de su padre… cuando salió del hogar Shinomori, no dudó en buscar apoyo en ellos.

Y no se equivocó de idea, porque ellos se la brindaron de inmediato.

Hannya había logrado convencer a Hyotoko (apodo de Hisashi Uramura porque de joven hacía trucos escupiendo fuego) y a Beshimi para reinstalar el taller mecánico. Sólo faltaba Shikijo para completar el sexteto con Misao y Kenshin, representantes del gran Makimashi.

Tenían ahora un taller mecánico en la periferia de Kyoto y afortunadamente estaba funcionando bastante bien, aunque mientras se hacía de clientela, debían trabajar duro y dar lo mejor de sí cada día. Hannya vivía con su esposa al lado del taller mecánico. Su hijo estaba casado en Kobe, asi que se encontraban solos y en condiciones de acoger a los hijos de su amigo.

Kenshin y Misao seguían asistiendo a la escuela por las mañanas. Por la tarde ayudaban en todo lo que podían en el taller. En realidad, Misao le ponía más empeño porque era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Kenshin estaba ocupado por su parte preparándose para el concurso con Kaoru, pero ayudaba bastante en la cocina a la señora de Hannya, Kikyo.

Misao acomodó la pieza que le había ayudado a reparar Kenshin en el lugar adecuado. Unos momentos después arrancó el motor y comprobó que ya funcionaba. Justo en ese momento entraba el dueño del vehículo.

-Vaya, joven, veo que ha logrado repa… disculpe… er… ¿señorita?-

Misao ya no se molestaba en ocultar su sexo. Una larga trenza caía por su espalda y hablaba con su dulce voz normal.

-No se preocupe, señor... es fácil confundirme con un chico. Pero le aseguro que soy muy buena realizando este trabajo. Mi padre era el mejor de los mecánicos y me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Especialmente sobre autos antiguos como éste.-

El señor escuchaba extasiado el ruido del motor…

-Le creo, señorita. Había llevado mi auto a tres talleres diferentes, pero sólo usted ha logrado descubrir lo que le pasaba y hacerlo partir.-

-Esta chica tuvo al mejor maestro… a Makimashi.- dijo Hannya apareciendo desde debajo de una camioneta que reparaba.- Ella solita encontró el desperfecto. De todos modos, yo me hago responsable de ella si algo llegara a suceder después con su vehículo.-

Misao sonreía, limpiándose las manos con un guaipe. El amable señor entregó un cheque a Hannya, luego de corregir la cifra que había en él.

-Estoy seguro de que nada sucederá. ¿Asi que ella sabe bastante de autos antiguos?-

-Algo, señor.- respondió Misao.

Hannya miró asombrado el cheque que tenía en las manos.

-Señor Kawada… hay un error… está pagando el doble por nuestro servicio. No podemos aceptar esto.- dijo el mecánico dignamente, tratando de entregar el cheque al cliente.

-No hay ningún error, señor Hannya. Este auto es un legado de mi padre y contiene mis mejores recuerdos con él. Nadie había sido capaz de repararlo antes y de hecho, me habían dicho que debía encargar las piezas a Alemania para que me las hicieran a mano… me he ahorrado mucho dinero realmente gracias a ustedes y créame que aún con esa suma que estoy pagándole la encuentro insuficiente. Por lo demás, sugiero que sea el pago extra para esta señorita si usted considera que es demasiado para usted.-

Dejándolos boquiabiertos y con el cheque en la mano, el señor Kawada se subió en su auto y por primera vez en años, tuvo la alegría de conducirlo por las calles de la ciudad. Hannya palmeó enseguida la espalda de Misao.

-Realmente tienes un ángel muy grande que te está protegiendo, chiquilla. Y que te está guiando. Este dinero sin duda te vendrá muy bien. Pero tómalo todo. Te lo has ganado tú sola.-

-Pero Hannya, yo… -

-Ya he dicho. Soy tu jefe y debes acatarme. Y te digo que este dinero es sólo para ti… y para el pequeño que viene en camino. Sugiero que vayas a guardarlo al banco de inmediato. Te lo has ganado, preciosa.-

Misao asintió. Hannya tenía razón. Tomó su tarjeta del banco y se dirigió a un cajero a depositar el cheque a su cuenta de ahorro. Sería todo para su pequeño.

Mientras se quitaba el overol para salir, Tenshi apareció.

-Hola muñeca.-

-Hola, amigo.- saludó Misao, repentinamente feliz.

-Te dije que debías confiar en que todo se arreglaría¿no?- le sonrió el fantasma.

-Supongo que tendré que empezar a creerte más a menudo.- respondió Misao aplicándose un poco de labial. Después del desastre en su vida de hacía dos semanas, se había obligado a no llorar. A buscar soluciones y a levantarse el ánimo cada día. Esta idea se hizo más presente cuando supo hacía cinco días que estaba embarazada.

Se cepilló el cabello y el espejo le devolvió la imagen de una bella joven un tanto demacrada, pero sonriente. Tratar de cuidar su aspecto para verse bien también le levantaba el ánimo.

-Se llamará Tenshi si es un niño. Está decidido.- dijo repentinamente Misao.

Tenshi quedó descolocado.

Y emocionado.

-¿Realmente le pondrás mi nombre?-

Misao sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Kenshin dice que su nombre es muy feo, pero que el tuyo en cambio es muy bonito y además, porque nos recuerda al mejor amigo que hemos tenido. Tú trataste de cuidarnos y aún ahora, que no estás físicamente, nos acompañas… eres el mejor, Tenshi. Y quiero que mi hijo tenga tus cualidades.-

El fantasma se apenó.

-Pero a pesar de lo que dices, siento que he hecho todo mal, Misao. La idea era juntarte con Aoshi y todo salió al revés.-

Misao sintió cierta amargura al escuchar el nombre de Aoshi, pero se repuso de inmediato.

-Ni tú podías saber lo que iba a pasar, Tenshi… ya está atrás… ahora siento al menos que tengo las riendas de mi vida en mis manos nuevamente, cosa que en tu casa no sucedía. Y aunque me quedará de recuerdo mi pequeño, ya lo amo tanto que realmente no importa lo que haya pasado antes… asi que de eso también estoy agradecida, Tenshi. Tendré alguien que me ame incondicionalmente y de quien podré cuidar siempre… y al menos pasaran quince años antes de que mi hijo piense irse de casa.-

Misao sonreía con dulzura… sólo pensaba en su hijito y nada más. Ni siquiera sabía si sería niña o niño, si tendría los ojos verdes de ella, los azules de Aoshi o los violeta de Kenshin, ni podía imaginar dónde estaría ella cuando naciera. Pero sabía que sería la razón de su vida. De toda su vida.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi regresó a casa tarde por la noche. Setsuna lo esperaba en pie.

-Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?-

El aludido no respondió. Después de un rato dijo:

-¿Se ha sabido algo de Misao?-

-Sólo llamó el director de la escuela para informarme que Misao tuvo sobresaliente en todos los exámenes de la semana, así como Kenshin. Asi que recibí las felicitaciones en tu nombre que eres el tutor. Por lo demás, no he podido saber nada más. La hija de Kojiro no ha querido decirme nada sobre Kenshin o Misao, aunque al parecer ella tampoco sabe donde están viviendo, pero los ve en la escuela. Sólo me comentó que ambos estaban bien y que me enviaban saludos.-

En ese momento entró Kenjiro.

Besó a Setsuna sin mirar a Aoshi. Enseguida le lanzó un sobre a su hijo.

-Es para ti.-

Pasó de largo a la cocina, seguido de su esposa que le prepararía algo de comer.

Aoshi apretó los puños y subió a su habitación. Ese día había firmado un contrato millonario y había hecho los contactos necesarios para surgir como el publicista del año. Pero nada era suficiente. Su vida personal apestaba como un vertedero.

Su padre no le hablaba desde que Misao se fue de la casa, y con razón. Sólo su madre le dirigía la palabra. Ni siquiera la nana lo miraba cuando se encontraba en casa ayudando a Setsuna en las labores.

El joven se desplomó sobre su cama, conteniendo las ganas de destrozar la habitación… y abrió el sobre.

Misao no podía haberle escrito, porque aún no sabía escribir bien. Entonces, la carta debía ser de Kenshin.

"Aoshi.

Con Misao estamos bien, asi que no te preocupes por nosotros. Seguiremos asistiendo a la escuela, pero estamos haciendo los trámites para cambiar de tutor, asi que es posible que debamos juntarnos un día de éstos. Me pondré en contacto contigo. Como supondrás, Misao no quiere verte.

Espero que al menos tú puedas estar bien en tu casa. Dale un abrazo fuerte de mi parte a tu mamá y un apretón de manos a tu papá. Es curioso, pero a él también lo extraño.

Adiós."

La carta no decía nada más. Era bastante impersonal y en el fondo no revelaba mucho que pudiera ayudar a Aoshi a ubicarlos. Pero al menos contaba con algo… ellos seguían yendo a la escuela. Era tiempo de ir personalmente a arreglar sus asuntos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Hacía dos semanas había estallado la guerra en aquella casa. Kenjiro había llegado y se encontró con Aoshi discutiendo fuertemente con Misao en el despacho.

Kenjiro no entendía mucho de qué iba el asunto. Aoshi reclamaba por unos dibujos en una presentación que estaban arruinando su futuro o algo asi. Misao afirmaba que no había sido intencional porque ella lo amaba y esa era la única verdad que existía.

Kenjiro no podía creer que el chofer estuviera enamorado de su hijo hasta que se hizo presente en la habitación, sorprendiendo a ambos. También se encontró con Kenshin. Y entonces, de pronto, pasó algo terrible.

Aoshi, furibundo como estaba, arrancó la gorra de la cabeza de Misao, presentándola ante su padre como la mujer que era. Como la ladronzuela que intentó robarle el auto años atrás y como la imbécil que había estropeado su campaña sólo para hacerle daño por haberle gritado a Kenshin. Misao intentó explicarse, pero Aoshi había dicho que no importaba lo que dijera, que ella no era quien él pensaba y que lo había decepcionado profundamente. Que se arrepentía de haber hecho todo lo que hizo por ella y de entregarle su corazón.

Mísao se defendía diciendo que ella nunca pensó que aquellas láminas sobre las que dibujó eran su presentación final… y Kenjiro sólo los miraba sin entender nada de nada, hasta que jaló a Misao de una muñeca y exigió explicaciones a ambos. Como Aoshi estaba como loco gritando estupideces contra Misao, y ella sólo lloraba, Kenjiro la sacó de allí a la rastra seguido de Kenshin, luego de propinarle un puñetazo a Aoshi porque, después de todo, no se estaba comportando como un caballero.

Y era la única forma de devolverle la calma.

La joven chofer relató en el interior del vehículo que Kenjiro manejaba, las circunstancias reales que la llevaron a vivir a esa casa. Le narró lo de Aoshi al confundirla con un chico, lo que sucedió en Año Nuevo cuando quedaron atrapados en el hotel y el pedido que le hiciera Aoshi para hacerla pasar por hombre nuevamente. También le habló de Kenshin y el por qué se teñía el cabello de negro.

Y Kenjiro no lo podía creer.

Su hijo… aquel que debía ser su orgullo, se había encaprichado con una chiquilla un poco tonta y había hecho por lo demás, bastantes tonterías.

Pero no culpaba a Misao. Ella le había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que era digna de confianza en todos los sentidos. Si el único defecto que tenía era que había tratado de engañarlo y todo eso por amor a su hijo. Incluso, con lo sentida que estaba con él, no había hablado mal de Aoshi en ningún momento y se había limitado a exponerle los hechos tal como habían sucedido.

Antes de que él pudiera decirle algo a la joven, ella le dijo:

-Me retiro de su casa, señor Shinomori. Creo que es lo mejor. Aoshi no confía en mí y yo no deseo vivir donde no soy bien recibida. Por lo demás, estoy conciente de mi falta de honradez al ocultarme, señor.-

Kenjiro sabía que esa misma noche, Misao y Kenshin habían saltado por la ventana del segundo piso y se habían marchado.

Dejaron absolutamente todo lo que les habían regalado, incluyendo el dinero que se le había pagado a Misao por sus servicios de chofer.

Asi, simplemente. Sin despedirse de nadie, sin avisar.

Todo eso mientras Aoshi, en el primer piso, se emborrachaba como si no hubiera futuro y él se encerraba en su cuarto a meditar y a tratar de ver en qué se había equivocado con Aoshi.

Incluso Misao como chico, tenía más honor y dignidad que él.

Y Kenshin, ni hablar…

El hombre mayor terminó de tomar su sopa. Extrañaba al regordete… le caía tan bien después de todo. Y con Misao tenía muchos temas en común, como su pasión por las carreras de fórmula 1.

Y en cambio su hijo, ni siquiera había confiado en él. Lo había juzgado como un ser irracional que no entendía que alguien se pudiera redimir como Misao, al punto de hacerla pasar por hombre y llevar una relación a escondidas con la chica…

Aceptaba que él tenía un carácter difícil, pero también era capaz de entender las cosas si se las conversaban. La decepción que tenía de su hijo mayor en ese momento era muy grande.

De pronto pensó en Tenshi… él era como "Misao chico"… ¿Tenshi lo hubiera decepcionado de esa manera?

Al menos le quedaba Megumi, su hija. Ella estaba estudiando y el tiempo que convivieron en Milán había sido bueno para ambos al conocerse más.

Kenjiro devolvió el plato a Setsuna quien pronto le sirvió algo de te mientras él se tomaba la cabeza.

-¿En qué fallé, Setsuna… dime¿en qué fallé?-

Su esposa le acarició la cabeza.

-Dale tiempo a Aoshi, querido. Estoy segura de que aún no hemos fallado con él. A menos que esta vez Aoshi sea incapaz de reconocer su error.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Tenshi observaba la escena en la cocina. Decidió dejar a sus padres solos y partió a ver a su hermano.

Aoshi estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sobre la cama. La corbata aflojada y la carta arrugada en una mano.

En dos semanas podía cambiar completamente una persona.

Mientras Misao había sacado fuerzas de alguna parte para seguir sin el ser que amaba, Aoshi cada día se hundía más.

Aunque fuera su hermano debía reconocer que como hombre era muy inmaduro.

Aoshi observó la botella vacía que tenía en la otra mano y decidió ver el modo de llenarla. Como en casa no había licor, salió a la calle a ver si podía comprar algo. Y de paso, si se encontraba a quien romperle la cara gratuitamente, mucho mejor.

Volvió a casa una hora después, con un ojo morado y una posible fractura en las costillas. Pero al menos el otro sujeto quedó mucho peor. Le había roto, literalmente, la cara; en especial la nariz.

Y sin embargo, no se sentía mejor.

Tenshi tuvo la idea de partir a donde Misao a rogarle que volviera con su hermano, pero… su madre tenía razón. Aoshi tenía que darse cuenta de sus errores y pedir disculpas.

Mientras un hilillo de ron corría desde las comisuras de la boca de Aoshi, este pensaba confusamente en que si Misao estuviera con él, seguro que todo andaría mejor. Y que tal vez si él iba a buscarla, ella podría regresar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao soportó estoicamente el mareo que le vino cuando sintió el olor de las tostadas y se obligó a comerlas. Había leído por ahí que los fetos eran capaces de percibir los sentimientos de la madre, asi que pensó en positivo y se fue a la escuela con Kenshin.

Ya no vestía tampoco el uniforme de chico escolar. Había inventado toda una historia ante el director de la escuela y al final se le aceptó como la mujer que era. Y aunque los compañeros de juego quedaron shockeados con el cambio de sexo de su líder natural, no tardaron en aceptarla entre ellos nuevamente como una más del grupo. Misao quería que su hijo tuviera una madre que fuera siempre con la verdad por delante.

Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Cuando Misao salió de la escuela, le pareció ver una sombra familiar, alta y delgada bajo un árbol. Enseguida se dijo que no podía ser Aoshi porque a esa hora él estaba en la oficina.

Lo extrañaba mucho pero bastaba con recordar el modo en que la había tratado durante la última discusión para olvidarse de esas ideas. Por lo demás, tenía que regresar al taller de Hannya a realizar su trabajo.

Kaoru se acercó a los hermanos Makimashi.

-Por limpiar el auto de mamá, me han dado dinero para un tomo más de Kenshin… acompáñenme a comprarlo… poooor fis… Kenshin, Misao… ¡vamos!-

Para Kenshin era imposible negarse a un pedido de Kaoru cuando lo miraba con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado. Misao decidió salir a caminar un rato con sus amigos.

-Está bien, Kaoru. Vamos.- dijo la joven.

Misao sonrió al ver el negro cabello de Kaoru nuevamente. Se lo había teñido por petición de su padre que no se acostumbraba a tener una hija pelirroja. Kenshin por su parte había ido a la peluquería a cortarse el cabello, asi que asomaban ahora las hebras cobrizas.

Por lo visto todo estaba encausándose.

Mientras los chicos leían fascinados rato después en un parque cercano, Misao miraba a los niños que jugaban. De pronto recordó lo sucedido con Aoshi. Cuando ella llegó a casa, él la jaló hacia el interior del despacho y empezó a reclamarle cosas que ella no entendió de inmediato. En eso llegó Kenshin que había olvidado encargarle algo a su hermana, por lo que decidió ir él mismo a buscarlo. Cuando entró a la casa, escuchó la voz de Aoshi en el despacho. Se oía exasperado.

Enseguida, escuchó la voz de Misao también.

Y por el tono de ambas voces, el asunto no le gustó nada. Asi que se acercó a la puerta entreabierta a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Pero cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Misao!- demandaba saber Aoshi al borde del colapso nervioso, con unos papeles en la mano.- ¡Viste lo duro que trabajé en este proyecto y lo estropeaste todo!-

-Te he dicho que fue sin querer, Aoshi… yo pensé que habías guardado tu trabajo en algún portafolio… ¿Cuándo iba yo a imaginar que era éste tu trabajo¡Yo vi todos los papeles iguales!-

Aoshi no lo soportó. La tomó de un brazo, jalándola.

-¡No te creo, Misao¡No puedo creerte! Es demasiado obvio que lo hiciste a propósito… Esta era nuestra oportunidad de hacer crecer la empresa, de tener ingresos y comprar una casa. ¡PERO LO ESTROPEASTE TODO!-

-¡Suéltame, Aoshi, que me estás lastimando!-

Kenshin enseguida decidió actuar.

-SUELTA A MI HERMANA, AOSHI…-

Aoshi estaba fuera de si. En vez de echar a los hermanos y contar hasta diez, se irguió sobre Kenshin.

Tenshi, que acababa de aparecer, miraba asombrado la escena.

-Condenado pelirrojo… todo esto es por tu culpa.- escupió Aoshi. Enseguida sintió el ardor de una cachetada en el rostro.

-¡No vuelvas a tratar asi a mi hermano!- dijo Misao poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Lo trato como se me viene en gana… por culpa de él no has querido venirte antes conmigo y por culpa de él nos enojamos la otra noche. ¡Por culpa de él siempre reñimos!... ¡por eso tú te vengaste de mí destruyendo mi trabajo!-

Misao se desasió de Aoshi con rabia. Había osado decir todas esas cosas horribles frente a su hermano…

Se colocó delante de Kenshin. Tenshi se ubicó al lado de Misao, haciéndole notar que él estaba de parte de ella y no de Aoshi.

-Eres un imbécil… claro, como a ti aún te queda familia, no te importa que yo sienta la necesidad de cuidar de lo que queda de la mía. Escúchame por última vez… está bien, acepto que me equivoqué y tuve que haber preguntado por lo de tus dibujos antes de dibujar sobre ellos, pero te prometo por lo más sagrado que tengo que nunca pensé en hacerte daño. Yo te amo, Aoshi… tienes que escucharme… que creerme-

Aoshi se había colocado de espaldas a los hermanos, arrugando sus dibujos con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio. Apenas y podía pensar con claridad. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

-Ojalá y nunca te hubiera conocido.- dijo antes de que entrara Kenjiro al cuarto.

Y eso a Misao le había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa.

La única cosa que ella le había puesto como condición era que nunca renegara de ella. Y era justamente lo que había hecho.

Misao sacudió la cabeza y siguió observando a los niños. Entonces se le ocurrió que necesitaba ocuparse en algo. Se excusó con Kaoru y Kenshin y decidió volver a casa. Kaoru entonces le alargó una entrada.

-Es para que vayas a vernos al concurso de DD Revolution… Misao, no puedes faltar. Si vieras el traje que le está haciendo mi mamá a Kenshin, te morirías de la impresión. Tienes que venir. Es el viernes.-

Misao rascó suavemente la cabeza de Kenshin, sintiendo el picor de su cabello corto en las palmas.

-Ten por seguro que no faltaría por nada del mundo al evento de mi hermano favorito.-

Kenshin le sonrió mientras mordía lo que quedaba de su sándwich de lechuga y jamón. Tanto practicar con Kaoru realmente lo estaba haciendo adelgazar un tanto y poco a poco Kenshin dejaba sus malos hábitos alimenticios. En especial ahora que Misao se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a él también y a controlar su alimentación.

La joven tomó su maletín escolar y partió.

Dos cuadras más allá sintió que jalaban su brazo.

-¡Aoshi!-

El aludido no se veía especialmente bien con un ojo en tinta y el labio hinchado.

-Hola, Misao.-

Si Misao no estaba preparada para ver a Aoshi en ese estado lamentable, él menos estaba preparado para verla tan… tan…

Hermosa.

Por todos los Cielos… que bonita se veía de uniforme.

-Suéltame.- dijo ella cortante.

-Por favor… déjame… tenemos que hablar, Misao.- suplicó el joven.

-Ya nos dijimos todo¿no te parece?-

-No, Misao, no me parece. Por favor, vamos por ahí a tomar algo y a hablar. Yo te necesito de vuelta.- admitió Aoshi con la esperanza de que sus palabras lograran el efecto deseado en ella. Pero se equivocó.

-Yo a ti no te necesito, Aoshi. Por lo menos, estoy muy bien, gracias. En realidad, estoy mucho mejor que contigo, asi que quedémonos asi como estamos… aunque sugiero que dejes de beber. Apestas a alcohol.-

-Pero Misao… sé que me comporté como un tonto… no había tenido un buen día y yo… -

-Claro que te comportaste como un idiota. – dijo Misao retomando su camino. Aoshi nuevamente la jaló hacia él.

-Déjame explicarme, Misao… -

La joven trató de desasirse, pero no lo consiguió. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la esquina de la cafetería, frente al hospital… recordó claramente que allí Aoshi la besó por primera vez.

Parece ser que él también lo recordó, porque de inmediato bajó la cabeza hacia la de ella y tomó sus labios con premura. Con total ansiedad.

Misao cerró los ojos cuando los brazos de Aoshi rodearon su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Y muy a su pesar, ella misma comenzó a responderle. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba pero el le había hecho mucho daño y se había comportado como un hombre vil. No como el enamorado que se decía ser.

Se separó de él como pudo.

-¡Tú nunca aprendes!- dijo antes de lanzarle una cachetada.

Por lo visto si había aprendido algo, porque Aoshi fue capaz de preverla y detener el ataque.

Sonrió a Misao.

-Claro que aprendo.-

Estaba tan satisfecho con su respuesta, que no fue capaz de notar el maletín que se le venía encima, dándole de lleno en plena mandíbula.

-Pero aún te falta mucho, imbécil.- dijo Misao antes de salir corriendo de allí, dejando a Aoshi estupefacto y medio aturdido.

Cuando reaccionó y se encontró solo nuevamente en medio de la calle y con las miradas de la gente sobre él, decidió aprovechar que estaba frente al hospital para hacerle una visita al primer médico que encontrara. Estaba seguro de que tenía el corazón completamente fracturado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao no quedó mejor después de ese encuentro. Pero se tragó todas y cada una de sus lágrimas y ese día trabajó con más ahínco que nunca.

Estaba terminando de lavar un auto para entregarlo cuando apareció ni más ni menos que Kenjiro Shinomori.

-"Vaya… este ha sido un día de encuentros, por lo que veo. Me pregunto quién seguirá"- pensó la joven mientras Hyotoko salía a atender al recién llegado.

Kenjiro divisó a Misao. Al principio no la reconoció, pero mirándola bien…

-¿Esa chica trabaja aquí?- le preguntó a Hyotoko.

-Desde luego. Ella es la estrella del taller.-

Misao se acercó al señor Shinomori. Lo mejor sería enfrentarlo de una vez.

-Buenas tardes, señor Shinomori.-

-Buenas tardes, Misao. Asi que trabajas aquí.-

Misao no detectó ninguna señal de reproche en la voz masculina. De hecho y dada su expresión, parecía ser que él no esperaba encontrársela allí.

-Si, señor. Llevo dos semanas. Estos señores eran amigos de mi padre y me dieron empleo.-

Shinomori pensó unos momentos. Luego dijo.

-Mi auto tiene un sonido extraño cuando intento frenar. De hecho, tarda bastante en hacerlo. No quiero tener un accidente asi que quiero que examinen los frenos. Pero quiero que lo haga esa chica.- dijo con un tono autoritario para luego agregar.- porque sé que ella es la mejor.

Misao miró al caballero sorprendida a más no poder. Ella pensaba que él renegaría de ella, pero, le estaba sonriendo amistosamente.

Tras Misao apareció Kenshin que venía llegando de su paseo con Kaoru. Kenjiro enseguida se dirigió hacia él.

-Hey, chico… espero que pronto vayas a visitarme a casa y a prepararme algo delicioso. Los alimentos no son lo mismo sin ti… estoy seguro de que serás un gran chef.-

El señor Kenjiro se veía bastante afectado. Carraspeó un poco y miró incómodo hacia un lado, mientras musitaba:

-Espero que puedas disculparme por lo tonto que fui contigo, Kenshin.-

Acto seguido Kenjiro le ofreció la mano. No podía exigirle a Aoshi reconocer sus errores si él mismo era incapaz de hacerlo. Kenshin miró a Kenjiro un rato, un tanto avergonzado al recordar lo que pasaba en la casa. Pero luego se acercó a él.

Y no le dio la mano.

Simplemente lo abrazó.

Y a su vez, Kenjiro hizo lo mismo, tragándose las palabras de "los abrazos son para las niñas y las mujeres". A partir de ahora y oficialmente, serían amigos. Todo era cosa de ser un poco tolerante con el simpático pelirrojo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru se colocó el disfraz que le había hecho su madre. Era el gran día.

La competencia de DD Revolution exigía ir disfrazado de un tema a bailar. Con Kenshin pensaban disfrazarse de Rurouni Kenshin pero el kimono haría difícil a Kaoru moverse. Más bailar con sandalias.

Pensaron en muchas posibilidades… que se podían disfrazar de Hanamishi Sakuragi y Haruko Akagi, pero Kenshin era muy bajo y regordete para el papel. Luego pensaron en Detective Conan y esta vez era Kaoru quien no daba con el estilo de Ran… Sakura Kinomoto y Li Shaoran de Sakura Card Captor también les pareció una buena idea hasta que Kaoru dijo que no pensaba por nada cortarse el cabello.

Eso hasta que Sanosuke les prestó una película de Dragon Ball Z llamada "El ataque del Dragón".

En una escena salía Gohan, el hijo del protagonista, con un extraño disfraz de superhéroe. Su novia vestía similar a él y hacían una aún más extraña presentación de ellos mismos…

Kenshin y Kaoru no se lo pensaron demasiado… con casco o pañuelo en la cabeza Kenshin no tendría que repintarse el pelo de negro y parecía que el traje no era difícil de hacer.

Tomoe ayudaba a Kaoru y Misao lógicamente a su hermano.

-Misao… estoy nervioso.- musitó éste mientras se cambiaba la ropa y Misao le daba la espalda.

-No te preocupes. Has ensayado tanto con Kaoru que estoy segura que les irá muy bien. Tú solo debes concentrarte en la música y en ella. En nada más. ¿Estás listo?- preguntó luego de un rato, sosteniendo la capa, el casco y la camiseta del gran Saiyaman.

Kenshin se presentó ante Misao un poco ruborizado. Más al ser conciente de la mirada curiosa de Kaoru.

Realmente había bajado de peso y se había tonificado bastante. Las mallas negras ajustaban sus piernas y caderas, dando cuenta de que, a pesar del sobrepeso, tenían una buena relación. Las caderas de Kenshin eran estrechas y Misao observó que su trasero estaba bien apretado. Sin duda tanto baile le había venido bien. Las pantorrillas del joven se veían poderosas, pero pronto fueron ocultadas por las botas blancas del personaje al que representaba.

Llevaba también una camiseta negra de mangas largas. Años más tarde, cuando Kaoru viera la WWF, se acordaría de ese momento al ver a "The Rock". Kenshin se veía ancho, pero en forma.

Misao colocó sobre el traje negro de su hermano la camisa verde sin mangas y un ancho cinturón negro con detalles en dorado para mantenerla cerrada. Tomoe arreglaba el cabello de su hija para ponerle el casco blanco, pero Kaoru no podía evitar mirar a Kenshin… le gustaba mucho.

Kenshin se colocó los guantes blancos mientras Misao le acomodaba la larga capa roja con botones dorados en los hombros. Luego le ató un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, le colocó unas extrañas gafas negras y se alejó un poco para ver la transformación.

Los dos amigos, vestidos iguales, estaban listos para salir a concursar. Tomoe les tomó una foto y besó a los chicos en las mejillas deseándoles suerte. Misao hizo lo mismo. Les tomó muchas fotos y prometió sacar más desde graderías.

Cuando los jovencitos quedaron solos, se miraron mutuamente y se largaron a reír… se veían adorables pero… ¡muy graciosos!

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao se acomodó junto a Tomoe. Kojiro Kamiya estaba ya instalado para ver y darle ánimos a su hija mayor. La otra pequeña estaba en casa de la hermana de Tomoe.

En la pista de baile habían acomodados varias máquinas Dance Dance Revolution y las parejas comenzaban a salir y a tomar posiciones. Hubo una ovación cada vez que se presentaban a los concursantes porque los disfraces estaban muy buenos… pero los de Kenshin y Kaoru llamaron bastante la atención entre los asistentes más adultos que crecieron viendo la saga de Dragon Ball.

-Tomoe, hizo un gran trabajo con los disfraces de los chicos. Se lo agradezco mucho, mi hermano se ve precioso.-

-Bueno, no se ve mejor que mi niña. Tomoe, realmente te pasaste.- dijo Kenjiro para quien Kaoru era la niña más hermosa de todas aunque… no se le viera mucho la cara ni ella misma bajo la ropa.

Tomoe sonreía ante los elogios. Luego advirtió algo que le llamó la atención de Kenshin.

-Que extraño… se ve muy inquieto tu hermano, Misao… pareciera como si buscara a alguien entre la gente.-

Misao se puso de pie para hacer señas y llamar la atención de Kenshin.

-¡HERMAAAAAANOOOOOOOO… ESTOY AQUIIIIII!-

Momentos después, Misao sintió un toque en el hombro. Era la señora Setsuna.

También venía la nana Saori.

Y más atrás, con un paquete gigante de palomitas de maíz y un vaso de refresco además de un maletín, venía el señor Kenjiro, quien se sentó muy digno al lado de Misao y le ofreció de sus compras mientras ella era incapaz de cerrar la boca de la impresión. Todos la saludaron amablemente. Ella se aguantó las ganas de preguntar por Aoshi.

-Ya, chiquilla, si no es para tanto. Sólo vinimos a ver al chico.- dijo Kenjiro como queriendo decir "no le des tanta importancia a mi presencia aquí". Pero estaba emocionado.

-Kenshin nos fue a dejar las invitaciones hace dos días, Misao. Kenjiro canceló todos sus compromisos por asistir.- dijo Setsuna. La nana señaló:

-Pero que se ve lindo el niiiiiño… señora Setsuna, mire hacia allá… son los de capa roja y camisa verde.-

Las dos mujeres empezaron a gritar para llamar la atención del joven pero era difícil hacerse notar con la bulla de la galería.

-Ustedes no saben nada.- musitó Kenjiro. Le pasó las palomitas a Setsuna, el refresco a Saori y el maletín negro a Misao, del que extrajo una cámara de video, para pasársela también a Misao. –Estoy seguro de que tú sabrás usar esta cosa. La acabo de comprar pero no la entiendo… ¿sabe usted, señora Kamiya?-

Tomoe asintió y recibió la cámara.

-Gracias, señora Kamiya. Asegúrese de enfocar a los chicos.-

Tomoe encendió la cámara y comprobó que estaba la pila con suficiente carga. Lo mejor es que enfocaba muy bien y que estaban en buena posición.

Kenjiro entonces puso sus manos en su boca haciendo una bocina y gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo retumbar el recinto con su potente vozarrón y logrando milagrosamente que todos los presentes se callaran. Sin duda que tenía autoridad.

**-¡HEEEEEY, KEEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN… TIIIIENEEEEEES QUE GANAAAAAAAAAAAR… ERES EL MEJOOOOOOOR!-**

Kenshin miró hacia Kenjiro y enseguida levantó el pulgar hacia él.

Y Kenjiro se sentó como si nada. Le quitó las palomitas a Setsuna y el refresco a Saori. Luego se lo pensó mejor y le dio dinero a la nana para comprar cosas para todos.

Misao sonrió… sería un abuelito ideal.

Viendo al padre de Aoshi, pensó que sin duda aún había esperanza.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Y claro que la había.

Luego del maletinazo que recibió en plena mandíbula, Aoshi regresó a casa con el pecho vendado y tres puntos en la ceja. Luego tomó las botellas de licor que pensaba beberse esa noche y las tiró a la basura.

Se dio un baño con las precauciones pertinentes debido a su estado y decidió realizar algunas cosas antes de volver a presentarse ante Misao.

La vida sin ella era demasiado insoportable. La quería tener a su lado, despertar todos los días y contemplar su cara. Si ella le pedía que mandara al diablo su empresa de publicidad y dedicarse a pedir dinero en las calles, era capaz de hacerlo.

Pero antes debía arreglar un poco su vida.

Compró un enorme espejo par reemplazar el que se le había roto meses atrás y por primera vez en muchos meses, contempló su imagen.

Notó la mirada de animal acorralado que tenía. Las ojeras, el moretón y los puntos… se veía espantoso, pero podía remediarlo. Y de pronto, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a hablar a su propia imagen, como si fuera su hermano Tenshi.

-No entiendo lo que me ha pasado, hermano… pero al fin de cuentas me enamoré de aquella chiquilla que me mandaste y por lo demás… no he seguido tus instrucciones. No la he cuidado… le he hecho mucho daño. Creo que no pensaba, hermano. Hice todo mal desde el comienzo y no sé como reparar el error pero… estoy seguro de que puedo dar con la fórmula. Sin importar que reciba una paliza completa de parte de ella en cada intento fallido, la reconquistaré… me la quedaré, Tenshi. La cuidaré toda mi vida y la adoraré cada segundo de mi existencia. Y seré tan feliz, Tenshi, que cuando me vea nuevamente al espejo, encontraré mi reflejo pero además, el tuyo. Tú siempre sonreías, hermano… estoy seguro de que si recupero mi sonrisa, podré recuperar tu imagen también… aunque he sido un tonto, Tenshi, aunque puedas pensar que no me la merezco y aunque mi padre no me vuelva a hablar… si ella me dice que me perdona nada podría importarme salvo el hecho de estar con ella. Volveré cuando pueda verte nuevamente, hermano.- terminó Aoshi luego de un rato, cubriendo nuevamente el espejo con un velo negro.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto quince.

Adiós.

Septiembre 18, 2005.

Notas de autora.

¡Siiiiiiiiii! Lo logré.

Salí de mi bloqueo mental, de mi falta de inspiración. Ok, no ha sido una buena temporada para mí pero he regresado con las pilas cargadas para seguir mis labores.

El próximo episodio es el último de esta historia y también les recuerdo que estoy pronta a finalizar Actuación sin Libreto Tsukio-Hen también. Quiero finiquitar eso pronto para dedicarme a lo que tengo en carpeta, como Entre mis Brazos, Prisionera que ha tenido un excelente debut, y La Fiera.

Es curioso… metí a Kenjiro, y pasó lo mismo que con Umeda… al final se ha ganado mi corazón a pesar de ser un poco antagonista, pero es que ante Kenshin nadie puede resistirse¿verdad? Y me gusta eso de hombres pesados que de alguna manera no son tan malos…

Un saludo afectuoso a Sakura-Merl, a Onashiru Okanami… Kenjiro también tiene algo de mi padre, Mari, tienes razón, le cayó pésimo lo de los dibujos, dark shadow, ya verás que todo tiene arreglo, Laila, gracias por aclararme lo de las estaciones en el centro del continente,

Kao-ryu, lo siento… no pude actualizar antes, Mitsuki Himura, lo de Misao no fue intencional…, Naoko L-K, él no es taaan malo aunque si un poco tonto, KaoruSanz, gracias por los besos,

Alexandra Shinomori, Arashi Shinomori, amiguiii, Kirara26, amiga, gracias por leer, Kerube-chan, hola, Gabyhyatt.

Un abrazo inmenso a todos ustedes.

Blankaoru.


	16. Un nuevo Comienzo

_Antes de iniciar, lo que me nace es darles las gracias por varias razones:_

_La primera: Hace mucho tiempo que escribo fanfics de Rurouni Kenshin y ustedes me han seguido y apoyado. He tenido épocas realmente oscuras, y no les miento que muchas veces vuestro entusiasmo por mis historias, me dan el ánimo suficiente para seguir adelante._

_La segunda: Los reviews, gracias por dejármelos. Ellos me orientan bastante a la hora de enfocar alguna historia, o saber si lo estoy haciendo bien._

_La Tercera: La pila de nominaciones y premios que saqué en **FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005 **a finales del año pasado._

_La Cuarta: Que aún me soportan y sigan leyendo... buaa, snif, snif... gracias, gracias..._

_La Quinta: Que haya algunos a quienes les gusten mis notas de autora... no lo puedo creer. Incluso me aconsejan y me dan palabras de ánimo. Hasta me han retado por ahí, pero me lo merecía._

_Blankaoru vive por y para ustedes. Blanca Pérez sólo le presta el cuerpo un rato._

_Los quiero mucho._

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

_**Reviews capítulo 14 de Misao:**_

_Hope Li_

_Luna Sol Nocturno_

_Mitsuki Himura_

_blueazulacero_

_Lilyaris Potter_

_Adriana_

_Mitsuki Himura_

_€mina-chan_

_LADY BY METALLIUM_

_Tsubame-chan_

_Mia T._

_Epsi_

_-leara-roze-_

_Sakura-Merl_

_Mari_

_Kagome Shinomori_

_Arcasdrea_

_mer1_

_Alexandra Shinomori_

_Arashi Shinomori_

_Minatostuli_

_SadnessQueen_

_mikomi shinomori_

_Kaoru-Neko_

_gabyhyatt_

_naokoL-K_

_Kerube-Chan_

_Mitsuki Himura_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao, una Chica en Apuros

**_(Premio mejor Fanfic categoría Aoshi-Misao de FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005. 2005)_**

_**Acto 16**_

_**Una Nueva Oportunidad**_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-"Volveré cuando pueda verte nuevamente, hermano"-

Tenshi podía oír aún nítidamente las palabras de Aoshi, quien estaba decidido a hacer un esfuerzo para enmendar sus errores, aprendiendo de ellos para no volver a cometerlos en el futuro. Y ante eso, el fantasma supo que debía hacer su último esfuerzo por reunir a Misao y Aoshi porque su hermano era un hombre que valía la pena.

Ahora Aoshi dormía profundamente. Tenshi sopló sobre su rostro para refrescarle las mejillas.

-Vive cosas buenas, hermano. Vive por lo que no pude vivir yo con ella. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.- musitó, acariciándole el rostro.

Que profundo podía llegar a ser el amor entre hermanos. Aunque muchas veces reñían por estupideces o había semanas que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ellos se querían inmensamente.

Aoshi sonrió en sueños, muy cansado por todo lo que había pasado.

Soñaba que su hermano le estaba hablando.

-Estoy seguro que tú también la amabas un poco. Por eso insististe en que me conociera. Para que yo la cuidara por ti.- musitó Aoshi medio dormido.

Tenshi se sorprendió al notar que Aoshi lo estaba escuchando.

Sonrió a su vez.

-Claro que la llegué a querer mucho para el poco tiempo que la conocí. Pero aún así, supe que si ella nos hubiese conocido a ambos a la vez, hubiera optado por ti. Por eso, espero que sepas comprender que haré lo posible para que vuelva contigo, Aoshi.-

-Gracias, hermano.- dijo Aoshi sin abrir los ojos.- No sabes cuanto aprecio que tú sientas que valgo la pena. No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos...-

-Yo también he extrañado mi vida contigo, hermano. Pero las cosas pasan por algo. Ya verás que en el futuro volveremos a vernos, en nuestra próxima vida, y aunque tú no recordarás nada de mí, sabrás que soy quien más te aprecia. Dicen que las almas gemelas no son necesariamente un hombre y una mujer que se aman. Acá he descubierto, hermano, que esa media mitad que me correspondía eras tú, Aoshi...-

-Debe ser cierto. Yo también siento que tú fuiste esa media mitad que complementaba a la mía. A Misao la amo tanto, hermano... pero sin duda creo que tú eres mi alma gemela.- susurró Aoshi con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-Hermano, una cosa cierta te digo... las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez. Ya te lo he dicho, nos volveremos a ver. –

Aoshi finalmente se quedó dormido, con los ojos húmedos. Tenshi se levantó lentamente para salir. Tenia cosas que hacer. Ya estaban en el mes de Abril y su tiempo como fantasma se estaba acabando, debía darse prisa.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Cuando Kenshin y Kaoru recibieron el trofeo al primer lugar de la competencia de DDR, fueron ovacionados por la multitud. Kenjiro gritaba y aplaudía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y Tomoe, emocionada, grababa cada momento de la premiación. Kenshin tenía la frente perlada por el sudor y apenas podía tenerse en pie, pero abrazaba a Kaoru con toda su fuerza, no queriendo soltarla más, agradeciéndole el haberle dado la oportunidad de saber por primera vez en su vida qué se sentía ser un ganador.

Misao estaba muy orgullosa por su hermano y pensaba seriamente en una buena celebración. Pero mientras, quería acercarse al escenario a saludar a sus chicos favoritos. Con Setsuna y Saori ayudaron a Kojiro a llegar hasta donde su hija, quien con el casco de la Sayaman número dos bajo el brazo, se desprendió de Kenshin para correr a abrazar a su padre. Kenshin fue recibido por su hermana y absolutamente feliz, se dejó llevar hasta la salida y de ahí, a comer cosas apetitosas con todo el grupo de amigos, entre los que se incluía Sanosuke y Yahiko que habían aparecido a hacerles barra.

A llegar el día lunes, la noticia del resultado del concurso era conocida por la comunidad escolar y de pronto, Kenshin pasó a ser un chico más popular. Por lo visto, el traje del gran Sayaman le quedaba demasiado bien, porque algunas chicas que vieron las fotos en el diario mural comenzaron a mirarlo con más atención y a sentir cierto interés en él. Pero lo cierto, era que Kenshin sólo tenía ojos para Kaoru y era con ella con quien estaba decidido a pasar todos y cada uno de sus recreos. Porque había sido ella la primera en recibirlo y aceptarlo tal como era, aún siendo un chico torpe y en cierta forma, perdedor. La popularidad no se le subiría a la cabeza porque tenía muy claro que ésta sería solo momentánea y además, debía enfocarse en el concurso regional de DDR. y practicar para eso con su compañera, ya que el premio incluía el pase para participar en él.

Kenshin salió ese día de la escuela y al llegar a casa, se puso a hacer la tarea. Misao terminó antes que él con las labores escolares, asi que se fue a ayudarle a Hannya en el taller. Cuando el chico se quedó solo, apareció Tenshi.

-Kenshin, amigo... tenemos que hablar.-

El aludido dejó su lápiz sobre la mesa.

-Tú me dirás, Tenshi. ¿qué pasa?-

-Necesito que unamos nuestras fuerzas, Kenshin. Debemos unir a Misao y Aoshi.-

Kenshin pasó saliva. Creía que ese asunto ya estaba muerto y enterrado.

-Misao no quiere volver a verlo... y yo no puedo meterme en sus decisiones.-

-Escúchame, Kenshin... dentro de dos semanas más o menos, debo largarme de aquí. Mi tiempo está expirando... y si yo pedí quedarme un periodo extra, fue únicamente para asegurarme de que mi hermano y Misao fueran felices.-

-Sí, es cierto, pero ya ves que no resultó y Misao no quiere ni oír hablar de Aoshi.-

-Por eso mismo tienes que ayudarme. Kenshin, no puedo dejar esa misión sin cumplir. He estado con mi hermano, él está cambiando, está haciendo cosas increíbles para sentirse merecedor de Misao. Ayer habló con mi padre durante mucho rato en el despacho y aunque no puedo contarte sobre qué, te puedo decir que se han perdonado mutuamente y están más contentos.-

-Bueno... eso habla bien de Aoshi pero...-

-Kenshin, aún no termino. Por favor, piensa por un momento... si vieras que Misao camina hacia un abismo dispuesta a lanzarse... ¿tú la detendrías¿no?.-

-Claro que sí.-

-Ahora, independiente de lo que piense Misao, dime... ¿realmente tú crees que ella está haciendo bien¿No piensas que tal vez está exagerando?. ¿Crees de verdad que es una buena idea no decirle a mi hermano que será padre¿Ocultarle a mis padres que serán abuelos? Al menos ellos han sido leales a tu hermana todo este tiempo. Además, no debes olvidar que Misao tampoco le ha permitido a mi hermano explicarse. Sin comunicación, nunca arreglarán sus diferencias y tal vez, eso es lo que nosotros debemos provocar. Un encuentro.-

El pelirrojo pestañeó un par de veces. Tenshi tenía razón en sus planteamientos. Por otra parte, Kenshin sentía que Aoshi había cometido un error, pero que no se le podía dar un castigo tan duro por eso. En especial tomando en cuenta de que todos cometíamos errores alguna vez.

-Kenshin, un corazón olvidado vuelve a cometer el error por el que fue olvidado.- sentenció Tenshi.- El error de mi hermano fue absorberse en el trabajo... y ahora, poco a poco está volviendo a eso.-

Kenshin tomó entonces una decisión.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga, Tenshi.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Era martes por la mañana y Aoshi se sentía especialmente bien ese día. Las lesiones de su cara estaban deshinchadas y dolían menos, había arreglado las diferencias con su padre y estaba trabajando en un proyecto que lo tenía entusiasmado. Como su vida estaba encausándose por el buen camino nuevamente, pensó que ya era hora de volver a visitar a Misao.

Aún no descubría donde vivía ella, pero sabía que aún iba a la escuela. Al día siguiente iría a buscarla a la salida para intentar arreglar las cosas.

-Señor Shinomori... el joven Kenshin Makimashi le busca.- informó la secretaria por el intercomunicador.

Aoshi se extrañó. Usualmente a esa hora, Kenshin estaba en clases. No lo dudó un segundo para hacerlo entrar.

Cuando Aoshi vio a Kenshin, después de tres semanas, se sorprendió con el cambio que había experimentado el muchacho. Estaba más delgado sin duda y tenía el cabello muy corto. Se veía bien aunque la cicatriz que le marcaba el rostro estaba lejos de desaparecer, tal como había vaticinado el médico.

Kenshin a su vez, al entrar a la oficina, se encontró con un hombre alto y delgado, vestido como siempre, completamente de negro.

Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos. Aoshi por su parte no sabía cómo comenzar con su cuñado, porque recordaba claramente las cosas terribles que había dicho en contra de él, al culparlo por el distanciamiento de Misao.

-Te felicito por tu primer lugar, Kenshin.- comenzó Aoshi, sin duda un poco avergonzado de su comportamiento anterior.

-Gracias.-

-Eeh... bien... tú dirás... ¿para qué necesitas verme?-

-Aún amas a Misao¿no?.-

-Claro que la amo, Kenshin. Dime, por favor¿cómo esta ella?-

-Bien.- respondió escuetamente Kenshin, dando a entender que no daría más datos de ella.- Quiero que sepas... que si intentas reconquistarla, pedirle perdón o lo que sea... uf... yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.-

Había costado que salieran esas palabras, pero cuando lo hicieron, el rostro de Aoshi se iluminó.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Claro que sí. Aunque tú y yo... bueno... mejor no recordarlo pero, independiente de eso, yo sé que tú eres el hombre ideal para mi hermana.-

Aoshi no se contuvo más y corrió a abrazar a Kenshin.

-Kenshin... gracias, gracias... yo... no sé qué decirte.-

-Quiero que sepas que yo también quiero mucho a mi hermana y nunca fue mi intención interponerme entre ustedes.-

-No, Kenshin, no, no fue tu culpa. Fue mía... yo no supe darle espacio a Misao dentro de mi vida, ni a ti tampoco. Y yo no lo pude entender hasta hace muy poco. Kenshin... dime. Tú¿podrás perdonarme?-

-Hazla feliz. Es lo único que me importa. Yo... yo tengo mis planes y es posible que... en fin, quiero que tú la cuides. Prométeme que lo harás y tendrás toda mi lealtad de tu parte.-

-Kenshin, eres demasiado bueno... pero te prometo que la haré feliz, que nunca más tendrás alguna queja contra mí.-

Kenshin se soltó con cuidado del abrazo de Aoshi.

-Debo retirarme. Sólo quería que supieras eso hablando en persona contigo. Ahora yo... tengo cosas que hacer. Me retiro.-

El joven se dio la media vuelta e iba saliendo cuando dijo a Aoshi:

-Suerte, amigo. Para lo que necesites, esta es mi nueva dirección.-

Le alargó a Aoshi un papel que traía en el bolsillo y se retiró de allí. Pero volvió.

-¿Sabías que Misao ama las orquídeas?-

Dejando a Aoshi con el "gracias" en la boca por el dato, Kenshin salió de allí.

Cuando llegó a la calle, pasó por la oficina de correos y envió varias cartas a distintos Institutos donde impartían la carrera de Cocina, solicitando información sobre ellos.

Las cartas salieron a diversos lugares de Japón. Pero ninguna de ellas se quedó en Kyoto. Kenshin había decidido poner distancia entre Misao y él para que su hermana se diera cuenta de que tenía que pensar sólo por ella y por su pequeño hijo al tomar sus decisiones y vivir su vida. Aunque a Kenshin le doliera, eso lo hacía por la felicidad de Misao.

Y estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final en ese asunto.

Cuando caminaba de vuelta a casa pasó por la comiquería, donde se topó con Kaoru que iba entrando.

-¡Oh, Kenshin, que sorpresa!. Te llamé a tu casa para que me acompañaras a comprar algunos mangas. Dime¿dónde estabas?.-

Al ver los ojos brillantes de su pequeña Kaoru, Kenshin se entristeció un poco al pensar que al alejarse de su hermana, invariablemente tendría que hacerlo de Kaoru también. Pero ese era su secreto y la misión que se había impuesto. No daría pie atrás y se dedicaría a pasarla bien con sus amigos los meses que aún le quedaban con ellos.

-Andaba dando vueltas por ahí. ¿Qué vas a comprar?-

-El tomo seis de Rurouni Kenshin. Se agotan rápidamente, asi que trataré de reservar el número siete ahora mismo, Kenshin. –

Mientras tanto, en su oficina, Aoshi sacaba su block de notas del escritorio y se dedicaba a apuntar algunas de las ideas que discutiría al día siguiente con Kenshin para regresar con Misao.

Pensó que lo primero sería preparar el terreno. Nada ablandaba más a una mujer que las flores. Ya que Kenshin le había dado cierta información, Aoshi tomó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?... si, buenas tardes... eeh... deseo enviar una flores. Sí, la dirección es la siguiente.- acto seguido, Aoshi leyó lo escrito en el papel que le dejó el pelirrojo. – Si, orquídeas, por favor... las más bonitas. Humm... si, ese ramo que me describe me parece adecuado. ¿qué si quiero enviarlas con una tarjeta? Oh, si, claro... estee... sí, con dedicatoria. Veamos, por favor... ponga... "Misao, perdóname por todo lo tonto que he sido. Perdóname por no saber darte espacio en mi vida y por excluirte de los hechos importantes de ella. Quiero que sepas que las cosas que dibujaste en mi trabajo no lo estropearon, al contrario... y quiero que sepas que todo lo que he ganado con ese contrato sólo deseo compartirlo contigo. Aoshi." Si, si, señorita, mándelas ahora mismo, por favor. Si, si, yo soy cliente de ustedes, siempre mando flores a mi madre para sus cumpleaños... exacto, Aoshi Shinomori.-

Aoshi al rato colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Pero luego, reflexionando un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que la nota era demasiado larga y que Misao podría no entenderla del todo. Asi que tomó el teléfono de nuevo.

-¿Hola? Si, yo de nuevo... por favor... la nota... quisiera que dijera algo así como "Misao, he sido un completo idiota, pero te amo. Perdóname. Aoshi."... si, por supuesto, inclúyale el osito que mencionó, me parece un buen detalle. Ya tienen mis datos, muchas gracias.-

Eso estaba mucho mejor para pedir una disculpa. Corto y conciso. Pero arrugó el ceño nuevamente.

Quizá Misao al leer la nota, podría pensar que él esperaba que ella lo perdonara así sin más por el sólo hecho de enviarle las flores con el osito. Y podría enfadarse más con él. Tomó el auricular de nuevo.

-Hola... eeh, si, claro, Shinomori. Estee... mire, sobre la nota... ¿podría ponerle "Misao, te amo. Quiero conversar contigo"? Si, si, el osito... ¿le pueden poner un enorme chocolate? Si, el más grande. Jaja, claro, es genial. No hay problema, cargue todo a mi cuenta. Está bien, muchas gracias.-

Ya con eso, Aoshi se sintió más satisfecho de sí mismo. Al día siguiente iría donde Misao a preguntarle qué tal sus flores. ¿O debía ir esa misma noche? Tal vez debía esperar un poco a que ella asimilara la notita que iba con las flores, el oso y el chocolate ¿O debía llevarlas él mismo? El pobre Aoshi estaba hecho un lío. Como por mientras tenía unos proyectos que estudiar para un nuevo afiche publicitario, decidió posponer un poco esa decisión.

De lo que Aoshi no se dio cuenta, es que cuando llamó a la florería, olvidó cancelar el pedido anterior a sus llamadas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Después de la escuela, Misao miraba fascinada sus tres ramos de flores, sus dos ositos y su chocolate en el dormitorio que le había asignado Hannya.

Y había leído todas y cada una de las notas, con ayuda de Tenshi.

-Este Aoshi está vuelto loco.- musitó, emocionada al máximo por lo que acababa de leer.

-Misao, vamos... dale sólo una oportunidad.-

Tenshi la miraba con ojos de cachorro y Misao ya no sabía que excusa ponerle.

-Ha sido un tiempo más que suficiente para que mi hermano descubra solito su error e intente enmendarse. Pero no podrá hacerlo si tú no se lo permites. Tampoco podrás comprobar que ha cambiado si no lo ves una vez más. ¿Ves? Él quiere reunirse contigo y aclarar las cosas.-

Misao se acercó a las muchas orquídeas, para acariciarlas con sus dedos. Pero no quiso dar aún su brazo a torcer. No vería a Aoshi.

-No, gracias, Tenshi. Mira... yo entiendo que quieras mucho a Aoshi y que quieras hacer todo esto porque es tu misión y todo eso pero, entiéndeme a mí... él me hizo daño.-

-Pero eso yo ya lo sé, Misao. Está bien, te hizo daño pero... ¿no crees que merece una segunda oportunidad? Al menos él... ¿tú crees que un hombre que se toma una mujer a la ligera se toma tantas molestias con ella? Mi hermano dio muestras de sentir un amor sincero por ti cuando le importó un pepino eso de que te hayas hecho pasar por un hombre por considerar que él era un idiota. Si me permites opinar, creo que eres tú la que siempre ha juzgado demasiado duramente a mi hermano. Está bien que él se equivocó al desconfiar de ti, de trabajar tanto y excluirte pero¿recuerdas por qué era que Aoshi estaba trabajando tanto esa semana?-

-Era para ganar el contrato y asi, tener dinero para comprarte una casa, hermana.- dijo Kenshin desde la puerta de la habitación de Misao. Acababa de llegar de su paseo con Kaoru y a decir verdad, estaba cansado de la terquedad de su hermana.

-Kenshin, no me digas que tú también estás de acuerdo con esto.- lo interrogó Misao.

-Misao, hermana... – Kenshin se interrumpió al sentir unas pisadas conocidas fuera de la habitación. Le hizo una seña a Tenshi para que se mantuviera callado. No estaban solos.

-No, me digas, ya veo que Tenshi te ha convencido.-

-Tenshi tiene razón, Misao... yo pienso que eres muy dura con Aoshi, ya que al primer error que él comete, enseguida le pones una cruz y no quieres volver a verlo. Como si tú nunca los hubieras cometido. ¡Como si a ti se te hubieran cerrado siempre las puertas al cometerlos!-

Misao abrió mucho los ojos al notar la fuerza en la voz de Kenshin, quien por lo general hablaba bajito.

-No me digas eso, Kenshin.-

-¿Acaso no quieres recordar, hermana¿Tanto te está fallando la memoria? Estás culpando a Aoshi de todos los errores que tuvo tu relación con él y por eso no quieres volver a verlo pero tú le mentiste mucho también, y él jamás te lo reprochó. Sólo se limitó a seguir adelante contigo, te dio todas las oportunidades que necesitaste y si estás de vuelta en la escuela, también fue por él. Tal vez eres tú la que no siente algo profundo por Aoshi, pero como no quieres admitirlo, **¡le echas a él toda la culpa!**-

Misao de pronto se largó a llorar ante el reto de su hermano menor.

-¡Cállate¡No seas así conmigo!... tú no entiendes... él me dijo que deseaba no haberme conocido nunca... él dio a entender que yo era un obstáculo en su camino... ¡YO NO QUIERO SER OBSTÁCULO DE NADIE NUEVAMENTE!... Yo sé muy bien que he sido una tonta muchas veces, y por eso... por eso quiero alejarme de él... Aoshi está mejor así, sin mí. Yo sólo lo distraigo, me meto en sus cosas. Ni siquiera estoy a su altura. Él es elegante, es refinado... es guapísimo, podría tener a las mejores mujeres con tan sólo desearlo. ¿Por qué ha de conformarse conmigo? Ni siquiera he podido terminar la escuela...-

Kenshin y Tenshi la miraban sorprendidos... ellos no sabían que la autoestima de Misao estaba tan baja. Mientras, una sombra se mantenía inmóvil en la puerta.

-Ustedes... ustedes no saben lo que se siente saber que una siempre ha sido de lo peor. Tú, Kenshin, siempre fuiste un buen hijo y un hermano ejemplar. Tú y mi padre siempre me dieron amor a manos llenas aunque hubo veces en las que no lo merecí. Y yo en cambio sólo los llenaba de vergüenza una y otra vez... y no quiero sentir que alguien pueda volver a avergonzarse de mí. No quiero fallarle a Aoshi, por eso, lo mejor es apartarme de él. ¿Acaso creen que no tengo presente que le mentí muchas veces, que me metía en un lío y otro? Siempre estaba en apuros y ustedes me ayudaron mucho a salir de ellos pero... por eso mismo, Aoshi no puede estar con una persona asi...-

-Sobre ese punto, creo que lo justo es que yo decida si quiero estar a tu lado o no. Y mi decisión es que quiero estarlo.- dijo Aoshi al caminar hacia Misao. Era evidente que lo había oído todo.

-Aoshi...-

Aoshi le rascó la cabeza a Kenshin.

-Gracias por todo.-

Misao los miró sin entender...

-¿Acaso ustedes...?-

-Me encontré con Kenshin cuando venía llegando y le pedí que te dijera que quería hablar contigo ahora y arreglar nuestras diferencias. Pero... como soy un impaciente, decidí entrar de una vez. Y no me arrepiento.-

La joven se abrazó el vientre y miró hacia otro lado, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso.-

-Y tú ya sabes lo que yo siento, Misao...-

Kenshin y Tenshi se miraron y salieron discretamente de allí.

-Misao... nuestra relación no partió bien. Y de hecho, me pregunto si alguna vez estuvo bien encaminada. Oyéndote ahora, me duele profundamente el saber que yo nunca llegué a imaginar lo mal que te sentías. Estaba tan ocupado haciéndome de un lugar en mi mundo, para proveerte de cosas materiales en el futuro, que no me di cuenta de que eres algo demasiado frágil.-

-Yo... yo lo siento, Aoshi...-

Él se acercó a Misao. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le tomó las manos.

-No, yo lo siento, Misao. De los dos, yo soy el mayor... yo debí haberme dado cuenta de que teníamos un serio problema de comunicación. Yo pensaba que trabajando mucho tú te sentirías feliz porque aseguraríamos nuestro futuro. Pero, jamás me dijiste que te sentías tan poca cosa para mí. ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Misao no respondió. Sólo derramó otra lágrima más.

Aoshi suspiró.

-¿Eres feliz aquí?... dime¿Te gusta lo que haces, eso de arreglar autos?-

-Si, me agrada hacer eso.-

-Bien.- dijo Aoshi.- en ese caso... quiero que sigas haciendo esto que te hace feliz. Ahora respóndeme... alguna vez, cuando estuvimos juntos¿fuiste feliz conmigo?.-

-No lo sé. Cuando era un chico... estaba muy preocupada de que no me descubrieras. Ese día en que nos quedamos atrapados en el hotel, con la tormenta de nieve, me sentía extraña. Estaba muy preocupada por lo de mi mamá. Y después... de que tu papá no supiera que yo era yo. Si me pides que sea sincera, la verdad es que no sé si fui feliz alguna vez contigo, porque siempre había un "pero".-

A Aoshi eso le dolió más que veinte golpes en la mandíbula. Asimiló la información y tomó aire. Había algo positivo en todo eso y era que al menos estaban hablando.

-Yo cometí el error de presionarte en aquella ocasión. Y lo lamento. Misao... escúchame...- Aoshi cambió de posición, arrodillándose frente a Misao para quedar a su altura.- Tú... ¿tu sientes que me quieres?-

-Si te quiero.- se apresuró a decir ella, limpiándose poco dignamente la nariz con la manga de su camiseta.- Te quiero mucho.-

- Y yo a ti, pequeña. Y te amo. Por eso, yo quisiera, Misao, que empezáramos de nuevo. Que empecemos a conocernos de nuevo, que seamos novios.-

-¿Eeh? Pero yo...-

-Intentémoslo, Misao. ¿Lo harías por mí?-

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa, Aoshi.- dijo ella, abrazándolo.- No sé que cosa tan buena habré hecho yo para merecerte.-

-Solo vives, Misao... desde que tú estás en mi mundo, éste se ha vuelto un lugar maravilloso para mí. Y bueno, también más emocionante y divertido. Yo no sé de dónde sacas tanta imaginación para hacer las cosas que haces.- mencionó sonriendo. Se sentía muy feliz.

-Aoshi... yo quisiera pedirte una disculpa... por favor...-

-Nada de eso, Misao. Los dos nos equivocamos... ahora debemos poner de nuestra parte para que esto funcione. Yo te incluiré más en mi vida... y tú, promete que siempre me dirás lo que sientes¿te parece? Asi yo sabré como actuar contigo.-

-Oh, Aoshi... – dijo ella, abrazándolo una vez más.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Habían pasado algunos días desde entonces y Misao y Aoshi habían iniciado un noviazgo bastante formal. Él la iba a buscar después de la escuela y la invitaba a comer algo por ahí. Y así, un día Misao le contó que sería padre.

Ni hablar de la reacción de Aoshi. Se puso tan contento, que ordenó una ronda de papas fritas y refrescos para todos los que estaban en el local que atendía Sanosuke, donde vendían comida rápida por las tardes.

Se puso tan eufórico, que de inmediato arrastró a Misao al centro comercial para comprarle todo a su hijo, desde ropa, hasta juguetes y cunita.

-Tonto.- le había dicho ella.- Nacerá en Noviembre. Falta mucho todavía...-

Luego se habían puesto a discutir sobre los cuidados que iba a requerir Misao, y a ponerse de acuerdo en hasta qué fecha ella iba a trabajar. Aoshi sabía que para Misao era muy importante sacar sus estudios adelante y seguir con su trabajo, por lo que ni le mencionó la idea de decirle que él se encargaría de ella y que por su parte, ella debía descansar todo el tiempo.

Pero, al despedirse de ella, decidió que era hora de volver a llamar a Kenshin.

Kenshin habló un poco con Aoshi, hasta que escuchó la voz de Tenshi.

-Dile a mi hermano que se quite el luto... vamos, hace como seis meses que me morí. Dile que eso será importante para Misao.-

Kenshin le hizo caso a su amigo, mientras revisaba el correo que le había llegado.

Al día siguiente, Misao descansaba después de terminar sus labores en el taller, cuando Kenhin entró a su dormitorio.

-Misao, levántate. Aoshi está esperando por ti.- dijo acercándose a ella sosteniendo un hermoso vestido color violeta. Misao lo reconoció enseguida:

Era el vestido que usó cuando se presentó como "Misato Maki", en la fiesta de la víspera de Navidad de la empresa de Aoshi.

Sonrió al recordar que ese día inventó que le dolía el estómago para irse temprano a casa. Soltó una carcajada al evocar el momento en que la tela del vestido se deslizó suavemente sobre su cuerpo delgado para cubrirlo y embellecerlo aún más. Jamás podría olvidar la mirada de Aoshi al verla aparecer...

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo, hermano?-

-Tienes cinco minutos, Misao.- dijo Kenshin saliendo de la habitación para que ella se cambiara de ropa. Misao corrió al armario para intentar rebelarse y vestir pantalones para ver a Aoshi. Al abrir el ropero, se dio cuenta de que no había nada en él, salvo unos zapatos que hacían juego con su maravilloso vestido. Le habían tendido una trampa.

De inmediato escuchó la voz del fantasma.

-Misao, no sé que bicho le picó a mi hermano, pero está riéndose como un tonto afuera. Ponte ese vestido y date prisa.-

La chica se rindió ante el pedido de su amigo y se vistió finalmente con la hermosa prenda, desechando la camisa que traía.

-Dos minutos, Misao.- dijo Kenshin al otro lado de la puerta.

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y comenzó a arreglar su cabello.

Vería a Aoshi...

Ante la idea, su corazón latía fuertemente. Estaba emocionada.

-Voy a entrar.-

La puerta se abrió y entró Kenshin junto con la nana Saori, que traía un enorme set de maquillaje para emergencias como esa. Sentó a Misao en una silla cercana y disimuló lo mejor que pudo sus ojeras y sus párpados hinchados. Rellenó sus labios con un color perfecto para realzarlos y le cepilló el cabello dejándolo brillante y desenredado.

-Estás lista para ver a mi niño, Misao.- sentenció la señora al terminar su trabajo.- Ve, Misao. Él te espera.-

La joven sonriendo, salió del cuarto seguida de Kenshin, la nana y Tenshi. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que ellos estaban muy bien vestidos y que no había nadie más en la casa. Se pellizcó discretamente para comprobar que estaba despierta y el dolor le hizo notar que lo estaba. Y mucho.

Al salir al recibidor, se topó con... ¿Aoshi o Tenshi? Mientras intentaba determinar quién era, Kenshin y la nana se escabulleron hacia el exterior, para subirse a un auto y partir con rumbo desconocido.

Aoshi tenía ante sí la viva imagen de un ángel. Se veía tan perfecta, tan irreal... incluso pudo notar que Misao había subido un poco de peso, sin duda por lo de su hijo. Sus curvas estaban más definidas, sus senos más llenos. Era como el botón de una flor a punto de abrirse. Estaba preciosa.

Misao también lo contempló, sorprendida. Traía un ramo con más orquídeas, pero además, se veía totalmente diferente. Vestía una camisa blanca de estilo moderno, con costuras a lo largo de la camisa en sentido vertical, enfatizando sus anchos hombros y su cintura delgada. El pantalón negro hacía que su estilo informal fuese totalmente elegante y de ninguna manera se podría pensar que ese hombre seguía vistiendo de luto. Era ese detalle precisamente lo que más la impresionaba de la imagen de Aoshi. Ella hasta el momento siempre lo vio de negro o gris oscuro, salvo el día en que lo conoció, que llevaba una camisa blanca bajo el traje y la corbata negros.

Era como la fusión perfecta entre Aoshi y Tenshi, según constató. Al mirar su cabello, advirtió que no estaba rígidamente peinado hacia atrás, sino que caía húmedo, semiondulado. Aoshi en conjunto se veía joven fresco y... muy, pero muy seductor.

Y con las flores en la mano y esa mirada desvalida que tenía se veía tan dulce que Misao tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos. Se preguntaba a qué venía esa sorpresa.

-Misao.- dijo él saboreando cada letra del nombre de la joven.- Quiero proponerte algo.-

-Dime primero de qué se trata todo esto.- dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva y dando un paso hacia atrás cuando él intentó acercarse.-Y dime dónde están los demás.- terminó muy seria.

Aoshi sonrió al comprobar que ella era como la pólvora con él.

-¿Quieres saber dónde están los demás?-

-Eeh... pues claro... no entiendo qué te traes entre manos, Aoshi, pero no es normal que esta casa esté sola.-

-Bueno, si quieres verlos, yo te llevaré.-

Aoshi se acercó a ella y sin mediar palabra alguna, la tomó entre sus brazos como si pesara lo mismo que un osito de felpa y la sacó de la casa. La sentó sobre la moto en la que había venido y con las piernas hacia un mismo lado. Para asegurarse de que no iba a escapar, se paró delante de ella mientras le ponía una chaqueta enorme encima y un casco. Acto seguido, le puso las flores en las manos y él se montó tras ella sobre la moto, listo para partir.

-Te amo, Misao...- dijo al notar su absoluto desconcierto.-... y me importa un bledo lo que pienses, porque yo sé que soy el único que puede hacerte feliz.- sentenció antes de encender la moto y tomar un camino con rumbo desconocido.

-Arrogante, engreído... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo¡¡Llévame donde está mi hermano!- le chilló Misao al reaccionar. Ella trató de moverse, pero Aoshi no la dejó.

-Como siempre no piensas en nada... quédate quieta o perderé el control de la moto.-

-¡Tú eres el idiota que nunca piensa!- Misao estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir y sólo pensaba en atacarlo.- ¡No entiendo cuál es tu idea¡-

-¡Pues mi idea... mi idea... **¡Esta es mi idea para pedirte matrimonio!**- gritó Aoshi para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido de la moto.

-¡Pedirme matrimonio!... ¿Acaso estás loco?-

-¡Hace tiempo que lo estoy! -

Misao estaba conmovida con eso, pero el caso es que no entendía por qué Aoshi tenía que raptarla prácticamente para decirle eso. Además, no tenía mucho caso hablar a gritos con alguien que seguramente podía escucharle sólo la mitad. Misao reflexionó que lo mejor sería esperar a que Aoshi se detuviera para decidir qué decirle. Mientras, se permitió acomodarse entre los brazos de ese sujeto que descubría que por el tamaño de Misao, era cómodo llevarla así sobre la moto de Tenshi. Así el sentía que la envolvía, que la protegía y esa sensación le encantó.

De pronto la joven cayó en cuenta de que estaban entrando en el barrio de Aoshi. ¿Iban a su casa¿Era este otro de sus planes geniales?

-¡Por favor, Misao, observa con atención!.-

Kaoru y Kenshin estaban entretenidos encendiendo velas en el jardín de la casa de Aoshi. La Nana Saori terminaba de colocar la mesa y Kenjiro se arreglaba la corbata. Megumi se refrescaba después del viaje relámpago que tuvo que hacer desde Tokio para asistir a la cena que tenía planeada su hermano. Cuando se escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de la moto de Aoshi, Kenshin y Kaoru entraron a la casa y se quedaron junto a las ventanas para ver qué pasaba afuera.

El que observaba con más atención que ninguno era Tenshi. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa simplemente lo hacía muy feliz. Aoshi estaba decidido a hincar una nueva vida con Misao.

El fantasma pensó en juntarse con su amiga para ver en qué iba la cosa. Se apareció ante Misao mediante uno de los espejos retrovisores de la moto cuando la pareja iba entrando en la calle de la casa.

-Vamos, Misao, dile que si a mi hermano.-

Misao, que no se esperaba ver a Tenshi en ese momento, dio un pequeño salto del susto, sólo que se disimuló bastante con el zarandeo de la moto al comenzar a detenerse.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó la chica a fantasma, qué solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Aoshi por su parte, escuchó a Misao y pensó, lógicamente, que la pregunta iba para él.

-Pues estoy haciendo lo que un hombre dispuesto y decidido debe hacer.- respondió al tiempo que estacionaba la moto frente a su casa y se quitaba el casco.

-Pero es que esto no...-

-Empecemos una nueva vida, juntos. Cásate conmigo, Misao.- dijo Aoshi poniéndose de rodillas y tomando su mano.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Dentro del hogar Shinomori, todos estaban mirando por la ventana a la pareja. Hannya y su esposa también estaban mezclados con los demás, tratando de adivinar qué le decía Aoshi a Misao.

Cuando éste se puso de rodillas y tomó la mano de la joven, se hizo evidente qué era lo que le estaba diciendo.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru de reojo y notó que ella tenía las mejillas levemente arreboladas. En el fondo era una chica romántica y seguro que encontraba en la actitud de Aoshi, mucho material para fantasear durante una temporada.

En realidad la escena era bonita, porque Misao se veía muy dulce con su mejor vestido, pero con la enorme chaqueta de Aoshi sobre los hombros, y sosteniendo las flores que él le llevaba.

Kenjiro estaba tras de Kenshin, musitando:

-Vamos, Misao, dile que sí a mi hijo... sé una buena chica.-

Setsuna estaba agarrada del brazo de su esposo, mirando ávida por la ventana. Hannya también estaba ansioso con la posible respuesta de Misao. Aunque él no conocía los pormenores de la historia de su protegida, sentía que este era un momento importante en la vida de ella.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Pero, Aoshi, si haces esto por el bebé no quiero que sientas que es tu deber casarte conmigo porque...-

-Me quiero casar contigo porque te amo. Quiero también a mijo, pero deseo estar al lado de su mamá todo el tiempo que pueda. ¿Y¿Qué me dices? No tenemos forma de saber qué será de nosotros en el futuro si no lo intentamos, Misao. Dime si te casarás conmigo.-

A Misao se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se levantó de la moto y abrazó a Aoshi por el cuello, sin decir nada y ahogando sus sollozos en el pecho masculino.

-Aoshi... te... te amo tanto.- sollozó.-

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña. Créelo. Al perderte comprendí todo lo que te necesitaba, Misao. Llegaste a mi vida sin que yo lo pidiera, y asimismo entraste en mi corazón... no quiero volver a separarme de ti.-

-Pero, Aoshi...- sonrió Misao entre sus lágrimas al mirarlo.- ¿Era necesario tener a tantos espectadores?- preguntó al notar a toda su familia a través de la ventana, siguiendo con interés lo que hacían ellos.

-Bien... me pareció que esto les entretendría un poco la tarde. Pero respóndeme... ¿te casarás conmigo?-

-Claro que sí, tonto. Después de todo, yo también te amo.-

Tenshi escuchó eso y después de hacerle una señal de triunfo a Misao con los pulgares hacia arriba, se acercó discretamente a Kenshin que mantenía su nariz pegada a la ventana, para decirle:

-Creo que tu hermana, a su manera, le ha dicho que sí.-

Este fue motivo más que suficiente para que el pelirrojo diera un salto espectacular y optara por salir de la casa, seguido por todos los demás. Aoshi, al notarlos, se volvió hacia ellos.

-¡Ha dicho que sí!... ¡me aceptó!-

Kenjiro observaba todo sin dar mucho crédito a sus ojos. Pero, así y todo, estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Setsuna y la atrajo hacia él, en tanto que los demás vitoreaban a la pareja y le daban sus felicitaciones.

-Me has dado los mejores hijos del mundo, mujer. Gracias por todo eso.- dijo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Setsuna sonrió.

-Sabes muy bien que yo sola no los hice, Ken.-

Kenjiro sonrió y no dijo nada. Sólo se acercó a su hijo y a Misao para abrazarlos.

Kaoru estaba al lado del señor Hannya, observando a Misao llorar de la emoción abrazada a Aoshi. Kenshin entonces, optó por hacer algo. Caminó hacia donde estaban Aoshi y Misao.

-¡Oye, Aoshi!.- dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo.

El aludido de inmediato lo miró. Y Misao también quiso mirar a su hermano.

-¿Kenshin, tú sabías de esto?-

-Desde ayer cuando lo planificamos con Aoshi.- contestó el pelirrojo.

-Kenshin, gracias por todo...- empezó Aoshi, pero Kenshin levantó una mano para callarlo.

-Escúchame, Shinomori. Mi hermana se casará contigo, porque yo te doy su mano. Porque ella te ama y porque estoy seguro de que tú sabrás cuidarla como se merece.-

Misao entonces reaccionó.

-Pero Kenshin... no puedo dejarte solo...-

-Hannya es mi tutor legal desde hoy y Kenjiro es mi mejor amigo. Tú cásate y sé feliz, que sólo así me harás feliz a mí también. Porque te juro, hermana, que si me pones de excusa para alejarte del hombre que amas, me iré para siempre y no sabrás más de mi paradero hasta que entiendas que tú debes hacer tu propia vida.-

-Kenshin...- Misao emocionada abrazó a su hermano, volviendo la cara a Aoshi.- Bueno, parece ser que no tengo muchas opciones.-

-Espero que no te sientas presionada.- le dijo Aoshi sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Vamos, di "sí, acepto" para que te escuche mi mamá y mi hermana.- la urgió Tenshi al lado de ella.

La joven suspiró cansada. No tenía mucho caso ir en contra de la corriente en esas condiciones. Más cuando ella ya no tenía energía de seguir avanzando en dirección contraria a la de Aoshi.

-Aoshi, seré tu esposa cuando lo estimes conveniente. Aunque espero que no te tardes demasiado porque... hum... supongo que yo podría no caber en el vestido.- terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

Los padres de Kaoru también acompañaban a la familia en ese momento y Tenshi, que los observaba, se sintió satisfecho al ver que sus seres más queridos estaban rodeados de tan buenos amigos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -u—

El día en que se casaron, Aoshi regresó con Misao a la casa de sus padres. Aunque hubiera preferido tener ya una casa propia en la que vivir, quería darse el tiempo necesario para ir con su ahora esposa a escoger una que les gustase a los dos. Kenjiro, Setsuna y Megumi se quedaron celebrando con los demás asi que de momento, tenían la casa para ellos solos. Al día siguiente pensaban irse de luna de miel. Tenían que descansar.

Misao estaba demasiado cansada con tantas emociones en los últimos días, asi que se tendió de inmediato en la cama de Aoshi. Vestía un camisón blanco, de tiritas delgadas. Notó su pequeña barriga y en eso, su esposo salió del baño y tomando a la joven de las manos, la guió hacia un lugar de aquella habitación.

El espejo cubierto por el velo negro.

-Lo mandé a reparar hace algunos días... por favor, Misao, deseo contemplarme en él. Y deseo que tú quites esa tela, por favor.-

-Pero... a ti no te gustan los espejos, Aoshi...-

-Misao, por favor... deseo hacer esto. Quiero contemplarme.-

La joven le hizo caso a su marido y lentamente quitó la tela que cubría la superficie helada del espejo. Entonces, contempló a la pareja que se reflejaba en ella.

Una mujer joven, bajita, de cabellos negros y enormes ojos verdiazules. Al lado de ella, un hombre sonriente, relajado y alto.

Y al otro lado, otro hombre tan alto como el otro, pero que brillaba.

Aoshi sonrió ampliamente al reconocerse en el espejo como el hombre que se había prometido días atrás llegar a ser. Estaba feliz por haber logrado sus objetivos y sólo deseaba poder mantenerlos y mejorarlos en el tiempo.

Acarició el marco de una foto donde salía él y Tenshi, junto a Megumi. Los tres hermanos Shinomori.

-Misao, hoy extrañé mucho a mi hermano pero... por otra parte, sentí como si él desde algún lugar, estuviera apoyando mis acciones. Tú que lo conociste¿qué piensas?-

-Misao, dile a Aoshi que estoy demasiado orgulloso de él...- habló Tenshi a su amiga. Ella le hizo caso.

Pero Aoshi, por un momento, quedó desconcertado ante las palabras de la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa, Aoshi?-

Después de unos segundos, habló.

-Te parecerá extraño, Misao, pero, por un momento sentí que oía la voz de mi hermano. Hace algún tiempo atrás tuve la misma sensación.-

Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miró entonces a Tenshi que seguía de pie frente a ella y al lado de Aoshi, buscando una explicación. Se suponía que sólo ella y Kenshin tenían la facultad de oírlo.

Ni siquiera Tenshi entendía muy bien, hasta que Misao explicó sencillamente.

-Siempre oirás las voces de las personas que amas o amaste, desde tu corazón, Aoshi. Y cuando estás tranquilo y feliz contigo mismo, eres capaz de oírlo mejor que en otras ocasiones.-

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó él.- ¿Acaso ahora soy feliz, por eso puedo oírlo?.-

-Eso sólo tú puedes saberlo, hermano.- dijo Tenshi.

-¿Tenshi?.- preguntó Aoshi mirando hacia la nada y llevándose las manos al pecho.

Buscando a su hermano con la mirada, Aoshi llegó nuevamente a su imagen en el espejo.

Y lo vio. Vio esa imagen del hombre satisfecho, dispuesto a vivir como si cada día que pasaba fuera el último, como lo hacía Tenshi. Una vez más escuchó esa voz en su cabeza.

-Siempre he deseado que seas feliz, Aoshi... y sé muy bien que ella te cuidará. Cuídala tú también.-

Aoshi cerró los ojos y sonrió tranquilo.

-Gracias por todo, hermano. Después de todo, tú la trajiste para mí, al heredármela.- entonces, Aoshi abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio a Misao, con los ojos brillantes, mirarle con una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo, Aoshi.-

-Y yo a ti, Misao. Vamos a descansar.-

Tomó a Misao de la mano y la llevó a la cama, donde le hizo el amor con infinita ternura y adoración, pero después, hacer el amor con ella sólo una vez esa noche no fue suficiente...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Misao, Misao...- susurró una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a su amigo fantasma.

-Hola, Tenshi.- susurró ella a su vez.

-Misao, gracias por todo. Vengo a despedirme.-

-¿Qué¿No estás hablando en serio, verdad?- dijo la chica incorporándose.

-Claro que lo hago, Misao. Debo... debo hacer un par de cosas ahora. En el Cielo me dieron como fecha de tope el día de mañana, pero, ya que todo está resuelto y mi hermano es tan feliz, yo prefiero irme ya. Tengo cosas urgentes que hacer y es mejor que regrese con cierto tiempo a favor.-

-Yo... Tenshi... no sé qué decir... yo... te debo tanto...- dijo Misao, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Soy yo quien te debe mucho, Misao. A ti y a Kenshin. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí.-

-Tenshi...-

El fantasma comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

-Misao... te daré una pequeña noticia... no debería hacerlo, pero lo haré igual. Será un niño.-

-Tenshi, espera... –

El fantasma sonrió y se desvaneció por completo.

Misao quedó pensativa por unos momentos, sintiendo la mano de Aoshi firme sobre su vientre. Entonces, más que nunca, estuvo segura del nombre que llevaría su hijito.

Tenshi.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin también dormía, exhausto, en casa de Hannya.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa despreocupada de Tenshi. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Kenshin se sentó en la cama para conversar con su amigo.

-Hola, amigo.-

-Hola, Tenshi. ¿por qué vienes a esta hora?-

-Hum... bueno, digamos que tenía ganas de hablar con alguien un rato.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Vaya, yo creí que te la pasabas muy bien de fantasma.-

-Hum... no me quejo... a veces converso un poco con gente atrapada en esta dimensión y me considero afortunado por poder salir de ella, sabiendo que he logrado mis objetivos.-

Kenshin comprendió de inmediato que Tenshi venía a despedirse. Pero no lo dijo.

-Tú y yo somos en cierta forma, muy parecidos, Kenshin. Por lo general me apoyabas en los consejos que le daba a tu hermana¿no?-

-Bueno, has de reconocer que Misao es muy terca cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Si no lo sabré yo.- reconoció el pelirrojo.

-Ella ya escogió su vida y sabe que gracias a ti puede estar tranquila. Sabe que eres un joven bueno y centrado. Yo también lo sé, y por eso, amigo, te invito a que desde ahora, seas capaz de buscar a los personajes principales de la historia que será tu vida. Sabes muy bien que a Misao siempre la tendrás allí, pero ya es tiempo de que planees lo que harás con este camino que te queda a ti.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero, Tenshi... mi único objetivo es conseguir un amor puro, que sea sólo para mí. Quizá soy un egoísta al pensar eso pero, siento que eso es algo que siempre he debido compartir y que en muchas ocasiones, he salido perdiendo. No le guardo rencor a mi padre ni a mi hermana. Ni siquiera a Aoshi quien ahora disfruta del amor incondicional de Misao. Algún día, amigo, espero tener ese amor. Para disfrutarlo, cuidarlo... preservarlo.-

Tenshi esta vez sonrió a su amigo mucho más, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Nunca te des por vencido, Kenshin. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás ese amor que tanto deseas. Tal vez, ya ha aparecido y aún no te has dado cuenta. Por ahora, sólo puedo decirte que tengas paciencia y mientras, cimientes el camino para llegar a ser un gran hombre. No lo olvides. Ya no nos veremos más, pero te estaré observando desde allá arriba.-

Tenshi empezó a desaparecer lentamente, tal como antes lo hizo frente a Misao.

-Amigo... te quiero mucho...- dijo Kenshin al fantasma.

-Y yo a ti te aprecio demasiado, Kenshin... pero tengo que irme, ya lo ves. Como último favor, desearía que le recordaras a Misao sobre esa última carta que debe entregarle a Aoshi, esa que le dejé poco antes de irme.-

-Ten por seguro que lo haré.- dijo Kenshin con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Qué curioso.- sonrió Tenshi al recordar algo.- En aquella ocasión, también de la última persona que me despedí, fue de ti...-

Tenshi terminó de desaparecer y Kenshin se quedó solo acomodándose en su camita.

-Y tú eres la única persona a la que le he abierto por completo mi corazón.- mencionó Kenshin, quedándose dormido.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Cuando Aoshi abrió el sobre con la última carta que Tenshi había escrito no sólo para él, sino para toda su familia, le temblaban un poco las manos.

Misao, sonriendo, estaba a su lado. Y todos los demás, Setsuna, Kenjiro, Kaoru, Kenshin y la nana Saori, asi como Megumi, estaban presentes en ese momento.

Aoshi empezó a leer en voz alta.

-_"Siempre anhelé tener una vida como la que tuve. Parece ser que en algún momento presentí que moriría joven; lo cierto es que nunca me proyecté demasiado a futuro. Eso hasta que llegué a una casita humilde y conocí a Misao Makimashi y su hermano Kenshin Makimashi._

_Supe en ese momento que si hubiese tenido más vida para mí, la hubiera gastado en estar con ellos dos y por eso pensé en heredárselos a ustedes. Para que pudieran disfrutar de su risa sencilla, de su forma de ser, de todas esas cosas que me hicieron pensar que si algún día formaba una familia, los adoptaría._

_Todo pasa por algo¿no?... Aoshi, hermano... cuida de Misao cada día de tu vida. Si todo ha salido como lo he previsto, tú deberías haber perdido la cabeza por ella."-_

Aoshi miró a Misao. Claro que lo había hecho y estaba demasiado feliz con ella. Misao por su parte, se sentía un poco triste, asi como Kenshin, ya que hacía algunos días que no veían a Tenshi. Se preguntaban cuando conversaban los dos, qué sería de él.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -u-- --U

Esa noche, Kenshin soñó con Tenshi. Con el momento en que se despidieron por primera vez.

_-¿Sabes, Kenshin? Tú y yo nos parecemos... yo también amo mucho a mis hermanos... y a mis padres que son muy buenos. También quiero a mi nana... una señora que está en mi casa y es como mi segunda mamá. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ellos y por su felicidad.-_

_-En éstos días, viendo la relación que tienes con tu hermana, he recordado sobremanera a los míos y quisiera hacer algo bueno por ellos y por ustedes también. Sé que si mis hermanos los conocieran, los amarían... me gustaría que se conocieran... tengo un plan que, si funciona... será beneficioso para todos. Pero necesito tu colaboración. Usualmente se la pediría a Misao, pero... si he de confesarte algo... prefiero no verla más de lo estrictamente necesario, porque estoy demasiado conciente de que yo... no me puedo permitir amarla._

_-Escúchame, Kenshin... no puedo hacer mucho por ustedes, pero... tengo un plan, algo intentaré... pero para eso, necesito que entregues estas cartas a Misao en las fechas que en los sobres se indican...por favor... no puedes olvidarlo. Y si todo resulta bien... recordarás siempre este momento y al hombre que se convirtió en tu amigo y protector.-_

_-Kenshin... recuerda siempre que mis flores favoritas son los jazmines. Huelen muy bonito. Siempre me dije que si encontraba a una mujer con ese aroma, la haría mi esposa sin pensármelo demasiado... Kenshin... ¿le dirías a Misao que lleve de esas flores para mí, cuando yo no esté?-_

_-Claro que sí, Tenshi... cuenta con ello. Es palabra de hombre.- _

Tenshi sonrió.

-Prométeme que serás el mejor de tu clase.-

-Lo seré, Tenshi.-

-Prométeme que cuidarás de Misao... -

-Claro que si, Tenshi.-

Kenshin despertó y comprobó que ya era de día con la sensación de que volvería a ver a Tenshi. Al mirar hacia su mesa de noche, se topó con los folletos de los institutos que había visitado el mes anterior. Habiéndose decidió por uno, se levantó y más tarde, envió una solicitud...

De vuelta recibió una carta donde le decían que había sido aceptado. Kenshin pasó saliva al comprender que partiría en Junio.

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -u-- --U

Fin acto 16.

Fin "Misao, una chica en Apuros".

Mayo 09, 2006.

Notas de Autora.

Bueno... así termina este episodio, esta historia... la historia de esta historia es que el final lo habré escrito unas cuatro veces en las ultimas semanas.Y siempre sentía que le faltaba algo.

Creo que ahora me siento un poco más satisfecha con éste. Creo que puede parecer apresurado o demasiado condensado (aunque en el word me sale que van 25 páginas), pero recordemos que en el fondo este no es un final final, porque se viene la segunda entrega, esta vez con las andanzas de Kenshin en el mundo tratando de cumplir su sueño de encontrar ese amor que será solo para él. Y con Misao y Aoshi teniendo las dificultades propias de un matrimonio... aunque, conociendo la capacidad de Misao de meterse en problemas, sin duda esas dificultades serán algo especial. Finalmente, este par de hermanos tiene que arreglar un problema que tienen con su madre. Además, Tenshi tiene que volver porque... Megumi tampoco llevará su vida de muy buena manera y el fantasma tiene que hacer algo para orientarla. Afortunadamente Sanosuke andará rondando por ahí.

No sé qué más contarles... a ver... Hum, sip, les hablaré de los posibles finales que tenía para Misao.

En uno, ella tenía a su hijo, que era la reencarnación de Tenshi. Después llegué a la conclusión de que Tenshi era divertido siendo fantasma, asi que si bien Misao tiene a su hijito, pues, no será reencarnación de nadie conocido...

En otro final, Aoshi ponía las escrituras de su empresa a nombre de Misao y se la regalaba. Mmm, pero pensé que tal vez Misao se sentiría ofendida y comprada. Mala idea.

El tercer final era con Aoshi poniendo un anuncio en el periódico y la televisión para que Misao lo viera por una pantalla gigante. En los anuncios, él le pedía perdón y matrimonio. Ella aceptaba y todos felices. Esa idea me gustó mucho tiempo hasta que medité que si lo hacían así, los iban a seguir los periodistas de farándulas y no los dejaían tranquilos, asi que la deseché también.

Otro final era con Misao disfrazándose de hombre nuevamente y rescatando a Aoshi de unos mafiosos. Recibiría una herida de muerte protegiéndolo y Aoshi, que haría lo imposible por mantenerla viva, le pediría matrimonio de una buena vez...

En fin... creo que el final definitivo para Misao es el que cada una de ustedes le de en sus corazones. Espero que al menos, la larga espera haya valido la pena y este final les haya agradado.

Un beso a todos. Que estén bien.

Blankaoru.


End file.
